And the world fell down
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Sometimes life does not give us happy endings and bad things happen to good people.Sometimes there is darkness. Sometimes love is not enough. Sometimes, wishes get you in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**And the world fell down**

**By **

**Paisley Rose**

**Disclaimer.**

**Henson owns it, I just borrow it to play… and if Brian would**

**Get his head on straight and look at what we do here**

**We could have had a really great 20****th****… but no…**

**He gave us a comic book!!!! (End of rant)**

**Prologue. **

She had said the words, ending the game, destroying his hope. He vanished from her sight, dissolving into the owl form and taking wing. He used magic to transport them to her parents' home. Seeing that she was safe he flew out the open window. From the safety of the dark foliage of the trees he watched as she checked on the boy, and gave him the teddy bear that had started the anger in her earlier. Gone in her was the anger and resentments of a spoiled child, replaced by love and concern for someone other than herself.

He flew to where her rooms were, watched as she put some of the things of her youth aside. He sat in the tree alone watching as her friends came to say fare well, and witnessed the joy as they were told that she still needed them. They celebrated, and he was out in the night. Only one of the subjects had noticed the King sitting in owl form, with all knowing eyes in the tree. She was safe, the boy was home, and he was free to leave. One last look and he flew off into the night, never to see the girl who'd rejected him again….or so he thought.

**Chapter 1. The duty of a King**

Jareth returned to the Fae realm and his castle on silent wings. The portals from the mortal world were as familiar to him as each father on his owl's form. When he transformed back to man, he brushed off the dust of his journey. Entering the castle he found his minions already clearing things up and setting things to right again without him having to issue the order. His trusty chancellor, Gandar was already seeing to it.

Gandar had been with him for centuries, and understood the needs of the Fae King well. He too was a Fae, though not of the Royal lines. He was not blessed or cursed with the devastating fair beauty of the Royals. He was raven haired and dark of eye. His temperament was not nearly as spoiled nor as narcissistic as the fair Fae. He was as tall as the king, but not nearly as lean. He turned when he heard the transformation taking place and bowed to his friend and monarch. "Welcome home, sire."

"Thank you Gandar, I see you're clearing the mess that was made…is the puzzle room repaired?" Jareth asked feeling strangely uncaring and slightly disconnected.

"Aye, Sire." The Chancellor nodded. "It was the first thing we did."

The Fair Fae pursed his lips into a thin line. "Good, good." His voice was less than interested and he seemed distracted.

"Sire, is all well with you?" Gandar asked contemplatively.

"I'm fine…" Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just a bit tired, as one would expect. The girl was exhausting, and I am feeling the effects. None ever reached the castle before… I want to inspect the repairs and then I'm off to bed. See that I'm not disturbed, please." He turned toward the stairs that would take him to the puzzle room. The last place the girl had stood in his kingdom before rejecting him and his offers.

Gandar frowned; his king was not behaving as he normally would. Perhaps it was the shock of having lost to a mere girl. Gandar ordered the minions to continue working. He himself wondered how it was a mere slip of a girl had been able to match wits with a Fae like Jareth.

Jareth folded his arms, tapping his chin as he paced the stairs inspecting the repairs to the room that had been designed as a giant puzzle. Her scent still lay heavy in the air of the room. He found it disquieting that the scent of that insulting little girl would hang in the air like that. It kept him from finding the peace he sought. Even as he began to take to the stairs he found he could not escape the scent. It was now beyond disquieting, it was approaching annoying. How dare her scent linger where she would not! How dare it cling to the walls of his sanctum, his sanctuary from the weight of Kingly duties? This was his save haven, his refuge, his thinking place. In the past it was here he'd come to ruminate, and muse. Now, with her scent still so fresh, there was no peace, no muse, no escaping the utter truth. She had refused him, rejected the offer of her dreams.

He paused, reliving the moments from entering the chamber to the moment she'd jumped over the edge in a leap of faith that won her the child. Her courageousness and valor still filled his heart with a bittersweet pride. How could he not applaud her gallantry and nerve? This too was part of what he loved about her. He leaned on an arch, as the anguish and sorrow washed over him, he loved her and she was gone. His hands covered his heart, it was breaking, and yet on it beat.

Defeated and downhearted, he moved to sit upon one of the sets of stairs. Like most Royal Fae he'd never once thought he'd be rejected when the time came and he offered himself to some woman. Experience had taught him that women were as vain as he, and liked being on the arm of a handsome powerful man. Rejection didn't sit well with him, not at all. He contemplated what to do about the situation. Nevertheless the fragrance embracing the very walls and stairs kept him from being able to clear his mind.

He could see her face each time he closed his eyes, that sad love in her eyes… The pale jewels looking at him with lips parted in anticipation and timidity. He'd brought this on himself, he conceded. Had he not danced with her, and spilled his heart…his now breaking heart, he'd be at peace. He was glad she's made it though the Labyrinth; she'd done what no other could. She'd never given up, and seen it though to the end, the bitter end. Now he had to live with the fact that she'd rejected him. Her eyes had been so cruel just before she'd uttered the words, yet they held remorse and a touch of regret as he'd transformed, hadn't they?

Something rolled against his boot, he looked down. It was a single crystal orb, glowing and spinning seeking the hands that had held it. He reached down and looked at it in wonder. It had to be the one he'd tossed to Toby while Sarah chased the boy up and down the room. The thought of the little boy brought a sad smile to his lips. The child must have placed it down when he began to crawl up steps leading his sister on a merry chase though the maze of stairs. Gazing gently he focused and the boy appeared in the crystal, sleeping soundly in his own bed, with the love worn bear at his side. Jareth pressed the orb to his chest and closed his eyes. Feeling he could not bear to feel the emotions that were upon him, he transferred all his feelings of love and passion for the girl to the orb for safe keeping. Rising from the stair, he left the puzzle room for his own chamber where he placed the orb in a hiding place for safe keeping. He was still not at peace, but at least he felt he could function.

Jareth entered his throne room to find his Goblins already back to their normal daily lives. It was as if the last thirteen hours had never taken place. AS if the girl with green eyes had never wished the child away. He found on his throne the little blanket one of the Goblins had given Toby, and he folded it neatly and placed it aside as he took his seat. His face an emotionless mask, he watched his Goblins at play.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gandar was unprepared for the arrival of the High King, Jareth's grand-sire, over a week later. There had been no fan fare, no warning, and no time to organize or arrange a lavish reception. Gandar had been sitting in the King's study going over the export reports when the High King just simply appeared. Gandar looked up from his desk, quill in hand and felt his jaw drop. He rose from the desk and bowed. "Sire, we were not expecting you."

Oberon stood looking as majestic as usual; his once golden hair had long ago gone snowy white and was just as full now as it had been in his youth. His face seemed more pointed due to his white van dyke beard. His large brown eyes were flecked with gold, and saw things clearly. He was dressed casually, as if he'd just stepped out of his own study or garden. He wore a long tunic of doeskin colored silk, belted at his slender waist. Long brown breeches and doe skin boots covered his long muscular legs. His long hair was held back with a leather thong, never one to lord his rank over his subjects he wore his cornet only for state occasions.

He smiled cordially at Gandar. "Gandar, it's good to see you." He greeted the Goblin King's Chancellor with warmth and genuine benevolence. "How is my Grandson treating you? Do you miss our court?"

Coming around from behind the desk, the Chancellor extended a hand in greeting. "It is always good to see you, Sire." He ignored the inquiry of his treatment as he knew it was merely polite chatter.

Oberon looked about the study, "My grandson is not about?" The High King took notice of the younger Fae's reluctance to speak. "Well, out with it man… Where is Jareth?"

"He's indisposed, Sire." The younger Fae offered.

Oberon had never heard anyone say that before, at least not about Jareth. "Indisposed?"

Gandar was aware that nothing much ever got past the High King. "He's had a bit of a let down recently, Sire. Someone has managed to get though the Labyrinth and win back a wished away child." The Chancellor explained.

"Indeed?" Oberon knew very well the Labyrinth had been at last beaten. "Well where is the victor? I should like to meet this hearty and hale mortal."

"She's gone, Sire." Gandar tried, but failed to disguise his own disappointment that the girl had left.

"She?" Oberon had not heard the mortal in the Labyrinth had been a female. "How old was this amazing mortal?"

"Young," Gandar sighed. "By the mortal standard of the day, she is but fifteen." He too had been impressed by Sarah Williams, just as many of the inhabitants of the Kingdom had been. He too had hoped that she would accept the Kings' offer and become the Goblin Queen. He too was disappointed at her rejection, though not nearly as much as his King. He offered the High King a seat and began to tell the tale to the older Monarch.

Oberon listened to the details and sighed deeply. "Gandar, you are telling me that for a week now, Jareth has been brooding in his puzzle room?"

"Not all week, Sire;" Corrected the Chancellor. "Just off and on, he goes there for a short time each day." He defended the honor of the absent King, now wishing the High King to think Jareth would shirk his duties.

The wise older Monarch stood up. "I will go to speak with him there."

"Sire," Gandar protested.

Oberon gave the man a calming look. "Gandar, I understand Jareth better than anyone." He assured the man. Turning he left the study and moved though the magnificent halls of the celebrated and remarkable labyrinth palace. Like the Labyrinth itself, the palace was never exactly what one thought. It was given to complementing the mood and actions of its monarch. The public rooms, used by the King and his Goblin court were not the official rooms used by the Fae community. They were accessible if one knew the way. Oberon moved though the halls with ease, having been a guest many times before and now during his grandson's reign.

Oberon found Jareth sitting on the stair thinking. "Boy, brooding is no good." The old monarch said softly.

Jareth looked up, his face lightened and he smiled fondly toward his Grandsire. "Grandfather, when did you arrive?"

"Not long ago." The old King took a seat on the stairs across from the Goblin King. "I'd heard that you have been defeated at long last." He kept his tone untroubled.

The Goblin King nodded, still feeling tired from the experience of a week ago. "Aye, at long last a mortal unriddled the riddles and reached the castle." He took a deep breath, still her scent hung in the air.

Oberon sniffed the air; he too could sense the girl. "My condolences on your loss," he said to the younger King. Rising to his feet he commanded. "Come boy, the air here is too heavy to breath. Let us walk in your garden and speak, man to man."

Jareth dutifully followed the High King, knowing it would do no good to deny the old man. "I fear I am a morose man, Sire." He took a breath of the fresh air in the garden. "I've never lost before, and I find I don't wear defeat well."

"None of us do, Jareth, none of us do," the older King consoled. "Nevertheless one does come to accept it in time." Oberon looked about the Kings' private garden. "How peaceful it is here."

Jareth nodded. "I'm glad you approve of my improvements."

"The last king didn't have your flare or your eye for details;" Commented his Grandsire. "He was too self involved, and because of it, the Goblin community suffered. I don't want to see that happen again."

"It won't." Jareth promised. "I give my self an hour or two to brood a day and then I'm done with it." He folded arms over his chest. "In time, the memory of the girl will fade, as it should." For a moment he pictured her in his garden, sitting listing to him…. Perhaps cuddling their first born… he shook himself free of the invading images. "She rejected me, and the offer of her dreams." His voice was harsh.

Oberon motioned the King to be seated. "My boy, I am not unacquainted with the difficulties of dealing with mortal women…I have had one or two associations of that nature." When the younger King raised an elegant brow, the older king conceded. "Perhaps more."

"Did any of your…ladies reject you, Sire?" Jareth asked keeping his tone respectful.

Oberon gave thought before giving answer. "Lad, I was not holding a sibling of theirs as bait."

Jareth sighed deeply. "I'm the Goblin King, and I have a duty…I perform that duty…"

"Don't equivocate to me." Oberon held up a hand. "I know what your duties are; I'm the one who placed you on the Goblin Throne!" The old King's voice was firm while still affectionate.

Apologetic the younger King shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit on the testy side. As I said, defeat and rejection don't sit well."

"I understand," Oberon granted with understanding. "And for your sake I do wish my visit was better timed, alas that is out of my hands."

"You've a purpose in your visit, an official purpose Grandsire?" Jareth relinquished the feelings within his heart and showed the continence of a King. Oberon stood, removed an item from his tunic and handed it to the younger man. In the hands of the High King was a small framed portrait of a young woman. Jareth took the frame into his own hand and gazed at the likeness of the young face. "This is Princess Adrianna, Prince Stephan's daughter, neighbor's of mine."

"You know the girl?" Oberon asked.

"No, I know of her." He handed the portrait back. "I've seen her once or twice on her father's arm at court."

"What is your perception of the girl?" The High King looked at the face.

Jareth shrugged, sighing as he spoke. "I can't say that I've given her much attention…she's a child… well behaved…but… of little interest to me."

Oberon was amused. "Do you realize that this…_**child**_…is several hundred years older than the _**mortal**_ you brood after?"

Making a face the Goblin King shifted, "Apples and oranges, Grandsire!"

Oberon nodded, "True." He mused for a moment then looked at the Goblin King with determination. "However it is for this child…a Fae Child that I come to you." He took his seat again. "Prince Stephan is dying."

Startled and dismayed, Jareth came to attention. "I was not aware he was ill."

"No one is…" Oberon acknowledged sadly. "I felt it best to keep his condition a secret."

Jareth frowned. "His lands are bordered on three sides by mine…we share a seaport." He was thinking of the safety of his Kingdom now. "I can understand why you didn't announce the fact of his illness to the Fae Community. It would not due to have his lands in question."

"No, it would not," Agreed the High King as he proceeded. "That is why I've come to you, my boy. I'm about to ask a favor of you that is most ill timed."

Jareth nodded. "What is it you want of me, Grandsire?"

"I want you to become engaged to the Princess Adrianna." Oberon didn't look at his grandson as he spoke the words.

"I don't love her," Jareth protested quietly, knowing his fate was already sealed. His duty as King was to secure his Kingdom.

"I'm not asking you to." Oberon sighed. "It is an arrangement that is beneficial to both you and the girl. Your Kingdom will absorb hers, and there will be no questions. It is only natural to wish a marriage betwixt you."

"She does not know me, Sire." Jareth's voice was calm and darkly without emotion. "I've placed my heart where it will never be broken again."

"I'm not asking you to love her." Oberon stated. "I'm asking you to marry her."

Jareth rose to his feet pacing the garden and tapping his chin. "I had hoped to marry for love."

"We all wish to marry for love, few of us can." Oberon advised. "You are of the House of the Royal Fae…you are an Heir to my line…Love is a luxury you can not afford." He offered the younger man the portrait once more.

Jareth looked at the soft young face of the little princess. "Will she be agreeable? I will not force a child to accept such a union."

Oberon nodded. "She is her father's daughter, and will do as she is commanded."

"You've discussed this with Stephan?" The Goblin King felt his throat tighten.

"I have."

"Who suggested me as a groom?" The younger King studied the face gazing up at him.

"It was mutual." Oberon informed the boy. "The Prince has always regarded you as his Monarch…and is pleased with the idea of the lands being more than just protected by the Goblin Throne."

Closing his eyes, wincing to clear his mind of the mortal girl who plagued his thoughts still, Jareth nodded. "I'm willing to be presented to the girl."

"I was sure you would be." Oberon stood. "I wish I could give you time, my boy, time to recuperate from the tragedy of losing your mortal. Alas, I can not. The Prince's condition takes precedence."

Jareth stood as well, "I understand, Grandsire."

Oberon placed a hand on the shoulder of his grandson. "In two week the moon enters Virgo, I shall hold a grand ball on Avalon to announce the engagement."

"What would you have done had I refused?" Jareth placed the tiny portrait in his own tunic.

A sly smile came over the face of the High King. "I'd have bullied you into it." He stated proudly. "I'm High King… and it's good to be King."

Jareth laughed softly. "You're an old fox, and I'm out foxed…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The High King's palace on Avalon shimmered and glistened like a jewel in the last rays of the sun. Jareth and his court had arrived early and had been given quarters. Jareth watched as the sun went down, and with it his dream of Sarah as his Queen. He had been quiet, and his Chancellor worried.

Jareth came away from the window, ready to allow his valet to dress him. When he saw the garment chosen by the valet on the bed he balked. "Percy!" He shouted for the little man who had been his valet for only a century. "Percy!"

The little man, with a mousey face came in hurriedly. "Yes, King Jareth?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" He held up the midnight blue frock coat.

Percy swallowed, "No, sir….you said to get your best garments… and that is the most splendid coat you've ever worn."

Balling the coat, Jareth flung it away. "I will never, never wear that coat again…Do you hear me?"

The little man cowered. "Yes…"

Calming himself, Jareth closed his eyes. "Get it out of my sight Percy. Put it in mothballs, but get it out of my sight."

Gandar had witnessed the outburst and came to where Jareth now stood. "You didn't have to take the man's scalp."

Jareth nodded. "I know."

"He didn't mean to offend you." Gandar went to the armoire and looked at the selection of other coats. "He merely wanted his monarch to look his best." He picked out a frock coat in a hue of burgundy, cut similar to the offending jacket. He showed it to Jareth who nodded. "I suppose you want all the garments you wore when the girl was with us…stored away."

"No…" Jareth swallowed his pride. "Just that coat…and the jewels I worn in that damned dream crystal ballroom." He pulled on the burgundy coat.

"Very well, my King," Gandar said smoothly.

"Gandar." Jareth called him before he could leave the chamber. "Tell Percy I'm sorry."

"Of course, Sire." His friend said.

Jareth pulled himself together, and masked his feelings. He entered the hall and was escorted down to the ballroom where the High King and Queen awaited him. His own mother was also at court. Everyone who was of any importance was to witness the formal betrothal. He took little notice of the details to which his grandsire had seen to.

Jareth bowed to the Royal couple sitting on thrones on the high dais. His bow was acknowledged and he then moved to where his mother sat on a smaller throne. She was not happy and didn't intend to pretend to be. Her beauty was marred by the rigidness of her jaw, that softened only slightly when he bent to kiss her cheek.

"Chin up, darling." He whispered into her ear. "I'm not being led to the slaughter you know."

"May as well be;" Her voice whimpered. "Jareth, don't do this."

Standing straight and tall, the Goblin King addressed her quietly. "I am a King mother. And I have a King's duty."

The Daughter of the High King looked up at her father, blaming him for this unhappy circumstance. "I understand."

Jareth took his place beside his mother's seat, standing and awaiting the procession that would bring his bride to be to commence. The blare of trumpets sounded, announcing the entrance of the young woman on her father's arm.

Princess Adrianna was the picture of what all Fae princesses should be. Smooth peaches and cream skin, and a flawless heart shaped face. Cascades of reddish gold hair that was falling in perfect waves and held back with a cornet of white flowers framed the perfect face. Her eyes were the color of cornflowers, and her lips held the soft blush of youth. In the cream colored gown she resembled an angel. Her movements were measured and deliberate, and showed that she'd been well schooled in court behavior. She looked only at the High King and Queen; her eyes never wavered or wandered, not even to where Jareth stood.

She was presented, and she bowed deeply before the rulers of her people. Jareth was called forth and they knelt before the monarchs to reliever the Royal blessing that would begin their betrothal. It was only then that she took her first look at the Goblin King.

Jareth rose, extended a hand to her and guided her to her feet. She was light and well trained. He could appreciate the subtle beauty she possessed. They stood side by said to receive the congratulations of the rest of the court. For one moment he allowed himself the thought of what the other would look like here at his side, and then it was banished. He vowed silently to give his attention to the girl at his side, and not the one who'd rejected his offer of love.

When the minstrels began the first dance of the evening, Jareth led the Princess to the floor. She was light on her feet and danced well, but he found himself comparing her to another dancer. Guiding her out of the Ballroom, out onto the terrace he addressed her for the first time.

"Princess Adrianna," he bowed over her hand.

"King Jareth." Her voice was young, breathy and slightly childish. "I wish to thank you for your kindness to my father and myself."

"Indeed, what kindness would that be?" He asked contented to hear the little Fae speak.

"That of being my betrothed," she blushed slightly as she spoke.

Jareth sighed. "It is little kindness, Princess." He led her toward the garden where he thought they could speak to each other easily. "I fear I offer you a hollow man."

"A hollow man, sire?" she took a seat on a bench and looked at him with attentive eyes.

Jareth sat beside her and whispered. "I don't love you."

The girl looked serious for a moment, "I don't love you either." She said at last. "I am doing what needs to be done to secure my people's safety." She then graced him with a smile.

Taking her hands into his he smiled. "I should like to be friends with you, my dear."

"I'd like that very much." She said in the breathy voice smiling trustingly up at the man who was even now comparing her to a mortal girl who would not leave his mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon watched the couple in the garden and whispered a prayer to all the gods that they would be able to overcome the obstacles that were already in their path. The High Queen looked out into the garden and also prayed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note:

Yes, yes, I know…I'm not finished with one and here I am again with another… blame the voices in my head! This tale is not going to be one that some of you are going to like. (Nightingale! That means you.) This is not a happy story… because sometimes there are no happy endings.

Again I'm taking another look… This time the premises is what happens if Jareth marries someone else and Sarah's life does not turn out to be happily ever after either. Karen gets to be the meanie in this one and Robert is going to meet an untimely end. Just be glad I'm not making Sarah a hooker!

So read on, and enjoy or scream or what ever it is you all do when I give into the voices.

Blessings…

Paisley


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. The girl didn't fare much better.**

Sarah opened her eyes on what she hoped to be the first day of her new life. But the first thing that greeted her was her stepmother in the hall with an accusatory look. "What?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Did you put this thing in bed with Toby?" Karen was holding Lancelot out like he was diseased.

Sarah was on the verge of accusing her stepmother of having taken the toy in the first place, but drew back. "Toby loves that old bear."

Karen shoved the thread bear toy back into the hands of the girl. "Well keep it out of Toby's bed. It's got lose buttons and threads and it's not clean!"

Knowing that the woman was not rational at the moment, Sarah nodded. "Ok, I'm sorry…I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh sure you were;" Accused the woman. "You were hoping your little brother would swallow a button, choke and die." She stepped past the girl and walked away.

Sarah bit her tongue and counted to ten, then counted to ten again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert watched as his wife fumed for what he thought was no reason. Never being one who liked to rock the boat, he ignored the tantrum. He was much too busy with his beautiful baby boy to be bothered with the problems of women.

On the Monday following the big storm he offered to drive Sarah over to the High School to get her books for the beginning of the school year, Sarah's junior year. "Sarah, could you do your old dad a big favor?" he asked as he drove the family car.

"Sure." Sarah turned to look at him.

"Try to give Karen some slack, would you?" He asked.

"I am." Sarah said a little too sharply, and then caught herself. "I mean I'm going to Daddy."

"That's my girl." Her father said. "Just try to keep things calm." He smiled at her but Sarah was sure he didn't even really see her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah tried, she did; not that it did much good. Karen would find fault with her not matter what. And Sarah shouldered her portion of the blame for that; after all she'd started the stupid war with the older woman. It was a great relief to Sarah when she received the invitation from her mother to spend the Winter Break with her in New York.

Linda was at the airport to greet her on her arrival. "Hey kid, give mommy a hug." She said.

Sarah hugged Linda and looked at her mother. "You look good." She said lightly.

"Diet and exercise," Linda confided. "And a work schedule that's a killer. But you know me, I love it."

Sarah laughed. "Mom, I want to thank you for the invite."

Linda's face turned slightly guilty. "Well, if I'd know how bad things were between you and Karen, I'd have offered sooner…"

"Who told you things were bad between me and Karen?" Sarah asked as they got into the limo that was being held for them.

"Your dad," Linda got a soft look that was reserved for Robert alone. "He came to see me last month when he was in town on a case."

Sarah gave her mother a look of mock shock, then softened. "I'll never understand why you two divorced…. It's so clear that you still care about each other."

"I love your Dad," Linda said proudly. "He's the love of my life…all others are just lust, baby. But love was not enough to keep things together when I started getting the big breaks." Linda looked up at the driver. "Hal, you ever repeat a word of this and I'll cut your balls off."

Hal, her regular driver laughed uneasily, he was sure she would. "Not a word."

Linda sighed, "Your dad was a bit worried about you and Karen."

"I'm trying." Sarah placed a hand to her forehead, as if it ached. "But nothing I do is right. "

"Well, things may be better after this visit…" Linda suggested lightly. "Your dad told me they are trying for another baby… and Karen's having problems conceiving."

"EWWWWW" Sarah groaned. "Too much information."

Linda laughed. "Hey kid, your dad is still a stud muffin!"

"EWWWWWWWWW." Sarah groaned again.

Hal looked into the rear view mirror and caught Linda's eye. He knew she was speaking from experience as he'd witnessed a passionate bit of foreplay while he drove them to the apartment of the Actress. He'd not seen them again until morning and both were wearing shit eating grins. Linda was now giving her driver the not a word look.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Linda asked.

"A camera." Sarah said firmly. "A really good professional camera."

"Done!" Linda said just as firmly. "In fact, I know of a good camera shop where the big time news boys go to buy their equipment."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two weeks of Winter Break went by much too quickly. Sarah returned home to find Karen in a somber mood. Her father told her when they were alone that the doctors held out little hope of Karen ever being able to have another child. Sarah tried to keep that in mind when her stepmother was sharp-tongued with her.

Sarah offered to sit with Toby more willingly, and was taken up on the offer. During the evenings that she sat with the boy, Sarah used him as a model when she'd do assignments for the photography class she was taking. Toby was not only a good subject; he was a natural ham and was enjoying the attention. The days that followed that fateful night of the big storm had cemented the bond between brother and sister.

By the end of the school year, Sarah had become a very good student of photography. She was offered and accepted a position on the local paper. The owner of which was a client of Robert's firm. Karen accused Robert of unfairly getting his daughter a job that someone else needed more. Robert was spending more and more time at his office, not wanting to hear his wife go on and on.

Sarah's two weeks in New York with her mother that summer got postponed as Linda had to go to Spain on a bit part in a movie of the week. Sarah spent the two weeks taking Toby out and keeping out of Karen's sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Senior year Sarah should have been having the time of her life. But the friction between her and Karen had reached new heights, with her stepmother accusing the girl of stealing form her when a necklace went missing. Even though it was found, having been mysteriously misplaced, she believed it was Sarah who had moved the precious necklace. A book Karen had been reading went MIA… then the spool of thread she was using to sew…All were found, not in the places they belonged, but they were found. Robert teased that perhaps Karen needed to start writing things down.

Karen also complained about Sarah playing pranks on her, and making noises all over the house. Robert hired an exterminator fearing the house had mice. Even old Merlin started acting strange, and Karen's solution to that was to have the old dog put down before he went totally nuts. The loss of her old friend upset Sarah, but she kept her tongue civil because it did pay to go against Karen.

Sarah balanced her school work with her part time job at the paper, and her babysitting. It left her with little or no time for dating. Which was just as well seeing as no one was pounding a fist on her door to get a date. She spent Christmas Eve babysitting Toby while Karen and her Father were at the Christmas gathering at the Senior Partner's home. She received her annual Christmas call from her mother, who was out of the country again on a movie shoot. And her grandmother called to invite the girl up to the cabin for skiing. Which she never was able to do as her plate was beyond full.

Spring came, with it came the promise of excitement with prom…for once she'd been asked to something. She had bought the dress with money she'd saved from her job, and she looked beautiful in the blue gown. Karen had even been almost nice to her, telling her to go and have a good time.

The young man who'd asked Sarah to the prom was a friend of hers from the photo club at school a quiet, shy young man whose manners were parent-perfect. He could hold a conversation without it dissolving into a tug of war in the back seat of a convertible. He danced well and kept good company. It should have been a wonderful evening. But Sarah's run of bad luck since winning the race against time was playing true to form. Sarah and her date had been at the prom less than an hour when an emergency call came for Sarah. Her father had collapsed and was being taking to the hospital. Her date, being the sweet young man he was ushered Sarah out of the dance and drove her to the hospital where he sat in the waiting room with her and Toby while Karen spoke with the doctors who were with Robert. It was a heart attack, and Karen was sure it was all Sarah's fault.

Three weeks later the only people in Sarha's family attending the graduation were her maiden Great Aunt , Toby and her Grandmother. Her mother was on the other side of the country doing a pilot, and her father was at home being guarded by Karen like a Doberman. Karen had allowed Sarah's Maternal Grandmother to take Toby along only because it made it easier for her to take care of Robert.

Robert recovered, or so everyone thought, and they credited Karen with his recovery. After all she'd given up everything to nurse him back to health. The duty of looking after Toby that summer fell to Sarah, who began to make a photo album of Toby as part of keeping her skills up. She had been accepted at the college of her choice, and was looking forward to living away from home for the first time in her life. The only thing that bothered her was the thought of being two hours from Toby. He was now talking like a magpie and would parrot her when she sang in the car.

Karen was turning colder and colder.

Sarah had started her freshman year of college and prayed that things with her and Karen would settle down to being quiet for the sake of all the family.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby spent more and more time alone, playing in his room. He began to sing strange songs and play silly games and draw strange shaped things with giant eyes and wicked smiles. Karen would have blamed that on Sarah too, but as the girl was two hours away at school, she didn't.

At night Toby would hear voices in the walls, laughing and telling stories and singing to him.

Karen called the college and told Sarah not to come home for Winter break as they would not be there and she didn't trust her alone in _**her**_ house. Sarah could not call on Linda as she was filming in Peru. Sarah stated on campus.

Karen looked for but could not find an excuse to force Sarah to stay at school for the summer. She pouted nearly the entire time and was rejoicing when it was time to pack Sarah off to the college for the second year. The year was beginning to look like something of a good year for Sarah. Again the ill winds blew for Sarah. She was called into the deans office on the morning of all hallows even…Robert was in the hospital, having suffered a massive heart attack and was not expected to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The storybook wedding**

After the ball announcing their betrothal, Jareth found keeping company with the young princess was not too much of a chore. She was bright, and knew how to keep a good conversation going. She seemed to be genuinely delighted by the antics of the Goblins, and good natured about the little pranks they began to play on her. She also very well understood when he was called away on a mission dealing with a wished away child. On more than one occasion she sat quietly at his side when he returned.

He grew to be fond of her, he had to admit. He looked forward to the visits that were becoming more and more frequent. His servants seemed to pay extra attention when the Princess was visiting. He enjoyed her company when he had to attend court functions. She took some of the sting out of the chore. He appreciated that she didn't ask too many questions about what it was that troubled him so. She didn't cling to him like other female Fae had, nor did she seem overly impressed with him. She simply kept him company pleasantly.

During the early days of the courtship, her father accompanied her often on her visits. After a little more than a year, Prince Stephan made fewer and fewer trips away from his palace. He was always present when Jareth would make a visit to the little Principality. Yet as time drew on, even Jareth could see the Prince's strength was failing him.

It had been nearly three years since the ball announcing the betrothal; Jareth was making a visit to the Prince when the subject of a wedding came up.

"My boy," Prince Stephan had asked Jareth to his private study for a talk. "I'm sure you're aware that my days draw to a close." He sat uncomfortable in a chair across from the young King. "My greatest joy is that you will be protecting my people and my daughter."

Jareth had noticed the decline of the man who was centuries younger than his own Grandsire. Lines had developed in the face of the Prince, deep and haggard. The once noble features were now showing stress and pain. The wonderful voice had turned into a ragged rasp, and breathing seemed a chore. "I am honored to be their protector, Prince Stephan."

Long fingers trembled as they passed a parchment to the younger King. "I should like to see my daughter wed before I pass."

Mismatched eyes read over the parchment, it was the plans for a royal wedding to be held in the prince's chapel. "This seems reasonable." He looked at the man struggling to maintain his demeanor. "Have you discussed these plans with Princess Adrianna?"

"My daughter knows that I am doing what is best for her, and for our homeland." Prince Stephan whizzed. "You will wed, and on the day of my death, my Principality will formally become part and parcel of the Goblin Kingdom." He pointed to the parchment. "It's all there, I've signed it, and it was witnessed by the High King. He too is pleased."

Jareth looked at the parchment. "I see that you've set the wedding for Samhian…that's only a few days away."

"My physicians feel my decline will not impede the proceedings." The man winced in pain. "I regret that I must demand that you wed here, instead of in a King's chapel. I've done what I could to make the ceremony and reception grand enough, but alas… I don't have the strength to make a journey not even to your kingdom, Sire."

Jareth nodded his understanding. "Stephan, Grandfather has kept your illness as quiet as he could. Nevertheless your absence at court events has begun to be noticed. There has been some talk, which has been squelched as quickly as it rose. Your honor and that of the Princess will never be in question."

The Prince nodded. "I've asked the High King to oversee the proceedings… no one will dare question a marriage that has been blessed by him. It will seem less rushed to, with the High King being in attendance. "

Again Jareth read over the parchment. "Your list of guest and dignitaries is well thought out."

"A father's pride," Stephan said soberly. "I give to you my greatest treasures… my lands and my daughter. I want it witnessed by the most important of our ilk."

Reaching over Jareth placed his hand soothingly on the now skeletal arm of the prince. "It will be as you wish, old friend."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Princess Adrianna sat quietly in her private garden. She knew that King Jareth was meeting with her father. She also knew her father was presenting the arrangements for their wedding to the young King. It was a great relief to her that she was not expected to attend the meeting. She looked down at the jeweled pendant the King had presented to her shortly after the announcement of their engagement. She wore it so all would know and understand she was spoken for, the intended of a King. However she was not happy with the deception. Dishonesty and trickery were not something she approved of, and the engagement was only a sham. It was a fraud.

Her eyes had shed tears, but were now dry. Her heart had cried out against the transgression against truth, only to be quelled by the fact that she was a Royal Princess whose duty to her people was more important than any little feelings she may have.

Adrianna was grateful to Jareth, for he never pressed her to behave in any other fashion than that which was comfortable to her. He was good to her, and she was sure he'd remain kindly. She loved him, for he was after all her King, the protector of her and her father. But she didn't love him as a woman should love the man she was about to wed. She felt dreadful sentencing him to a marriage that would be loveless. Even worse knowing what she did, the secrets that her father had kept from Jareth. It would be not only a loveless marriage, but a marriage in name only. She would keep her own council, and keep things between herself and the king as plutonic as she could.

Jareth cleared his throat to alert her of his presence when she turned to look his way, he smiled softly. "You seemed millions of miles away, my dear. Thinking of our wedding?"

"Yes." She said quietly, with sadness. "I was."

Jareth moved toward her, taking her hands into his own. "I wish there was a happier way of doing this, Adrianna. But your father is…."

"My father is dying." She closed her eyes but spoke with honesty and strength. "He's using all his strength to stay alive to see us wed. He would have asked for you to marry me sooner but dreaded what talk may have come."

"Your reputation will not suffer, I promise." Jareth informed her. "I've agreed to your father's requests. The wedding will take place here in his chapel on Samhain."

"Thank you, Sire." The little Princess said quietly. "You are very good to us."

"I wish there was more I could do, Adrianna… my own healer has informed me there is no cure for your father's ills." Jareth felt a gentle protectiveness toward the girl.

"You have been a good friend to my father and to me." She said without much feeling. "We are most grateful."

Jareth released her hands, "You seem troubled, little friend." His concern was genuine.

The Princess stepped away from the King; her eyes looked about her garden. "I love this place…" she said sighing. "It's my sanctuary…" She walked toward her roses. "A place where I've always found peace, but there is no peace to be found here tonight."

Taking a seat on one of the little benches, the handsome King looked at her with kindness. "How can I ease your troubles?"

Adrianna cast her eyes, with their cornflower irises toward the man. "You don't love, and I don't love you." She said stating a fact that they had never hidden from one another. "What I'm about to ask of you will seem very heartless and unkind to a man who has done everything to ensure my protection."

"Ask." Jareth sighed.

Taking a seat across from the King, the little Princess faced him. "I would request that ours be a marriage in name only."

"I beg your pardon?" Jareth had not been prepared for such a statement.

Sweet lips pursed as she continued. "While I am very fond of you, and I do enjoy your company…I don't love you… and for me…it would be a grave sin to be with you in a conjugal manner."

"I see." His face hardened. "Is there someone else?"

The Princess smiled sadly. "No, Jareth there is no one else."

"Then I don't understand, Adrianna." He stood up and paced, frowning. "Arranged marriages are nothing new to our kind. You will be a Queen!"

"No." Adrianna shook her head. "I don't want to be a Queen. I prefer to keep my own title as Princess."

Jareth paused. "You are refusing not only my bed, but my throne as well?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

Jareth sat down again. "We are expected to… consummate the marriage."

"What happens after the blessing of the vows is our business... Between you and I, Sire. It is not part of the marriage contract that my father and your grandfather came up with." The girl spoke as one who'd thought about this subject a long time. Her voice was reasonable and respectful. "I will always be respectful and dutiful to you as my husband…but I will not share a bed with you…ever."

"Adrianna…I'm a man…and I have….needs…" He closed his eyes, embarrassed that he'd thought she was the answer to closing out the memory of another.

She stood up. "I'm not unaware of the lusts and sins of the flesh, Jareth… nor do I expect you to abstain. I only ask that you be… discreet."

"If we do not consummate…" He paused trying to stay reasonable. "There will be no heir."

"You don't need me to have an Heir!" The girl scoffed. "You can name any child born of you or adopted by you as heir…I do know the laws, Sire."

Jareth sighed. "You expect me to pretend we have a normal marriage."

"You've pretended that we've a normal engagement." She reminded him gently. "Jareth, you don't love me…you can not use me to cleanse you of the passions you feel toward someone else. That would be a sin against Mother Universe."

The Goblin King looked at his Princess. "An arranged marriage that is a marriage in name only…" He sighed. "If I agree to this, Princess, what is my compensation?"

"I will be your wife, I will sit in court and support you…I will be your perfect hostess and your helpmate." She said firmly. "I will not be scolding if your eyes wander and you play games in other beds. I will look the other way."

"And should I bring a mistress to court?" He asked.

"If I can, I will tolerate her presences." She promised. "Do you have someone in mind?"

Jareth shook his head. "I've had little desire to be with anyone for some time now, Adrianna."

"I know someone hurt you." She said mournfully. "I hope in time you will be able to extend your goodness toward some lucky woman."

Jareth stood up, glaring down at her sweet face. "Anyone as long as it's not you, is that it?"

Ashamed she looked down. "I will not share a bed with you."

Exasperated and more than just a tad angry he snorted. "Fine. We will wed, and never bed." He turned from her. "I will not be back here until the day of our wedding, Adrianna. I don't want to see you until than."

She watched the prideful man who was insulted leave her garden. "I'm so sorry Jareth…but it's for the best…. I would never allow you to be a victim as I am." She stood up feeling weaker than she'd felt in a long time. "I will protect you, my King, just as you protect me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat alone in the darkness of the puzzle room. He'd known it was one place he would not be disturbed. Even Gandar didn't like to come into this chamber. The disquiet was ever present like a great dark veil. Jareth had given up wondering how even now, nearly three years later, her scent hung fresh in the air. Clinging to the walls like ivy or moss. He had made a stop to his own chamber to retrieve the crystal orb. Often when he came here he'd bring it with using the excuse he was just going to peep in on the boy.

He sat with the orb spinning over gloved fingers. He had not looked down into its murky surface. He merely sat on the stairs with the orb spinning endlessly. For once his mind was not totally on Sarah's rejections. This time he sat contemplating the decree of his soon to be bride.

"In name only," he repeated in a harsh groan. "Never to share a bed…no issues, no…" He brought the orb up to his forehead, and closed his eyes. "Because it would be a sin against Mother Universe," he uttered disgustedly. "As if I care what is insulting to the Universe." His anger and pain consumed him. "Sarah Williams." He said then looked into the orb he lowered to eye level.

The orbs interior fogged, then showed the girl in question. Her face was worried, tear stained and her eyes were red from hours of endless tears. Jareth could see she was sitting in a hospital waiting room. On her lap was the little boy, he too was red eyes. Jareth refused to feel sympathy for the girl, though he didn't like seeing the little boy's pain. Compassion for the girl may have been out of the question, but not for the boy. He listened carefully to the sounds surrounding the pair. Pacing a short distance from them was the woman who was Sarah's stepmother.

A man in a long white linen coat joined them. He shook his head and told them to go in while there was still time. The orb vision followed them. The woman in pink with strawberry blond hair, the boy held in Sarah's arms and Sarah walking like a person in a trance. They entered the dimly lit room where a man lay in a bed attached to tubes and cords. The woman touched his forehead, tenderly. The children on the other side of the bed both reached out hands to touch their father.

Jareth could see the changes that time had wrought to both the boy and his sister. He was no longer they little babe in arms, he was now a wide eyed tot instead of a toddler. Even though the pain and sadness one could see how handsome a child he was. Jareth felt the pain of separation yet again stabbing him like a knife. He would have saved the child from the pain he was suffering now if he could.

The changes in the girl were more noticeable. Gone was the self-centered creature who's cruel eyes had tortured him in those last moments here in the puzzle room. Gone was the girl, who played with costumes and toys in the park. A young woman had replaced the child. Her sadness was like a cloak about her, making her seem even more regal to the King watching her. Her face had lost the childishness, and now she was becoming an adult. She was being rushed into adulthood by tragedy, and trying to be graceful about it. Her body language said she was more concerned with the boy than her own pain. Jareth wondered if that could be true, had she changed so much in so short a time?

Her face was still pleasing, he heart breakingly admitted. Her eyes though not cruel, were not sympatric and caring, and even more beautiful than he'd remembered or imagined. Her mouth had lost its childish pout and was now full and generous. The color of the lips were pale with pain and sadness but he wondered if they were as soft as they appeared. She had clearly not had any sleep in a while, and her face was drawn…but so beautiful to him that he had to fight the urge to go to her.

The machine attached to the man beeped…beeped…and then whined. The Blond woman sobbed and fell upon the man. The girl hugged the boy to her heart and sobbed into his sweet neck. The boy looked confused and frightened and sad. The doctor turned the whining machine off, and hung his head in sorrow. Jareth knew, Sarah's father had left his body, his soul was making the great journey. For one moment he allowed himself to feel sorry for her, and then it was gone.

The doctor ushered them from the room. "I'm sorry Karen… we did everything we could." He was saying to the Blond woman.

"I know, Dr. Greg." She sobbed. She looked at Sarah and the boy and closed her eyes. "What happens now?"

The doctor explained there were arrangements that had to be seen to. He suggested that Sarah take the boy home. Karen looked at the girl and nodded. Wordlessly Sarah picked up her handbag and the boy's things and accepted the keys to the family car. Karen said she'd take a taxi home.

Jareth placed the orb on the stair he was seated upon. The urge was too strong…He looked toward the window, the same one he'd looked out often. In the twinkling of a star he transformed from man to owl form. The white wings spread and he took flight out the window leaving the orb on the stair. Swiftly he sped toward the Labyrinth and the portal between his world and hers.

He knew the way, even though he'd not used it in the last few years. He past the park, her park where he'd watched her at play with the old dog that played all the parts opposite her. Swans still swam peacefully in the little pond. The old stone bridge still stood silently giving witness. He flew past the town, with its little shops and houses on neatly arranged streets. Ahead of him was the old Victorian, looming in the darkness. The trees that had been there were there still and he easily moved into their branches as he had done three years prior.

The car Sarah drove pulled into the driveway, she stepped out and around. Opening the door she took the boy up into her arms, kissing his tears away lovingly. "Oh Toby." She whispered softly. She carried him into the house and up the stairs to the room he now used. She used the wall switch to turn on the lights as she entered the room. From the trees the eyes of an owl followed her movements. It moved closer on the branches to see in the window that was open to allow air in.

"Is Daddy really gone?" The boy asked as his sister changed him for bed. She looked down into the four year old's little face.

"Yes, honey boy… Daddy's gone." She was fighting back her own tears for the sake of her brother.

"Where did he go?" the child's voice asked. "He was still in bed…."

Sarah sat down on edge of the bed. "Daddy left his body… that special spark that was within him, that made him… unique… that's called a soul, Toby…and Daddy's soul was tired.. it could not remain here…His body was used up…" She brushed the strands of stray hair off the boys forehead. "Daddy's soul went to be where he could watch over us…always…"

Toby frowned. "But I want him here."

"I know." Sarah sobbed. "So do I." She looked at the window but could not see though her tears. "Daddy couldn't stay…but I'm here, Toby…I'm here."

The boy sat up his arms opening to his sister. "Tell me a story, Sarah… Not the kind mommy tells…they aren't as good as yours…tell me about the girl and her brother…"

Sarah nodded, "Ok…but let's get Lancelot," She stood up and went to the boy's dresser where he hid the love worn bear from his mother. Her dislike of the bear over the years had turned to spiteful hate. "Here he is…" She tucked him under the blanket with the little boy. "He's a very special bear you know…" she began. "He knows the languages of the teddy bears, and the fairy's and the gnomes."

Jareth moved to the end of the branch, then hopped over to the window sill to see better and hear.

"And the Goblins?" the little boy yawned, worn out by the days events. "Lancelot knows the Goblins right? He was friends with their King."

Sarah nodded, "That right. Lancelot is an enchanted bear, and was best friends with the King. The King sent Lancelot to live with the girl, to protect her and teach her….but she was not very smart and didn't learn the right words…." She wiped tears from her face. "She didn't know the power of words… and in a moment of anger said words that sent her little brother far away. Lancelot knew she was foolish, and begged the Goblin King, his friend to help the girl… she was given a chance to save her brother…"

Toby yawned again. "Though dangers untold… and hardships unnumbered…" His eyes fluttered.

Sarah stroked his forehead. "Go to sleep Toby…" She whispered then kissed him as he fell peacefully asleep.

Jareth watched her, wondering if he'd ever understand women.

"I'm sorry Toby."She said quietly to the sleeping boy. "I had no idea that saying …my right words would cause such trouble."

Jareth heard the snickers in the walls. 'Goblins?' he thought to himself.

'Say yer right words!' one snickered. 'Say it.'

Owl eyes opened wide, and he wondered what the girl would do.

Sarah heard the voices, she always heard the voices. It was one of the things that had caused so much trouble between her and Karen. Karen had found her talking to a wall once and after that Sarah was more careful. Sarah knew that Karen was at the hospital and Toby was asleep. She stood up and looked at the wall where the sound came from. "Go away!" she snapped. "I won him back… and he's mine!"

'We'll take him away!' a dark voice threatened. 'And you'll be free.'

Sarah placed a hand on the wall. "No…he's mine…and mine he will remain." She sobbed. "I gave up everything for him…all my dreams…all my fantasy….all for him…"

Jareth the owl perched on the sill listened to her words.

'Say yer right words.' Came the taunt.

The girl sunk to her knees, covered her ears and whispered. "_**My will is as strong as yours…and my kingdom…as great!**_" she repeated the mantra over and over.

Jareth had heard enough, his wings carried him back though the night air to the castle in the center of the Goblin City. She was in pain, and part of him felt vindicated. He would not allow any other emotion to be present. Vindication would carry him though the next three days he vowed. He picked up the orb and walked to his bedchamber. He placed the orb back into its place of honor. "Bury your dead." He said to the image of the girl still holding hands over ears that could not block out the taunts of Goblins who would never leave her alone. "Live with your pain as I live with mine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Royal procession from the Goblin Castle was a spectacle of great proportions. It began at sunrise with the Royal coach that would convey the King to the palace of his bride. Six dark steeds, an ebony coach and servants from the Fae community, not to mention the Goblin and Hobgoblin honor guards.

Jareth was attired in his most kingly attire, and full Goblin Regalia, including the dark armor breastplate and the seldom worn King's circlet. The Goblin crown was not as grand looking as his grandsire's but it was his. He sat in his coach acknowledging the subjects who'd gathered to watch him on his way. Of all the monarchs who'd served as Goblin King, Jareth was the most beloved. His subjects wished him well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke on All Hallows to a dismal rain falling outside her window. She rose from her bed, more tired than when she'd laid down the night before. Her morning bath did little to make her feel better. She dressed in black dress her stepmother had found her, and sat down to braid her long hair, and placed the black crape bow at the nape of her neck. Her eyes had dark shadows that she didn't even try to hide. Her red eyes looked burned out; her lips were paler than ever.

She could hear the sounds of movement, and knew that Karen's family was rising. The house had been invaded with them since two nights before. The day after her father had passed they had descended like vultures. Sarah went down to Toby's room to get him up and dressed. Karen would be far too busy with her sister to worry about the boy. Sarah had taken over taking care of Toby since the family had arrived. She was glad that she didn't have to take care of the other children in the house. She had thought Toby was spoiled when he was a year old, now she thought no one could be more spoiled than Karen's sisters children, the brats.

There was not a thing in Toby's room that they didn't touch and pull at. Except for Lancelot for Toby had hidden him under his mattress to safeguard the bear. Sarah tapped at the boy's door; "Toby, it's Sarah."

"Come in." He said, wiping sleep from his eyes. He looked up at her as she entered. "I don't like that dress." He said completely honestly.

"Me either." Sarah admitted. "But it's your mother's idea." She brushed back his hair. "Lets' get you up and dressed, little man."

"When are they going home?" he asked hearing his cousins run though the hall.

Sarah put a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh. They'll hear you, and I'll get blamed."

"Sorry." Toby said taking off his jammies. "I don't like them."

"I know… I understand." She took his clothes out for the funeral. "But your Aunt Kathy gives your mother comfort."

"I don't see how." The four year old said in a voice years older.

Sarah sat on his bed, took his hand a stated kindly. "It's like you and me, sweetie…"

Toby shrugged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth arrived at the palace of Prince Stephan amidst cheering throngs of people. He stepped from his coach to flower petals being tossed his way. Understanding the feelings of the people who were about to become his subjects he gave them a warm smile and a Kingly wave. He climbed up the steps to the entrance of the palace with his men at arms.

Entering the palace he was conducted to rooms where he could rest and refresh himself until the ceremony. The rooms were comfortable, well appointed and he was being treated as an honored guest.

"My boy, you make me very proud." A voice said as the High King entered the room. "Even now our clan gathers to honor you and your bride."

"Has my mother arrived?" Jareth inquired, he'd seen little of her since the announced engagement.

"Yes." Oberon didn't look pleased with his daughter. "She has."

Jareth was amused; it was more often that he was the one getting that look. "Good Lord, what has the woman done?"

"She's dressed in mourning." Oberon's voice was tight.

Jareth began to laugh. "Oh my God," He sat down. "The woman has style!"

"This is not funny…" Oberon complained. "She's making a spectacle of herself." He held up a hand. "Would you not speak to her?"

"Of course," Jareth relaxed. "Send her to me." A tapping at the door announced his mother. She entered the chamber dressed in a long flowing black crape gown. A veil covered her face.

"Really!" Oberon roared. "Daughter you are behaving as if he's gone to the gallows."

Breanna lifted the veil dramatically and sniffed. "He may as well be." She glared at her father; "Sending him to a loveless marriage! It's unthinkable!"

Oberon turned to Jareth, "Talk to her." He commanded as he stormed out.

The woman smiled, satisfied and looked at her son. "You look festive for one entering a devils pact."

Jareth patted the couch he was seated on and waited until his mother took her seat. "Darling, it's not that I don't appreciate your… support…" He pulled the veil off her head. "But you are going overboard."

"Jareth," she took his hand into her own. "You can't tell me you love this girl."

"No, mother, I don't…and she does not love me." He confessed. "But mother, I am a King and I have duties."

"Oh Pooh on duty," Breanna grimaced.

Jareth hugged the Fae woman who'd birthed him. "Mother, I love you. Please dress appropriately for my wedding. Don't give Grandsire an excuse to ban you from the ceremony."

"He would too," sighed the woman conceding. "For you, my son;" She waved a hand and the black crape gown was transformed into her signature color of autumn russet.

Jareth nodded his approval. "Now do try to be pleasant to the girl…"

"I am always pleasant and agreeable to Princess Adrianna." Protested his mother vehemently; "I have nothing against that child…it's your Grandsire I'm having problems with."

Jareth laughed softly. "Well, until the end of this could you cut the old boy a bit of slack, Mother?"

The woman who looked very much like her only child smiled, "For you, Jareth." Eyes that mirrored those of the Goblin King gazed at him. "You seem troubled though my boy, would you care to unburden your soul to your dear old mother?" He shook his head. She stood up, and kissed his forehead. "Rest my boy…I shall leave you to your thoughts." Exiting the room she waited until she was down the hall before she drew a crystal for the air. "Reveal!" she ordered.

Mists in the orb cleared and the vision of a girl with hair dark as a raven's wing appeared. The girl was a vision, even dressed in mourning garments and with red eyes. Breanna studied the orb, "who are you?" she asked softly as her steps slowed. Looking up she saw her father coming toward her. She held the orb out to him, "Who is this girl?"

Oberon glanced at the image, "No one of any concern."

"No one of any concern?" she mimicked. "Father, this is the girl whom Jareth loves."

Oberon took the orb, smashed it against the wall of the corridor where it shattered into fine particles of dust. "Never mention this again. It's over…"

The Daughter of the High King set her jaw as she watched the King of the Fae walk away. "I'll leave it for today…" she promised quietly. "But I will know the full story before this night is spent."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah and Toby were seated in a pew behind Karen and her sister, and her sister's children. Kathy's children were no better in church than they had been in the Funeral Home. They were demanding and loud and whiney. Kathy had insisted that they sit with her in the pew with Karen, and Kathy was not one to argue with. The Reverend Mr. Morrissey looked shocked, but as he didn't want to upset the widow further said nothing as mourners were coming forward to pay their respects. It was the commotion at the back of the church that drew his attention.

Walking up the center isle of the church, dressed in dignified black tweed was Linda. With her was Jeremy her long time actor boyfriend and right behind her was Steven, Robert's partner.

"Who invited her?" growled Kathy in a nasty tone.

Sarah turned to see her mother, her breath caught. Toby whispered quietly to her "Auntie Linda." He sounded overjoyed at the presences of the Actress.

Linda stepped up to the casket, looked at the Reverend who swallowed hard. She placed her hand on the casket tenderly and bent down to kiss it. Everyone in the church gasped with exception of Karen, who being on sedatives didn't really register what was happening. Defiantly Linda turned and looked sternly, she moved from the casket toward Karen. Her look warned Kathy not to interfere. She bent toward the widow and whispered something in her ear. Karen looked up and nodded to Linda, and thanked her. Linda leaned past Karen and said very clearly to Kathy. "Get those brats of yours out of this pew now! Toby and Sarah belong up here with Karen, not your brats."

Kathy looked fearful, looking at the congregation, and knowing full well that Linda was capable of making a terrible scene just for the sheer pleasure of it. She stood up, and ushered her children out of the pew and into the pew that Sarah and Toby were vacating. Jeremy, amused by Linda taking charge moved into the pew with Kathy and her children. Linda seated Toby next to Karen and then took her own seat beside Sarah. Steven joined Jeremy behind the widow, children and ex-wife of the deceased.

Reverend Mr. Morrissey was looking up to heaven and praying things would remain quiet. Kathy glared at the back of Linda's head during the service. Linda turned only once to shoot a dark look at Kathy's son who was kicking his feet into the seat in front of him. The boy stuck his tongue out at her but stopped kicking.

Sarah's hand was clutched in her mother's.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was taking a breath of air on the balcony of his rooms when a Goblin approached quietly. "We wish you and your bride every happiness Sire."

Jareth nodded silently.

The Goblin looked about not wishing his next words to be over heard. "Doth thee wish us to cease?"

Jareth smirked; he knew what the creature was referring to. "I see no reason for you to…cease, do you?"

A wicked grin spread over Goblin lips. "No sire, none at all."

Jareth placed splayed hands on the banister of the balustrade. "You can drive the wench insane for all I care."

"Yes, sire." The Goblin bowed and left his King to his thoughts.

"If I must suffer, so should she." He whispered to the night air as the sun began to sink behind the hillside.

His valet cleared his throat and told him it was time to begin.

Jareth straightened his jacket and made sure the King's circlet was sitting straight. His honor guard was awaiting him in the corridor. They walked in stately magnificence toward the Prince's chapel. The chapel was filled with the dignitaries invited; none had refused the invitation to witness the marriage of the High King's grandson. Jareth and his closest friend Gandar headed the procession. Oberon stood in majesty at the altar, his most splendid garments awaiting the royal couple to be blessed. His pride in his grandson was easy to see, he turned a blind eye to his daughter's displeasure.

Jareth took his place, and turned to await his bride's entrance. Adrianna was indeed everyone's idea of the perfect fairy princess. Even knowing she would refuse his bed, Jareth had to credit her with being a lovely bride. What no one knew would never hurt him, would it? He felt pity for the man escorting the girl to his side. Prince Stephan would be lucky to live out the week; his life force was that weak. But no one here seemed to notice the staggering feet of the man. All eyes were on the beautiful princess. Jareth wondered if there was not some glamour at work here, one that because he was a party to the marriage he was exempt from.

Adrianna placed her hand lightly upon that of the King's as they both knelt before the High King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat beside Karen, holding Toby in her lap as the minister blessed the coffin containing her father's remains at the grave side. She could hear Kathy complain about being graveside when there was a perfectly good chapel on the grounds of the cemetery. Linda had given up trying to silence the woman and was now openly ignoring her. The Pall bearers placed their carnations on the coffin, Karen and Sarah both placed roses on the lid. One by one the mourners passed by. Kathy stood impatiently waiting for Karen to join her. Linda, along with Sarah and Toby were keeping silent watch as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth placed the band of Elvin silver on Adrianna's hand, said his vows and listened to hers being recited. He felt his grandsire's hand place upon his head. Bowed his head to accept the blessing. Rising to his feet he helped the bride to hers.

"Let none set asunder the vows here taken." Oberon said solemnly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah began to shake, her knees quivering beneath her like jelly. Toby felt her hand holding his go cold and slack. Her eyes lost focus as the first shovel of dirt was lifted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth lifted the veil off Adrianna's face, cupped her face with his hands and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dirt as it landed made a dull thick, sickly sound. It was the last thing Sarah heard as the darkness descended upon her. Karen stood in her drugged daze, staring at the girl who slumped down and nearly toppled into the grave. Jeremy seeing her waver had rushed forward past both Karen and Linda, grabbing her back from the brink of the open pit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cold hearted and solemn, Jareth raised his head. It was done, he was married to a woman who didn't love or want him. He was glad his love was sealed in the protection of the orb that was hidden in his chambers. Looking out haughtily at the crowd who'd been invited he felt a perplexing remote emptiness and a sudden urge to turn to owl and take flight. In his deepest inner thoughts he could hear the faint voice whisper, 'escape.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Will**

Jeremy and Linda took care of Sarah, not wanting to allow anyone else to see to the girl. "This has been too much for her." Linda said softly. "She and Robert were very close…"

"I know." Jeremy was also looking after Toby who refused to leave Sarah's side. He was fond of the half brother Sarah was devoted to. He was glad that Kathy had corralled Karen and led her back to the line of limos and cars. Now that it was just the four of them he felt free to speak. "Linda, I don't think it's a good idea to just leave Sarah and Toby with them."

"What can I do? I'm only the ex-wife." Linda lamented.

Jeremy sighed. "Love, I think we should stick around for a bit. Something is raising my hackles." He looked over at Sarah who was slowly regaining her senses. "Feeling better, princess?"

Sarah looked up at her mother and the man and groaned. "I feel like a fool. What happened?"

"You swooned." Her mother said dramatically. "Quite nicely too."

Sarah looked embarrassedly up at the actress. "Thanks for the review." She looked around. "Tell me it was not witnessed by everyone."

"Jeremy grabbed you before you could make a spectacle of yourself." Her mother assured her. "It was just us, most everyone else had gone back to their cars."

Sarah looked at Toby. "What are you doing here?"

Jeremy held the boy on his lap. "Little man would not leave his sister's side." He said praising the boy. "He has more sense than most of the adults he's surrounded by." When Toby tugged on the man's suit jacket, Jeremy looked down at him. "Yes?"

"If Sarahww is a princess… does that make me a prince?" He asked wide eyed with wonder.

Jeremy smiled over at Linda. "It does indeed, Prince Toby." He winked at his lady as he hugged the boy. "I wish we could just pack these two up and keep them with us always."

"Uncle Jer, you're squishing me!" Toby squealed.

Sarah chuckled softly. "What a great scene this is." she said softly. "Graveside and we're cutting up."

Linda rested on the bench with her arm around her daughter. "Hell baby, your dad would have loved it. He was not all straight lace you know… well at least he wasn't until Karen got her hooks in him." She looked down at Toby and blew him a kiss. She looked at the mound of dirt now covering her ex-husband. "Let me tell you two kids about Robert Williams. He was brilliant and cunning and what my mother calls canny. He had a sense of humor like no one else. He loved life…. He was a good man."

"A very good man," Jeremy agreed softly. "One who was comfortable in his own skin."

Linda nodded, "He was one hell of a lawyer… but he was something a lot of men are not...he was fair."

"More than fair," Jeremy stated. "He was just."

Sarah looked at the man sitting beside her. "You liked Daddy?"

Jeremy nodded. "Why should I have?" He saw the glance toward her mother and said to Sarah. "Sarah, your father and I were friends, or at least we were friendly toward each other. He saved my bacon more than once on contracts."

"Even after you took mother away from him?" Sarah asked feeling anger and pain she'd long hidden.

"Took me away…Sarah where did you get an idea like that?" Linda asked.

"The press clippings…" Sarah said quietly. "They said there was a hot romance going on."

Jeremy snickered. "Not bloody likely." He turned the girls' face. "Sarah, I didn't get involved with your mother for several years after her divorce. Everything you read was publicity."

Turning to her mother the girl let years of frustration out. "Then why? Why devoice a man you seem to respect and be so…fond of?"

"Fond of? Baby I loved your dad…never stopped loving him in fact, and yes Jeremy knows I was hot for your dad." Linda said in her plain way. "Baby, when my breaks starting coming I had to go after them… Robert was already becoming a force to recon with here….we agreed that it was best to end the marriage… before it became a casualty of two forceful careers. It was a mutual decision. But I never stopped loving him, not even after he married the moron." She winced and looked at Toby. "Sorry kid, Auntie Linda is being a meanie."

Toby giggled.

Jeremy snickered. "When your dad would come to New York on business we'd go out, the three of us. You've no idea how many speculated on that. Your father and mother could never quiet stop this amazing connection they had."

Sarah shook her head. "I thought….that Jeremy …."

Raising a brow the actor smirked. "Thank you… I think…my male ego enjoys that kind of praise."

Linda stood up. "We'd best get back to the house and see what's happening there. I have to make sure your Aunt Kathy remembers she's not the widow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was seated in a chair in the parlor, accepting well wishes and condolences. She'd taken little notice that Toby was not there. The Reverend Mr. Morrissey sat beside her holding her hand comfortingly, Kathy was standing at her side, like a sentinel. There was a smug satisfied look on the woman's face that faded slightly as Linda brought Sarah and Toby into the living room. Kathy's brats made a face at Toby, disliking being displaced by the little boy with strange eyes.

"He's weird." The daughter said.

"Totally." The son agreed.

Linda shot a look at them and they cowered. She moved toward Karen but was suddenly blocked by Kathy. Linda looked at the other woman with mild amusement.

"We want to thank you for your concern, and for looking after Sarah and Toby. But as you can see, we have things under control here. You're not needed here anymore, so why don't you run along now." Kathy said in a nasty tight little voice.

Linda rolled her eyes, used her arm and pushed the woman aside. She looked down at Karen. "Karen, I'm going to take Toby and Sarah out for a bit."

Karen looked up, still in a drug daze. "Alright." She agreed.

Linda turned to direct her next comment to Kathy. "Don't ever try to tell me what to do again." She held out a hand to Toby, who gladly went with the actress and her actor boyfriend. As they made their way out of the parlor and into the foyer, Steven motioned for her to wait a moment. He whispered something in her ear, and Linda frowned. Steven said something else and made a face. Linda nodded as she sighed in exasperation. The continued to discuss something, and Linda came out to the porch where Jeremy was waiting.

"We better go to the kitchen and have something there…Steven says there's a problem with the will." Linda looked ready to spit rust.

"The will?" Jeremy frowned. "That doesn't sound like Robert."

"It's not." Linda said herding everyone back into the house and toward the kitchen. "He also suggested I get Karen to eat, and get the sedatives out of her system, which means wrestling Kathy for control."

Jeremy laughed. "I love mud wrestling."

"Fine, you take on Kathy!" Snapped Linda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna had seen the strange behavior of her son in the Prince's chapel, hardly the behavior of a happy bridegroom. Her mind went back to the crystal her father had shattered and the particles of dust that littered the hall still. She wondered what clues where to be found in that dust. Knowing that her father would have it swept away before Jareth and Adrianna were gone from the palace she made an excuse to leave the great hall where the reception was being held. No notice was taken as many of the guests were meandering about the beautiful palace of Prince Stephan.

Swiftly the Fae woman returned to the corridor where the dust laid on the floor some chards larger than others. Finding a large piece she raised it to her face. "Something about you he does not want me to know. Well, Father, two can play your games." Laying the chard flat into her palm she focused. "What was shattered, come together and reveal to me your secret." The dust and chards burst into the air and formed a solid crystal in the hand of the Fae woman. "Try and keep me in the dark, will you Father? Well not for long." She looked into the swirling depths of the reformed crystal. "Show me." She coaxed the orb tenderly, raising it toward the window, "take me." She let the crystal float then followed it on the soft wind.

Through the portal of time and space she moved, into the world of man. She knew she was cloaked to the sight of men, who had long ago forgotten the bonds between mortal and immortal. She followed the orb, through a park, that held her son's scent as clearly as it held the scent of the swans swimming in the pond. Breanna was astonished and astounded to find his scent so fresh in the mortal world. As far as she knew no child had been wished away recently. Yet his scent was heavy on the air.

She followed the orb, flew past the town, with its little shops and houses on neatly arranged streets. Ahead of her was the old Victorian that was draped in mourning. The sting of death hung over the stately house fresh. The orb passed though the walls as if they were butter, and Breanna followed. She held her hand out to the orb as she set foot in the bedroom. The crystal came to a rest in her hand softly, still glowing and spinning. The room had the taste of magic, and it was delicious. Who ever belonged to this place was well acquainted with the realm of the Fae. "Whose room is this?" She wondered aloud not fearing she'd be heard, for mortals did not hear what they didn't want to hear, and hearing creatures of magic was not acceptable to most. She looked about the room; with it's feminine but childish furnishings. The canopy over the bed said volumes about the owner of the room. "A young girl?" Breanna sniffed the air, "No, but one who clings to her recent childhoods past." She touched the bed. "Tell me her name."

'_**SARAH.**_' The furnishings cried out softly, melodically.

Breanna heard loud steps running up the stairs and laughter, childish and uncaring even malicious. The door of the girl's room opened with a loud bang and two younger children rushed in and giggled madly. A boy and a girl entered, the furnishings groaned, these two did not belong here. The Fae woman decided to watch to see what was going to happen.

The girl of the pair looked about the room. "Let's find something to play with."

The boy picked up a book and carelessly tossed it aside, it fell open and he stepped on it carelessly breaking the binding. "There's nothing fun in here, just stupid old Sarah's junk. We should have gone into Toby's room. He's always got toys that are fun to play with and break."

The girl picked up a music box and tossed it aside, the glass sides shattered as it hit the floor. "I know, but she told us never to come in her…means she's hiding something…something she doesn't want Aunt Karen to know about."

Breanna could understand the dislike the furnishings felt toward this pair.

The boy moved to the vanity, pulled at a drawer and found it would not budge. "Must be something important in here, she's locked it up."

The girl pushed him aside. "Let me see." She too then tugged on the handle. "Well, what secrets is old Sarah keeping in here, I wonder." She looked around. "Find a nail file." She said to her brother. "Look over there." She continued to tug. "I'll bet it's something good."

The boy shoved the bottles of perfume and the containers off the vanity not caring that the contents spilled on the floor. "Here's a file." He picked up the metal file and handed it to his sister. "You sure you know how to do this?"

"Sure." She said shoving the metal into the keyhole. "Just give me a moment." The girl jammed the metal file, part of the lock and part of the wood broke off. "See, I told you I could open this." She pulled the drawer open. "Just more junk;" She tossed the little red leather book to the floor, stepping on it as she shoved the contents of the drawer about and broke something.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" a voice at the door shouted. "OH! You little monsters!"

Breanna looked at the mortal girl entering the room, the one from the crystal.

Sarah was furious, her face went beet red as she stormed in. "What have you done…" she looked at the mess of cosmetics dumped and books being stepped on. The red book being on the floor alerted her that the locked drawer had been opened. She roared, as she moved toward the pair. Her hand reached out, connecting with the face of the girl. "Get out of my room!"

"Momma!" The boy screamed. "Sarah hit Terry!"

Sarah could hear Kathy coming up the stairs two at a time. The woman flew into the room, pulling Sarah off her daughter and coddling the girl. "What do you think you're doing? Terry, darling are you alright?"

"Get your brats out of my room." Sarah said in a dark and dangerous voice. "Get them out of my house!"

"It's not your house." Kathy said with murder in her eyes. "It hasn't been your house for a long time you spoiled brat." Her hand went back poised to strike.

Linda and Jeremy came into the room. "That's enough Kathy." Linda warned grabbing the raised hand. "Get your kids out of Sarah's room…" She noticed the drawer and the ruined cosmetics. "And get out your checkbook; I'm going to make sure you pay for the damages."

Kathy sneered at Linda. "You've no say…. Besides… I think this will make a nice room for Terry when we move in. Of course we'll have to strip and repaint the furniture."

Green eyes looked down into icy blue, "Oh you plan on moving in do you…well I don't see that happening. It's not your house."

"It's not yours either." Snapped a voice at the door, Karen was looking at the mess and glared at Sarah. "Look what you've done."

Terry, still protected by her mother sneered at Sarah.

"Terry did this." Linda said to Karen who was still somewhat dazed. "She and that brat Todd broke into Sarah's drawer."

"Don't be silly." Karen gasped. "They'd have no reason to do that."

Kathy simpered. "I was just telling Linda here how wonderful this room will be for Terry."

Karen blinked. "Why would you tell her that?"

Terry sneered. "Mommy, I hate all of Sarah's things! I want new things."

Sarah looked at Karen, "They came in here, and ruined my things…aren't you going to do anything about it? Don't you care?"  
Karen put a hand to her temple. "Stop whining!" she ordered, then she hissed. "Clean up this mess."

Sarah felt as if she'd been hit by a line backer. She knelt down and picked up the large book and then saw her red leather bound copy of the rare book _**The Labyrinth**_ lying on the floor beneath the vanity it's pages dirtied by shoes. The sound she emitted was heart wrenching.

Karen looked at Kathy, "Take Todd and Terry down stairs." Kathy sent a look of triumph to Linda, who to the other's dismay seemed less than impressed. Karen addressed Linda. "I think it's time you left."

"I'm sure you do." Linda said coolly. "But Steven says there's reason for me to stay. Oh and Karen I wouldn't make any plans on moving your sister in."

"Why not, it's my house!" Karen roared.

"That's the point dear…it's not your house," Linda said leaving the room. "Coming Karen?"

Jeremy looked at Sarah. "You ok?"

"No…but I will be." Sarah dumped the soiled cosmetics and broken bottles into her trash bin.

"Come down when you've got things straight." He suggested. "I can almost guarantee fireworks."

Sarah tenderly picked up the red leather book, her fingers trembling as she pressed it to her heart.

'_**Say your right words.**_' Taunted a voice in the wall. '_**Say your right words**_.'

Sarah whispered. "No…. my kingdom is as great…my kingdom is as great."

There was uncontrollable fierce laughter and more taunting. '_**Say your words**_…'

Sarah stood up, looked into the mirror, her face streaked with makeup and tears. "Hoggle." She moaned. "Help…"

Breanna watched amazed as a gnomish face appeared in the mirror. She recognized the image at once as the little gardener from her son's palace. The sad little man looked at the girl and the vision faded. Sarah squared her shoulders and went to face the dragons below. The Fae woman paused a moment, wondering how in the world the girl had managed to make enemies of the impish Goblins and friends with the Gnomish Dwarf. She moved to the hall and down the stairs to witness what would occur next.

Karen asked Steven to ask everyone to leave; she'd had enough mourners and enough pity. She paced the parlor, looking like a tiger ready to pounce. When the crowd had gone, she was still pacing. Kathy moved toward her, pills in hand. Karen slapped the hand and told her to back off. Kathy looked worried as Linda looked at the pair.

Steven looked at the widow, then at the ex wife and then at Sarah standing on the last stair glaring at the two sisters. "I think you ladies should sit down, we need to talk about this will."

Karen glared at the law partner of her late husband. "Steven, this is not the time or the place." She then looked at Linda. "Outsiders should not be here."

Linda crossed her legs as she sat. "I couldn't agree more, Kathy leave."

Kathy gasped in shock and disgust.

Steven raised fingers to his lips and whistled loudly to silence the three women bickering. "Time out!" He looked over at Kathy. "You are not in the will… get out!" He was curt with Karen's sister.

"I will not." Kathy stamped her foot petulantly. "I'm here to support my sister." Pointing to Linda she shrieked. "She should get out!"

"She's in the will." Steven snapped.

Karen looked over at Linda who wore a butter could melt smile. Kathy glared at her. "How is that possible?"

Linda looked over at her sheepishly and said while fluttering her lashes. "Robert loved me."

Sarah took a seat on the stairs, suddenly amused by the frivolity. Terry was yanking on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy Sarah's laughing at you."

Kathy slowly turned, her lips curled, "You won't be laughing long missy."

The look gave Sarah a sudden wish to be hanging over a certain bog once more; she felt that would be much safer.

Steven paced. "Karen you know that Robert was concerned about the children's future… he made you the trustee of their trust funds. You hold the purse strings for both Toby and Sarah." He looked over at Linda. "You are in and out of the country too often."

"I agree." Linda said calmly.

Sarah felt the goose as it stepped up to the grave.

"That means that I can cut off funds to anything I don't deem necessary?" Karen asked still slightly dazed from the day's worth of sedatives. Steven nodded, and Karen looked toward Sarah sitting on the stair.

The goose stepped onto the grave beginning to walk across it, no make that stomped across it like the Russian army.

Karen was breathing heavy suddenly; a gleam came into her eye. "I want all payments to Sarah's college stopped!"

Sarah stood up, "You can't do that."

"Yes I can," Karen stood as well. "I see your classes as frivolous, totally useless." She began to shake with joy. "If however you stop taking those stupid photography classes and switch your major to some useful secretarial courses… I'll pay for your college tuition."

Sarah reeled. "I don't want to be a secretary!"

"Cut off her funds." Karen sharply told Steve; turning back to the girl she smiled wickedly. "Get a job and a place to live because you're out. You're over eighteen; I'm not paying for you!"

"You can't throw her out." Linda said quietly.

"Yes I can, and I can throw you out as well."Karen said.

"No, you can't." Linda said softly.

Karen turned on her, eyes like steel. "Why can't I?"

"Because it's not your house," Linda wriggled her nose at the widow.

"Of course it's my house." Karen said, and then looked over at Steven. "Isn't it?"

"Actually, no," Steven sighed. "Robert and Linda owned the house jointly."

Kathy made a lunge for the lawyer. "You mean she still owns part of the house?"

"Yes." He looked at Karen, "She also owns most of the furnishings… and Robert's half was left in trust to Toby…with Linda as the trustee."

Linda smiled. "Now you were saying about the college fund?"

Terry began to whine, "I want Sarah's room!"

Kathy hushed the girl and looked at Linda. "I suppose you'll be moving in."

Linda looked toward Karen who was still seething. "Not on your life." She addressed the widow. "You are welcome to stay in the house for as long as you like… but I'm going to have Steven and the partners watch you. I'm going to be making an inventory, and your sister will pay for the damages done to Sarah's room by her brats."

Karen fumed. "I'm not changing my mind… No more photography classes or no more money."

Linda shook her head at Karen. "You are a sad excuse for a woman Karen." She felt pity for the other. "Karen, tighten up the purse stirrings if it makes you feel more powerful… but you have no power over us." She looked at the dropped mouth on Sarah. "You can stay in the house Karen, but not Kathy, and not her destructive brats." Linda picked up her purse. "Sarah I'll be by in the morning, I've got some things I have to see to this evening." Turning to Kathy she said forcefully. "Get out of my house and take those brats with you." Kathy spat at her as she passed by.

The door closed and Kathy glared at Sarah. "You'll pay for this missy, I swear it."

Sarah backed up the stairs and ran for the safety of her room, even with the goblin taunts it was safer than the parlor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Way**

Breanna followed the girl back to her sanctuary, she watched silently as the girl cradled a broken music box with a sugar-plum fairy in a white dress. The music still played, but the glass was shattered.

Sarah sat down on her bed and listened to the taunting voices in the wall. "My Kingdom is as great," she sighed rocking back and forth. "My Kingdom is as great."

Breanna had seen enough, she took out of her pouch a pinch of the magic dust she always carried. She blew it gently over the girl and watched as the child's pain eased just a bit. "Rest child." She said compassionately. Taking one last look at the room and it's shattered dreams she took her leave of the mortal realm fearing she'd been away from the celebrations too long and didn't want to be missed.

She re-entered the Fae realm swiftly, and made her way to the great hall where the bride and groom were just heading toward the banquet the Prince had arranged. Breanna breathed easier, sure she'd not been missed. A hand came down like a vice clamp upon her shoulder, turning she came face to face with her father. "Father, is there something you need?" she kept her voice civil.

"Where have you been, daughter?" He sniffed, "you smell of the mortal realm!"

Breanna had long ago learned to use truth as a weapon and a shield. "I was performing my duties…" She raised her pouch. "There was a child in need of comfort. Even though this is a day of great rejoicing for us, there are less fortunate in the world of man."

Oberon sighed. "Too true," He raised his daughters chin; "It was a good thing when I made you a guardian of children. You are compassionate and judicious."

Taking her father's hand the Fae woman sighed. "Father, I don't wish to be at war with you….this day I've seen a child whose father has crossed the veil… Her sadness touched me very deeply. I don't wish there to be war betwixt thee and me."

The High King kissed his daughters forehead forgivingly. "Child I am not vexed with thee."

The Fae woman glanced toward the banquet room and her son taking his seat. "I am a mother, and I want for my son the best…"

"I am a father who must protect all my children, even those not born of my loins." Oberon extended his arm to the younger woman. "Trust me; I too want what is best for Jareth."

Pausing before taking steps toward the banquet, Breanna sighed. "But a marriage without love father…"

"A marriage based in mutual respect and duty, daughter." Oberon led her toward the high table where they were to sit. "Smile daughter, do not let other's read your emotions on your face." He warned gently in her ear.

Breanna smoothly smiled the smile of contentment, but in her heart she felt only apprehension. She'd always hoped her son would marry for loves sake alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at Adrianna and smiled softly at her, she looked too beautiful for words. A picture perfect Fae Bride. She turned and smiled back at him. He looked at the sea of guests her father had invited to witness the marriage. There were none here who were not important or powerful in the Fae World. Her father had seen to it that the marriage would be celebrated though out the Fae Realm.

When the meal ended the guests were directed to the ballroom of the Prince's palace. It was decorated to celebrate the nuptials. The mistrials began to play a soft romantic waltz and the bride and groom were expected to dance alone. Jareth led his Princess to the center of the grand ballroom floor and smoothly they danced entwined in each other's arms.

"We must take our leave soon." He said quietly to her as they danced. "Your father has sent your things to my palace."

Adrianna nodded. "It will be hard for my father, Jareth. Please be generous with him."

"I understand your father very well, Adrianna. He is doing what he must to protect his people, even before his own needs." Jareth whispered softly. "I will do nothing to make this harder for him."

"Thank you, Sire." The Princess sighed.

Breanna watched the Royal couple dance, to her eyes neither looked overjoyed. Oberon and his Queen joined the pair on the floor. Breanna turned to Prince Stephan. "You seem tired old friend," she knew he was not well, she could smell death near him. "Perhaps we should sit this one out."

Stephan stood on shaky feet. "Oh come now, Bree… won't you grant me one dance."

Breanna sent healing energy into her old friend; "Of course."

The Royal couple bid the Prince good bye and was escorted out to the carriage that had brought Jareth. Once out of the gates of the Prince's grounds, the horses took wing and the carriage rose into the sky. Jareth sat quietly across from Adrianna who watched as her home faded into the night. She too kept silent on the ride to the King's palace.

The Goblin trumpeters had been stationed to proclaim the return of the King with his bride. Though it was well into the night, crowds had gathered to welcome the pair back to the Goblin Kingdom. Adrianna smiled gently at the cheering crowd, waving her hand softly, looking the very picture of a blushing bride.

Jareth extended his arm to her and escorted her up the stairs into the castle. They walked silently up to the Royal apartments where he brought her to the Queen's chamber. He stood looking down at the young Fae woman with sad eyes. "And now you are the wife of a King."

"And the people of my own land are safe under your protection." She sighed resolutely.

Jareth looked at the door she was standing before. "Adrianna…"

"No." She shook her head, "I will not change my mind…I will not share a bed with you." She placed her hands on his arms. "But thank you for making our wedding a day I can always look back on with happiness, Sire." She smiled up at him with a blithe expression on her lovely face.

Jareth was not sure but he was beginning to feel relieved that she would not allow him to bed her. "I will bid you good night, my dear." He kissed her cheek in an almost brotherly fashion. "Sleep well, Princess." He watched as she stepped into the Queen's chamber and as the door closed he turned. Entering his own chamber farther down the hall he removed the crown and tossed it to the bed. Feeling as if he'd been caged, he transformed swiftly into owl form and flew out of his window toward the night sky.

His thoughts had been to fly toward the moon, to just feel the wind beneath his wings. What led him to pass though the Labyrinth, and the portals to the realm of man he would never understand. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn toward the Victorian and the window of the girl. He saw her light was on, and she was seated on her bed cradling the broken music box. The room was a shambles as if a great battle had been fought and lost. Overwhelmed and dispirited she rose to her feet, placing the shattered little music box on her night stand. Without bothering to draw the curtains or the shade she began to undress.

The owl sat in the darkness of the night in the now bare tree branches. Wide wild eyes watched as the girl removed her mourning garments. Her figure showed that she had ripened from the winsome girl into a lovely young woman. Her breasts were full and firm and her body had curves where only hints had been before. She held the mourning dress in her hands and then with a grim expression on her face tore the dress. When the dress was completely torn she dropped it. She moved to her closet and pulled out a long white linen gown. Taking as seat at the vanity she picked up her brush and began to count as she stoked the brush though her long hair.

The door opened a crack, "Sahraw." A voice whispered.

Turning she saw her brother standing with his bear in his hands. "Come in." She commanded him tenderly. She held her hands out to the little boy who climbed up into her lap and placed his head to her heart. "What's wrong, little man?"

Toby looked up at her with dark eyes. "Todd and Terry are in my room… they say they won't leave…that Linda can't make them leave."

Sarah kissed her brother's worried brow. "I don't know what's going to happen Toby." Sarah confessed. "I only know that you and I are not going to let this get us down."

"Why are they so mean?" Toby grumbled. "I think Aunt Kathy is a witch…and they are her … nasty pets."

Sarah hugged him closer. "You know what protects you from a witch like that?" she asked, he shook his head no, and she said forcefully. "A great King."

"What King?" Toby knew Sarah was about to tell him a story.

Sarah picked him up and moved him to the bed. "Stay there, I've some thing to give you." She moved to the closet, and from a shelf took down a figurine. She carried it tenderly, reverently. "Do you know who this is?" she asked.

"Goblin King." The little boy nodded as he spoke. "Lancelot Bear's friend."

Sarah scooted into the bed to sit beside the boy, she handed the statuette to the boy. "That's right. His name is Jareth, and he's a very powerful Fae King. He'll protect you from Todd and Terry."

The owl in the night listened and watched. The all knowing eyes blinking, for this was something he had not expected.

Toby tucked himself into his sister's side. "Tell me a story Sarah… a story about the boy who was a prince and his sister."

Sarah snuggled closer to her brother, "Once long ago there was a beautiful girl, who rescued her brother from a misspoken wish…. They lived on the edge of an enchanted forest in a cabin made of enchanted wood. Each day they played with pixies and brownies and danced in the light of the sun. One day a wicked witch named….Katherine came to the forest, with her she brought ugly mean ogres named Todd and Terry. They had no care for the creatures of the enchanted forest or the woods themselves. All they cared about was their own pleasures. They used evil magicks to take the little cabin away from the boy and his sister. And the boy and his sister had to run and hide. But they didn't run away alone, they ran with the help of Lancelot Bear who promised to help them find their way to the land of the Labyrinth… and the protection of King Jareth. They traveled though the winding ribbon of a road, and came upon a caravan of Travelers, enchanted vagabonds…"

Jareth in owl form listened to the tale, watching as the boy fell into to sleep in his sister's safe keeping.

Sarah looked down at the sleeping boy holding the bear and the statue that resembled Jareth. She touched the face of the statue. "I know you're most likely still infuriated with me, and I don't blame you, Goblin King… but please…please keep Toby safe. He doesn't deserve what's happening… and he doesn't deserve Terry and Todd picking on him." She sighed closing her eyes. "If I'd known then what I know now… Oh Jareth… If only…" she sobbed. "You seemed so fond of Toby…truly fond… protect him now, oh Goblin King… Protect him."

Jareth sat in the darkness of the tree; he watched and waited until the girl fell into sleep holding her brother. He took to wing, crossing the night sky and returning to his own realm. Instead of going to his castle he flew into the Labyrinth. He landed near the stone faces, and changed back to his man form. Taking a seat on a rock he began to contemplate. The girl had asked him, no she had begged him, him of all people in the universe to protect the boy. Not a word of protecting her, not a word.

He saw movement and knew he was being observed. "I know you're there Hogheart."

"Hoggle." The voice said before the dwarf came into the clearing.

"How nice to see you again." Sneered the King. "How are things at the Bog of Stench, or did I send you back to that desolate gate?"

"Neither, you sent me to the garden to tend to that fool old man!" Hoggle made a face at him, "I hears you got your self married."

Jareth nodded. "Indeed…I hear you're still sulking after that girl. I'm sure she's forgotten all about you by now." He jeered.

"Shows whats you know!" Hoggle boasted. "She called me just today!"

Jareth pretended to be bored. "Did she, how tiresome."

The dwarf pointed at him accusingly. "You was wrong about her! She did care… and she did think of us as …"

"Friends?" the Kings voice darkened. "Yes, perhaps she did." He stood up to walk away as he did he quipped. "She could use a few friends right now…too bad you'll not be able to help her."

"What do you mean?" The dwarf ran after him.

Jareth turned and looked down at the dwarf his face now showing his fury. "Why Hogsfeet, I mean just what I said. You are here by ordered not to help her."

"You can't…."

"I just did." Jareth walked away. "Obey me or look for lodging outside the protection of the Labyrinth."

Hoggle knelt in the dust and wailed. Jareth walked away, smugly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke to find Toby still snuggled into her; she sighed and kissed the little sleeping boy. Moving carefully so not to wake him she got out of the bed and went to her bath room to freshen up.

A genteel spirit entered the room, looked at the boy sleeping quietly in his sister's bed and she smiled softly. Stepping closer she placed a kiss on the child's forehead, the kiss of protection. The Fae heard the girl bathing and wanted to do something for her as well. From her own neck she took a silver chain with a little pendant. She placed it on the vanity, among the things that had yet to be put back in the drawer. Things that had been pulled so mercilessly from their place of honor, and strewn about. The Fae vowed to herself she'd give what help she could to lighten the curse the girl seemed to be under. Having taken that vow, she departed, not wishing to be detected.

Sarah dressed herself than looked at the time. Not sure of when Linda would show up. Something caught her eye as she looked at the sleeping child. Something on her vanity that didn't look familiar. Sarah picked up the pretty bobble and admired the fine workmanship. She looked at the other items it had been sitting among, things that had been tumbled out of the little jewelry case her grandmother had given her on her last trip up to the family cabin. She didn't recall this as being one of the pieces but found herself drawn to the bobble. She fastened the chain to her neck, and a feeling of confidence filled her soul.

She awoke Toby and told him she was going to dress him and give him some breakfast. One thing she was sure of, she could not spend much more time away from School. Then the threat of not being able to continue came back to her. She wondered what she was going to do.

Toby sat quietly in the kitchen as Sarah prepared his eggs and toast. "Can your mom really make Aunt Kathy go away?"

"I don't know." Sarah confessed. "But I'm going to go see Uncle Steven and find out what's what."

"Me too?" Toby scooped up a spoonful of eggs.

"Yep, you too…" Sarah said. "Now be very quiet, I'm going to call my mom and Jeremy… I want to know when they plan on getting here, I'm taking you out of here." The boy nodded as she swiftly dialed her mother's hotel. "Room 1282 please. Thank you."

"Hello, Miss Williams suite." A raspy raw throated voice answered.

"Hello Irma," Sarah greeted the maid who'd been with her mother for several years and went everywhere with her. "Is mother up?"

"Miss Sarah," the older woman's raspy voice was cheery. "I'm sorry you just missed her, she left here a little while ago, but I believe she's on her way over to your house. I'm sorry about your father, he was a good man."

"Thanks Irma," Sarah loved the odd older woman who took wonderful care of her mother and of her when she visited. Irma was like something out of an old movie, a real character. Linda had met her when she got her fist big brake. A down and out actress herself who was acting as a dresser in the theater that Linda was performing in. They became inseparable; Irma was devoted to Linda and protected her from the press and other predators. When Linda left the play, Irma left the theater and became the personal maid of the rising actress. "I hope I get to see you while you're here."

"Me too, little Miss." Irma said breathily. "Take care."

"You too," Sarah hung up the phone. "They should be here shortly. With any luck we'll be out of here before the Harpie wakes up."

Toby snickered as he finished eating the breakfast she'd prepared for him. "Aunt Kathy won't like that. I heard her telling mom that I should be kept away from you."

Sarah cleaned the kitchen, not wanting a fuss when she returned. She jotted down a note to let Karen know that she had Toby with her. She then got her purse and a light jacket, got a jacket for Toby and took him out to the front porch to await the car her mother had rented. Less than ten minutes later the quiet car pulled up to the curb. Sarah opened the door got her brother in and then herself. "Drive." She said to Jeremy who did just that.

"So," Linda looked at Sarah, "We're going to see Steven at his office. The official reading of the will is at the end of the week. Jeremy and I will stay though next week to get arrangements made."

"Arrangements?" Sarah asked.

Linda nodded, but didn't elaborate on her plans. Jeremy kept silent as he drove. Sarah wondered what the two had hatched now. Her father's law offices were in a very modern building with lots of glass. They went to the senior partners' floor up stairs and were ushered into a conference room. Steven joined them with an arm full of files.

"Linda, Jeremy…hello kids." He greeted everyone more relaxed without Karen or her sister present. "Please take a seat."

Everyone was seated at a large conference table and Steven laid out several papers from the file. "What do you want to know?" He turned to Linda.

"Is Karen going to really pull the plug on Sarah's education?" Linda didn't believe in pulling punches.

"Yes." Steven frowned. "She is firm about the courses. However Sarah is paid though until the January semester."

"And Karen can keep her from touching her trust?" Linda pursed her lips. Steven nodded. "How long?"

"Until she reaches twenty-five…Robert thought Sarah was a bit…dreamy…and wanted to protect her." Steven didn't bother to look at his notes as he had drawn up the trust.

Sarah moaned. "I don't want to be some secretary….She's doing that just because she was a secretary!"

Linda patted her hand. "We know, dear." She looked back at Steven. "What if Sarah got a scholarship or grants?"

"Karen can't keep her from trying…but it's late in the season for grants, Linny." Steven addressed her with the old nickname from years ago.

Linda wore a strange smile, "Let me worry about that, Stevie. Now can I legally keep Kathy from taking up residence in the house?"

"Yes." He handed her the form to sign for a formal injunction.

Sarah put her hand over the page. "Mom, think about this first." She warned. "Karen is going to go out of her way to make my life miserable as it is… You do this…and my life in that house will be hell…"

"You won't be in that house." Her mother said calmly. She then looked down at Toby. "You're not hearing any of this, right?" He shrugged, not really understanding, and Linda looked at Sarah. "You'll be out of the line of fire."

"Where will I be?" Sarah was now becoming skeptical. "I can't afford to live anywhere, what little money I have from my part time job is not enough to live on."

Steven nodded in agreement. "She's a kid Linda…"

"She's a kid with talent and lots of chutzpa! I had little more than that." Linda reminded him. "I didn't go to any fancy college… I was at City remember Steven?" She looked at Sarah. "I've an appointment with the president of City College, I'm calling in some favors, but I'm getting you out of that house, now."

"City College?" Sarah frowned. "How am I supposed to pay for that? You heard Karen, its secretary or no cash."

"Linda what are you up to?" Steven had a worried look.

"I'm calling in a few favors and markers… not all, just a few." Linda said firmly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Steven looked around not wanting to be over heard. "Robert told you to forget all that."

"I'm not calling in that many markers… I promise." She whispered back urgently. "Just one or two, everybody needs help now and then Stevie!" She tapped the page she'd just signed. "However to be on the safe side, hold off on this until I give you the green light."

"Will do," He looked at Sarah. "I'm really sorry about all this, kid."

"It's not your fault, hell, it's not even Daddy's fault." She stood up and looked at her mother. "City Collage?"

Linda nodded, "I compared the courses you're taking at your school to the ones at City…and I think City might even be better." She shook hands with Steven, "I'll see you at the reading of the will, but until then…."

"I know… Loose lips sink ships." Steven pretended to button his lip.

Linda laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Good man."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Preston Ryerson stood up from his desk. "Linda, good to see you," He extended his hand to her and smiled at Sarah. "This can't be little Sarah."

Linda placed her arm about her daughter. "Yes, Pres, she's all grown up." She boasted.

"Come in, sit down." He invited the mother and daughter. Jeremy and Toby had elected to stay out of the office and were down at the pond feeding ducks. "Now… what can I do for you fine ladies?"

Linda took off her gloves and laid them on the table, "Off the record, Pres."

The man raised his brow, "Alright Linda, off the record."

"Robert's widow is cutting off Sarah's funds to go to school, all because she thinks Sarah's dream of being a photo-journalist is unrealistic." Linda began and leaned forward. "As of January Sarah will be without funds to complete her education unless she takes secretarial courses. Here's a copy of her transcript, and here's a copy of her grades. What can you do for me?"

Preston glanced at the page. "Have you a sample of your work?" Linda smiled and handed the man an envelope. He opened it and studied the work. "These are good… very good…. In fact they are excellent…" He looked over at Sarah. "You've a good eye young lady."

"Thank you." Sarah said politely.

The man looked at Linda. "We can have her transferred over… there's a few openings in one program." He turned to his computer, began to key in information. "Robert was a vet wasn't he?" Linda nodded. "There's a grant here from the Veterans… Her grades will get her a few more." He looked at Sarah, "It may take you a little longer to get your degree… but you will get your degree…I promise."

Sarah smiled. "What about books and supplies?"

"We've a shared book department. Students donate books to other's who can't afford them. I'll list you as a candidate." He assured her. Turning to Linda, he asked. "Will she be here with you as her guardian?"

"Yes," Linda said firmly. "But you know I travel, so can I count on you to keep an eye out for her?"

"Of course;" He said. "I owe you and Robert a dozen times over." He looked at Sarah. "After the Winter Break you'll be signed up. I'll have your papers to sign by the end of the week. And your schedule ready for your ok."

Sarah looked up at her mother as they exited the offices. "I don't know how you did that, but thanks mom."

"Not a problem." She sighed. "Now comes the hard part, a job… because you're going to need one, and a place to live." She lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out violently. "I wish I had better relations with the press."

Sarah frowned, "When did you start smoking again?" knowing her mother had quit years earlier.

"Last night." Her mother confessed remorsefully. "But don't worry kid, soon as I have you squared away, I'll quit again." She dropped the offending cigarette and crushed it with the toe of her fashionable shoe. "We've got school taken care of; let's go see about a job."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth lounged in the throne thinking how this was not how he'd planned on spending his honeymoon. Surrounded by impish Goblins, some of whom were trying to cheer him up with silly pranks. He had thought if he'd ever wed, he would take time and take his bride to the crystal sea. But there was no sense in taking the Princess to the crystal sea, as she didn't want to be romanced, and had no intention of allowing him to bed her. 'In name only.' He thought pensively, wondering if he'd made a mistake in wedding the Princess.

Adrianna entered the throne room dressed in a riding habit. "Jareth…couldn't we go for a ride?" she pouted prettily.

Jareth looked up; his riding crop was still tapping against his boot. "Ride?" He gave it a moments thought then smiled. "It might be a good diversion, and you should see some of our land." He rose from the throne. "Gandar," He shouted, "I'm going riding…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jeremy pulled the car up to what had once been a Movie Palace and now was a thriving nightclub called Cinema. He looked at Linda, "Did you call Eddie or are you popping in unannounced?"

"I called… popping in is not wise." Linda looked at the neighborhood; it was showing signs of decline. It amazed her that the nightclub was doing as well as it was. "Park in the lot, and wait for us, Toby stay here with Uncle Jer, okay sweetie?" The boy nodded and Jeremy winked at the mother and daughter before they exited the rented car.

Linda tapped at the door and a man washing windows said, "We're not open yet."

Linda looked at the man. "I'm here to see Eddie Martino."

The man washing the window glanced at her, "Hang on." He moved to the door, used a key and shouted in. "Some broad is here to see Eddie."

Moments later a man in a business suit came to the entrance. Seeing Linda he smiled and unlocked the door. "Linny!" he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I didn't know you were in town. How are you?"

Linda wavered her hand. "So so, Robert passed you know."

"I heard," he nodded. "I sent a nice arrangement of flowers but… I figured the new wife would not appreciate me showing up." He looked at Sarah. "Who is this?"

"Eddie Martino, this is Sarah Williams, my daughter." Linda said proudly. "Sarah this is Mr. Martino, an old friend of your dad's and mine. Eddie I need a favor."

The man was staring at Sarah. "This can't be little Sarah! Why the last time I saw you, young lady you were in a pram." He looked over at Linda with dark eyes. "What kind of favor?"

Linda became serious. "Business."

"Perhaps we should take this to my office," he suggested as he led the way though what had once been a great lobby of a fancy movie theater. He opened the door to his office and told the ladies to be seated. "Now Linda, what can I do for you?"

Linda began to tell the tale of Sarah's woes and explained to the man what her goals for her daughter were. "I can't be here… my job takes me out of the country and all over the world for too long a time for me to have a real hands on…. Pres will keep an eye out for her at the college and Steven and the partners will do their part as well. But she needs to at least look like she's gainfully employed… and I have to find a room for her somewhere…somewhere safe…"

"City College, eh?" He looked at Sarah, "Your mother and I both attended City… Ok, count me in… I'll help the kid.." Eddie stated firmly. "Never cared for Robert's second wife, she strikes me as a bit of a snob." He looked at Sarah. "She's too young to serve, the liquor thing you know… but mmmmm, coat room… hat check…." He paused as a tap came to the door. "Yes?"

Another man popped his head in; he looked like something out of a gangsters movie of the 40's. "Ethel is not coming in… again. She just called, boss."

"Thank you Mac." He waved the man out and looked frustrated. "Ethel is the photo girl, and she's been gone more than she is here. I think she's looking for another job."

"Photo girl?" Sarah looked up. "What kind of camera is she using?"

Eddie smiled, "Do you know your way around a camera?"

Sarah laughed, "Do I? Just try me!" She stood up. "But until January I can only work weekends. That's the only time I'll be in town…."

Eddie winked at Linda. "She's a go getter, I like that. Ok Sarah… I'm going to let you take over the camera. We'll get you into costume… we all wear costumes from great old movies here… and we'll give you a try. You can start tonight, be back her at six for your fitting and we open at seven."

Linda breathed a sigh of relief. "That takes care of job and school, now all we have left is a room."

Eddie smiled, "I can help there too," he teased. "I've got a six flat over on Market Street, and I'm looking for someone to collect the rents and keep an eye on things. They don't have to make repairs, just report things to me to be done. I'll give you a rent free studio apartment." He said.

"Oh, Mr. Martin, I could kiss you." Sarah gasped. "Finally it seems my bad luck is turning."

"It's not a palace, or anything grand, but it's clean and close to the college." Eddie said smiling at the grateful girl. He looked at Linda, "And I can keep an eye on her as well." He winked at Sarah. "We'll get the apartment set up for you, and it will be ready for you to move in before you start at City collage. Do you have a car?"

"No..." Sarah said softly.

"She will." Linda said firmly. "is there a garage?"

"No, but I can get her a space at Johnnies around the corner. A lot of my tenants have spaces there. I have it put in my name." Eddie said.

Sarah felt like she was spinning as they went back to the car. "A new school, a job and a apartment…Mom, you're a wonder."

"Oh Sarah, you should see me with a full head of steam." Linda joked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at his child bride, her face glowing in the sunlight. She was sweet and kind and everyone who met her was completely enchanted with her. She was the perfect Fairy Princess, he thought to himself. But she wasn't Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Friday arrived and with it the first hints of November weather. It was cold and gray, when Sarah arose. She could hear Terry pestering her mother and she heard Todd down in the kitchen demanding to be fed. Sarah wondered why Kathy let them get away with such awful behavior. She was glad she was keeping her door closed; she didn't want to be drawn into their webs.

Toby opened her door and entered the room. "Sarahww, can I stay here with you?" He closed the door. "Can I see the King?"

Sarah went to the closet and took the statuette off the shelf. "Yep. In fact little man, he's yours. After today, you're going to need him."

Toby frowned. "Mom says I can't come to the office with you."

"She's wrong, again. Uncle Steve says you have to bee there, as you're in the will." Sarah patted his leg. "Stay here, I'll go see them."

Sarah wandered down the hall to her stepmother's room; the woman was sitting on the bed looking lost. What pity Sarah may have felt was quickly replaced with distrust. "Karen, Toby said you're not letting him come for the reading of the will…"

Kathy suddenly came around from the master bathroom. "That's right, he's not going."

Sarah looked at her stepmother's sister. "Think again." She looked at Karen. "He's in the will and he needs to be there. I'm dressing him and that's that." She looked at Kathy, "why don't you go down stairs and feed that brat you call a son?" From the kitchen below the sounds of the boys bellows carried upward.

"Don't you talk disrespectfully to me," Kathy snapped at the girl. "Mind your betters."

"Show me one." Sarah said turning away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The conference room resembled a negotiation of a war treaty room. Karen and Kathy with Todd and Terry sat on one side. Linda, Sarah and Toby sat on the other. Jeremy had opted to sit in the lobby of the law office. Toby huddled between the Actress and his sister. Todd sat kicking the leg on his chair, and glaring at the trio sitting across from them. Sarah held onto the pendant that she'd taken to wearing since the day after the funeral. It seemed to give her a feeling that everything could work out.

Steven and the senior partner, Merle Davidson entered the room and took seats at the large conference table. He looked at Karen, then at Linda. "I offer you all my sincerest condolences. Robert Williams was a fine man, and an asset to our firm." Merle said before beginning to read the will.

He had left Karen with a lovely portfolio of stocks and bonds and investments he'd made during the time they were married.

He left his share of the house that had been bought jointly with Linda, to Toby. He left the land by Sarah's grandmother's cabin to Sarah, it was wooded and he felt she would be a good guardian of the wood and keep it natural. He left a collection of art to Linda, things she'd admired. Kathy bristled and groused loudly to Karen as Merle tried to go on.

Merle set the will down. "It was Robert's wish that both Sarah and Toby have good educations. Robert set up very adequate trust funds for both children…to be over seen by Karen… If they don't follow the guidelines set up, their funds will be held until they reach their twenty-fifth birthdays respectively. Robert asked that Linda hold the boy's portion of the house in trust until he reaches his majority at twenty five."

Karen leaned forward. "About the trust fund…"

Sarah felt herself go rigid.

Karen looked over at Sarah; her eyes were blazing with anger and repugnance. "How soon can I cut off Sarah's funds to college?"

Merle looked shocked. "What do you mean cut off her funds?"

"She's refusing to change her line of study… she's chasing rainbows…it broke her father's heart ….She needs to study something she can earn a living at… If she won't… she'll not be living off her father's hard earned money!" Karen was now gripping the arms of her chair as if she feared being sent from the room.

Merle was taken aback, he looked over at Sarah. "What are you studying?"

"I'm working to be a photojournalist." Sarah found her voice held confidence, and she put her fingers on the pendant over her heart. "I have no desire to be just a secretary."

Karen stood up, the chair fell backward. "There is nothing wrong with being a secretary!" She was insulted to her core. Kathy smirked delighted with her sister's angry response.

"No, there isn't." Sarah agreed calmly. "It's a fine profession…but it's not for me."

Karen turned to Steven and Merle. "Cut her funds off." She picked up her chair and sat down again.

Merle looked at Sarah. "Couldn't you do both, take both classes?"

Karen interjected. "No! No more foolish classes…she's always been a dreamer…It's time she gets down to living in the real world."

Merle looked over at Steven who looked far too calm. He had a felling that there were secrets here he was not a party to. "Sarah, dear, I'm sorry…but your stepmother is in charge of the money until you reach twenty five."

"I understand." Sarah said.

"So you'll change courses?" Merle asked. Sarah shook her head, he sighed. "That means that after January you'll be without funds for school."

Karen looked at the girl. "You can start looking for a minimum wage job! I won't be paying for your upkeep, and you can't just sit around my house."

Sarah smiled at her stepmother, "Oh don't worry Karen…I won't be under your feet…"

Karen suddenly didn't feel quite so superior; she looked past Sarah and Toby to the Actress sitting quietly on the end. "You've done something."

"And they said you were a dumb blond." Linda said too sweetly. "That's right, I've done something. Steven… if you would."

Steven handed a paper over to Karen who read it over. "What is this?"

"It's an eviction notice." Steven said calmly.

"For me?" Karen shook with fury.

"No." Steven turned and looked at Kathy. "For her," He handed a copy to Merle who read it over with a bit of mirth. "As of today, your sister is bared from the house. She and her children are not to come within five hundred yards of the house. If you want to see them you have to do it off the property as long as you live in the house Karen."

Kathy ripped the page from Karen's fingers and read it over. "You can't do that. It's her house…."

"No, it's not her house. It's actually Linda's and Toby's and Sarah's house." Steven smoothly answered. "Linda is agreeable to Karen living there with Toby…but not you…and not them." He pointed to the sneering little monsters.

Sarah looked over at Todd and Terry and thought how much cuter the Goblins of the Goblin King had been. And better mannered as well.

Kathy threw the paper down. "We won't go… we're here to support Karen."

Steven nodded, "I thought you might say that. I have three sheriff's deputies in the outer office. They will escort you to the house to retrieve your belongings and see you off the property. Linda I suggest we go over as well to be sure they don't take anything. You did make an inventory didn't you?"

"Robert and I both kept inventories." Linda said calmly.

"You can't be serious." Kathy shrieked.

Linda turned and looked at the woman coldly. "Of course I can be… and I am." She then handed a paper to Steven who read it over a laughed, he then handed the paper to Kathy.

Kathy looked at the paper and growled. "What is this?"

Linda stood up, looking like a warrior queen. "It's a bill for the damages to Sarah's furnishings and floor. I told you I was going to make you pay for the damages your children did."

"I'm not paying for her junky furnishings…" Kathy protested.

Linda turned to Karen. "Tell your sister that her daughter damaged an antique, and that yes…she is going to pay, or she's going to jail."

Kathy stopped her protests, she looked at her daughter. "I'll… pay the damages." She conceded.

Karen read the page over again. "I'm surprised you're not charging me rent."

Linda felt sorry for the woman. "You may stay in the house; you take care of it, and pay the bills… Take care of Toby… and keep those monsters from him…" She glared at the two children staring at her with hot coals for eyes. "But know this Karen…it's not now and never was your house."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda took note of what things seemed out of place, and what had been broken. She looked over at Karen who looked totally defeated. Kathy was loudly and recklessly packing her luggage. Todd and Terry had been kept downstairs by the deputies as they could not be trusted not to inflict more damages on the house or its inhabitants. When the last of her cases had been packed and carried down to her car she turned to her sister. "I'll always be there for you." She said.

Karen looked at her with red eyes. "What can I do? I have to go along with this."

Kathy glared over at Linda. "I know… it's not your fault." She moved closer to hug her sister, and then whispered in her ear. "Make that bitch's daughter pay for this, that's what you can do for me." Karen nodded, not saying a word. Kathy turned and looked at the deputies. "I'm ready." She walked out to the car that Terry and Todd were already in. She gave one last look to the house and then drove away.

Linda looked at Karen, "Don't try anything funny." She warned her.

Sarah took Toby upstairs, glad to be rid of the two nasty children who liked to torture her little brother just for the fun of it. She took him to her room and when he was seated on the bed handed him the statuette. "Now you can take him to your room… and he'll keep you safe…even when I'm not here."

Toby hugged the statue close. "Sarah…tell me a story." He looked up at her with dazzling eyes that mirrored those of a man Sarah had not known well enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Countin' flowers on the wall**

Restlessness was his excuse, which was the reason he had given for his ill temper. Jareth found he needed to transform and take to wing. He could not stay in the castle, and he could not tell his bride that he had to go to the mortal realm to check on a child. Even if he was telling himself it was to check on the boy he heart knew the truth.

The weather was getting colder in the mortal realm, and the trees were now bare of leaves. The sun had gone down, as he came to land in the tree outside the girl's room. Her lights were on and he could clearly see her sitting on the bed with the boy. She had given him the figurine telling him it would protect him. The owl eyes could see it was a likeness of himself, and he was assaulted with a myriad of feelings. On one hand he was touched that the girl would tell the boy that the Goblin King would protect him. On the other he was furious that she would utter his name.

The girl had her arm about the boy and began to tell him a story, part of her story. She told him of the doors and the ruse guards, and of how the girl had fallen into a pit and was guided down by the shaft of hands into a deep dark oubliette. Jareth sitting on the branch listened, nearly as attentively as the boy who's mouth was open in wonder and excitement as his sister told him the tale. He reflected on the part of the story she had not been privy too. She had not know that he was watching her in one of his crystal orbs. He had sent Hoggle to her, when by all rights he could have left her in the cell until her time was up. He had left others; he had done worse as well.

"What is an… ouble…ouble…" Toby struggled with the word.

"Oubliette, darling," Sarah made him watch her mouth form the word, and repeat it after her. "An oubliette is a kind of dungeon, where the prisoner is dropped down from above, very hard to escape from, in fact nearly impossible without help. The word comes from the French…and it means to forget. You put people in an oubliette to forget them." He voice sounded sad and she hugged the boy closer. "It's dark and cold and lonely."

Toby looked at the statue of the Goblin King in his hands. "But He saved you?"

Sarah kissed the child's head and ruffled his fine blond hair, so like that of the King. "Yes, he saved me. He sent a dwarf to show me the way out of the oubliette." She looked up at the ceiling. "He sent Hoggle…." She said more to herself. "He could have left me in there and he sent Hoggle…" The story ended, Sarah looked at her brother. "Toby go put the King in your room where it won't bother your mother…you have to keep things neat and orderly." As the boy left her bedroom, she stayed on the bed looking blankly at the ceiling. "You sent Hoggle… you could have just left me to rot…. But you sent Hoggle… I wonder if you knew that he was not the coward he thought he was… How many games were you playing, Goblin King?" She murmured to herself.

The owl frowned; the girl was too perceptive in this reflective state.

Sarah moved off the bed, pacing her floor, and thinking. She shivered, and looked around pensively. "Are you watching me still, I wonder?" Then she shook it off. "No, you lost interest in me the moment I said those fateful words…" She looked wretched as she accepted that he was gone from her. "I just hope you haven't abandoned Toby as well." She moved to the window, opened it wide and looked up to the sky. "OH Goblin King, wherever you may be…protect this child of mine for me."

Jareth sat in the tree, hidden yet not completely from the sight of the girl. He hear the plea, and was touched that she would again beg him to protect the child that had been the crux of the conflict between them. He watched as she pulled her head back inside her room and shut the window. Not once had she asked him for herself. She was putting the needs of the boy with beautiful eyes ahead of herself. Jareth could hear the taunts that came from the walls, hidden Goblins who delighted in tormenting her. Yet not once had she called out to him to remove these her tormenters. Instead she suffered in silence, making a penance for something she could not voice. He left the tree near the girls' window, moving to the one near the boy's room. The boy had placed the statue on the dresser, lying on his bed he was looking up at it in wonder and admiration. He was humming as he lay on the bed. The owl form didn't allow him to smile, yet he knew he was smiling. The boy was humming the lullaby he'd made up for him. He took flight, and returned to the Goblin lands.

When he was once more in man form he strolled to where the doors and guards of the Ruse stood. Leaning on the frame he looked at the sleeping guards, and mused that they were hardly much of an obstacle for a resourceful mind. He would credit the girl with that much; she had a very resourceful mind. He didn't bother to wake the sleeping guard but passed by and came to rest in a maze of stone walls. He leaned against one as he sat down on a set of stone stairs. He looked up, the castle stood proud in the distance, beckoning. "So you wish me to protect your brother from harm, do you Sarah? Well my girl, I'll do that… because I'm fond of the child and he had no real part of say in our… conflict." Jareth mused aloud. "I shall happily take up the mantle of protector for Toby." His face hardened, and his teeth ground together. "But not for you, my girl… not for you… I vow here and now, no matter how hard you plead with me, I shall turn a deaf ear to your supplications. So beware my dark haired vixen, beware the wrath of the Goblin King."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna had wandered into the throne room; Jareth was seated in the throne going over some parchment with Gandar. It was still early in the day and yet Goblins were lying about in drunken state at one end of the circular room. The Princess looked at the creatures and hatched her plan. She moved into the hall, and with the use of magic formed little baby doll outfits out of the air. She had a stack of them, brightly colored and with little accessories as well. Armed with the collection of doll clothes she skipped blithely into room and plopped herself down in the circular pit that was below the throne. She spread the doll clothes out and grabbed one hapless Goblin as it passed her by. It was too surprised to struggle against the Princess' manhandling of it.

Jareth looked up over the parchment for a moment, then went back to speaking quietly to Gandar. When he looked back up, a dazed Goblin stood in the pit now dressed in a chartreuse fluffy puffy cotton candy confection doll dress. On his head was a wide brimmed picture hat, his Goblin feet were shoved into green doll shoes. The Goblin looked down at the doll clothes and shrieked. "Sire! Save me."

Gandar who'd been giving all his attention to the Kingdom's issues turned to look over at the shrieking Goblin. Seeing the nightmare dressed in chartreuse he dropped his parchment scrolls and gasped. "Dear Gods what is that?"

Adrianna beamed a sweet smile at the King and his Chancellor. "Isn't he just the prettiest thing you ever saw?" The Goblin moaned and tried to take off the picture hat but had his hands slapped away by the Princess. "You have to be dressed right for the tea party." She told the offended Goblin in a breathy baby voice. Before he could protest that he didn't like tea, she had grabbed hold of another Goblin and was dressing him in fuchsia crape, and a boa.

Gandar was picking up the abandoned parchments and was muttering something that could not be made out.

Jareth leaned back in the throne and watched, amazed for a moment as his bride transformed the impish Goblin into a nightmare even he would find hard to forget. He had known she was young, had even commented to his grandfather that she was young, but this…Her childlike behavior was alarming. "Princess." He said calmly. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with a grin on her face and her eyes dancing with merriment. "Playing dress up… we're going to have a tea party." She went back to her task of transforming the Goblins whom she had rounded up and was now holding captive in the pit.

Other Goblins had made haste to keep out of the reach of the Princess.

Jareth closed his eyes tight. "Princess… those are Goblins…"

"I know." She said absurdly.

"Princess, they are not dolls." Gandar exclaimed.

Adrianna giggled. "They are better than dolls…they are alive!" She shoved the second Goblins feet into red shoes with curled toes and bells. "Don't they look pretty?"

"Sire, save me!!!" cried the second Goblin wailing as he looked at the crape dress he'd been forced into. "Look what she's done to me…"

Gandar looked at the King, expecting him to explode or rage or at least order the girl to cease. Instead the King was sitting on the throne looking down at the pit with a amused grin. Gandar was worried the King had lost his mind.

"Princess," The King said calmly. "Goblins don't like tea."

Adrianna looked up at him, like a mischievous child with an impish grim. "These will learn to."

"Sire!" Gandar protested.

Jareth watched as a third Goblin fell victim to the Princess' desire to play dress up with living dolls. "Gandar, what's the next business on my schedule?" he looked at his Chancellor. The man looked toward the pit, grimaced and turned back to the King, handing him the next parchment that needed his attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah returned to her dorm, and found all her assignments awaiting her. A few friends in class had gathered notes and information for her during her absence. She spent the hours before bed getting caught up, knowing there were tests coming before the Thanksgiving break. She looked around her dorm room, missing the little boy who right now was likely craving a bedtime story right about now. She knew for a fact that he was not likely to get one out of his mother. Karen hated fairy stories, with a passion. 'Typical evil stepmother.' Sarah thought to herself as she packed away the last of the makeup papers.

The two other girls who Sarah roomed with were out at the student union cutting up with other friends. Although Sarah had been invited along, she felt too somber and didn't want to bring their moods down. From the little refrigerator in the room she removed a can of soda and contemplated the days ahead. She knew for a fact that Karen was going to freak when she learned that Sarah was not only going to continue her studies unhampered, but was moving out of the family home as well. The only draw back was it would mean less time with Toby. She vowed to spend every moment of the Thanksgiving break with the boy.

She was glad it was her mother and Jeremy who had taken her back to school. Even with the uproar the Actress and Actor had created by being on campus, Sarah was happy to have their support. It made the sting of being away from Toby bearable. However now, alone and without anything, not even class work to complete, she found the walls closing in on her. Grabbing her coat she left the confines of the dorm to wander the compound that made up her college grounds. Finding herself drawn to the little park at one end of the campus she took a seat on one of the marble benches and stared into the pond. In many ways it reminded her of the park back home, in others it reminded her that it didn't have the charm of the other park. There were no white noble swans swimming here. No stone bridge that seemed to connect the world of man to the realm of the Fae. There were no obelisks pointing to the heavens, and no bell tower to tell her how late she was. Also there was little peace to be had. Sarah sat staring, thinking.

When she returned to the room the other two girls were there and looked at her in alarm.  
"Sarah! We've had a break in!" they announced.

Sarah could see the campus security force looking at the room. "What happened?"

"Someone opened this door, you did lock it didn't you?" Marnie asked with her wide eyed gaze. In many ways Marnie Miller reminded Sarah of a Goblin.

"Yes," Sarah looked at the guard who was shaking his head. "Was anything taken?"

"No," Paula Eldorado joined the other two girls. She was the tallest of the three and right now looked like a giant. "Nothing was taken, but the lock was forced, and broken…the door's going to have to be replaced. And they moved some papers around on the desk, left the light on, and they left the water on in the sink…really weird."

There was a sharp bang in the wall and all three girls jumped. The campus guard looked over at them and said something under his breath about the old pluming in the building was going to have to be looked at.

Sarah thought she saw a dark shape rush from one wall to the other and vanish. Under her breath she whispered. "Goblins."

Marnie looked at the guard. "How are we supposed to sleep in here, the door can't be locked."

"Put a chair against the door," He offered. "I'll be in the halls tonight and keep an extra eye on this corridor. Who has late classes tomorrow?" When Paula raised her hand, he nodded. "Stay in the room until the Janitor arrives in the morning with your new door and keys." He exited the room.

Marnie looked at the gaping door and frowned. "What could we have that anyone would want?"

Sarah shrugged and closed the door wedging the door under the useless handle. "We can worry about that later."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched as Adrianna moved the food on her plate about with her fork. She had not taken a real bite of anything, just played with the food. "Is the meal not to your liking, Princess?"

She dropped her fork, and leaned back in her chair, pouting. "No, it's not to my liking." She slumped. "I don't like any of the meals you've ordered. I'm not use to this kind of food." She pushed the plate away. "I miss the meals my Father would order…I miss my room… I miss … I want to go home." She wailed dissolving into tears.

Jareth sat astounded, staring at the childish behavior of his bride. He didn't relish having to tell her she could not go back to her own castle. "Princess," he kept his voice calm, the same voice he'd used with children he was taking away to calm them. "You will have to give me time to learn what foods you like. Perhaps if you spoke to the cook and housekeeping staff they could find things that were more to your liking."

She sniffed, "You mean I can order what I like for dinners?"

"Within reason," he said gently. "I mean we can't have cotton candy for dinner, it would not be healthy."

She looked at the plate of uneaten food. "I can't eat this."

"What would you like? I can ask for something else for you." He offered softly.

Pouting she leaned on the table. "Everything here tastes wrong."

Jareth pushed his own plate, only half finished away. "I could ask for your father to send one of the junior cooks from his kitchens here to prepare meals for you. Would you like that?"

She nodded, still pouting; "Yes, please." Tears still trickled down her face.

Feeling pity for the child, for he was seeing her now as a child, he moved to kneel beside her. "I know you miss your Father, and your home, little Princess." He took a linen hankie from his vest and wiped her tears. "Poor child," He mused as little eyes looked up at him in heartbroken fashion. "Why don't you run along to your rooms, I'll have cook send you some chicken broth." He stood up and back as she left the room hurriedly in tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna's tears were real, but not for the reasons Jareth assumed. She collapsed into the arms of her maid Una when she reached the safety of the Queen's chambers. The faithful dedicated maid guided the girl to her bed and helped her to lie down. Una sat beside; her letting her cry softly until she was cried out.

"The King is sending up some broth, Una…" she whispered. "I couldn't eat… I used the excuse that nothing was to my liking… So far he has not caught on; get my herbal remedy ready, we can put some in the broth."

Una nodded a made ready the herbs needed to give the Princess strength. "You still acting like a fledgling?" The maid inquired.

The Princess sat up and tucked pillows up behind her. "Yes," she sighed deeply. "I detest this ruse, but it is for the King's own good."

"There'll be hell to pay if he catches on you know." The maid brought a soothing cold clothe to bathe the girls fevered brow. "Don't what you think you're gaining with this silly adolescent act."

Adrianna took the woman's hand in her own; Una had been like a second mother to her. "Time, dearest Una… I'm gaining time."

"You're weak as a kitten, you are!" Una fretted as she bathed the Princess' sweat away.

"I'll be fine… this bout is nearly over… and I'll have time to get stronger before the next mêlée. The stress of the wedding… and father being so ill… makes it harder to mask my condition." Slowing her breathing, and calming herself the girl began to look normal again. "The performance is working, Jareth sees me as a child…and as long as he does he'll not be trying to persuade me to intimacy. I can not see him being attracted to an youngster." Una's face let something slip, even though she turned away the moment she felt the expression come. "Una… what is that look for?"

"I hear that he likes em on the young side… or at least there was one…" Una hinted. She put fingers to her lips as she answered the tapping on the door. She returned to the Princess with the broth tray. There was also bread and cheese for the girl. "Let me doctor this with your herbs."

"Una what do you mean he likes them on the young side?" The Princess watched her maid.

Una was old; she looked like everybody's favorite aunt and often won peoples confidence without trying very hard. "It's just silly castle gossip… there may be nothing to it at all… you know how lower Fae love to gossip about their betters." She brought the doctored broth to the side of the princess' bed. "Take this napkin, there's a good girl."

"Tell me…" she held up her hand refusing the broth that would not only nourish her but aid her pains.

"Alright," Una said taking a seat beside the girl on the bed. "The story going round in the bowel of the castle are that His Majesty was madly in love with a Mortal girl… barely more than fifteen or sixteen I'm told."

"A mortal girl?" The Princess sipped from spoon. "Really? Tell me more."

"From what I was told he'd been going above to watch her, and they say he gave her a rare and wonderful gift… powers… some say…" she spooned the broth careful into the Princess' lips. "Then one day the mortal girl did the unthinkable… she wished away her own brother in a moment of unguarded speech…From there the story gets very strange, the girl begged the King to return the child…but instead he told her she had thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and come to the castle to retrieve her baby brother or he'd be a Goblin forever." Una spoke dramticlly.

Adrianna frowned. "Jareth has never turned a child into a Goblin! You must be mistaken."

"I didn't say he would… I said he told this to the Mortal girl…" Una continued to feed the ailing girl. "I hear the girl not only beat the Labyrinth but she made friends with creatures who live here… That strange little dwarf that works on the gardens…and a great beast of the forest …and the Knight at the Bog…. Just to name a few."

"Amazing…what happened to her?" Adrianna was enjoying the story.

"Well," The maid made a sad face. "The story downstairs is she rejected the King."

"She did?" Adrianna was amazed. "A mortal rejected a Fae… not to mention a King?"

"That's what I hear." Una confessed. "They say down there that he still pines for the girl… and that he goes like a ghost to watch her still…."

Adrianna looked very sad, "Oh poor Jareth… in love with a mortal who rejects him, and married to a Fae who won't bed him…" She sipped more broth. "Did they say what the name of the girl is?"

"Sarah..something… I wasn't paying that much attention." Una finished spooning broth. "And he still goes to watch her?"

The maid began to clear the tray. "Her and the little boy… he was quite fond of the child from what I'm told…" She curtseyed to the Princess and took the tray away. " The maids say that you can still sense her scent on the stairs in the puzzle room. And if you listen closely one can hear his heart breaking still."

The Princess leaned back into her pillows. "Poor Jareth." She mused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood alone in the night looking up at the stars from the terrace. He told himself that tonight he'd not leave his home. He told himself that what happened in the world of man didn't matter. After all there were Goblin Guards watching his precious boy, and keeping him safe from harm. What happened to the girl was none of his concern. He would not leave, he would but enjoy the cool air and the stars.

The wind blew gently, and an unheard voice spoke to his owl heart. He closed his eyes, fighting against the brewing storm within his being. Then he transformed and took to wing, heading toward the stars and the portal that would carry him to the old Victorian. Reaching the branch that was outside the boy's room he peered into the window to see his boy child. The tears and upset on the boy's features disturbed the King. The blond woman in the room with the boy was speaking to him in a raised voice.

"Toby," she stormed at the child. "I won't have such nonsense now that Sarah is gone! You are getting to be a big boy and you need to understand that this stuff is not real! Fairy stories are hogwash and balderdash!" She raged. The boy buried his beautiful face in his pillows and cried out his heart. The woman snapped that she was though with fairy tales, and so was he. She left the room, turning off the light and leaving him to his tears.

Jareth wondered where Sarah had gone, but the boy was in need at the moment. The window was open a little bit. With magic he raised it the rest of the way and entered to transform. He heard the boy mutter into his pillow. "Oh Goblin King where are you?"

Sitting on the bed, he placed a gloved hand to the child's back. "Here child, I'm here." He spoke softly knowing his magic would protect them from discovery. Toby turned eyes red with tears and nose running, sitting up he buried his face in Jareth's chest. Jareth sooth the child's fears and woes away. "Hush, my brave boy. Dry your tears…"

Toby sniffed, "Sarah said you'd protect me."

Jareth nodded, "Did she indeed?" He smiled softly. "Well, what's said is said." The Goblin King gazed down into the eyes that were mirrors of his own. "Tell me what has caused you such great pain, my boy."

"Am I? Am I your boy?" Toby asked almost desperately. "Sarah said I was…but…"

Jareth put a leather clad finger to the trembling lips of the child. "If Sarah said, it must be so." The King would have to thank Sarah for that someday. "Now tell me what is going on here."

Toby hung his head. "Daddy went to live in heaven." Jareth patted the child's back. "And Sarah went back to School and Mommy says that fairy tales are bunk…." He looked up at the King and grabbed on to him tightly. "But you're not bunk…you're real…just like Sarah said you were…"

"As real as you, and Sarah," Jareth agreed. "Your mother is distraught, having lost your father." He gently pushed the child back into the bed and tucked him up. "Sarah is at school you say?" The boy nodded, it was so clear that he missed the girl and her way with him. "Then perhaps you'll allow me to tell you tonight's story. I know one that I think you'll like…It's about a little boy who was loved by the Goblins." Toby smiled sweetly and fell asleep as Jareth told the story. When the child was deeply asleep Jareth placed a protection charm over the boy. He transformed and flew out the window, sniffing the air for the scent and followed it to where he would find the girl. He told himself he could go where ever he wanted, that following the scent meant nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay in the bed, the flashlight in her hand was on, and she directed it to the wall where the broken door stood. She traced the outline of the door, and then the chair wedged against it. Again and again she went from wall to door to chair. Marnie sat up and growled. "Williams what the hell are you doing?"

Sarah turned her head to the girl who slept closest to the window; a shape flew past the window, white and fleeting. Sarah swallowed hard, "I'm sorry Marine… I was unable to sleep… I'm worried about Toby."

"Oh go to sleep!" the other girl ordered.

Sarah turned out the flashlight, hoping the darkness of the room would hide her from the eyes in the night. But in her head she heard a voice from a night long ago whisper to her. "Yes, Sarah go to sleep."

'Say your right words,' Came the taunt in the wall. 'Say your right words.'

The white barn owl turned and took to flight again. He'd seen enough, the boy was safe and the girl was in torment, he was satisfied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moving though her day like a robot, Sarah managed to get though the first week with only one incident. Only once was she reduced to tears, in frustration. Her photography instructor came to see what she was working on and mentioned he'd been informed she'd be transferring to City in January. Sarah burst into tears just after he said he was going to miss her work.

At the end of the week Sarah called Toby to talk to him. Karen told her she didn't approve of Sarah calling the child and that she shouldn't do it again. But Toby had heard the phone and knew it was Sarah. Karen handed the phone to him but stood right there to listen to the call.

"Hello." Toby drawled.

"Toby, little man…how are you?" Sarah asked quickly fearful that Karen would ripe the phone form his hands.

"I'm ok." The boy said carefully. "How is school?"

"It's there. I miss you." She said trying to keep from tears. "Are you being good?"

"I'm trying," the boy said slowly.

"I'll be seeing you in just two weeks, kid… we'll spend the entire Thanksgiving break together." Sarah promised.

"All of thanksgiving?" he sounded excited, and then there was a frustrated gasp from the boy.

Sarah swallowed. "Toby, Toby are you there?"

"Sarah this is your stepmother." A voice filled the line. "Don't be telling Toby you will be spending the Thanksgiving break with him… We are going away to my family… I'm locking the house up…you'd best plan on staying at school." The line went dead.

"No…Karen…wait.." she collapsed to the floor sobbing.

'Say your right words.' The voice hissed.

Sarah rocked holding her sides, "My kingdom…is great… my kingdom is great…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The campus looked like a ghost town when the holiday arrived. Linda was in London and called to talk to Sarah. Karen had made good on her threat and she and Toby went to her family for the holiday. Sarah ate with some of the other students who were stuck on campus for the holiday, but she missed her brother. She spent as little time as she could in the room, because the voices seemed to be louder than ever taunting and tormenting her to say her right words.

Marnie and Paula were both gone for the holiday; she was alone in the room. Sitting in the darkness with the voices taunting her while she counted the flowers on the wall. There were seven thousand of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The sound of silence**

Sarah had packed all her things carefully; grateful her Grandmother had extended an invitation up to the cabin for the winter break. Eddie had agreed with Linda that Sarah should start the new job at the club after the winter break so she could make a clean start of everything. Linda and Jeremy were still out of town and would not return Stateside until the New Year.

Karen true to her new form was unreceptive to Sarah even seeing Toby during the Winter break. She told Sarah that she didn't want her in the house if she was not there and they were going to be in Florida with friends. She also told Sarah that the gift she'd sent by post was being returned to the store as Karen didn't want Toby to receive things from her anymore. As far as Karen was concerned, when Robert died, so did Sarah.

Sarah looked at her dorm room one more time, she could hear the voices in the wall and she ignored them. Sarah had been surprised that Linda had leased a car for her to use during the move out of the dorm. The girl didn't have that much to her name, just camera equipment mostly. She neatly packed things into the trunk and prepared for the long drive up state to her grandmother's rustic cabin in the hills. Some classmates from the photography course had stopped by her car to say their farewells. The person who'd surprised her was the instructor. He gave her a package filled with used camera parts, just odds and ends really. He told her he had a feeling she'd make use of them. Then he wished her success in her endeavors. Sarah was thankful for the lengthy drive up to the cabin. It gave her time to think and to cool down from her anger toward Karen. Her grandmother didn't deserve to be getting any of that fallout.

White snow had already kissed the hills; dusting them and making them appear clean and shimmering in the bright winter sun. Sarah's great grand father had staked the land just after the civil war the family history said. The land was not good for farming, nor was it a good place to raise livestock unless it was mountain goats. But her great grandfather saw a bit of his homeland in the rocky crags and the majestic vistas. He'd built the cabin and cleared only a portion of the land. When the deposits of rich _**anthracite**_ had been discovered the canny man had leased the land to the mine company for a time. The money made had put her grandfather though school and then her mother. Her grand parents had retired to the cabin after her great grandfather had passed.

As a child Sarah had spent summers and winter breaks with her grandparents enjoying the wonders of the mountain. When her mother had moved to New York, her grandmother had been there for her to lean on. Her granny had maintained a good relationship with Robert, one that Karen had never understood. Her granny had even welcomed Karen and Toby up to the cabin. However Karen didn't care for the rustic life, and refused to come up after the first visit. Robert with Toby in tow had returned. Betty McFadden, or Gram Betty as she was called by the children, wasn't bothered with silly nonsense like divorces. In her way of thinking Robert was part of her family, and a silly piece of paper was not going to change that.

Betty McFadden was Celtic though and though, a war bride who came to the States following her handsome husband. Even now, in her golden years she was a handsome figure of a woman. She was nearly as tall as Linda and Sarah, and her long dark hair had gone silver and was worn pinned up in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. She walked a great deal in the hills, and was healthy. Her maiden sister had come to live in the States years after she had settled, and now Katie Jean lived with Betty in the hills. Betty leased some of her land to a ski resort, giving her a very fine income that she lived on wisely. She was wise and sturdy, and given to telling wonderful stories of the wee little people and the Fairy world.

Gram Betty was standing in the door as Sarah pulled the rented car up into the long winding drive in front of the rustic cabin. "Sarah, hello!" She greeted the girl with a hearty wave.

Sarah smiled; nothing seemed to keep the old woman down. "Granny!" She turned off the engine, exited the car and ran to the arms opened wide. She loved the scent her Granny wore; it smelled of ginger spice and honeysuckle. It gave one the feeling of home, of protection and of serenity. Sarah breathed the scent in deeply. "Oh Granny." She murmured.

Betty placed a welcoming kiss on her Granddaughters brow, "Welcome home, child." Hugging her close and seeming not to want to allow the girl to leave the embrace.

Katie Jean was pulling on a heavy wool shawl, "For the love of the Gods woman, let the child breath." Her accent seemed to get deeper the old she got. "Now then," she muttered as she passed the pair hugging. "Let's empty that car, and then we can chat."

Sarah and her great aunt removed her belongings and stored them in the room Sarah would be using during her stay. The car was then placed in the car barn that stood across from the house and set back. As Sarah entered the house, Druid, her grandmother's elk hound greeted her by standing and placing his heavy paws on Sarah's shoulders. The great hairy beast's head towered over her and his tongue lapped at her face.

"Druid!" Katie Jean snapped, but was ignored.

Betty quietly said. "Druid, down." And the great hairy beast walked to the fireplace and lay down on the rug before the roaring fire. "He just wants to let Sarah know she's welcome, Katie." The elder woman looked at the girl removing her heavy coat and gloves. "You give up eating? Look at you, why you're not more than skin and bones."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I've not been really hungry of late."

Betty shook her head, "Well I'll soon take care of that!" She motioned toward the kitchen. "We've stew for dinner, and fresh bread and some home made cheese that one of my neighbors makes."

The girl responded, "That sounds grand." She looked around the cabin and began to loose some of the at odds ends feeling. "It's good to be here." She said softly.

"We're glad to have your company." Her Granny said firmly. "You are always welcome here." Her face lost some of its pleasantry and her next words were harsh. "That white faced goat your father married has little right to keep you from hearth and home…let along the boy." Seeing her granddaughter flinch; the old woman placed a comforting hand to the young woman's shoulder. "Sarah, I'm an old woman, and I don't waste time on pretence any more…I've little enough time left to me, and I intend to use it well. I speak my mind."

Sarah nodded and smiled sadly; "You've always spoken your mind."

"Something your father appreciated." Betty boasted proudly. "You're mother said that Karen is not allowing you to see the boy unless she's present."

"That's true." Sarah sighed, feeling the weight of the world on her young slender shoulders. "And I miss him… never thought I'd say that, but I do."

Katie Jean had begun to set the dinner table for the three of them. "What about Robert's partners, what do they say about this?"

"I'm a minor," Sarah groused bitterly. "They say when I turn twenty one I can petition the courts for visitation rights."

Betty's face showed the anger she felt. "That a girl would have to petition the courts for the right to see her own brother…" She shook her head. "That one is just asking for a curse."

Katie Jean growled at her sister. "Now don't you be starting something that can come back and bite one of us on the ass… for it is likely poor wee Sarah who'd be the one bitten!" She placed the stew pot on the table heavily. "After a nice bit of stew we'll all feel better."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked across the table at the face of his wife; she seemed preoccupied by some thought. "Is there something that is disturbing you, Adrianna?" He noticed she picked at her food still.

The Princess looked up at him and shook her head, "Just stray thoughts."

The Goblin King placed his fork down, "You don't seem very happy. Has there been word from your father's palace that's bothering you?"

"No," She sighed softly. "Father is weaker, but still he hangs on."

"The new cook is not to your liking?" He asked.

"The food's fine, very good…I'm just not very hungry." She confessed.

Jareth considered allowing the subject to drop but found he could not. "Is it me, Adrianna?"

Startled she looked up at him, "Heavens no. You're kindness itself!" She shifted in her seat. "I'm just a bit at odds." She changed the subject. "Will you be journeying above?"

He nodded solemnly, his face a mask of gravity. "I've a few charges above that must be seen to."

"Charges who've not yet been wished away?" She asked.

"Not all my concerns are of those who've been wished away." He side stepped the question, not wanting to admit that the one concern was a boy wished away and won back. Earnestly he had not wanted to lie, but he also didn't want questions about _**his boy**_. The one child in the entire world he cared for most of all.

Adrianna suddenly seemed to change, her face brightened. "I very much liked the solstice party last night. I think this was the prettiest solstice tree I've ever seen."

Jareth smiled, "You're welcome, Adrianna."

She placed her elbows on the table, her head in her hands. "Could we have more parties?"

The King smiled again; "If you like my dear."

"I do…I like parties very much…" She began to eat again, this time with her fingers.

Jareth didn't try to reprimand her, relived that she was at least eating.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah finished the stew and had another helping of bread and cheese to please her grandmother. The old women had refused her offer to help with the dishes and she sat in the fat old arm chair at the side of the fireplace with her legs tucked up under her. Druid sat with his eyes wide open upon her, watching vigilantly her very breathing.

Betty and Katie looked at her from the kitchen sink now and then. They would then look at one another and shake their heads.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna excused herself after she'd finished as much as she was going to eat. She went to her rooms as she did every evening after the meal, leaving the King to his own devices. This of late meant his flight to the mortal realm to check on Toby. Tonight was no exception, he was aware that the mother had taken the boy away for the extended winter holiday and he could feel the boy's fears and anxiety call to him. He left the table, moved to the door that led to the terrace and the night sky. He transformed smoothly and headed toward the sky. The portal took him not to the area of the mortal realm where the boy lived, but to where he was staying. The sea air and the warm winds told him he was near the tropics. The house the boy and his mother were guests in was brightly decorated for the winter holiday. The lights and gay decorations seemed a bit out of place with the palm trees and sand. The overly elaborate sleigh with the figurine in the red suit was comical with the sound of the waves on the beach below.

Jareth landed in one of the ornamental trees, the foliage covering his location. Peering in the wide window he could see the festivities. The adults were gathered around a decorated Yule tree, laughing and joking. On the floor at the feet of the woman with strawberry blond hair sat the boy. He was pouting, and not one of the adults seemed to take any notice. The host of the festivities was passing around glasses of wine and boasting of its price and its flavor. The boy's mother was the center of attention, and enjoying every moment of it.

The boy stood up and kissed his mother's cheek when he was told it was time for him to turn in. He walked toward a hallway and the bedrooms. Jareth waited, wanting to see what these adults were going to do for the child before he made a move. Not one of them, not even the mother made a move to go see to the child. Jareth felt his temper rise and took wing toward the room he know knew the boy was in. Peering in the window he could see the child lying there staring at the ceiling. He was along, no teddy bear, no statue, no mother tucking him in, no Sarah telling him stories. Even the sudden presences of the King in the room didn't seem to phase the child, and that worried Jareth.

"Toby," He called the name out after putting a spell on the room so to keep this meeting secret and private.

"You're not real," the boy sighed dejectedly. "Mommy says you're just part of Sarah's sick mind and I'm not to believe anything she says to me."

Jareth walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and looked down at the boy. "Oh, I'm not real?" The boy shook his head, "Just part of Sarah's imagination am I?" The boy nodded, and Jareth smiled. "Well than I suppose this is not real either." He drew a crystal from the air. "Do you know what this is?" He showed the orb that was glowing to the child.

Inching up, the boy sat up and gazed at the item dancing over the gloved fingers. "No…" he whispered.

"It's a gift…" Jareth teased lightly. "It will show you your dreams…" He used the same voice and phrasing he'd used with the older sister a few years earlier, and was amused by his own replication. "Do you want it?" His voice became enticing, and beguiling.

Toby looked from the orb to the man's face; cautiously he reached up to touch the smooth surface of the crystal sphere. "It's real." He gasped, and touched it again, this time placing his whole hand over the surface. "It's really real." There were tears in his beautiful eyes. "Sarah wasn't lying to me, she told me the truth…I knew it… I knew she wouldn't lie to me."

Jareth had mixed emotions about reaffirming Sarah in any manner, but seeing the joy and elation on the boy's face gave him an excuse. "Do you want it?" The boy nodded and the man slid the orb from his fingerings into the open hands of the child. "Then it's yours." He watched as the child lay back down, holding the glowing sphere eye level. Jareth looked into the orb; such powerful dreams were displayed for a child so young. The Goblin King smiled as he stroked the child's hair from his forehead. "Would you like a story, my boy?" The child nodded sleepily and fell asleep as the King told a tale of the Goblin Kingdom. When the child was sleeping peacefully the King placed a spell on the orb that it should remain with the child. He kissed the boy's forehead and left the same way he'd entered. He had planned on returning to his kingdom, having assured himself that the boy was safe. He headed toward the portal, and then found himself being pulled in another direction. Owls being wise enough not to struggle against Mother Universe, he allowed the force pulling at him to direct his flight. Soon he was moving though space to the snow covered mountain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah pulled on her heavy coat and took Druid out of the cabin for a walk. He was not Merlin, no one could ever replace her beloved pet, but he was a good substitute. He walked at her side for a long time, when she was well out of earshot of the cabin; the girl began to speak to the dog. "Druid, I'm lost…I'm so lost." The hound looked at her with wise eyes. "I miss Toby…and Daddy…and nothing is ever going to be the same." She took a seat on the rocks looking up at the night sky. "She won't let me see him, she won't let me give him presents… she locked me out of my own house." She wailed softly.

The owl sat in the trees listening to her lament, impassive.

"It's not fair!" She bellowed and the echo bellowed back. The dog with her stirred at the harsh sound coming back at her, the girl fell to her knees crying.

The owl's heart was hardened, and he would not allow her tears to sway him. She had rejected him, now she must pay the same price he had to.

A snicker came from the rocks, dark shapes darted back and forth, the dog growled deeply. 'Say your words, and we'll take you away.' The voice promised.

The owl looked down at the girl who clung to the growling beast for strength. "No.. no…no…" She moaned.

A Goblin ventured closer, "What have you to lose?" he tormented her.

"Two years." She said to herself. "I just have to wait out two lousy years…and I can petition the courts…" She panted as she rested against the elk hound. "Just two years… I have to hang on for just two years…then I can spend time with him and she can't stop me."

"She will stop you!" Tormented the Goblin; sneering at the girl with eyes full of venom.

Shakily the girl rose, her chin sent in the same defiance she'd worn in the tunnels beneath the Labyrinth. "I beat the Labyrinth, and I can beat her as well!" She clenched her jaw. "It's a piece of cake!" She growled at the little Goblin who'd ventured too close.

The Goblin looked at her in wonder, backing down.

The owl watched as the girl pulled herself together, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "I didn't brave the thirteen hours in the Labyrinth to loose to a wicked stepmother!" She threw back her head in rebelliousness and wrath. "Through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold I fought my way to the Goblin City! I will not be undone by one lousy stepmother! I swear I won't." She raised a fist to the heavens. "_**For my Kingdom is great!**_" The hills resounded with the conviction in the voice and the phrase, ringing for a long time with the sound. Even Jareth in owl form was impressed.

Sarah, renewed by her vow, looked more like an Amazon warrior Queen. Taking the leash in hand she retraced her steps to return to the cabin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had returned to his Kingdom, the sound of the girl's voice echoing still in his mind. He could not get the sound out of his head. Her defiance had pleased him at one time, and truth be told it still stirred fires within his very soul. He found himself thinking that he was delighted she was willing to fight for the boy still. No, more than willing, she was determined.

He strolled though the Labyrinth as he often did upon his return to the Kingdom. He paused at the new bridge over the bog of Stench. The new bridge didn't look much better than the last bridge. He looked down at the bog, the remains of the last bridge still sticking up as well as the rocks the beast had called. He smiled faintly.

"Sire," a voice from his past caught his attention.

Jareth turned to look at the humbled Knight. "Sir Didymus." He acknowledged the Knight. "I see the new bridge is finished."

The white mustache on the Knight's face twitched. "So I'm informed…"

"You doubt it?" Jareth pointed to the monstrosity. "It is right there, plain as the …nose on your face."

"They would not test it," protested the Knight in a tight voice. "How am I to have faith in it that it's true?"

"Judging is not your job, is it?" Jareth saw the Knight shake his head. "Your duty is to make sure none cross that bridge." He looked at the rickety construction. "This time you will not fail me."

"No, Sire." The Knight sniffed.

Jareth suddenly felt ashamed, he had never treated this mentor of his childhood so disrespectfully. "Are you well?" He asked.

"Aye…" The little Knight said softly. "Are you, sire?"

Jareth nodded, "I'm fine… never better. I have everything a man or King could ask for." Even he was not convinced by his words.

"I'd heard you've taken a bride…" Didymus knew full well the King had wed.

"Yes," the King sighed.

"My congratulations," offered the Knight cordially.

Jareth looked uncomfortable accepting the good wishes. "Thank you." He looked at the bog, thoughtfully.

Didymus also turned to look at the bog, sensing in this man the boy he'd taught. "Then it's over? Your feelings for the mortal girl?"

Jareth winced. "I've a duty as a King." He said acquiescently.

Didymus nodded, "I understand, Sire." He sniffed and looked at the King with the eyes of a Knight of the old Code. "I thank you for taking time to inspect the new bridge, Sire."

"Carry on." Jareth inclined his head before taking his leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days after the New Year, Sarah returned home, she knew Karen was there. Steven had phoned to say that he would meet her at the house, acting on behalf of her mother who was detained overseas. She pulled into the drive way, looked at the house and marveled how one place could fill someone with such a feeling of warmth. Her belongings had been dropped off at the new studio apartment, and the trunk was empty. She planned on only taking a few things, just some clothes and some personal items she wanted close by. It was a shock to her when the front door of the house was thrown open and men in movers' uniforms came marching out of the house with Sarah's belongs. They placed them on the front lawn.

Steven drove up, as he stepped from his car he loudly ordered the men to stop what they were doing. He looked at the bewildered girl and knew this was not on her orders. He bellowed for Karen to come outside, but it was Kathy's face that peered out the window. Moving to the car he'd exited he dialed his car phone and called for the sheriff's department.

Sarah could see Toby watching her from his window; she prayed he was alone in his rooms and not being tormented by Kathy's brats.

The movers looked confused, and asked if they had done something wrong. Steven told them they were taking orders from a pair of lunatics. When the sheriff and his deputies showed up they pounded on the front door. Soon all of the neighbors were standing on doorsteps and sidewalks to get a peep at the spectacle taking place at the Williams' house. It was no laughing matter when the door was broken down, and Kathy and her children were hauled out of the house and placed in a paddy wagon. Karen came out of the house shrieking that if Sarah was leaving there was no reason her sister should be denied access to the house. Steven informed her that Kathy had no rights to the house at all, and that Sarah was not leaving, merely rooming near the college.

"College? What college, I'm not paying for that anymore!" Karen protested.

"Sarah has been awarded a scholarship and grants to complete her studies." Steven informed the woman.

Karen glared at the pair of them standing on what she felt was her porch. "I didn't sign for her to receive such benefits, there for she can't go."

"Her mother signed." Steven said coolly.

"Her tramp mother is not here." Karen pointed out, "and she's under aged, there fore I'm in charge and I say she's not going to college unless she takes business courses. Now get my sister out of that wagon!"

Steven could feel the entire neighborhood watching. "Karen, you're sister is going to jail for violating the restraining order, and her children are going to go into the system as well." He was calm to the point of being like a mannequin. "Unless you back down right now, that is."

Karen's eye flashed hot lava at Sarah. "This is you're doing!"

Steven cleared his throat, "Karen, do you want your niece and nephew in the system?"

The strawberry blond swallowed hard, "No…"

Steven looked at Sarah, "Go into the house with this deputy and gather what you need." He sent a warning look at Karen as the girl moved into the house. He looked at the moving men who were milling about. "What did this woman tell you to do?"

The crew leader pointed toward the wagon, "That one told us to clear the bedroom up there on the corner of the house… and she told us we didn't have to be careful with what she called the junk furniture. If this is junk I'm Rip Van Winkle." He scoffed. "We moved this down carefully, because I don't want to be sued. But that girl in the paddy wagon was in the room… tearing things up pretty bad."

Sarah stood in the doorway of what had been her room, looking at the devastation wreaked by Terry. The Deputy swore under his breath and placed a hand on the girl to support her, knowing that if it affected him, it had to be that much worse for her. Toby was in his room down the hall and Sarah could hear him whimpering mournfully. She looked at the Deputy and moved toward the sounds of tears. The four year old boy sat mournfully on the floor, in his hands were the shattered remains of the statuette of a Goblin King.

Looking up though his tears he sobbed, "Todd killed him….he killed the King."

Sarah entered the boy's room and taking him into her arms rocked him until the room was filled with the sounds of silence. She looked up to the Deputy. "Can I as a minor press charges against another minor?"

The Deputy scratched his head, "That's a new one on me, Missy… I think you'd better ask your lawyer."

Sarah left Toby in the company of the protective officer. She looked past her stepmother to her father's partner. "Can I press charges against another minor?"

"With the aid of a guardian, yes." Steven said curtly.

Sarah looked at the Sheriff, "Arrest both Terry and Todd." She walked past Karen again and went up to her room.

Karen followed her, grabbing at her arm and nearly toppling them both. "What do you think you're doing? You can't order an arrest!"

With strength she was never aware of, Sarah pulled her stepmother toward Toby's room where he sat holding the broken statue. "That's what your precious Todd did…he terrorized your own son and you've been oblivious to it!" Hauling the woman down the hall she pointed to the destruction of her belongings. "And this is Terry's work. Now tell I can't have them arrested."

Karen looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "No, they wouldn't… they couldn't…"

Sarah shook the woman. "They would, they could and they did!" She growled. "Wake up Karen and smell the coffee…they are users and you're their victim."

Shoving the girl off Karen sobbed, turned and ran to her own room, locking the door.

Sarah went into her room and collapsed on the floor, from the wall a voice whispered. 'Say your right words.' She looked toward the sound and hissed. "Shut the hell up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Steven signed the order, and Terry and Todd as well as their mother were all taken to the sheriff's office to be processed. He stayed at the house; having called a friend with a truck, he told Sarah her furnishings would be safer if placed in storage. Sarah would have preferred to take the vanity and bed and other things to the studio, but it was already furnished and there was not room. Karen was coaxed out of her room by Steven when Sarah was seated outside in the rented car. Toby was at the window waving goodbye to his sister, and holding onto the love worn bear. He looked up at his mother with pained eyes, and went to his room as soon as Sarah had driven away. He raised the mattress and shoved Lancelot back in his safe place. The room was again filled with the sounds of silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Biding time**

Eddie was in the lobby when Sarah reported to work her first day. She looked ghastly, and he wondered what the hell had happened. He followed her down to the dressing rooms used by his staff. "Hey, kid," He called to her before she entered the dressing room set aside for the female employees. "Got a moment?"

Sarah looked over at him, her eyes were unfocused and red from holding back tears. "I'm sorry Mr. Martino… I was a million miles away."

"You look it too," He tipped her face up. "Tell Uncle Eddie all about it."

Sarah had been holding it together, until that moment. Here was a perfect stranger, showing her the compassion she'd expected from her stepmother. She found herself swaying toward him and then buried her face in his suit and sobbed. She began telling him in a wounded voice of what she'd suffered the past three days. From having her stepmother's family arrested to going to court, to having to put her belongings in storage to protect them. And worst of all, being denied access to her little brother.

Eddie listened, ungrudging and kind. "Kid, you've been though hell. You sure you want to try starting this job today?" He teased, "Me, I'd go on a bender."

Sarah giggled. "I'm under age, I don't do benders." She sighed and nodded toward him. "Yes, I think starting the job will do me well. I've got an hour to pull it together… when I step out of this door later…Camera in hand you'll see a different me." Confidence entered the girls voice as she made that promise.

Eddie watched the girl enter the dressing room, quietly he mused. "Like mother, like daughter."

Sarah dressed in the costume provided for this week's theme in the nightclub. She was dressed in a 1940's costume, including stockings with seams, and French Maid styled outfit. She did her hair in a French twist and with the aid of makeup and concealed and eye drops looked like a movie star of the period. Camera in hand she made her way back up to the main floor and the dining room. Greeting patrons with a winning smile and her mother's flair, she began to take photos in record numbers. She took the film down to the development department and gave them special instructions written down on each of the tickets. As her orders were made ready, Sarah delivered them to the patrons and thanked them for their order. Eddie watched as the patrons opened the photos, he was not surprised when praise started coming to him on the girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first month of classes swept past the girl like a hurricane. She was a bit more advanced in some areas, and behind in others. Steven, Eddie and a few others kept a watchful eye on the girl. She began to make plans, with the spring break only a short distance off she asked Eddie if she could take the Easter weekend off as she wanted to spend it in the mountains with her grandmother. She had phoned Karen, asking permission to take Toby up to the cabin and was told only if Hell froze over. Desperate for news of her brother she called a neighbor she knew was not overly fond of Karen, but liked Toby. Mrs. Monty's son Ian was one of Toby's playmates. Sarah was sure she'd have news of the boy.

Sarah counted the rings on the line, when she hard the familiar voice on the other end she was grateful. "Mrs. Monty? Hi, it's Sarah… I was wondering…" The woman on the other end was only too happy to give her news of her little brother. Sarah listened and asked questions and asked if she might call again in a week or two. When the call ended, Sarah looked about her little studio, and felt the walls closing in. She took out a calendar and began to cross off days. "Two years." She said firmly, "And then they can't stop us." She looked at the gift sitting on her table, a fifth birthday present for the boy that was going to have to be held until she was able to give it to him. "Two years." She said as she heard the mantra from the wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat on the throne, going over the parchments, taking little notice of the girl in the pit struggling to dress another Goblin. This scene was played out so many times it had become rather a common sight. Even Gandar had become less sensitive to the garishly dressed Goblins being forced to have tea parties with the Princess.

A commotion in the outer hall drew the attention of the King and his Chancellor. A large gruff and very out of sorts Hobgoblin was demanding to be seen by the King. Jareth yawned, and waved to the guards to allow the creature entry.

Zoan Seawind, tribal leader of the Hobgoblins stormed into the throne room, shaking a fist toward the King he roared. "I would have words with thee, oh Jareth! I would voice a complaint to thee."

Jareth, who was bored to tears, hoped this would be worth hearing. "By all means…speak." Gandar stepped to the side, leaned on the arm of the throne giving his King a clear vision.

Zoan Seawind was tall, nearly as tall as Jareth, and at least that again as wide. He was dark skinned like all his tribe and had a very malevolent expression on his horrid face. "Can you not see what is happening about you? We are on the verge of revolt… we have been reduced to the position of play thing, and are made a mockery of." He wailed. "We are the most fearsome of all the Goblin races, of all the tribes we are the leaders, but no more."

Jareth scratched his head, "Why is that?"

The large Hobgoblin turned, glared and pointed to the Princess busy in the pit. "Look at what she's done… We were once feared, and now we are laughed at!"

Jareth was about to protest the man's suggestion when a Goblin wandered past the throne in a large pink picture hat and a green boa. "I see what you mean." He sniffed.

The tribal leader turned to his King. "Yesterday, your….Princess harassed three Hobgoblins into… playing dress up…" His voice was a low snarling growl. "I won't have it… what she does with the house Goblins is up to you…I won't have her degrading my troops!"

Jareth raised his brow, "Whose troops?"

Zoan moaned, "Your troops." He bowed knowing he'd gone too far; "Oh Goblin King."

The Goblin King leaned forward, "Zoan, I agree. Hobgoblins are not for dressing up." He looked down where he saw the Princess eyeing the tribal leader. "Adrianna, don't even think about it!" he ordered his bride who merely pouted.

However the Princess was not to be put off. "But I've just the right shade dress for him!" she showed Jareth a garish ugly piece of material. "Look how it brings out his eyes!"

Jareth stepped down and between the Princess and the Tribal leader. "I said no!" he bellowed.

The Princess' face pinched up and she stomped her foot and began to pitch a tantrum. "I want to play!!"

Jareth looked at the six little Goblins who were wondering about dazed after having been wrestled into the garments. "Princess you may not have the Hobgoblins to play with! And I want my Goblins out of those garish costumes!" He bellowed. In a fit of temper Adrianna flung herself down into the pit and bawled like a spoiled brat, her husband stared in disbelieve.

Adrianna cried out loudly. "I never get to have any fun…" She wailed like a Banshee; "I have no friends, no ladies… nothing…"

Gandar and Zoan exchanged worried glances, both turned to the King who looked fit to be tied. Gandar moved forward quickly. "Sire, perhaps if we convened the court?"

Jareth looked at him as if he were speaking a foreign tongue. "Convene the court? Have you any idea of what that will do?"

"It will get her off our backs." Zoan mumbled.

Jareth shot a terrible gaze at the Hobgoblin, and then the expression faded. "Convene court." He muttered over and over. "I suppose we could…"

Gandar spoke quietly, with suggestions. "We don't use the east wing hall; it would make a very nice court room for the Princess. She could decorate it to her hearts content." Jareth nodded, listening to his Chancellor. "We could invite the nobility to a tourney, or a festival of some sort. While assembled, the Princess would have a chance to meet Ladies who could serve as her courtiers."

Zoan winced when the Princess let out a loud wail. "Sire, I beg you, give this proposal serious thought."

Jareth had winced as well. "Gandar, a festival for _**Ostara**_ would be very fitting."

"I'll see to the arrangements myself, Sire;" Promised the Chancellor. "I shall involve her majesty in the planning. And perhaps it will take her mind off… hassling the goblins."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snow in the mountains gave way to the wild flowers of spring. Sarah walked with Druid in the early morning light on Easter Sunday. Her Grandmother and Great Aunt were still abed when Sarah went up into the hillside with the dog. She looked across the vista, "Happy Easter Toby, where ever you are. Be strong, and know I'm thinking of you."

Druid looked at the girl, his eyes seeing more than mortals would.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gandar stood in the gardens of the Palace, amazed at the transformation that Hoggle had wrought. "This is simply beautiful, Hoggle. Why, I don't believe I've seen a garden that could rival it in any of the five kingdoms."

The little gnomish Dwarf blushed slightly and waved his had. "It's nothing."

The Chancellor shook his head in disagreement. "This is perfect, the perfect setting to begin the Princess' new court."

Hoggle looked at the garden, "You think she'll like it?" He fretted.

"Yes," Gandar breathed, "She'll love it."

Jareth came into the garden, inspecting the new plantings and the decorations for the festival that would begin in a few hours. "Well done, Hogsfeet."

"Hoggle!" the Dwarf grumbled as he walked past the King. "And I didn't do this for you!" He snapped. "I did it for the Princess."

Jareth shrugged, "I don't care why or for whom, as long as it was done."

The Dwarf grumbled as he continued to check the plantings. "Arrogant condescending, egotistical bastard."

Gandar gave the King a reproving look. "Must you?"

Jareth blinked as if surprised. "Must I what?"

"Must you always taunt and torment that poor fellow?"

The Goblin King, wearing his most haughty expression nodded. "Yes, I must."

The chancellor frowned deeply. "I don't see why."

Jareth knew he'd never be able to explain it to the satisfaction of the other. "It's a private matter between the little scab and me." Changing the subject he pointed to the garlands of flowers and the silk streamers. "The garden looks nice."

Gandar understood that the subject was not closed.

Princess Adrianna entered the garden and was pleased. "Oh my, how pretty this is."

Jareth looked at the Princess with softening eyes. "Why are you not up in your rooms getting ready for your party, my dear?"

Beautiful eyes glanced at him. "I've plenty of time to do that. I just wanted to see how the garden looked." She walked over to where her husband stood. "Thank you for the party, Sire."

"My pleasure, Princess." He mused. For in the weeks of planning she had not once tried to lure a Goblin into playing at dress up. She was beautiful, the perfect Fairy Princess. With the genteel smile and graceful gait, she looked glorious. Everyone in the Kingdom loved her, were devoted to her and would forgiver her almost anything, Jareth said to him self. However it was not enough to silence the voice in the back of his head. '_**She's not Sarah**_.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah gathered wild flowers for the dinner table. Her arms were filled with the exotic blooms that would never grace a florist shop. The color pallet was vivid, and the fragrance filled her senses with absolute joyful abandon. Dew kissed the blossoms that were opening to greet the day. The mountain side was alive and Sarah counted her blessings.

She was careful to stay clear of the old mine shafts. Her grandfather had warned her about them when she was little. He had teased her at one point, telling her that one of the shaft openings was a portal into the Fairy Realm. She passed the somewhat camouflaged entrance, brush and vines nearly covered the entrance. Pausing she looked at the entrance, wondering why this one always made her heart race. Strange sounds always seemed to come from the mine shaft. Her grandfather had said it was because it was a portal and it had the sounds of both worlds. Sarah was half tempted to look inside the mine shaft, as she had as a child. Had her grandfather known she'd taken one of his flashlights and explored the entrance she'd have been skinned alive.

The mine shaft had been dark, but strangely welcoming back then. She had been told later by her Grandmother that the shaft had been only a test shaft, and it only went down a short way, about one hundred feet in a gentle gradual slope down. At the bottom had been a chamber, not very large but wide enough for the engineers to take core samples. Sarah had used chalk to draw on the wall of the chamber, leaving a message that she had been there. With her bouquet of flowers in her arms she shook off the impulse to enter the shaft, and she returned to the cabin. She set the table and arranged the flowers in a vase.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The nobility and gentry had always enjoyed the few and far between court events at the Palace of the Goblin King. To be invited to an event in the palace was a sign of the King's opinion of one. Jareth noted that as he greeted the assembled Lords and Ladies, and the gentry, he was being watched with careful eyes. Everyone was wondering what had caused the King to call for a festival.

The Princess was on his arm, dressed in sunshine yellow, and looking enchanting. Her sweet breathy voice and light laughter captivated and charmed all who came into her presence. She was delighted, and delightful. Gandar began to bring forth the women he felt were worthy of being in the Princess' court. Adrianna was polite and gracious to the women presented to her, but far too cool. None of the women were making an impression on the Princess. Jareth watched Lady after Lady, attempt to make conversation with the little Princess. When the family of a noble Fae was presented to the Royal Couple, Jareth and Gandar were surprised to find the person whom the Princess gravitated to was not the noblemen's wife, but his daughter. The Princess complemented the girl on her gown and began to have a friendly conversation with the girl.

Jareth excused himself for a moment, pulling Gandar aside with him. "She doesn't want Ladies…she wants playmates." He pointed to the small throng of adolescent Fae girls gathering around the giggling Princess.

Gandar looked uncomfortable; he had not been prepared for the idea of fledgling girls attending the Princess. "Sire, what shall we do?"

Jareth pondered for a moment, "We'll give her a court in the east wing with her little friends." He sighed. "It does not matter that they are all young. My bride is young, and needs companions close to her own temperament."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was surprised when her grandmother poured wine for her at dinner. "I'm underage," Sarah reminded her.

"You're on my mountain, you're not driving and it's a very light wine." Her Granny said firmly.

Katie Jean laughed softly. "Don't argue Sarah."

The three women held hands over the table, and Gram Betty gave the blessing. Sarah loved that she was with family; the only thing missing was Toby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The last of the King's guests had departed, and Gandar had made a list of all the young ladies he felt were worthy of being given an invitation to join the Princess' Court. He found the King and the Princess sitting near one of the new fountains in the garden. He smiled at the Princess and presented the list to her. "If your Majesty will just tell me which of these young ladies are to your liking, I shall issue invitations to them to join you here at Court."

The parchment list was extensive, and Adrianna pouted sweetly. "I like them all." She looked at Jareth, pleading. "Do I have to limit my court?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Let's start with an even dozen ladies, shall we?"

The Princess looked over the list. "Only a dozen out of one hundred… oh dear me… well, I suppose…" she began to go over the ladies in her memory, then ticked off the ones who were most pleasing to her. "What do we do if someone refuses?"

"No one refuses an invitation from the King." Gandar said without thinking.

'_**No one, save for Sarah'**_, Thought the King bleakly. He tried to mask his face, not wanting to upset his bride. "I'm sure all will be most happy to be invited into your court, my dear."

Adrianna handed the list back to the Chancellor. "My own court, you are so good to me."

Jareth nodded, "Gandar will show you the chamber to be used by you and your court. I suggest you begin making plans on how you wish it decorated. Perhaps one of your new friends could be of help to you."

"And I may truly decorate it any way I please?" The Princess was giddy with joy, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Any way you wish," Jareth agreed. "However no more tackling Goblins!" He warned. "Or the court will be closed, and you'll be banished to a tower."

The Princess rose to her feet, and dropped down into a very graceful curtsey. "I thank you, my King.."

Jareth was enchanted with her, his child bride. She was the perfect Fairy Princess… Gracious, poised, delightful to be with… but she was not Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had taken Druid out for his evening walk. He seemed to enjoy the trips with her more than the ones with her granny or her great aunt. She walked him farther than either of the other two ladies would. Though he was getting up in years himself, he was still game for a good stretch of the legs.

Sarah loved the mountain at night. It was a wonderful place to be. Her grandmother had told her stories when she was little of dancing lights that played over spring flowers. Sarah had never seen one, but believed anyway. After all, she had been _**Underground**_ and knew there were more things in Heaven and Earth than man would ever understand.

The top of the mountain in the moonlight this night seemed like the rounded spire of a turret tower, reminding her of a tower in a Kingdom far away. A tower with a window, in which a King had watched as she and her friends mounted their assault. Looking up at the top of the mountain she wondered if that King ever thought of her, or did he curse her still as she knew he must for her rejection. "Oh Goblin King," She sighed as she took a seat on an outcropping of rocks to stare at the mountain top.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something was pulling at the King, dinner was over and the Princess, worn out from her excitement of the day had gone to her chamber. Jareth stood on the terrace looking down into his garden. There was a voice on the wind… a voice he had promised himself he would not answer, no mater what. He folded his arms and hardened his facial expression, he would not be moved, and he would not be swayed. The wind kissed his face, and in his ears he heard the soft and sad sound of a young woman. It was not a plea, it was not a demand. It was just a soft statement. _**"Oh Goblin King,"**_ He heard the voice and could resist the urge to take wing no more.

High into the night sky he rose, past the spire of his tower into the stars and into the portal into her world. He found the girl seated staring at the top of the mountain. She was so engaged in her gaze that she seemed unaware of her surroundings. Only the dog seemed to take notice of the owl that had landed in the stand of trees.

"Oh Goblin King," she said again, her voice full of the pangs of guilt and remorse. "I wonder what became of you. Are you still gathering wished away children? So you ever thing of me? Are you still handsome and brave and maddening? Have you come to understand why I could not accept your offer? Wonderful though it may have been… it could not be…" She hung her head.

The owl looked away, disdainfully. He had not nor would he forgive her. He was not even sure he could.

"Oh Goblin King," she sighed. "Would you like to know a secret? I sometimes am very sorry I took Toby away from your Kingdom." She looked up at the spire that reminded her of the King's spire. "He was happy with you…I saw that in the room of stairs… he had no fear, no sorrow…" She closed her eyes tightly. "And I brought him back to this."

The owl looked down at her, confessing her regrets to the night air.

"Had I known…" She paused. "Had I known;" Her voice broke with the pain of her memories of what had happened from the time she brought Toby back. "How you must be laughing at me. Stupid mortal girl, that's what you must be thinking. To give up her dreams, to reject the man of her dreams… to risk life and limb to return her brother to her mother and father… And what does she have now? No dreams… no…man… no… brother…" Sarah rose to her feet, "Nothing… for two years… I have nothing…. And I have to wait until I'm twenty one to even petition the courts for the right to see my own brother." Her fury was growing, and her self pity was being pushed back.

Jareth was half tempted to transform, to step up behind her and let the chips fall where they may.

"I won't be a victim!" She vowed loudly, raising a fist to the heavens. "I didn't risk life and limb in the Labyrinth to become victim to Karen or Kathy or anyone else." She took a deep breath, "My will is as strong as yours…." She suddenly smiled a crooked smile, one very like the one he'd first given her that fateful night he'd entered her parents' bedroom. "I'm as strong as you are Goblin King…. I stood up to you… I'm not going to let some stupid mortals push me round. I'll wait… I'll get the courts to see me and I'll get the right to be with Toby….I have earned it!" She grabbed the leash of the dog, "_**What's said is said**_!" She turned and walked proudly back to the cabin.

Jareth waited until she was half way back to the cabin, he transformed to man form and sat down on the rocks she'd just vacated. "Well, Sarah," He mused. "You are one hell of a woman." He chuckled softly to himself. "I almost pity this stepmother of yours." He watched as she neared the cabin. "Do I ever think of you?" He mused. "No; not too often Sarah; only every other moment." He changed back to the owl and returned to his Kingdom and his empty bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the mountain, kissing her Granny and her Great Aunt before she did. They made her promise to come in the summer. Sarah thought what fun it would be coming to the mountain in the beginning of July. To watch the mountain alive with fireworks for the 4th, and to swim in the cool waters of the pond behind the cabin, letting the waters of the little waterfall run over you. She thought of how wonderful it would be if Karen would let Toby come up to the cabin. He loved it there, even if Karen didn't. Sarah planned on trying to get Karen to be reasonable.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna began working with the workmen on renovating the east hall into her court. New furnishings were made, along with new draping. The King had even ordered a little Princess throne for her, with pretty pink draping and cushions. Soon the once bleak room was transformed into, a pink nightmare. Jareth and the Goblins vowed never to step foot in the pink and white gauzy space.

Little tea tables and tea sets had been made for the Princess, hand painted with little rose buds. Gilded chairs for her courtiers and pink satin cushions for their delicate feet were being placed about the room. A minstrel's gallery had been set up, just awaiting the musicians. Adrianna was seeing the court tailor about the scarlet coats she wanted the musicians to wear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eddie was very pleased with Sarah's work, and with the time she was spending collecting his rents. He worried though that the kid had no life outside work and school. He heard her speak to a co-worker that she didn't have time for a life. The only thing she seemed to want was time with her kid brother. Eddie reported to Linda every week, telling her how the girl was doing, praising her work.

Even at the City College she didn't take time for anything but classes. She was either in class or at work, or working on a class project. However Sarah had a goal. She had a calendar in her studio, each day she checked off brought her closer and closer to the goal, of being reunited with Toby.

Karen had refused to allow the boy to see Sarah or go to the cabin. Sarah was planning the trip on her own, Eddie having given her time off. He practically had to order the to take the time off when Karen refused the request of Toby's company. With one week to go, Sarah found herself getting excited about being up on her mountain.

The special for dinner had been spring Cornish hens a few nights before. Sarah and Lisa, one of the waitresses, were splitting a hen in the kitchen area where staff ate. Lisa found the wishbone and cleaned it off. The red head placed the wish bone aside to dry. One week before Sarah was to leave on her vacation; Lisa had pulled the dried bone out and ran to Sarah, she looked rather comical in her costume rushing about holding a wishbone. "Sarah, come on, let's make a wish."

Sarah looked at the bone and backed away slowly. "Lisa, I don't make wishes."

"Oh," the girl looked disappointed. "Have too many not come true?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, had too many come true… Now I don't make wishes." Sarah noticed that Eddie was coming toward her, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Sarah, come with me." He said quietly, leading her back to the office where a State Police officer was waiting for them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna was seated at one of the little tables, pouring tea, and chatting with the girls about the latest fashions worn at the Court of the High King. She was very pleased with her court room, and her little Ladies in waiting. Each day was an endless day of merriment. Chasing butterflies, picking flowers and dancing, her little Ladies were a wonderful distraction.

Jareth passed the east wing, shuddered and quickly went to his circular throne room. He was glad his Goblins were back to being themselves. There was no more dressed up nightmares, and no more Princesses in the pit! He had praised Gandar with thinking of the solution.

Lounging in his throne, going over the names of perspective adoptive parents, the King looked at the child who'd been recently wished away. The boy had been undernourished by the King's standard, but was now looking healthier. Jareth was signing his name to one of the petitions, and telling the lad that soon his new parents would arrive to take him to his new home. The child didn't seem to be fearful at all and the King was pleased.

Jareth saw Gandar enter the throne room, looking somber with a parchment scroll in hand. Jareth told the nurse to take the child to the garden, not wishing the child to be troubled by adult issues. Wordlessly the Chancellor handed the parchment to the King. Jareth read it and showed deep sorrow. He passed the parchment back to the Chancellor. "Have the bells begin their toll." Jareth stepped down from the throne. "I'll tell the Princess myself."

Gandar nodded, and then went to inform the bell ringers of the sad tidings.

Jareth entered the Princess' court just as the bells began to peal. She looked up, at first delighted that he was coming to pay a call on her court. But she heard the bells, and her look of delight faded. The other girls heard the bells as well, and gathered round their Princess.

Jareth extended his hands to his childish bride who began to cry softly into his chest as she neared him. "I'm sorry, my dear." He consoled her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Officer had his hat in his hands, "I'm sorry Miss Williams… all I can say is they went quick, and didn't suffer."

Sarah looked at the accident report in her hands. Her Grandmother and Katie Jean were gone.

Eddie placed his arm about her, ready to give what ever support she needed at this time. "I've called Linda, she and Jeremy are flying back tonight."

Sarah nodded.

The Officer looked at the Nightclub owner and asked if he thought the girl would be alright. Eddie whispered he'd take care of her.

Sarah went down to the dressing room, all the other's had already gone to the floor. She put her head down on the makeup table, waiting for the tears to come. But they didn't come. She sat there for a long time, waiting but the tears didn't come. All that came was a numbness and a voice from somewhere in the walls. 'Say your right words….'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched as the Little Ladies of his bride's court supported her though the funeral. Young though they might be, and empty headed most of the time, this day they were truly her friends.

He stood at her side, thinking how frail she appeared to be. When the funeral was over she closeted her self up in her chamber seeking solace. There she remained for several days, until she appeared once more in the Pink Princesses chamber of the East wing to once again hold court.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood beside her mother, watching as the ashes of her Granny and Great Aunt were spread over the mountain side from the plane that Jeremy had hired. Jeremy was in the plane spreading the ashes himself, as he didn't trust anyone else to do that task.

Linda was stoic and resolved. Sarah was numb.

"She had a good life, baby." Linda said at last as the plane made its last pass. "So did Katie Jean."

Sarah looked at her mother, "I know."

"We should all have such rich lives." She motioned to the assembled people who had come to the mountain to pay their last respects. "We should all touch so many."

Sarah nodded. She stood with her mother while old friends came to them. Some had wonderful stories of Granny; other's just wanted to express their sorrow. When the gathering had turned into a reminiscence circle Sarah wandered off. Druid had gone missing the day of the accident and Sarah was sure he'd crawled off into the hillside to die. She walked the old familiar paths past the pond and toward the hillside. Coming to the mine shaft she paused, and again heard the voice. 'Say your right words.'

Sarah shrugged off the urge, and returned to the cabin, and her mother's warm embrace…and the loving memory that linger in the cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**** The Gates of Hell**

It had been a year since the accident and then some. Another Christmas had come, and gone. Seasons were passing as they always had, and always would. Sarah was grateful for the support Eddie and the staff at the nightclub gave. Eddie understood when she turned down invitations, and didn't press. Sarah spent the holidays alone up in the hills. Granny Betty had left the mountain side to Sarah, she'd set up a trust to keep the land for the girl.

Another birthday of the little boy had passed by, and Toby was now six. If it had not been for the kindness of the neighbor Sarah would not have know what was going on in the boy's life. They neighbor told Sarah all that she could about the boy, even took photo's to send to Sarah. Complaining that she could not do justice to the subject and that Sarah would do far better, she sent the pictures to the girl at the club.

Sarah had begun her third year in college, and was finding it hard to keep her momentum. She had taken an early start to the year, hoping that she'd be able to pick up some extra credit hours. While other young people her age were going to the beach and having fun in the sun she was working on camera techniques. She was tired, restless and lonesome. Linda came into town when ever she could, but as luck would have it that was not often enough. Both Linda and Jeremy were suddenly in great demand. Which was wonderful for them, and Sarah would never have wanted less for them. Still it meant there were times when she celebrated a holiday alone up in the hills at the cabin.

Eddie said he thought Sarah should be doing an apprenticeship with a portrait photographer. He said she was too good for what she was doing at the club. To Sarah the praise was wonderful, but there was something in Eddie's voice that worried her. She'd noticed some changes at the club, and found them troublesome. Some of the long time employees agreed, and there were newcomers who didn't seem to gel with the others quite as well.

The supplier of the costumes used by the staff started making delivery errors. The liquor supplier started to short orders. Other little things were starting to occur and Eddie had his hands full keeping thing running smoothly. All the while it seemed the club was more popular than ever. However it was the crowd that was filling the club that troubled Sarah. They seemed hard, and course, and a bit on the seamy side. Eddie looked worried about them as well.

One night Sarah stood by a table taking the photo of the couple in the booth. She was wearing a smile and telling them the smile, the flash light up and the camera was ripped from her hands. She looked at the brut of a man standing with her camera in his hands. He looked like he was about to crush the instrument when Eddie appeared and took the camera back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eddie demanded. The man leaned toward the Nightclub owner and growled something. Eddie shoved him aside, handed the camera back to Sarah and told her to destroy that print and take another. Eddie led the brut away from her, and Sarah looked at the disturbed couple in the booth.

"Sorry about that. Let me take another," She smiled to put them at ease. Half an hour later, with the roll of film spent she went down to the developer and asked for both prints to be copied. She inspected the copy, seeing why the brut had wanted the print destroyed. She hid the first print in her large carpet bag that she had taken to carrying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kathy snubbed out her cigarette. "I'm telling you Karen, the boy is getting away from you, and if you don't put your foot down now he'll turn out just like Sarah."

Karen sat in the restaurant sipping a drink. "I'm sure you're right. He's becoming very sassy of late, just like the girl." She leaned back in the booth. "It would have been different if you could have just moved in with me like we planned."

"Or if we could have sold that old barn and bought something new and modern," Kathy lamented. "Who would have thought that Robert had a partnership with anyone but you?" She had never really liked Robert, and now was her chance to degrade him.

"I just don't understand why he didn't just tell me the house was Linda's." Karen moaned softly still feeling betrayed.

"It doesn't matter." Kathy said brightly. "You still have all that lovely money to spend." She patted her sister's hands. "What you need to do is get out more, enjoy life."

"I'd enjoy life a lot more if my son would stop acting like I'd killed his best friend." Karen complained. "Yesterday he begged me again to let him spend a weekend with Sarah up at that horrid cabin…And he's taking no interest in going to school."

"You should send him to a military school! That brat needs discipline, he needs order. He needs to learn obedience to authority." Kathy said in an unkind voice. "He spent far too much time with Sarah as it is; he has no loyalty toward his real family!"

"Military School? Isn't that a bit harsh, he's only six." Karen wavered, thinking of her baby in a uniform.

"It would do him a world of good." Kathy suggested harder. "It might make him appreciate his family." She could see she was making headway with her sister. "I know of a school, and it's not too far away. He could board there, and it would knock some of the sass out of him. You know the place, St. John's."

Karen was considering her sister's suggestion. "But the school year is just about to start, I'm sure they are filled up."

"Well we could go and check it out," Kathy said quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had plunged himself into project after project. Anything to keep his mind off the mortal girl who'd rejected him. He began to be more active with his own court, thinking it would be a pleasant distraction. Outwardly he seemed to be a very happy man. He had a beautiful bride, who was loved by one and all in the Kingdom. He had made improvements in the castle and the grounds surrounding his palace. Once a month he was giving a royal ball, and was becoming the envy of the five Kingdoms. He had it all in the eyes of others.

He had been avoiding the stair room, doing whatever he could to take different routes though the palace to avoid stepping in there. Her scent clung to the very walls still, and it was too bitter for him. Adrianna and her maids were in the stair room, playing hide and seek. Jareth stood in the outer hall, arms crossed and frowning. The young women didn't even notice.

Gandar happened upon him, he saw his King's features harden. "Sire?" He asked quietly. "Are you vexed?"

"I would have this room sealed if I could." Jareth admitted.

"You know that's not possible." The Chancellor protested softly.

Jareth watched his childish bride play her games, before he turned to walk away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby stared at the uniform on his bed as his mother began to pack the suitcase that he was to use. "I won't go." He said shaking his head. "You can't make me go."

"Yes you will and yes, dear, I can." Karen folded his things neatly.

"Why are you doing this?" He pulled at her arms.

"I'm doing this because it's the best thing for you!" His mother argued softly. "It's time you got your head out of the clouds… You don't want to end up like Sarah do you? That girl is delusional!"

Toby begged. "I'm sorry, I'll be good….don't' send me away."

Karen pushed him aside. "I'm going to get the new socks I've just bought you." She left him alone in the room with the suitcase lying open on his bed.

Toby knew she'd be back quickly and he didn't have much time. There was no talking her out of this, and he knew it. He moved to the side of the bed, lifted the mattress and pulled out two items. Swiftly he lifted the clothes carefully and placed his treasures under the garments. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mother's shadow approaching. He prayed she'd not notice the clothes were higher than before.

Karen finished the packing and looked at her son. "Tomorrow your Aunt Kathy and I will drive you to St. John's. So get to bed, young man. Tomorrow is a big day for you." She bent to kiss the boy's cheek and found him cold and aloof. "I'm doing this for you, Toby!"

Toby glared at her as she left his room. "You're not doing this for me; you're doing it to me." He growled. He moved to his dresser and opened the center drawer that his mother was not aware of. He kept thing hidden in there that he didn't want anyone to find. He pulled out the little wallet his father had given him. Over the last few years he'd stuffed it with dollar bills from birthdays and other events that had come up in his life. He counted the money, sixty three dollars, he was sure it would be enough to get him where he wanted to go, to Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

St. John's Military Academy for Boys had a reputation to up hold. The Headmaster Colonel Ratchet was a kind man, with a sense of justice. He was in the main hall when the Williams widow and her sister showed up with the boy. He looked down at the child and saw defiance.

"Good morning, young man." He greeted the boy.

"Sir." The boy said politely, but kept his chin firm.

Ratchet placed a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. "Welcome to St. John's boy, we'll be making a man of you here."

Toby didn't want to be a man, not yet at least. However he didn't voice his opinion as he could tell the adults were not going to be open to his wants or needs. Under different circumstances he might have liked the Colonel, but not here, not now. Right now he was just another adult standing in his way and making him do something he didn't want to do.

Kathy looked down at the boy, feeling very little love toward him. "Don't baby him," she warned. "He's had far too much of that... And too many fairy stories."

Ratchet was sure of one thing; he didn't care for the widow's sister. "Madam, I assure you we don't baby our cadets."

Kathy wore a wolfish look of triumph on her face. "Good."

Ratchet called another cadet over. "Cadet Thomson, would you take Mr. Williams here to his room and get him squared away?"

The older boy saluted and lifted Toby's suitcase. "Follow me, Williams." He turned sharply and walked with a military gait.

Toby looked up at his mother with an accusatory gaze. "Good bye, mother." He said without offering her a kiss or a smile.

Karen fretted. "Oh dear, maybe this is a mistake."

"Nonsense," Kathy assured her pulling her out of the building and toward the car. "It's the best thing for both of you."

Toby looked at the room, there was only one other boy bunking with him. The other boy was seated on his bed watching Toby with suspicious eyes unpack. The other boy was George Kusang, and he was a year older than Toby. He was as dark as Toby was light. The boy who'd led Toby to the room had told him to unpack and get settled. He ordered Kusang to bring the new cadet down to dinner when the bell rang.

Toby put his clothes into the drawers and hung the extra uniform up in a closet. He unpacked slowly; worried about what the other boy would say when he got to the bottom and had to unpack his treasures. He looked over his shoulder at the other boy nervously. He had reached the bottom and had only the two treasures left. George had moved off his bed slowly, and was now peering over the younger boy's shoulder. Toby half expected the older boy to taunt him and jeer. George moved away, back to his bed and pulled something out from under the mattress. He turned to Toby with a solemn face; in his hands was a much loved stuffed bear.

Toby looked at the bear, and then the boy. "You too?"

George nodded, "No one else knows." He warned. "They don't like baby stuff here, not that this is baby stuff…but they look at it that way." His dark eyes were serious.

"I have something else," Toby said lifting the smooth crystal orb. "It's very special."

George felt his jaw drop. "I've never seen anything like it." He looked at Toby. "Hide that… one of the older boys will try and take it if they know about it."

"Where?" Toby felt a bond with the other. "Where can I hide it that it'll be safe?"

George opened one of the brass decorative balls on the end of the bed. "In here." He handed a handkerchief to the blond boy. "Wrap it and put it in the bed-knob. I found them by accident last year. I keep stuff in mine." He helped Toby fit the bed-knob lid back in place.

Toby extended his hand to the boy; "Toby."

"George," the other said shyly.

Toby smiled, "Do you like stories?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eddie paced, things were going to get rough, and he was worried. He wanted his people safe, and right now he didn't see how that was going to be possible. The squeeze was being put to him. His suppliers were afraid to give him his orders, and were beginning to demand higher prices. He looked over the bills on his desk, and worried about how to keep the club running.

Sarah tapped at his door, "Eddie, could I come in tomorrow early? I want to use the dark room for a School project."

"Sure Sarah," he said looking up at her. "What ever you need. Hey did you check out that new photographer on Benet St.? I hear he's got openings for assistants."

Sarah knew the man was looking out for her best interests. "My schedule and his does not gel. He wants someone who can come in during the day, and I'm in class most days. We have a free day tomorrow, that's why I want to get this assignment done." She patted her hand on the door frame.

"You may have to bring in your own supplies." Eddie warned.

She nodded, "Already planed to, Boss."

"Well fine." He looked back at the bills. "And get your new costume for the week fitted. We're doing Brigadoon this week."

Giggling she closed the door; the thought of the men on the staff wearing kilts was too much for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby and George were in the Colonel's office again, the third time in two weeks. He stood at the windows, hands clasped behind his back and frowning. "I'm beginning to think you boys don't like it here."

Toby looked at George, who had a bloody nose from protecting the younger boy from two bullies. "No sir." Toby said firmly. "We don't like being picked on."

Ratchet looked at the boy with a raised brow. "Are you suggesting that upper classmen pick on you?"

"I'm not suggesting, I telling you. They push us around and demand any money we are carrying on us." Toby snapped at the man.

The man towering over them frowned. "I doubt that very much, young man. You're mother told me that you were given to making up stories to cover your bad behavior." He turned to George. "I'm surprised at you, though. You've been with us a year, and you were one of my best first year cadets."

George held the cloth to his nose. "Yes sir."

Ratchet took a seat behind his desk. "This is going to be my last warning to you two. Your classes are going on a field trip tomorrow, after that you two will be restricted to the grounds for three weeks, am I understood?" He glared at the boys. "Dismissed."

Toby waited until they were out of the administration building. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Museum in town, why?" George asked.

"I'm going to make a run for it. " Toby announced like a hardened criminal making a jail break. "I'm going to get on a bus and go to my sister."

George paused, "Toby, I want to come too." He then added. "I know where the bus station is." He looked at the younger boy hopefully.

"Ok," Toby said as they walked back to their room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had left her car at the local garage, having a tune up. She had taken the local bus to the club. More and more she didn't like what she was seeing happening to the neighborhood. The buildings surrounding the old theater were looking in need of being demolished. Graffiti covered more and more walls, and rougher and rougher thugs seemed to line the streets. She didn't like having to come in the alley and only used it in daylight hours.

No one but Eddie was in the office, the only other staff members there was Ottis the cook, who was going over his supplies, and Margo the costume mistress. Even Paul the boy who was the developer was not in yet. Sarah went right to work on her project; she was using the enlarger on a still of Toby. She pulled the negative from her carpet bag of the picture she'd taken that had nearly gotten her camera busted. She developed the negative on a larger print and was looking it over as she hung it to dry. She didn't like what she saw.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Toby and George sunk away from the group; they had said they were going to use the rest room. They waited and watched as their classmates headed up to the next level of the museum with the tour guide. Swiftly they made their way out the front entrance of the museum. George grabbed Toby by the arm, pulling him in the direction of the bus terminal three blocks away. Each wore a school bag on his back, each had taken with him the secret treasures hidden in bed-knobs and drawers. The bus driver didn't filch seeing the boys. Lots of uniformed kid rode the bus.

Toby had gotten the address and phone number of the place Sarah worked from his neighbor Mrs. Monty just before he'd been sent to school. She had told him that if he ever needed his sister she would be there for him. Mrs. Monty had assured him that Sarah called weekly to ask about him, regardless of what he was being told by Karen and her sister.

George had figured out which bus they needed to get on by the route board in the station. "It'll be about half an hour, but we're nearly there."

"How long do you think it will be before they miss us?" Toby asked.

"Sometime after lunch," George said confidently.

"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Toby asked again. "I don't want to get you in more trouble."

"Trouble is my middle name." George quipped.

"No it's not, it's David." Toby said seriously, not understanding the joke.

George looked at him and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah reported to Margo's costume room, "Got time for me?" She popped her head in.

The older woman in the purple smock nodded, snubbed out her cigarette and waved the girl in. She pulled a pencil out of her wild curly hair and wrote down a note. "Come on in, Kid." She rasped in a voice that had known too much smoke. "Got your out fit all ready to try on."

Sarah looked at the costume. "Not another corset thing." She complained.

"Nagh," Margo said lightly. "But the bodice is boned lightly. This is much easier to wear than the stuff you wore two months ago."

Sarah looked at the forest green bodice and the rust colored skirt. "Wow, nice stuff, Margo. How did he swing it? Eddie seemed to have trouble with the last two costume companies."

"Eddies troubles have nothing to do with the costume supplier, baby doll… Eddie's troubles stem from a low life low level mobster." Margo was a gossip and everyone in the club loved her. She could get away with what no one else could.

"Margo you shouldn't talk about things like that."Warned Sarah, after what her negative had shown her she was sure talking could be dangerous.

The older woman scoffed. "What can they do, kill me? Kid the cigarettes are beating them to it….filthy habit… but what can I do, I'm addicted." She lit up another as she watched Sarah dress. "It's you who should be careful, little miss." The woman warned. "You and that damn camera are going to see things that should not be seen." Seeing the girl flinch she sucked in a deep drag on her cigarette, the end glowed. "Already have, I'll wager."

Sarah didn't answer, she just kept dressing. "I don't think this is even going to need alterations, Margo." She stepped back for the woman to inspect her. "Except shoes, I think its fine."

Margo nodded, dragging on the cigarette. "Yeah, you got a nice little build on you, and the dress shows it off nicely."

"Hey Sarah," Ottis popped his head in the costume room. "There's a kid out here at the kitchen door who says he belongs to you."

Margo snickered good naturedly. "I had no idea you had a kid, Sarah."

"I don't." She headed toward the kitchen. Her eyes popped when she saw the two little boys in uniforms standing alone. "Toby…Halloween is three weeks away…what the hell are you dressed up for?" Suddenly the boy was in clinging to her. "Toby, honey…What's going on?" She looked at the dark boy. "And who are you?"

"I'm George." The boy said, "We ran away from School." He was proud of the achievement and strutted over to Sarah with his hand extended like a grown up.

Sarah heard Ottis snicker and she pulled the boys down the hall to the little dressing room where her purse was and her camera. "Ok, tell me what the hell is going on."

"She sent me away." Toby sobbed broken hearted. "Mom sent me away because Aunt Kathy told her to."

"Where?" Sarah could not believe her stepmother could be that cruel to the boy.

"St. John's, Miss." George said handing his best friend a tissue from the box he was standing next to.

"How did you get here?" she asked next.

"Bus." Toby sobbed.

Sarah looked at them, astonished. "You two rode the bus alone?"

Toby shook his head, and opened his school bag, Lancelot's head popped up. "Lancelot came with us."

Sarah placed a hand to her mouth, not sure if she were going to laugh or cry. Sounds from outside the dressing room caught her attention. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "Trouble." She said grabbing each boy by the arm. She pulled them into a hidden panel that most of the staff knew of. She held a finger over each boy's mouth, keeping them still.

"Nothing in here." A gruff voice said.

"Ok, we got the cook and the costume woman and the owner… I guess that's everyone." Another voice said.

Moments later they heard another sound, like M-80's going off. Two, three, six… then silence. Sarah held her hands over the boys keeping them still. She could feel them shiver with fear under her fingers. Biting her own lip, she forced herself to keep still. Again she heard voices.

"Are you sure there's no one here? I mean there's women's clothes in the costume room…" One voice said.

"I didn't see anyone…"

The first voice could be heard from the dark room. "Hey, look at this… it's the boss!"

Sarah cursed herself silently for not having taken down the drying cell.

"That camera girl must be here!" The first voice said angrily. "Find her."

Sarah prayed, 'God if you're really there, don't let them find us. Don't let these two boys get hurt.'

In the darkness something moved, something crept and watched. As the man with the gun in his hand neared a large black object came flying out of nowhere. The cat clawed at the man and sent him backing away.

"God damned cat!" the second voice said. "There's nothing here, no one…"

The first voice growled, "Just to be safe, let's torch the place. I've got the address for the school the camera girl goes to, what say we pay the girl a little visit?"

Sarah heard the voices move to the hall; she opened the hatch slightly, keeping a close eye. She could see something flickering and heard the men laugh as they exited the building though the front door. She pulled the boys out of hiding, reached under the table and grabbed her carpet bag and the black cat sitting near it. "Come on Midnight, I owe you one." She whispered. She tucked the cat into the open bag. She led the boys to a hidden exit out of the room and down a hall. She could smell the fire above. "We don't have a lot of time, so move it." She told the boys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A voice in the darkness whispered, "Did we just save the girl?"

"I don't know."

"Should we tell the King?" it asked concerned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah opened the door that led to freedom. The alley was filling with smoke and she could hear sirens. "Come on," she pulled both boys behind her as she ran up the alley. She hid with the boys up the street watching as fire fighters began to try and stop the fire. Looking at the boys she realized they were in serious trouble. "We can't go to my studio." She said aloud. "If they have my name and my school information they can find out where I've been living. It's too dangerous to take you there…"

Toby pulled on Sarah's skirt. "What about Gram Betty's cabin?"

Sarah looked down at him. "Good thinking, kid." She looked at George. "I'm sorry, kiddo; you'll have to come too."

George smiled, "Great, I love adventure."

Sarah looked down at her dress, "I'm too conspicuous. We can't take a bus, and the garage is six blocks east of here… so no complaints about how far we have to walk… and we're going to have to use alleys."

Toby still had his back pack on, as did George. "We'll be brave, I promise."

Six blocks and a bit more than a quarter of an hour later, they stood before the garage. Sarah's car was parked in back and she was in the office paying for it and getting her keys. The manager teased her about the costume and she laughed it off. The news of the fire had not yet hit the air waves and Sarah just wanted to get away.

She pulled out onto the road and headed for the highway that would take them to the cabin. "I wonder how long it will be before they notice you two missing."

George looked at his wrist watch. "Right about now, I'd say."

Sarah drove muttering to herself. "Great day, my boss is murdered, I'm being looked for by the hit men who did it, and I'm guilty of kidnapping… what else could happen?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sniffed the air, "Do you smell something?" He asked Gandar standing beside him. "Like… something burnt?"

Gandar gasped and pointed to two goblins still smoldering as they entered the throne room. "Good lords, what happened to them?"

Jareth wanted to know that himself. "Have you been playing by a volcano?"

"No, we were watching the girl…"

"Sarah," Jareth leapt from the throne and in one leap was beside the two Goblins. "Is she alright? What happened?"

The least chard of the two nodded, "She's fine. .. we saved her… I think… at least the man with the gun didn't find her."

"Gun?" Jareth looked confused. "A man with a gun was after Sarah?"

Gandar had not seen his King so concerned for anyone or anything in several years. "Sire?"

Jareth held up a hand and listened to the Goblins.

"We hid in the walls…" the one said. "Teasing and tormenting her like you said we could… and it's been great fun… for us…" He began to shift from foot to foot nervously.

The other charred one began to talk. "She was talking to the boy…"

"What boy?" the King snapped.

"The boy." The charred one said firmly.

"My boy?" Asked the King, when they nodded he sighed. "Go on."

They looked at each other and the charred one continued. "Men came in… they took the other's in the building prisoner. The girl hid with the boys…"

"Boys, there was more than one?"

"Two." Said the less charred holding up two fingers on one hand. "I counted them."

The Charred one looked at him in wonder. "I didn't know you could count.."

The less charred nodded proudly. "I can count to ten…one.. two…"

"Get on with it!" Ordered the King standing up.

The Charred one spoke up. "The man with the gun in his hand was in the room they were hiding in… he was getting too close….so I threw a cat at him." He smiled proudly. "Got em too!"

The less charred one nodded.

"And then?" The King was losing his ability to endure much more.

The less charred one looked up at the King. "The girl led the boys to a secret passage and escaped when the men set fire to the building."

Jareth grabbed the little Goblin, pulling him to his face. "You're sure the girl and the boys are safe?"

"Well they escaped… but…" the charred one watched as his partner's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I think the men with the guns were going to go to the Girl's School to look for her."

Jareth shoved the goblin away, he was now seated on the floor of his throne room, and he drew a crystal from the air. "Show me the girl." He ordered. In the orb he could see the girl driving. "She's going to the cabin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah turned on the radio after an hour of driving. "And this just in…there were three bodies found in the smoldering remains of the Cinema Nightclub. Owner Eddie Martino and two of his employees. Sources say there was foul play at work here." Sarah reached to turn off the knob when the voice said. "And there is still no sign of the missing boys from the museum… its thought that one of the boys may have been abducted by a family member." Sarah shut off the radio.

"I'm a kidnapper." She said sarcastically; "Just a hardened criminal."

Both boys looked up at her and wondered what she was talking about.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was in the police station, as was Colonel Ratchet, Kathy and several others. The officer in charge was telling Karen it was likely that Sarah had been involved in the murders. Kathy boasted that she always knew that Sarah was a bad seed. Karen moaned that her baby was in mortal danger and no one was doing anything. She then fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah pulled up to the cabin and shook her head. "We can't stay here long."

"Why not?" Toby asked stepping out of the car and looking at the hills he loved.

"Because they are looking for me… and your mother is likely going to remember this place." Sarah warned. "I'm just going to grab some things from in here and we'll be leaving."

"Hey Sarah," Toby called after her as she went into the cabin. "When did they put in a heliport?"

Sarah looked out the open door and cursed. "Son of a bitch! Ok boys come on, we've got to hide." She pulled them under the cover of the pine trees beside the cabin. "That's not the cops." Looking around she headed for the only place she felt she knew would hide them, the old covered test shaft.

Sarah took the flashlight she'd just slipped into her purse next to the sleeping cat out. She motioned the boys to hug the wall and walk slowly to the bottom of the shaft. She whispered for them not to say a word, but to just hug the shaft. She was glad that the wall was deeper and wider at the bottom, somewhat hidden from the top looking down. She heard voices above, echoing in the shaft. Some one was looking for her. A light was shone down the shaft, but then went away.

Then it went quiet, Sarah looked at the boys as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Whispering she told them to keep as still as they could.

"This would be a nice time to be in your enchanted forest." Toby quipped.

"OH Toby, I wish I could take you both to the enchanted forest right now." She said without thinking.

The earth rumbled, the bottom of the shaft gave way and the sound of the rumble covered the sounds of their screams as they fell into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. The Enchanted Forest**

Sarah landed over the two boys; they were now at the bottom of a deep tunnel. "We must have fallen though one of the mine shafts." She speculated pulling herself off the boys. "The shafts have fallen in before. We're lucky we weren't killed." She looked at the boys. "Are you two ok?" Her hands took hold of both little faces.

George was wearing a huge grin, "That was better than going to Coney Island! Can we do it again?"

Toby sniffed the air, "What's that smell?" He asked. "That's not coal, or coal dust…it smells… alive…and pretty."

Sarah sniffed. "That's woodbine." She sat on her haunches. "I don't recall any growing on this side of the mountain. I'd remember that smell,… It's so powerful." She looked to where her brother was staring; there was light coming into the cavern. "Ok, we go slowly, and we go careful. I'm not sure what's out there." She placed the flashlight strapped to her hand back in the bag with the sleeping cat. "Midnight, you'd sleep though the end of the world, you lazy cat." The little cat stretched and stayed asleep.

Sarah went ahead of the boys, hoping that the men looking for her were not on the other side of the opening. Reaching the opening in the carven she prepared herself for anything, anything but what she saw. They were still on a mountain, just not the one they'd started out on. Sarah moved back into the cavern, grabbed her forehead and whispered. "What did I say? Oh God, what did I say just before we fell?"

George looked up at her and repeated her words. "You said you wished you could take us both to the enchanted forest right now."

Sarah lightly banged the back of her head on the cave wall. "I know better, I know better, I know better."

Toby moved past her and looked out the entrance, "Whoa! Georgeie, you've gotta see this!"

The darker boy looked out of the cave in delight. "Wow! Look at that! Where are we?"

Toby smiled up at him. "The Enchanted Forest, just like Sarah wanted. Nice work, Sis."

George's eyes turned into large saucers. "You can do magic!" He shouted. "Way cool!"

"No I can't." She said, and then moaned. "I make wishes, and they come true. Thanks to a gift given to me by…a King." She stepped out to the ledge and looked down at the vista before her. A forest of incredible beauty lay beneath them, and in the distance she could just barely make out the form of a great spiraling wall. "The Labyrinth." She whispered. "Oh God, I can only wish he won't be able to find me right now." Having spoken a wish for the second time that day, she shoved her fist in her mouth to prevent any more misspoken words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had led the Goblins war party thought the portal, and in to the cabin. They looked about the cabin and found it empty. Jareth sniffed the air, as did his Goblin horde, "She's been here, just a short time ago." He announced. "Find her, and the boys…protect them!"

No one had the right to put Sarah in danger, unless it was Jareth himself, he thought. He paced the cabin as the Goblins began to spread out. Jareth saw the men in dark suits, and felt a dark hatred for these who would put the girl and his boy in danger. He smiled when one of the Goblins returned to the cabin holding an engine part like it was a lollypop. He heard the rumble in the ground but didn't think about it, he watched as the man made flying machine rose in the air and spiraled out of control. It made a fine fire ball as it impacted with the mountain. Jareth then turned his attentions to the horde looking for the girl and the boys.

"Find her!" He ordered drawing a crystal from the air. "She must be found!" He shook the crystal that would not clear. "Blast your hide, woman! Where in the seven layers of hell did you go?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen was sipping a glass of water; Kathy was standing over her, preening. The officers had reported back from the girl's apartment. She was not there, and there was no sign she'd been there since morning. Karen had a sudden thought. "The cabin….. Sarah's Grandmother had a cabin up in the Indian Head Ski area. She's been bugging me to let her take the boys up there." She turned to the officer in charge. "I'll bet that's where she took my baby."

The officer was reading over an official file. "Well you'd better hope we get them first. We've just gotten word on the three bodies… they were all shot exaction style. I doubt your stepdaughter is the one who did it."

Karen began to weep again. Kathy, put on the sympathy act, and prayed that both the children and the girl would be found dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the charred Goblins, "Well?" He was cross and they swallowed before answering.

"We found her scent, Sire." The still smoldering Goblin said quickly.

"Take me to it." He followed them out of the cabin and toward the hole in the hillside. Even as he entered it he was assaulted by the traces of magic. "She's made a wish… I can feel the power of it." He smiled, "That's my girl." He muttered under his breath. "Some things never change."

The Goblins looked at each other, "It ends at a big whole in the ground."

Jareth drew an orb from the air, commanded it be lit and it illuminated the entire cavern. Stepping near the entrance he sniffed. "She's gone underground." He sighed deeply. "But where?" He raised the orb that glowed but refused to show him the girl. "She's cloaked herself somehow."

"You want us to follow this trail?" The still smoldering Goblin asked.

Leaning on the wall of the chamber at the end of the test shaft, the Goblin King weighted his options. "NO," He said firmly at long last. "I'm going to have to trust Mother Universe on this one. Sarah is in the Underground, and the boy is with her. She'll do everything in her power to keep him safe." Tapping his chin with long fingers he resolved to be patient. "We will go back to the Castle," he ordered his horde. "For now the girl is out of danger, and those here who would harm her or my boy are unable to reach her." He motioned the Goblins to follow him back up the mine shaft.

Sirens were blaring, coming up the hillside. Jareth took little notice of them. "Come Children of the Labyrinth! We are going home." He called out to all the scurrying dark forms dashing about the shadows. "We leave the mortal realm and worries to the Mortals." He laughed, the sound echoed though the hills as he and his horde vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat down on the ledge, looking at the landscape and trying to plot her next move. Toby and George sat down beside her, quietly watching the girl. She looked at Toby, "You remember all the stories I use to tell you at bedtime?" He nodded, and she continued in a very serious vein. "They were all true, they were not made up. They were about this place right here."

The blond boy smiled as if he hadn't a care in the world. "I know." He looked at the forest below and the Labyrinth beyond. "I've always known they were true."

Sarah looked at George, "I'm afraid you won't be going back to school, or home anytime soon George."

The dark haired child smiled, "That's fine with me."

Sarah looked down the hillside. "Ok," she sighed. "We need to get into the woods… I'm not sure how far, but there should be a caravan of Travelers down there somewhere."

"What's Travelers?" George asked softly.

Sarah looked down at him as she stood up and hoisted her carpet bag over her shoulder. "Travelers are sort of like Gypsies but not exactly… They were Scots, Welsh, and Irish… Celts… Displaced by the English crown… there's tales that my Granny told of how some had the power to travel the mists between the mortal realm and that of the Fae."

George's eye widened in surprise and elation, "Cool."

"Let's just hope this path is not riddled with hazarders." Sarah said as she started down ahead of the boys. "Remember, slow and easy…" She called over her shoulder. The boys followed her as she made her way down the path from the cave entrance to the floor of the forest. It was already late in the day, and Sarah wanted to find a campsite in the woods if at all possible. After a few hundred yards the winding path opened to what was unmistakably a road though the forest. "Ok, rules." She turned to the boys, "I do the talking, I'm the elder and there for the speaker, got it?" They nodded. "We also have to use a traveler name, if what Granny said is still holding true. So from here on out you and I are the McFadden. Got it?" She watched their eyes. "Say your name." She pointed to the Dark haired boy."

"George McFadden?" He looked doubtful.

Sarah shook her head, "Let's make that Gorgie McFadden, shall we?" The boy smiled, she turned to Toby.

"Toby McFadden," He imitated the slight accent that Granny Betty still had after all her years in her adopted country.

"Fine," Sarah frowned at the uniforms. "We'll have to find a way to get you different clothes somewhere along the line." She began walking on the road. "Keep your eyes open and trust nothing. This is a land of enchantment, and nothing, I mean nothing is what it may seem to be."

Georgie toured to Toby, "I she always so… serious?"

Toby shook his head, "No, usually she's a lot of fun."

Sarah heard the boys chatting behind her and smiled. At least they were calm and reasonable. Slowly she began to recount to herself the tales of the enchanted woods and the children of the mists that her Granny had told her. So far the tales were holding true and the road was winding though the wood. If Granny had been right there would be a caravan of travelers just ahead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was back in his throne room, pacing. He tapped the leather riding crop on his boot as he moved across the floor. The Goblins sat perched throughout the circular chamber. Some hung from ledges; other's hid behind the cask of ale that was dripping. All Goblin eyes were on him, the King pacing and pondering.

Gandar came upon the quite room; he observed the quiet intent with which the Goblins kept an eye on their master. He too watched the King pace, mesmerized by the slow and methodic steps. "Sire, is there a problem?" Distracted, the King cast his Chancellor a sideways glance, and continued to pace. "Sire?"

Jareth paused, raised his crop and tapped his chin. "Am I a difficult man, Gandar?"

The Chancellor was taken aback and muttered. "By whose standard?"

"Your own," Jareth said still pondering. "Would you judge me as difficult?"

The Chancellor shrugged his shoulders, "I've never found you to be difficult."

"Do I ask too much of subjects or …" The King's face went soft with reminiscence. "Of the women I've known?"

"I can answer for your subjects, sire…for the women you've …known.. I would not dare answer." The Chancellor murmured.

Jareth looked at the man who served him. "Then answer for my subjects."

Gandar pointed out the window behind the King, "Out there, in the Kingdom there are many who've known your generosity and your succor. The Kingdom thrives, against all odds, it thrives. That is because you rule… sometimes your orders may seem harsh… or even unreasonable to some… but we as a Kingdom thrive."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, we thrive."

"You have always put the good of the Kingdom before all else." Gandar praised.

Raising one gloved hand the King stopped further praise. "All but once," Jareth acknowledge, in a declaration from his heart. "All but once, once, Gandar, I put my needs before that of the Kingdoms. That one act haunts me still."

The Chancellor understood what the King was referring to. "Sire, you more than made up for that one faux pa. And you've wed a Fae Princess… solidifying our Kingdom and adding to its boarders. You are a great King, and your subjects love you."

Goblins hunkered down, feeling the waves of chaos their Sovereign was suffering.

Jareth began to pace again. "Love…love from a far is no better than no love at all."

Adrianna stood in the hall watching the King and his Chancellor speak. She'd not seen Jareth so agitated or vexed. She wondered what it was that was plaguing the man, but felt she was better served to keep her distance. It would not due for him to discover her pretense. Showing undue concern would only muddy waters she didn't want to tread if not needed to. She painted on the childish grin, as she walked briskly toward her own court.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun was beginning to set; red gold lights cast wonderful shadows in the wood. Sarah figured they must have walked four or five miles, and she was starting to get tired. She worried that if they didn't find the trail for the encampment of Travelers soon, she would have to set up some kind of camp herself. The boys seemed to be getting tired as well, and she didn't want to wear them out so soon. After all who knew just how far they would have to travel here in their new surroundings?

Toby saw the fabric hanging in the tree. "Sarah, what's that?"

Sarah moved closer, touched it with her up raised fingers and smiled. "Travelers," She looked for the markings her Granny had taught her as a child. "There!" she pointed to a cut off in the road ahead. "That will take us to the encampment." The branch off took them though even thicker woods, and Sarah knew they must be near some water source. She could smell the sweet scent of wood burning. "Remember, I speak for us." She warned.

The clearing was filled with activity. There were eight wagons, all pulled into a loose circle. Fires had been recently lit, and were giving off the lovely fragrance of fresh burned herbs and green wood. The encampment looked as if it had been here for a few days, for everyone seemed to be quite settled in.

Sarah looked for the largest of the wagons, which would belong to the leader of the band of vagabonds. It was easy to locate, it was in a position of prominence and far more strikingly built than any of the others. Sitting on the rear of the wagon was a man who looked almost regal. He was dressed in rust colored trousers held up by a wide leather belt, his shirt was wheat colored over which he wore a vest that was matching his trousers. He was tall and muscular, fit from a life of living in the open. He looked like a man who was not afraid of hard work. His face had been kissed by the sun, the rain and the wind, and he looked like he'd lived a long and wondrous life. Sliver brows, thick and wild covered the eyes that were deep and wide and the color of the Celtic seas. His hair was thick, wavy and as sliver as his brow. His voice was deep and like music as he spoke to his followers. When Sarah and the boys came out of the clearing he silenced the men with him with just a look.

Sarah walked though the encampment leisurely, at a snail's pace, letting all see her and the boys. She walked toward the leader's wagon and when she was a few yards from the man she gave him a curtsey, showing respect for him as an elder and a leader. "Good heath and fair winds to you, master of this clan."

"And to you, little pigeon," He returned the greeting. "Have thee traveled far?"

Sarah smiled, wondering what he'd say if she told just how far. "Aye, we've traveled a long way this day."

The man left the ledge of the wagon, coming to stand a few feet from the girl. "I am Colyne Brodie, Laird of this clan o traveler. Who might ye be?"

"I'm Sarah of the McFadden clan. These are my boys, Georgie and Toby."She pointed to each of the boys.

Colyne looked at the boys with friendly eyes. "Aye? Fine strapping boys ye have there." The big man motioned for Sarah to go by the central fire, accepting her presence in the encampment. "Ye travel without benefit of wagon or man to protect ye… have ye eaten?" Sarah shook her head, and the man called a woman over. "Fiona! Food woman." He took a pipe from his vest and lit it. "To where do ye travel?" His voice was like music when he spoke. His woman came to where they sat carrying a tray laden with cold carved meats, fish, cheese and bread.

Sarah heaved a heavy sigh. "To wherever Mother Universe takes us."

"Well spoken," Colyne said drawing deeply on the stem of his pipe. He watched as Sarah took food to feed the boys first and then herself. "These lads… be they yer sons?"

"Brothers," Sarah said as she took food for herself.

Colyne drew again and considered her words, "A word of advice," he offered softly. "Beyond this clan ye would be best served to say ye are a widow and these yer sons." His voice was fatherly, and his tone serious.

"Aye, I'll remember that, good sir." Sarah said taking a bite of the bread in her hand.

"I offer ye and yer sons the comfort of my camp." He said quietly.

"Colyne!" A man coming toward them protested. "Ye canna! They are strangers… we know them not."

"Does this pigeon and her chicks look so dangerous to ye, Thorn Burnett?" Colyne Brodie frowned at the man. "I am Laird, and if I offer my protection that is my business alone."

"Not when it endangers all our lives, old man…" the younger man said in angry spite. "Look at the way they dress… they are in some kind of army training. We'll have a king's men down on our heads."

Colyne looked at the boy's clothes, and the garment that Sarah wore. "They do seem a wee bit young to be going to war for some king or lord."

"Aye, and that's why I stole them away." Sarah looked at the man speaking harshly; she didn't like the man named Burnett, not at all. He raised the hackles on the back of her neck. "They are no soldiers! They are but boys, and taken from the loving arms of a sister by a stepmother whose heart is stone cold." Turning to the man who was Laird she spoke as she rose. "I thank ye for the food and the offer of protection. But we will not stay where we are not welcome." She motioned the boys to rise and follow her. She worried about where she could bed the boys down for the night, but she was not going to let the Burnett man see her fret.

Colyne stood quickly, his hand on her arm halted her. "I am Laird, not Thorn Burnett, and if I bid thee welcome, thee is welcomed." He looked over at the man. "Did I not offer thee the safety of my clan some time ago Burnett?" The other hid his face ashamed. "The clan is mine, Burnett or have ye forgotten?" The hand holding the girls arm was firm but not harmful. He smiled down at the girl. "We've recently lost a beloved member of the clan. Her wagon is clean and warm and tight against the night. It will be far more welcoming to ye than the hard ground."

"I don't want to cause trouble."Sarah said honestly to the elder.

Colyne studied the lovely green eyes in the youthful face. "I've a feeling that ye do that without trying to, pigeon." He teased good heartedly.

Sarah blushed, "That may well be true."

Fiona was glaring at Burnett, as he walked off she spoke to Sarah. "That one forgets his place. My husband welcomes you and your boys…" Her voice was very like Sarah's Granny's. She motioned the three to sit again. "Ale may be a might too strong for you and your boys," she said pouring a tankard for the girl for a stone-wear jug. "I suggest some spring water."

Fiona Brodie was a tad taller than Sarah; she was dressed in a long skirt of brown wool that looked as if it had seen many seasons. Her bodice was green, and her shift underneath was the same color as her husbands shirt. She had great gray green eyes and long reddish gold hair. She was a woman who had lived her life working hard, but was happy.

The Laird sat again smoking his pipe and watching. "Fi, do we have scissors and thread ye can give the girl?" He was looking at the boys garments. "We need to make them less conspicuous."

"Lorna had a good many sewing things in her wagon. I doubt anyone has touched them yet… her mark being so strong on them." Fiona said taking a seat by the girl. "Lorna Talbot was our bard, but she was also gifted in the ways of fabric and thread." She glanced down at the boys. "You know, I think I've still some of Thom's things from when he was a lad… I'll bet they would fit these two and give them a start."

"Fi never throws anything away." Colyne teased.

His wife rose to her feet, making pretence of being indignant. "One never knows when one may have need." She said wisely, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Come, Sarah, I'll show ye to the wagon, and help ye ready it. The boys can stay here with Colyne."

The wagon of the late Bard of the clan Brodie was not quite as large as the one belonging to Colyne. However it was well appointed and neat as a pin. Sarah had to admire the workmanship that had gone into the making of the wagon. Fiona seemed to know every inch of the wagon and told Sarah where to find extra blankets and pillows. She showed Sarah how to lower the table and move the benches into place and form a bed wide enough for the two boys to share.

"It would not due to try and separate them," Warned the older woman. "Lads like to be together in a strange place."

Sarah thanked her and followed her back to where the boys were telling the Laird there adventure of escape. Sarah fretted inwardly for a moment, hearing the boys speak of modern convinces and such. But the expression on Colyne's face set her at ease.

The Laird turned his attention to her as she neared. "Ye came though the mists," he said wisely.

"In a way." Sarah agreed.

"Aye and its best ye keep it to yer self." He looked toward where Burnett stood talking to some of the other men of the clan. "Not all are welcoming of those who dance in magic." He looked for his wife. "Now where in blazes did the woman go?"

"She said something about clothes for the boys and a lantern that belonged to Lorna." Sarah said reaching for a piece of cheese off the tray that was still with Colyne. She looked at the boys, "Have you had enough to eat?"

"Yes ma'am," They replied together in unison.

Colyne winked at the girl. "Aye and you've raised em well… Widow McFadden."

Sarah sighed eating the cheese; here at age twenty she was now going to have to pretend to be a widow, and a mother. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Fiona returned with an arm full of garments for the boys. "I'll show ye how to properly store the clothes. And where the pan box for your wagon is." she looked at the boys with a merry smile. "Best be to bed soon, if ye want to rise early enough to go fishing with our Laird here."

"Fishing?" Gorgie was beside himself with glee. "I love fishing!"

"I don't know how." Toby said sadly, his face dropping.

Colyne reached for the lad, pulling him into comforting grandfatherly arms. "We'll have to correct that, so cheer up me lad." He told the boy.

Fiona smiled over at Sarah. "Aye but that man is good with children. And children just love him."

Sarah and Fiona went to the wagon, while Colyne took the boys to the woods to do what boys had to do. Fiona commented on how amazing it was that Sarah seemed to be the same size as Lorna. There were still many of the old Bards garments and belongings in the wagon. One thing was a night shift and robe that the old Bard had been working on and never got to wear. Fiona held the nightshift up against Sarah. "Aye and it looks made for ye."

Fiona had two nightshirts for the boys, and held them out to the boys as they entered the wagon. They scooted behind a screen to change, and then scampered out laughing at themselves. Fiona gave each boy a hug and bid them to sleep well. She gave Sarah a hug and left the family to get settled in their new home.

Sarah tucked the boys in and listened to their prayers.

Toby grabbed on to her arm just as she was moving away. "The Laird says we have to learn to call you mum…. Is that alright, Sarah?"

"For now," she said lightly, not wishing to argue the point. "Think of this as a game, or a play."

"I wouldn't mid if you were our mum." Georgie said with a yawn. "You're better at it than mine was."

Toby nodded. "Good night…mum."

"Good night boys." Sarah kissed each again. "Sweetest dreams."

She pulled the cord Fiona had shown her and a reed curtain fell between the back of the wagon were her bed was and the center where the boys were sleeping. She removed her Brigadoon costume, carefully folding it and placing it in the storage space. She then slipped into the linen nightshift. The bed was soft and welcoming, and soon Sarah forgot her worries and drifted off to sleep.

Fiona found her husband looking at the wagon that had belonged to his clan's Bard. He had a worried look upon his face. "Colyne, what vexes thee?"

The man pointed to the wagon with the stem of his pipe. "That girl, she has been here afore…and the lad… the fair one…aye but I've seen those eyes afore."

"Ye have?" His wife looked toward the wagon, then back at him. "Where?"

"In a King, Fi…in a King." Colyne stuck the pipe in his teeth and said no more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Travelin' a ribbon of a road**

Sarah lay asleep with the black cat curled up along side her, dreaming of a crystal ballroom and a King whose sad face as she left haunted all her dreams when Colyne tapped lightly on the wagon door at just before dawn. Toby, sleepy eyed but rested opened the door slightly and looked up at the Laird. Wordlessly he held up the fishing tackles and pressing a finger to his lips motioned the boy to awaken the other and come fishing. Swift as lightening the boys dressed in the clothes that Fiona had left out for them. The old man led the boys down to the wide and rushing stream. The water spray was cold and invigorating.

Toby watched as the old man baited the hook with a bit of pig fat, and then dangled it seductively in the water. "Ye have to tempt them, me lad." The Old Laird teased, and moments later a fine fat fish took the bait. After taking it off the hook, and placing it in a reed bag in the cold waters, the Laird supervised the two boys in baiting hooks of their own. All three stood on the river banks and were joined by other men in the caravan to catch breakfast.

"There is no meal as fine as fresh cold water fish." Colyne teased the lads.

"Ha!" jeered a man a few feet away. "Quail eggs and scones."

"No," another jeered, "It has to be fresh hot bread and honey."

Toby listened to the banter but kept his eye on his hook, he dangled it the way the old man had. When the bait was taken the boy shouted. "I've got one!"

Colyne moved closer and told the boy how to play the fish out and to bring him in. When Toby lifted the line from the water there was a eighteen inch fat fish on the end. "Well done laddie!" Georgie was the next to win the Laird's praise as he too hooked a fine fat fish.

The sun was above the horizon when the men returned from the stream singing as they came into camp. The two little boys walked proudly along side the Laird. Sarah had risen and dressed in clothes that were less fancy than her Brigadoon costume. She smiled, standing beside the Laird's wife. "Look at their faces… they must have caught something."

"Aye," agreed Fiona. "And by the looks of the bag, it's a big something."

Colyne strutted over to his wife and the girl and puffed out his chest. "We've fine fishermen here!" He opened the bag and showed the catch to his wife; "Gutted and cleaned, ready to cook."

Fiona sent him and the boys to wash while she and Sarah prepared the fish. "He never brings a catch to me that have not been gutted and cleaned." She began to fry the fish with onions and spices. "Most men are not so thoughtful, but as he is teaching these boys… they will follow his example, just as our son does."

Sarah set the table that she'd help Fiona set up. It was really just a few planks of wood, with a clothe spread over it. She placed out the cutlery and the pewter plates that Fiona had pointed her to. She also put little tankards out that would be filled with spring water. Soon the fragrance of fish filled the encampment, as each of the little families cooked their breakfast. Sarah noticed that the encampment seemed to be low on occupancy.

"I thought traveler families were larger." Sarah commented as she brought food to the table for Fiona.

"Oh some of our numbers are away right now with harvests." Fiona said blithely.

"Aye," Colyne began to put food on the plates and pass them around. "Our clan has orchard harvesters and some who work for the other farms in the area. In the spring we come and help with spring planting and spring lambs… then we travel about doing odd jobs as we need to. We are well paid for our labors and free to roam when we are not working. A good number of our young men, including our son Thom are working in the orchards that boarder this wood."

"Aye and soon they will return," Fiona agreed.

Colyne spoke as he ate. "You see, Widow, we are not tramps or thieves as some say we are. Now that's not to say there are not thieves on the road, but not among our members. Our Clan is honorable, and law biding. We are hard working laborers; we do a job and move on. Some are trained in the working of leather, others in metalsmithing, and still others in working with live stock. We give honest days work for honest days pay. There are a few lords in the five kingdoms that would cheat us, but they would cheat anyone who crossed their paths."

Sarah listened. "I see."

"We are free to roam the five kingdoms as long as we keep to the travelers roads." Fiona added. "Some Kingdoms are better than others to roam. Some Kings are more just."

Sarah thought of one King, one with beautiful mismatched eyes and a voice that could talk angels out of the heavens. She smiled at the thought. "How close to you come to the Labyrinth in your travels?" she asked.

"We sometimes are in its very heart." Colyne sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat on the sill of the window, gazing out over his Kingdom. The sun bathed his face with its warmth and he smiled. Soon the days would take on a chill, not that it ever got really cold here. But it would be cooler, and dark with storm clouds. The landowners in the kingdom were complaining that harvest time was upon them again. Jareth wondered if they really wanted him to prolong the growing season.

He leaned his head on the wall and let the breeze play with his fine pale gold hair. It looked to be a fine day, and there was much he was pleased about. Thoughts that somewhere in the five Kingdoms a girl with green eyes and raven hair was wondering about pleased him most. Sooner or later he knew that the universe would thrust them back into each other's lives.

Adrianna entered the King's private chamber in the turret and stared at him as he sat dreaming on the window sill. "What are you doing?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"Thinking," he answered.

"What about?" She asked with a pout.

He looked at his child bride, so sweet, so perfect, so…boring. "I was thinking we should plan a harvest festival, would you like that my dear?"

The pretty Fae Princess nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes," she clapped her hands in delight. "Will there be music and dancing?"

"Of course," Jareth swung his lanky legs back inside the window. "What would a festival be without music and dancing?"

Adrianna spun around like a child, "Wonderful, and pretty dresses?"

"As many as you need." He said coyly.

"Wonderful!" She giggled.

Jareth looked back out the window, his mind on the girl missing in the wood, and a boy with pale gold hair and eyes like his. "I shall have Gandar see to it at once, come Samhain we shall hold the finest festival in the Five Kingdoms."

The pretty Princess let her mask drop for a brief second; he was not looking toward her. He was distracted by some thought that drew his attentions out the window. Adrianna wondered what it was that occupied his mind so deeply. In the few years they had been married she had never seen him so preoccupied and unfocused. She left him to his thoughts, wandering down to her court and the young ladies who doted on her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat with Fiona, sewing the garments collected for the boys. A few stitches here and there and the shirts fit perfectly. Fiona had taken a scissors to the fabric in the uniform jackets the boys had worn. All military trim and braiding had been taken off and shoved into a remnant basket that Lorna had kept. Soon the dark wool of the uniform jacket was reworked into jackets that would keep out the cold that would be coming with the change of the season. The uniform pants were given the same treatment, all the trims were taken from the legs and they were reworked.

"Good thing boys out grow clothes quickly at this age." Fiona said.

"Yes, but that will mean buying cloth to make them clothes, Fi… and I don't have money." Sarah lamented.

The wife of the Laird looked over at her, "You are under the protection of the Laird, child. He would never allow you or the boys to go naked or unfed, or without a roof."

"But for how long?" Sarah looked toward the man teaching her boys to groom a fine looking Irish Cob mare. "How long can we impose on the good graces of your Laird?"

"For as long as ye need." Fiona said kindly, also looking at her husband with the boys. "Aye and it does me heart good to see him with youngen's again. He's always had a way with children."

Sarah returned to her needle work, making short work of the legs of Georgie's pants and starting on Toby's. "I noticed a basket in the wagon with what looks like a quilt being worked on…Lorna make quilts did?"

"Aye she made fine quilts… she was working on one when she took ill, that must be what ye found." Fiona was still watching the man and boys.

"Do you think it would be alright if I finished it?" Sarah asked.

Fiona looked at her, "I think Lorna would like that." There was gentleness in her eyes.

The sounds of men singing and a wagon being driven slowly into the encampment filled the air. Women came out of wagons, or halted their work in the encampment. What few children in the encampment came running out of the woods, having left behind the baskets they carried to gather herbs and roots. Men jumped from the wagon tossing fresh fruit to the running children who caught it in eager hands. Fiona laughed watching the joyous reunions.

At the sound of her laughter, the handsome young man driving the wagon stood up and waved. She turned to Sarah. "My son, Thom he and the men have returned from the orchard they were working. And it looks like the good orchard owner gave them some of the pickings as well as paid them."

The strapping young man, a younger version of his father jumped down form the wagon and raced to his mother's embrace. "Aye and ye fill me eyes with joy, Mother. I think you got younger while I was gone."

Fiona lapped up the loving comments. "Aye and ye are a silver tongued devil just like yer Da!"

Sarah felt a bit embarrassed about witnessing the tender moment betwixt mother and son. She would have edged away had Colyne not come over with her boys.

"Welcome back whelp." Colyne gruffly greeted his son, but one could tell it was a warm relationship shared by these two. The Laird gathered his son in his arms and hugged him soundly. "Ye look none the worse for wear."

Thom looked at his father and smiled. "Ye've had a good day, eh da?" Sniffing the air he smiled knowingly. "Ye've been fishing and must have had a good catch."

"Smart Alek pup." His father ruffled his hair.

Thom took notice of Sarah and the two boys; he smiled at the green eyed girl. "Who have we here, Father?"

"Behave boy," Colyne's voice was still warm but now a bit stern. "This be The Widow McFadden… Sarah… and her boys… Georgie and Toby. They will be traveling with us for now. I've given them the use of Lorna's belongings, including her mare." He looked with soft kind eyes at Sarah. "Sarah, darlin' this sorry excuse for a man is my son…Thom."

Sarah knew that the Laird was joking with them, and she smiled pleasantly at the young man. "Hello Thom, it's nice to meet you."

"And you Sarah." Thom let his eyes waltz over her. She was a fine young beauty in his estimation, and he hoped she was not going to be clinging to widow's weeds for long. He pointed to the wagon he'd driven in. "There's fruit enough for one and all, you must help yourself."

"Thank you," Sarah said feeling a faint blush come to her cheeks.

"Come, Widow." The younger Brodie man teased. "I'll help ye gather a bushel." He looked down at the boys, "You too!" He motioned them to come along.

Fiona watched they walk toward the wagon and she sighed, "Wouldn't it be nice for Thom to settle down with a fine gal like Sarah?"

Colyne nodded, but as he put the stem of his pipe between his teeth he warned his wife. "Darlin' don't be setting your hopes on a union there. I've a feeling that our wee Sarah belongs to another already." His wife waved her hands at him in exasperation.

Sarah looked at the apples in the cart. "It's best to take a good variety of apples, Widow McFadden." Thom addressed her formally. "One type is good but to add and blend the different kinds makes for better flavor in pies and crisp and in jams." He grabbed an empty basket and showed Sarah which apples would go well together. He handed each of the boys a sweet crisp apple to munch on. "Ye've find boys, Widow."

"Could you call me Sarah?" she asked quietly. "Addressing me as widow makes me feel as old as the hills."

"Sarah," He said letting the name pass his lips slowly, like a caress. "I'd be happy to call you by your given name." He raised the bushel onto his shoulder and carried the filled basket over to her wagon, placing it on the ledge to her door.

"Sarah, Thom, come to dinner." Fiona called.

Thom looked down at the little widow. "Ye take yer meals with my mum and da?"

"Aye, we do." Sarah said lightly. "They have been very kind to take us in."

Thom walked at her side at the two boys raced over to the Laird and his wife.

"Sarah would ye give me a hand with the stew?" Fiona asked pleasantly, then looked at her son. "Sarah made the stew…and I must say it's far better than my own."

"Impossible!" He son said loudly. "Why you're stew is renown in the Five Kingdoms!"

Fiona preened with pleasure at the complement. "Aye, that be true…but wait until you taste Sarah's stew." She placed a loaf of heavy bread before her husband to cut. She looked at the boys. "And did ye wash the dirt off good this time?" She inspected little hands, found them to be to her standard of clean and motioned the boys to their places.

Sarah was ladling out the thick broth and large chunks of meat and vegetables. She handed each bowl to Fiona as she filled them. When the last one was filled she carried it to her own place at the table. Colyne sat at the head of the table, and the boys to either side of him. Fiona sat on one side, Sarah the other, and Thom took the end of the table. His mother and Sarah on either side of him, he smiled softly at Sarah as the Laird offered a blessing.

"May the Gods and Goddess bless this bounty that we may enjoy its nourishment;" The Laird intoned.

Sarah waited and watched as Thom took the first spoonful of stew. By the look of pleasure on his face, Sarah could tell her stew had his approval. She motioned her boys to eat, and she took dipped her spoon into the rich broth.

Colyne smacked his lips after the first spoon. "Fi is right Sarah, this stew is better than hers."

Fiona nodded, "Aye and she showed me a few tricks to preparing the meats before you brown em."

Sarah blushed. "I worked for a cook for a time." She said in explanation, knowing that these wonderful people would not understand she'd worked in a Nightclub and hung out in the Kitchen between times working on the dinning room floor.

"Aye, did you now?" Thom conversed easily with the girl who was a few years younger then he himself. "Well the master of that house must have eaten fine meals."

"He did." Sarah agreed, thinking of Eddie's appetite and his desires for interesting dishes.

Sarah gathered a bowl of scraps at the end of the meal, she started toward her wagon. Thom followed her. "Don't tell me ye have another person hiding in the wagon." He teased.

"No, this is for Midnight, my cat." Sarah said laughing at the man's tease.

"Yer cat?"

Sarah pointed to the black cat sitting in the widow crying. "Midnight," she opened the door and coaxed the young cat out and placed the bowl down for her to eat.

"That is one sorry excuse for a cat, Widow." Thom teased again. "Why look at it, I doubt it could wake up enough to see a mouse let alone catch one."

Sarah gently stroked the cat as she devoured the remains of the stew. "Would not matter to me if she could…" The cat purred deeply as the girls fingers moved over her. "You see, Midnight here saved my life, and that of my boys… so I owe her a life-debt. I will care for her and treat her like royalty for the rest of her life."

The younger Brodie heard the seriousness of the words and refrained from making light. "Well then, I owe you my thanks, Midnight, for saving this fine lady, and her lads." He reached over and also stroked the happy cat. His eyes met the girls.

When the cat finished her meal Sarah took the bowl back to where Fiona was already getting the hot dish water prepared. Sarah helped clear the table and clean thing up.

"Father," Thom addressed the Laird. "We've finished here, and there's but one more orchard due to come to harvest."

"Aye, I imagine it's time for us to head toward the boarder." Colyne agreed lighting his pipe. "Pass the word to each of the families that we move at daybreak. Have everyone prepare travel foods, and put up supplies of herbs, roots, and water." He looked at Sarah after his son went to pass the word that camp was breaking up come sun up. "There are jugs in the Bards wagon for water; Thom will help you and the boys."

Sarah nodded.

Thom returned. "Everyone is eager to get on the road." He said.

"Help, Sarah and the boys prepare." Colyne instructed his son. "They've lived in towns mostly and have little experience on the road."

Thom went with Sarah back to her wagon, entering only when the boys had entered first. "Even with your being a widow," He said delicately. "Certain actions would be taken as inappropriate and unacceptable to our society. To keep your reputation above reproach, I will never enter this wagon unless the boys are here."

"I understand, and I'm very…grateful…Thom." Sarah replied.

Thom handed water jugs to the boys and to Sarah. He led them to the hidden spring that the travelers used for fresh water. The jugs filled he showed them how to cap them and store them. He then helped Sarah go though the stores of supplies that Lorna had left. Making note of what she was low on and what could be traded with others in the caravan. He carried the items in a basket and headed to a large gathering in the encampment's center. He showed Sarah how to trade respectfully with others and get the best bargains in trade. Once her cupboard was filled and orderly he showed Sarah how to prepare travel foods. He also saw to it that the wood burring stove in the heart of the wagon was stacked and ready to set flame to. He checked her oil lamp and set the wick.

"We will all light the lamps tonight." He told her as he brought her lamp to the central fire. "Come morning the women will light fires from the lamp in their woodstoves. This will enable them to cook while we travel."

"Are we going far?" She asked as he lit the lamp.

"Not too far, a little more than a days worth," He said melodiously. "But we will not stop until we reach our destination."

Sarah looked at the encampment, already missing it. "I'll be sorry to leave here." She admitted to the man at her side. "It's been like a sanctuary."

Thom followed her back to her wagon, placing the oil lamp on the hook outside her door. "Ye've seen troubled times, haven't ye?" when she looked at him in surprise he added. "I can read it in yer eyes, darlin' Sarah."

"Yes, Thom, I've seen troubled times." She went no further.

Taking her hands into his own, he spoke to her with earnestness. "I am hopeful those times are behind ye now."

Sarah didn't answer him.

"I'll be saying good night to ye, Sarah…Darlin'. He gave her hands a squeeze, and then released them to return to his parents' wagon.

The boys were already in her wagon, and were in their night shirts making up the bed they would share. Sarah smiled at them as she closed and latched the door of the wagon. Sitting on the bed, pretty as a picture was Midnight curled up between two love worn teddy bears. Sarah shooed the cat out of the bed and tucked the two tired but happy lads in.

"Do you want me to leave a candle burning for you?" She asked gently, knowing they were still getting use to being in the new surroundings.

Toby yawned. "No, we don't need it."

Georgie smiled at her as well. "Nope… we're fine, mum."

Sarah kissed each boy on the brow, and looked down at the boys and their bears. "Well then good night, sweetest dreams and I'll see you two come sun up… what an adventure we are about to have, my lads…." She blew a kiss to the boys and carried the candle back where her bed was. She released the cord and the reed curtain went down.

Toby reached under the blanket and moved the smooth round crystal orb that was glowing closer to the top of the blanket. Georgie cautioned him to keep it covered so it would not disturb Sarah's sleep once she blew out her candle. Toby settled it between them, and clutching his bear to his heart drifted off to sleep as did the other boy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just before sun up; Sarah awoke to the sounds of the boys in the other part of the wagon. She wondered what it was they were doing and moved toward them to investigate. When she raised the curtain she was surprised to find them dressed and their bed made and them getting things ready for the journey ahead. "Good morning." She greeted them.

Toby brought her a fired clay mug with tea in it. "Auntie Fi sent this over for you, mum."

"Lovely." Sarah said, "I'll take it with me and dress, go ahead with what you're doing."

Moments later Sarah joined the boys outside the wagon and watched as the Laird and his son hitched up a fine-looking cinnamon colored mare to the wagon. Colyne motioned Sarah closer. "This is Lorna's mare, her name is Tawny. And she's as gentle as a breeze in spring. Thom and I will hitch her until you get use to doing it, we'll teach you how, you and the boys that is. I think boys should have chores, it helps build character. I've already shown them how to groom the mare."

Sarah watched, asking questions as they worked the leather over the horse and set her before the wagon.

Colyne placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "This is not meant as an insult so don't take offence, but do you have any experience with horses?"

"I use to ride with my Granny occasionally, but I've never driven, if that's what you're asking." Sarah smiled at the man who worried about her feelings.

Thom nodded, and his father nodded back, the Laird addressed Sarah. "I've asked Thom to drive the wagon today for you. He will show you how to handle the riggings and to give orders to Tawny." Looking about he gauged the progress in camp. "We leave in an hour." He went to finish his own packing.

Sarah smiled at Thom. "Thank you for offering to help."

Thom smiled coyly. "Now Sarah, don't be thanking me…it was my way of getting to spend some time with you."

Sarah laughed, it was a pretty sound. "Thank you anyway, Thom Brodie!" She cleared her throat, "I've some bread and cheese with meat sliced…would you care for some?"

"Thank ye, Sarah…I would indeed." He bowed to her.

The boys were sitting at the table eating; Sarah took one of the slices of bread, and brought out the open faced sandwich to the man who was getting her wagon ready to roll. "Thom, your father said we don't stop…I was wondering ….how….does.. one…"She flushed with embarrassment.

Thom laughed softly. "Chamber pots, Sarah." He understood where she was going with the inquiries and saved her more embarrassment. "I'll show you where it's stored."

Hiding her face in her hands she groaned. "You must think me a moron."

"I think," he said firmly. "That you are a sweet unspoiled girl. One I will take great pleasure in getting to know."

Sarah peeped at him though her fingers. "Thank you, Thom."

An hour later, the last thing Thom did was lift the compartment under the driver's seat and take out the travel cushion from its storage place. He plumped it up and took a seat Sarah sat at his side and the boys looked out the wide windows behind Thom. The Laird's wagon was the first to move out of the encampment followed by Sarah's wagon. Each wagon moved out of the loose circle of encampment and onto the path that would lead them to the road.

"This road is a public road," Thom said as they left behind the trail that led Sarah to the encampment. "It is used by all. Ahead, about an hour, is the next branch of the Travelers Road. We will take that and go to the next orchard that will be ready to harvest. We use Travelers Roads mostly, but when we have to we use Public Roads… we never travel on the private roads… too dangerous for our kind."

"Will you be harvesting apples in this next orchard?" Sarah asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"No, the next orchard is not apples." He said smiling.

"No? What will you be harvesting then?" Her green eyes were quizzical.

"_Salway, Fox's Seedling, Beer's Smock, and Lovett's White,_" He stated with an enthusiastic gleam. "Peaches, Sarah me Darlin'… The finest Peaches in the Five Kingdoms!" He didn't notice the tremor that had run though the girl.

Sarah turned her eyes toward the road, and looked ahead, fearfully. At the end of this ribbon of a road she feared she was going to come face to face with fate. And no amount of wishes was going to prevent the collation. "Peaches," She swallowed the bile that had entered her throat.

Thom, unaware of the connection went on. "Oh not just any peaches, my girl. But the only peaches that are fit for …a King."

Sarah winced, wondering if it had been one of the so called finest that had been the bearer of her crystal ballroom dream. "I'm not very fond of peaches." She said softly.

"I am." Toby shouted from behind her.

Sarah sighed, "You would be." She watched the ribbon of the road open and the enchanted woods were left behind her. She glanced back and bid farewell to that which had been. Ahead, traveling down the ribbon of a road was her future. She vowed to face it, without making wishes to stall it any further.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The mantle of the Bard**

A full day on the road, and a full night, it was mid day when the wagons left the Traveler's Road and turned off onto the trail that would lead to the encampment. Thom didn't seem at all surprised to find wagons already set up in the grove of trees. He smiled at Sarah, and said. "That would be the Clan Shaw. This encampment will be filled with at least five Clans by the end of tomorrow, with picking at least a week away." He pointed to a clearing his father's wagon was headed toward. "Each of us has reserved places in the grove, reserved by our standing among the clans. We are the highest raking clan, and we take the most prized position." He then frowned, "Something is wrong, look the faces." There was no mistaking the troubled looks on some of the faces of the men as they pulled their wagons past. "Soon as we set camp, Father and I will find out the meaning." He promised the girl. "The best thing for you to do is stretch your legs and get some dinner for the boys."

Sarah nodded, feeling stiff from the long journey. "Will we be here long, do you know?"

Thom shrugged, "Depends on the harvest, last season we were here for two weeks." He pointed toward the edge of the wooded acreage. "There's a cider house, and we don't just harvest the peaches, we help in the making of cider. That takes time, darlin'."

Sarah could see the circular turret in the distance. "How far is the Labyrinth? I don't remember entering it."

"You are not in the Labyrinth." Thom pulled the mare to a halt. "You are along side it." He pointed toward the road. "The orchard is on the outer boundary of the wall of a section of the Labyrinth."

Sarah made a mental note. She was grateful when Thom came around to her side of the driver's bench and lifted her down. He kept his hands to her waist until she was sure of her legs, and then a bit longer than was actually necessary. Shyly she looked up at him, "Thank you."

Thom smiled back, "I'll see to Tawny and leave you and the boys to set camp."

Sarah watched him unhitch the mare and walk her to where all the horses would be kept. Her stomach fluttered, and she blushed. The young man was not secretive in his liking of her, and if life had been different she would have found his attentions opportune and suitable. Turning to look at her wagon she reminded herself that she was back in the land of the Fae, and sooner or later was going to have to face the Goblin King. She doubted he'd allow her to continue her journey with the Brodie Clan, let alone a relationship with the Laird's son.

Toby and Georgie were already busy setting out the things that would make their space special. Fiona called to Sarah that she and the boys were to eat at the Laird's wagon. Sarah watched the boys for a moment, told them to finish as she was going to lend a hand to Fi. "Wash up when you're done and make sure you let Midnight out so she can stretch a bit."

Together Fiona and Sarah set the planks for the dinner table. They set out bread that Fiona had baked in her oven in the wagon on the road. There was cheese and cold meats as well as a bit of left over stew that Fiona stretched by adding more vegetables to. In a large wooden trencher Fiona placed some of the ripe apples that were part of their portion from the picking. The boys were seated at the table already when the men returned. Colyne was frowning.

"May God and Goddess bless our meal," He said then filled plates for the boys as Sarah dished out a small bowl of stew for each of them. When everyone was gathered at the table, Colyne began to speak of the woes that worried the other clan already arrived. "The orchard is no longer being managed by Lord Grathon. He retired to the isles after last season."

Fiona whispered. "But who is managing the orchards?" She saw the set of her husbands jaw and shook her head, "Not him, dear Gods …not him."

Colyne nodded, "Aye woman, him…Lord Awd Goggie." He placed his hands on the table. "And he's in a foul mood."

"Awd Goggie," Sarah had heard her grandfather use that name. "Isn't he some king of… Bogie?"

Thom chuckled and looked at the girl. "Actually he's the child of a high born Fae lady and the Hobgoblin Lord she had the misfortune to be promised to." He looked at her with a comical grotesque face. "All in the name of keeping peace!"

"Thom." His father scolded but not harshly, as he too felt the same way. "Show respect to the man." He looked at his wife and complained. "I don't know what's gotten into the King…placing the orchards in the hands of that fool… ever since he married that empty headed ninny…." He stopped when his wife cleared her throat and looked down at the little boys. Colyne leaned over his stew and spooned some in.

"Is this Lord Goggie difficult to deal with?" Sarah asked Thom.

The younger Brodie nodded. "He'd much rather chase the woods for stray children. I swear he'd have made a better Goblin than an Orchard Master. They told us he has not even started to set up the cider house, the vats have not been washed out nor the firewood stacked." He sighed.

"Will he interfere with the picking?" Sarah asked looking from father to son.

"No." Colyne said thudding the table with a fist, "He will not. Not as long as I'm the Clan leader he won't."

Thom looked at the elder with satisfaction, "All the clans with a-line with ye father, and he knows it."

Fiona fretted, "What condition is the orchard in, did Shaw say?"

Pain passed over the features of the Laird. "Robin Shaw said they are in terrible condition. That Goggie did little or nothing with them all season. They've not been pruned, they've not been nourishes… He stayed in his fine new lodge and passed the time with maidens he dragged in from the woods. Shaw said that he's even taken to raiding the public road without fear, for the King's mind seems else where."

"Ack, the poor wee trees," Fiona wept.

Colyne looked down at Sarah's boys. "Lads, give me your ears." He waited until their full attention was his. "I'll give ye fair warning. Do not wander out of our grove. Stay to the encampment and the trails that Thom and I show ye. I'll not have that braggart trying to flitch one of my wee lambs." The two boys promised to obey the Laird and he went back to his meal.

With the evening meal behind them, Colyne and Thom took the lads down to the center of the encampment where other men and lads were gathering to greet each other and give news. Sarah helped Fiona clear up before also making her way down to the large bonfire set to greet the clans who would work the harvest. Arm in arm the Laird's wife and the faux widow walked.

Georgie and Toby came rushing to Sarah, and pulled her toward a gathering thong of children. "Tell us a story!" the boys begged.

Sarah smiled down as more voices begged for a tale. "Oh well there are so many, what would you like to hear?"

"The miller's daughter tale." A little girl called out. Her cry was followed by others who agreed.

"Aye, the miller's daughter tale?" Sarah took a seat on a stump and motioned the children to be seated beneath her. "Are ye sure? Tis a frightful tale indeed." She teased. "Ye are sure ye won't be afeared?"

Thom pressed a shoulder to his fathers and inclined his head toward the direction of Sarah gathering the children for the tale.

"Long ago, and far, far away…"Sarah began in a bit of a sing song voice, the same way her Granny had told the tale. "There lived a proud and vain miller. Now the miller had much to be proud of… he had a fine millhouse, with the finest of millstones… it was said he could grind grain so fine…. It would float on the very air." Sarah waved her fingers in the air as he demonstrated the lightness of the flour. There were wide eyes in her audience. Some of the adults began to gather to listen as well. "But of all his possessions the miller was proudest of his beautiful daughter. Her eyes shone like the diamonds and her think hair was a black and glossy as a Raven's wing. Her lips were full and ruby red, and her skin was smooth and clear and the color of peaches in cream." Sarah lingered over the description of the maiden. "She was not just beautiful to look at, but she had a kind and beautiful soul as well. And she was a gifted girl, with a voice sweet and true, and talents that few others could boast of. Not that the girl did any boasting, for it was her father, the miller who did all the boasting. Why he went so far as to boast that the girl with had a true talent at spinning, could spin gold from straw." Looking just past her young audience Sarah noticed many of the men and women gathering to hear the tale. She stood up and began to do hand movement just as her Granny had. Telling the tale to the still group who listened as if it were the most important tale they had ever heard.

"On the third day, sure he had won, the little dwarf showed his face in the throne room of the King… and demanded the child if the sweet young Queen could not give him his name. But the wise and virtuous Queen was ready for him. She asked if his name were John, and the dwarf laughed. She asked if it were Fred, and he laughed harder. She smiled and said ' if it's not John and it's not Fred, it simply had to be…." Making a wide wave with her hand she cued the children who all cried out with her. "_**Rumpelstiltskin**_!" Sarah stilled the group after a good hard laugh. "The little man was furious, and his face turned red, _**in his rage drove his right foot so far into the ground that it sank in up to his waist; then in a passion he seized the left foot with both hands and tore himself in two.**_" Sarah took her seat again. "All that was left when the smoke cleared was dust. It was all swept up and locked in a fired clay jug, and caped so it would never escape again… And the good and virtuous Queen and her handsome King and their child lived happily ever after."

The children applauded, and rushed forward to beg Sarah for another story, or a song. Robin Shaw complemented Laird Brodie on the fine Bard his clan possessed. Brodie stood, pipe in his teeth and wondered what other tales the girl was privy to. Sarah led the children in a song and then shooed them all back to their parents and their beds with the promise of another tale another night.

Thom walked at Sarah's side with the boys. "That was a fine telling of that tale, Sarah darlin'."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said.

"You've the making of a fine Bard, lass." Colyne said from behind them as he walked back to the Brodie encampment with his wife.

"Oh you're too kind, Laird."

"Not at all," he drew on his pipe. "I too look forward to hearing more tales."

Sarah and the boys were greeted as they entered the wagon by Midnights loud cries. "I don't think she likes being left out." Sarah teased.

Thom stood at the door, "Sarah, I suggest ye look in the drawers; there should be a dark shawl with gold threads in it. Ye should wear it when next ye tell a tale."

"Oh, why?" She motioned the boys to begin making their bed, and stepped to the door.

"Because, darlin'," Thom lightly touched her face, almost reverently. "Ye have taken up the mantle o the Bards… and ye should dress the part." He smiled. "Goodnight, Sarah darlin'."

Sarah watched him as he went back toward his parents' wagon. She closed the door and wondered why his words were troubling her. She smiled at the boys and tucked them in as she had the nights before. Taking the candle she went toward her section of the wagon and lowered the curtain. As she removed the clothes she'd been wearing, she opened the little closet she'd noticed. In the bottom was a drawer, she pulled it open. Wrapped in a layer of gauze was the shawl that Thom had described. Sarah stood up and shook it out, then laid it over her shoulders. She turned to hear Midnight loudly purring. "I guess you approve." She said removing the shawl and placing it at the end of her bed. "A Bard…. Well ok… it's a good occupation, a vocation really, and an honest way to make a living…Telling Fairy Tales in a Fairy Tale Kingdom." She made a face at the cat and blew out her candle.

In the center of the wagon, between two sleeping boys a crystal sphere glowed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Arrogance and Defiance**

The day after arriving, more clans arrived in the clearing. Sarah sat with Fiona working on the quilt that Lorna had never finished. Thom and Colyne took the boys to the river to fish. Fiona began to speak cryptically. "They are fine boy, Sarah… but they'll be needing a man about." She waited but there was little or no reaction. "A fine man," she hinted.

Sarah raised her eyes from the quilt. "Fi, don't start," she warned the older woman.

Fiona gave her an innocent and shocked gaze. "I was just making small talk, Sarah darlin'."

The girl rolled her eyes. "And I'm the tooth fairy." She muttered, her fingers keeping busy with the needles and thread.

The older woman looked at the girl and noticed the chain hanging from her neck, "You wear an amulet?"

Sarah looked down at her pendant, "Amulet? This, no, it's just something my Grandmother gave me in a box of junk jewelry."

Fiona moved closer and looked at the dangling pendant. "That's not junk, Sarah Darlin', that's an old protection amulet, Fae Silver by the looks of it."

Sarah looked down, "Fae Sliver?" The very word Fae brought a shiver to Sarah.

"Aye, some o the old Royal Fae worked magic in Silver. The workmanship is like none other. Where did ye get that?" Fiona could not take her eyes off the gleaming metal pendant.

Sarah thought back, "It appeared on the day we buried my father… my stepmother's sisters children ransacked my bedroom, broke into one of my drawers… In the drawer was a little coffer that my Granny had given me… she called Sarah's treasure chest… This was with the items that had spilled out of the chest. I just figured it was one of the many bits and pieces that Granny had collected over the years." Sarah fingered the pendant.

Fiona wanted a closer look, "Sarah, do I have your permission to look at it?"

"Sure." She raised it up for the other to see. She was too curious not to show it to the older woman and get her opinion on the piece.

"Aye, it's Fae Sliver alright, and a fine bit o work at that. The symbols are old Celtic protection Symbols. Who ever gave this to thee wanted thee safe." Fiona said at last.

Sarah pondered for a long moment. "You know, now that ye mention it…" Sarah spoke in a hushed timbre. "Ever since I've started to wear this, though bad things have happened around me…. I've always been safe…."

"Aye?" Fiona looked at both sided so the pendant. "Someone cares for thee, enough to wish thee safe."

Sarah shuddered; the word wish carried more weight than thought of Fae Silver and protection amulets. "Fi, please don't mention this to anyone…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced the throne room, feeling like a caged animal. He was watched carefully by the horde of Goblins who spent their days with him. They too could feel the tensions rising in the very air that filled the circular room. For days he'd dressed all in dark colors, and it seemed to reflect his dark mood.

Gandar entered the room, instantly aware of his King's frame of mind. It was not hard to ascertain the disposition of the King. His body was tense and every muscle seemed to echo that tension. "How long has he been like this?" the Chancellor asked a tall Goblin with a twitching white mustache.

"Days now," the Goblin warned.

Gandar nodded, squared his shoulders and marched into the King's eye line. "Sire the plans for your festival." He held a parchment scroll out toward the pacing figure.

Jareth paused, his eyes turned upon the Chancellor, for a moment they didn't register him. The King focused, "What did you say, Gandar?"

"The plans for the festival," He kept the parchment extended toward the King. "They need your signature, Sire."

An exasperated gasp and a few steps brought the King to his throne. He held out his hand, unwound the scroll and began to read. "This all looks in order."

"Perhaps you should read to the end," the Chancellor suggested.

Jareth read on and on, one item caught his eye. "I didn't order this." He looked at Gandar with growing disdain for the irritations he felt were accumulating in his life. "Is she out of her mind? This is a Samhain festival! The most important of all the High Feast Days for my Goblins…" He was bellowing, harshly. "I will not tolerate this kind of …. Blatant disregard for their traditions and their society." He tossed the scroll, unwound back at Gandar muttering; "Pink unicorns indeed." There was a horrified gasp from some of the Goblins. "And they call me arrogant."

The Chancellor cleared his throat, "That's not the worst of it."He handed the scroll back to the king, pointing toward the bottom. "She also wants pink cotton candy."

"I'm drowning in a pink nightmare." Jareth muttered. "I'm going to explode."

"Perhaps there is a way to give the Princess what she wants, while we give the Goblins what they need;" Cautioned Gandar.

"Find it and I shall reward you." He read the scroll again.

"The things she asks for, while not traditional are not really in themselves offensive." Gandar pulled a page with markings on it. "Perhaps if we allowed the Queen's court to have a space where they could have their…diversions set up…"

Jareth looked at the drawing and nodded, "A Faire within the Faire?"

"For lack of a better label;" Nodded the Chancellor.

The king signed and used his seal to okay the plans as Gandar had revised then. "Don't let her majesty change anything or add anything," Warned the frustrated King. "All the arrangements are to be made by you and you alone, Gandar!"

"I hear there's to be a festival," A female voice was heard before the creature appeared. "Am I invited?"

Waving off the Chancellor, Jareth looked at Breanna with apprehension, "Hello Mother." His voice lacked any sign of warmth or caring.

Noting his lack of warmth the Fae woman moved closer; "Such a warm and loving greeting, my son."

"Sarcasm does not suit you well, Mother." Jareth warned without leveling his throne.

The Fae woman smiled the same quirky smile her son usually wore. "I've been told that before…by your grandsire."

Tightly closing his eyes, Jareth frowned. "Don't mention _**him**_." Of late the King had begun to blame his sad state on his Grandsire.

"OH, poor boy… Marriage not working out the way you thought it might?" His mother teased.

Jareth shot an angry look at her. "Mother, I'm on a very thin tether here. Don't push it."

She shrugged and took on a more compassionate mode. "I'm sorry… it's just that it's so hard not to say I told you so." She moved closer to the throne, placed a kind hand on her son's arm. "So tell me about the festival."

"We've not held a true Samhain festival in years, I thought it high time." He said looking at her with troubled eyes. He handed her the scroll he'd just signed. "My bride has added her input on the proceedings."

Breanna read down the list, nodding and approving until she reached the same item that had caught her son's attention. "Oh dear," She looked at him, "No." She shook her head and handed the scroll back. "No."

"Have you seen her court?" He moaned placing a hand over weary eyes.

"No, and after reading that, I'm sure I don't want to." Breanna conceded. "However, I've nothing planed for the next few months, what say I make an extended visit? Give you a bit of back up?"

"Would you?" He peered at her though the fingers of his gloved hand. "Could you really?"

Patting his arm she smiled. "Of course I can."

Jareth suddenly wondered if he were asking for something that would blow up in his face. "Mother…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

By the second evening of the encampment all the Clans had arrived. There was a great deal of activity in the grove. Fiona told Sarah that there were several clans who had opted not to participate in the harvest once they'd learned that Lord Awd Goggie was the Orchard Keeper now. There were two others who'd taken their places, but Shaw and Brodie were clearly the men in charge.

Fiona and Sarah joined the other women in preparing a shared communal meal. There were tables with food, and drink, and tables where they would gather to eat. It reminded Sarah of potluck suppers at the church that Karen attended, only much friendlier. There were no snooty women dishing dirt over someone's lack of fashion sense. There was no man boasting of how much money he'd made. There was instead a great sense of kinship. Thom and Colyne stood along with Shaw and the other heads of family. They greeted each man, woman and child who entered the circle. Sarah felt a sense of pride in being a member of this wondrous band of vagabonds. Colyne was the highest ranking man in the encampment and it fell to him to bless the food and drink and the families.

Thom sat beside Sarah watching her coyly as she ate. He could see some of the other young men from other clan families eyeing the pretty young widow. Placing himself beside her was his way of placing a claim on her. Knowing of his interest others would keep a distance and allow the man to woo the maid. He looked over at the area where all the children had gathered, and watched how Georgie seemed to keep watch on Toby.

"They're very close, those two." He commented to Sarah.

Sarah looked toward her boys. "Yes, they are."

The younger Brodie leaned on his elbow. "Any man would be proud to lay claim to them, Sarah Darlin'." Sadness at the thought of her late father crossed her face. She didn't make answer to the comment and Thom thought it was her grief at the loss of a beloved husband that prevented her from speaking.

When the food was cleared and the tables broken down, some of the men brought out instruments and began to play lively tunes. Merrily Colyne led Fiona out to the center of the encampment to dance. Soon they were joined by others, including some of the children. Thom turned to Sarah. "Come dance with me, Sarah." He held out a hand to her.

Sarah hesitated in joining in; in the distance she could see the spherical shaped spire that was the King's tower. "I'm still in mourning." She said quietly backing away respectfully. Thom accepted the excuse and stood beside her clapping and enjoying the music.

After the men had been playing a while they took a break, some of the children rushed over to where Sarah stood and pulled her to the center of the encampment communal space, demanding she tell a tale. Sarah was given a seat, and when she was seated they started to call out the names of tales they wanted to hear. "I canna tell all the tales at once." She cautioned. "Ye must pick one!"

All eyes went to Colyne, "Do ye know the Cobbler's tale?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Aye, I do." Sarah motioned her audience to be silent. "Long ago and far away, there lived a wee cobbler and his wee wife. The cobbler was a good man, who had fallen on hard times. There had been a wicked war a waged, and the good cobbler's son, like so many a son in the village had gone to war, and not returned. The cobbler was broken hearted, and found he could not even work. Most of his stock had been bought up, and he and his wife lived frugally on the money he'd earned. But one day he found they had used all the money up and he had only enough leather to make but one pair of shoes. "

Thom and his father listened along with the other. So intent was the audience that not one of them had noticed the sounds approaching. Riders on great ugly steeds rode into the encampment, but kept at a distance. The leader too listened to the tale being told.

"Each night the cobbler would cut the fine leather into shapes and each morning he awoke to find beautiful shoes, finely finished on his work bench. Each day the shoes were sold and the cobbler would buy more leather, and always there was enough left over to put into the clay jar that kept his funds." Sarah was now standing and pacing. "This went on day after day, week after week and month after month, until the harvest was coming upon them. The cobber one night, along with his wife, cut the leather but hid to see who was making the fine and wonderful shoes." She placed a finger to her lips. "Quietly they watched and what did they see, but three little men, plain as can be, come creeping into the shop and merrily singing set to work sewing and hammering. And when they finished all the shoes that were made were placed on the table, and out of the shop they danced. The cobblers eyes were wide, his wife's eyes were wide too. 'Elves!' she cried excitedly. 'We've been blessed by the wee Elves.'."

There was laughter and clapping in the crowd.

Sarah took a seat again, pulling her shawl close. "The cobbler's wife knew what to do, she gathered clothe and made fine little suits for the three. The cobbler knew what to do; he gathered the finest of his leather and made fine little boots to shod the feet of the sainted Elves who had saved his shop. The next night instead of leather cut to be sewn, there were fine new clothes and shoes on the work bench. The elves came in just as they always had, saw the fine garments and dressed in them in a flash. They danced on the table and the danced on the floor and happily they dance right out the door." Leaning forward, in a hushed tone Sarah finished her tale. "Never again were the wee elves seen. But they had left their blessings and never again did the cobber want. He lived and worked and was a happy man…"

"Tales of Elves… how quaint." A rude rough voice said over the applause.

Sarah looked toward the sound of the voice coming from one of the dark cloaked riders sitting now on the edge of the communal circle. Mother's moved toward children, protecting them with the shielding of skirts and hands. Sarah knew this was Lord Awd Goggie and his closest attendants. In the darkness it was hard to make out his features, and the hood of his cloak covered most of his face as well.

"Lord Awd Goggie," Colyne addressed the man on his ugly steed. "I had not thought we'd see ye till the dawn. What brings ye to the encampment? Lord Grathon didn't usually come out to greet us personally."

The dark being on the steed turned toward the sound of the Laird's voice. "Lord Grathon is no longer in charge here," there was contempt in the tone used. "I will be doing things differently."

"So I'm informed." Colyne stood his ground. "However ye are most welcome to join us in our celebration of those who've gathered for the harvest."

Goggie laughed curly. "You dare to welcome me to my own lands?"

"The forest here is not part of your lands; they belong only to the King." Colyne hooked his thumbs into his vest. "We are the guests here of the King!"

Sarah gasped as an odor filled the air.

"Beware," Goggie snapped at the Laird. "The King is not whom ye will be dealing with here. I am in charge." He pulled his steed up and headed out of the encampment.

Thom moved quickly toward Sarah who was gagging on the odor that had emitted from the dark rider. "Sarah, are ye alright darlin'?"

"That was not in the tales…" She coughed. Seeing the concern on Thom's faces she finished. "No one ever said that he gave off an offensive odor when he gets angry."

Colyne clenched the clay pipe with his teeth, drew on it and sighed. "Be warned Sarah, he's not a friendly soul."

Sarah had taken the boys back to the wagon, there was still celebrating going on. Fiddles playing and drums were beating out a fine time as well as wind instruments being played. There was dancing and clapping and much merriment. Sarah, however, had enough after the departure of the Orchard Keeper. Even the pleas from her two boys went unheard, as she ushered them back to the relative safety of the wagon. Midnight hissed and arched her back, growling deep in her throat at something in the woods.

Sarah took the salt cellar into her hands, moved to the outside of the wagon and placed a thin circle of salt about the frame of the wagon. "I cast thee out, into the night, I cast thee be gone from my sight." She said repeatedly as she preformed the ritual. Toby and Georgie watched from the safe haven of the inner wagon as she moved.

Tucking the boys in she told them they were safe, but they were not to leave the wagon unless she was with them or Colyne was. She then moved to her own bed and undressed for the night. It was a restless sleep that welcomed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth could hear the sounds of the music from the grove in the distance. He smiled, the Travelers had come. Calling for Gandar, he was surprised when the dark cloaked Goggie entered his throne room unannounced. "Late for a visit, is it not, Lord Goggie?" He asked bitingly from the throne.

Goggie knelt and slid back his hood. "Your humble servant, Sire." The Goblin Lord hissed. "A word with thee, if thee pleases, Sire."

A request from Goggie usually meant some kind of problem, usually an imagined offense, however the King was duty bound to hear all grievances no matter how ridiculous they were. "What is it this time?" He asked impatiently.

"The vagabond filth that resides now in my grove…" Goggie began and was instantly halted by the King.

"My grove," Jareth corrected. "You have been given the management of our peach orchard only." Goggie glared at the King, he had never hidden the fact that he was not overly fond of the King. Jareth continued, "And they are called Travelers, Goggie, not filth."

"They have no respect for our kind, Sire!" protested the Hobgoblin. "They insult us even now."

"They have only just arrived, and already you are insulted?" Jareth sighed deeply. "What insult?"

Goggie's face sneered. "Their leader, the one who claims to be a Laird, had the nerve to welcome me to my own lands, as if he were my equal."

"I'm sure he meant you no offense…" Jareth pondered. "You say he welcomed you to your own lands?" Jareth didn't trust the words of this Goblin Lord; he was not known to be trust worthy. "How odd. Well I shall look into it for you."

The Hobgoblin was not content to leave it at that. "I tell you Sire it is time to banish the Travelers from the harvesting. We could employ Goblins to harvest, and I'm sure they would do a better job. I doubt we'll get any where near the amounts recorded in the past by the previous lord…I'm sure he trifled with the numbers."

Jareth felt his anger growing. "Goggie, I myself will speak to the Laird."

The Goblin Lord bowed, "AS you wish Sire."

Feeling as if he were dying for need of air, Jareth went up to his tower and gazed at the land below. He could see the distant shadows of the fires in the encampment. He could hear the music. There had always been Travelers at harvest, and Jareth meant to see to it that it remained that way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning had come; the men had gone to the river to fish. Sarah worked with Fiona on preparing the breakfast. She kept silent as she worked; the older woman had not tried to speak to her, observing the grim expression on the girl's face. Sarah's moods were far to easy to read, but that was what in Fi's opinion made her an excellent Bard.

Colyne and Thom and the boys returned from the river and the meal was soon on the table. During which Colyne again warned the boys to stay in the encampment. He looked at Sarah, "Would ye care to come along with Colyne and I? I have to examine the orchard and begin getting the men assigned to duties."

"I thought you said Robin Shaw inspected the orchard." Sarah sighed.

"Aye, he did," Colyne agreed. "I however am the ranking man… and I am accountable for the harvest, not good Robin."

After a moment of careful consideration Sarah nodded, "Yes, Laird, I'd like to come along."

Noting the formal address he sipped his tea. "Well then, Bard, I'd be pleased to have yer companionship."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna watched her daughter in law with hooded eyes, like a mother hawk or eagle would. While she was truly fond of the girl, she didn't entirely trust her. Something in the girl's manner stuck in the craw.

Jareth had made excuses not to join the women for breakfast, and Adrianna was alone with the daughter of the High King. "Are your rooms to your liking?" she asked politely.

"Yes, they always are." Breanna replied just as politely.

The girl in pink shifted in her seat. "Good." She smiled sweetly, but was clearly uncomfortable.

"You must be looking forward to the Festival," Graciously the older Fae suggested; "And of course your anniversary." She saw the girl blanch. "I was wondering what you planned on giving my son…I would not wish to duplicate the gifts."

Pushing aside her breakfast platter the girl sighed. "I haven't given it much thought…we don't usually exchange gifts."

Breanna was not shocked, nor even mildly surprised, but she pretended to be. "Oh really? I would have thought a couple so young and newly wed would be showering each other with gifts all the time."

Guiltily the girl looked away. "We are not much for such triviality." Rising she made to prevent any more conversation. "I really must see to some of the details for the festival. Have a good day, Princess Breanna."

"You too…_**Princess Adrianna**_." Breanna smiled coyly, waiting for the girl to flee, when she had the older Fae woman stayed at the table for a few moments longer. Something was in the air, something making the little pink princess very nervous, and agitating her son as well. She wondered if either was aware of the behavior changes they were displaying. Each was working so hard at keeping up the façade of the perfect couple. Most outsiders and court hangers on would simply accept that the young couple was still enjoying the newness of their marriage. Breanna on the other hand, knew her son better than most and could see he was not satisfied or fulfilled. Gazing about, making sure she was alone she drew a crystal from the air, and gazed into it. What she saw delighted her, and she let her tinkling laughter fill the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked between the men, sadly eyeing the decaying orchard. "What has happened here?" She asked looking at the sad trees.

Colyne touched one of the ailing peach trees, "Neglect." He moaned; "Criminal neglect."

Almost each and every tree in the orchard was showing signs of neglect. Sarah shook her head. The trees had not been pruned; some had broken branches from storms. There were signs of blight and insect infestations as well. "This is heartbreaking." She cried out. "How could that Hobgoblin allow this to happen… This orchard is not his, it's only in his keeping."

Thom tried to comfort Sarah, but she only pulled away and moved to place her head against one of the trees. "Oh I wish health could instantly be restored to this orchard." Her voice broke as the words escaped. She moved away from the tree, before she realized she'd spoken the words aloud.

The Laird was about to second her words when he noticed something changing, something phenomenal and marvelous. Life began surging though the orchard, leaves suddenly taking on vitality. The very fruit hanging off the branches seemed to glow with health and life. Colyne and his son turned around and what had been a dying orchard now appeared to be thriving and full of life once more. Colyne took hold of Sarah, whose face was buried in her hands weeping. "Sarah… look…" HE pried her fingers from her eyes. "Look!"

Through tears of bitter unhappiness she gazed, and gasped. "Oh no… did I say the words aloud?"

"Ye said something…but I didn't hear what ye said." Colyne confessed. "Ye spoke into the bark of the tree ye were leaning against." He could feel her losing her balance. "Sarah, are ye a Fae-kin are ye Kindred?"

"No…" She said swiftly. "At least I don't think so…" She held a hand to her mouth.

"Then how?" Colyne asked.

"A gift once given me…" She whispered.

Thom, astounded and in wonder of the transformed orchard breathed deeply. "That's some gift."

"A heavy responsibility," Laird Brodie pronounced leading Sarah out of the orchard and back toward the encampment. "Tell no one." He warned them both.

Sarah ran to the safety of her wagon as they entered the encampment, threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes tight. "My kingdom is great… my kingdom is great…my kingdom is great."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first day of harvesting brought surprised reviews from the men picking. Each one reported that the orchard seemed determined to shake off any ill effects that the Lord Goggie had tried to use on it. The first fruits were very nearly as perfect as the last year's crop. And what had seemed to be lesser numbers seemed wrong. Colyne kept the truth of the recovery to himself, and swore Thom to secrecy.

He sat in the early morning light with his pipe in his teeth, looking at the dark wagon of the Bard. "She's no ordinary girl." He said resolutely to his wife.

"Colyne… she bears a pendant o the Fae." Fi said carefully, when he looked at her in surprise she added. "She made me promise not to mention it…but… I think ye should know…its Fae silver…"

The Laird pondered what to do. "Our son is already falling in love with her, ye know."

"I know." Fi whispered sadly. "I would welcome her into our family in a heart beat."

Colyne shook his head. "Her fate lies elsewhere." He tapped out his pipe. "She will be leaving us soon… the winds of change are coming upon us…."

Pulling her shawl close she mourned. "Poor wee Sarah…."

"Poor wee us, if Lord Goggie takes a good sniff o her." Warned the Laird.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth walked with Gandar though the wood of the orchard. "I had worried that giving the orchard over to Goggie was a mistake." Jareth confessed. "He's never been one to nurture, but he was the first inline to succeed to the office of Orchard Keeper."

Gandar was troubled by something in the orchard. "Sire… do these trees seem normal to you?"

Jareth touched one tree. "Magic… there's magic afoot here, Gandar…" Closing his eyes, he bid the living entity in the tree to speak within him. He opened his eyes, "It says they were dying… that Goggie hates the orchard and meant to destroy it."

"Arrogant bastard," Spat out the Chancellor. "But how did they recover?"

Jareth removed his hand. "They had a savoir… a woman…. Who wept over them."

Gandar looked about the orchard. "A woman? A wandering Fae or Tree sprite perhaps?"

A faint scent in the air tingled in the nostrils of the blond with mismatched eyes, a scent that carried more power than any other. He blinked and smiled, "Perhaps." He said not wishing to alert the chancellor.

Laird Brodie had been told by underlings that the King was in the orchard. He came toward the royal Fae with outstretched hands. "Sire, it's good to see you again."

"Brodie," He accepted the hands and smiled warmly. "We've just been inspecting our orchard…how do you find it?" He was setting a trap.

Brodie seemed to know the King and read what he was doing even though the mask. "I find it miraculous."

Mismatched eyes flashed, "Yes…indeed." Jareth pressed on. "And the harvest, how goes it?"

"Well, Sire, and on schedule." Brodie felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Warmth exuded from the Royal Fae. "I'm glad to hear it… I've come to ask your travelers to perform at the festival to be held in a fortnight, on Samhain."

Refusal would mean having to give explanations, Colyne felt trapped. "I'm sure we can be at your disposal, Sire."

"Good." Jareth breathed deeply, her scent was in the air like the perfume of peach blossoms. "I look forward to it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on her wagon ledge, sewing the last of the panels to the quilt. Something in the wood caught her ear, and she looked about for the boys. They were not in eyesight and she pulled her shawl tightly around herself as she ran into the wood that was between her and the river. She saw Toby and Georgie and some other boys sitting on the rocks with lines in the water. She also saw a creature, hideous in appearance and coming up on the boys.

Swiftly she picked up stones, hurling them at the dark shape that slithered in the air. "Get ye back ye fiend!" She cried as she placed herself between the boys and the creature. "Return to thy master and tell him he breaks the law!" The thing howled as rock after rock pelted it. It hissed hideously at Sarah, baring teeth that looked like they could easily rip skin and bone. Sarah pelted it again. The boys dropped their lines and formed a circle behind the girl. A ghastly sound filled the air and a dark beast appeared with a rider on its back.

"Woman, ye stand between me and my prey." Goggie snarled.

"Ye have no call or claim here!" Sarah stated in hot defiance.

"Have I not? My minion here is to gather strays." He stoked the repulsive creature that Sarah had struck with rocks. "Now out of our way, mortal bitch."

"No." She said sticking out her firm jaw.

"Do ye know who I am?" the Goblin Lord demanded.

"Lord Awd Goggie… a disgrace to the very race of Goblin," Sarah shouted. "I know ye, I know what ye do. Ye steal children and maidens in the wood and field and orchard. Ye make em prisoners to your lodge." She now was shielding the group of children, and praying her amulet would protect them all.

"I collect strays," He corrected her, not liking the description she had given, even if it was far more accurate. "Hardly any different from what our King does."

"A far cry from the duty carried out by the Goblin King." She snarled at him. "He has honor and ye have none." Somewhere with in her she found words, powerful words. "He has never had to resort to taking by force…He takes only what is freely given. And he always allows for a means to redeem …can ye make such a claim?"

Goggie raised his whip, ready to strike the woman. Her defiance was the highest form of disrespect he'd ever received. Something held in one of the hands of one of the children, whom he could not make out for the child was shielded by the woman, made him pause and rethink. The object was small but important; it was a glowing crystal orb. Goggie lowered his arm, and glared at the woman. "I suggest ye be on your guard woman, this day ye have made a powerful enemy."

Sarah roared back at the man. "I've taken on bigger and better than you." As the Hobgoblin departed, the woman took a deep breath. "Come children…. We need to be away from the foul stench that thing left behind." She gathered her charges, unaware of the orb pocketed by one small blond boy with beautiful eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. The Bard McFadden**

The morning of the festival dawned bright and beautiful. Everyone in the palace seemed to be alive with excitement and expectation. Jareth stood on the parapet looking down at the bustle in the Goblin City below. Looking out at the Labyrinth he could feel the creature surging with life. His cape fluttered in the winds like the feathers of his wings when he was in owl form. He had chosen to wear the owl cape today, enjoying the change of pace from dark colors to the colors of his owl form, the browns and white and tan.

"My, don't you look handsome?" His mother said standing behind him.

He turned to grace her with a smile, "Do I?"

She nodded. "Indeed."

He bowed in appreciation, and complimented her gown, "Lovely as ever, Mother."

She joined him at the edge of the parapet. "I see your subjects are already giving a wide birth to the Princesses quarter." She pointed to the gaily colored pavilion with its pink banners.

"Do you blame them?" He asked leaning over to look with disdain.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "No, I don't." She confessed sympathetically. She enjoyed a long and respectable relationship with the Goblin community, even before her son had ascended to the throne; "Poor dears."

Jareth nodded, "Indeed." He could look at the Princess' pavilion no longer. "At least it will keep her busy, and they Goblins don't have to entertain her."

Leaning closer she whispered. "Is it true she dressed them up in tacky outfits and insisted they have tea with her?" When he nodded she closed her eyes. "Your grandsire asks too much."

"I gave my word, Mother." He said quietly.

She nodded, "Under duress."

Jareth sighed deeply. "Mother, I am a King and sometimes the Kingdom comes first… as in this instance."

Breanna looked down at the Princesses' Pavilion; servants were making it ready for the arrival of the princess. "For the good of the Kingdom you've been saddled with a ninny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah dressed in her Brigadoon costume, as it was her finest garments. Over which she placed her Bardic shawl. Her hair was swept up and she'd placed an ivory comb that had belonged to Lorna in her hair to keep it in place. Even without the modern makeup she'd learned to love, she looked beautiful. Today for some reason she almost glowed. There was hardly anything about her to remind anyone of the girl who'd been here at age fifteen. The woman of twenty didn't resemble the child, with the exception of the lovely green eyes. Time had worked wonders, and now the woman hoped it would hide her in the crowds. She prayed there were few who remembered her last entry into the Goblin City. She had tried to stall, to tell Colyne she really had no interest in seeing the festival. It might have worked too, had the boys not been so excited about seeing everything. There was no way Sarah could allow Toby anywhere near the town with out being there to prevent his being discovered. She told herself she had not gone though the rabbit hole in an effort save the lives of the two boys just to loose them in the Goblin City. She often thought of the mine shaft as a rabbit hole, and herself as a dark Alice in Wonderland. Today, however, she looked more like she'd stepped out of the Highland Mists than the girl who'd traversed the Labyrinth. "Sarah McFadden." She said quietly into the mirror.

The boys had dressed in fine new pants and shirts she'd made them. They were fussing with something and Sarah called out from behind the reed curtain that if they expected to have fun at the festival they would have to behave. From the other section came boyish giggles and laughter. Sarah smiled to herself as she listened to them laugh. They were alive, and happy, and safe for now. That was all that mattered, to her.

Thom stood at her wagon door waiting; he pondered the words of his father the last few days. He'd been warned not to wear his heart so visibly on his sleeve where the Bard was concerned. Thom could not believe his father was warning him off the girl. He knew that both his parents were more than a wee bit fond of Sarah, and her boys. Looking at her filled his heart with unbearable joy, and he found himself speechless. Each day he was coming to love her, and he had told his father that when they reached the winter grounds he intended to make his feelings known to the girl herself. His father had said Sarah was not as free as Thom thought.

Sarah greeted him with a sweet smile, "Good morning Thom."

"Sarah, darlin'," he eyed her garments, thinking she'd chosen her best to impress him. "Ye look like an angel come down from the heavens to tempt the hearts o men."

Toby pulled at Thom's sleeve. "Can we go now? I want to see the town."

The man laughed and extended a hand to the lad. "Aye, we can go now." Thom smiled at the Widow, "My Father said we should join him and Mother."

They walked along the lane, knowing it was protection between them and what lurked in the dark woods beyond. Sarah heard a howl and had a flash of memory, her lips formed a word. 'Ludo'. For a brief instant, she felt an urge to grab Toby and Georgie and run back to the Bard wagon and hide until the festival was over. Still, the boys faces shone with bright expectations of a grand time and she could not deny them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Princess Adrianna and her merry maidens were giggling and playing a game of blind man's bluff within her pavilion. They were dressed in their Fae best, long flowing gowns of pastel colors and gauzy capes. They looked completely out of place in the Goblin City. Gandar had a word with the guards who'd been chosen to watch the princess. He then was quick to vacate the premises and rejoin the King; Jareth with his mother at his side was making the rounds of seeing the stalls. Each Goblin master craftsmen had his or her best wears on display. Each one was only too proud to offer his or her wears to the King for inspection.

Sarah stood at the gate of the Goblin City, the humongous metal Goblin Robot was still frozen with its axe still penetrated deep into the cleft between two stones in the arch just as it had been when Hoggle had disabled it. Looking at it gave Sarah the willies, and made her shudder. She walked past the hulking monster and it groaned as wind rushed though it. Looking up, she could swear it looked back, that the eyes for a moment focused on her. Another motion and she was clearly startled.

Thom snickered as she gave an involuntary jump. "It's just a war trophy, darlin'." He teased easily. "One the King here likes to keep as a reminder."

Sarah looked up at the hulk, "A reminder?"

"Aye," Agreed the Laird, "he says it reminds him not to be too arrogant about his advisories."

Sarah was sorely tempted to give the giant metal monster a good swift kick. However she was not entirely sure she'd be able to explain her actions and therefore gave up the sick idea. She looked down at the two boys walking before her, and prayed that no one here in the Goblin city would remember the child that had been won back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblins had come from every corner of the Kingdom to celebrate. They stood shoulder to shoulder in some of the lanes. Jareth listened to the joyous sounds they made as they greeted each other and their King. He looked at the town; some scars of the battle with Sarah remained. The walls held their scars from cannon fire, and there were still rocks that had been impossible to remove. Everything here reminded him of the girl who had come though the Labyrinth. That same girl was even now somewhere in his kingdom hiding from him. He laughed as someone made a comment to him, and led his mother to where the King's reviewing stand had been set up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the fountain, little gnome figures pissing. She blushed at the memory of her first encounter with Hoggle. Toby ran toward the fountain and held his hand under the stream of water coming from one of the figures. He and Georgie were laughing and enjoying the sights, and she told herself it was alright, no one knew who they were.

Thom stood at her side; he was thinking how proud a man would be to claim the woman and her boys as family. He laughed as the boys held hands under the water spray and then flicked water at each other playfully. They were lively lads, and he was thinking he'd enjoy watching them grow into manhood.

Colyne and some of the other men were ahead of them, the Laird called back to his son and waved. Thom returned the wave.

Princess Adrianna heard voices that were not Goblin, nor Fae. She moved to the opening of her Pink Pavilion, peering out she saw the throngs of strangers moving up the lanes. "Who are those people?" She asked one of her maids.

One of the Fae girls looked out the opening and sweetly said to her princess. "Those are the Travelers, Princess. They are nomads who travel from place to place doing odd jobs and hire themselves out to work as harvest workers. They come though in the spring to help with planting and then return in the autumn to harvest. Completely harmless and descended from mortals who traveled though the mists, my Lady. They will be assembling their minerals to play music for us later."

"Is that not the markings of the Bard on that woman's shawl?" the Princess asked swiftly catching a glimpse of someone in the crowd that stood out.

"Yes, my Lady." Another of the girls answered. "They often have Bards as members of their caravans."

The princess smiled, "Perhaps we could prevail upon the Bard to come tell us a tale or two… it would be most amusing." She snapped her fingers and a Goblin guard rushed forward. "Go to the Traveler's Bard and ask her to come and tell a tale to us." She ordered in a spoiled tone.

The Goblin looked at her, wide eyed, bowed and told the other guards to remain. He muttered to himself as he walked up the lane to where a group of Travelers stood looking at a stall of goods. He moved past the men and women to where a young woman stood with her back to him. "Begging pardon, Lady Bard." He bowed.

Sarah saw him as she turned her head; she drew the shawl over her head and covered her face. "Yes?"

"Our Princess invites you to come to her pavilion to tell her a tale or two." He bowed again, in jerky motions. He was sniffing the air, something was familiar but he could not place the scent.

Thom touched her elbow and whispered in her ear. "That's quite the honor. And it should not be refused as it would be seen as an offence."

"Keep the boys with you." Sarah said in a soft voice, she then looked at the Goblin who was sniffing the air. "Tell your mistress I will be along shortly. And that I'm most pleased to tell her a tale."

The Goblin Guard, still trying to remember what he could not, looked at the Bardic Shawl covering the face. "Yes, ma'am…." He paused, thought he remembered, then lost the thought and moved toward the pavilion.

Sarah turned to see Colyne come to her side. "I'm being asked to entertain the Goblin Princess. I'm leaving the boys with Thom…" She looked at the pink pavilion. "That hardly looks like a Goblin tent."

"It's not." Colyne fumed. "It's the tent of the King's child bride… the ninny who has distracted him for over several years now."

Sarah felt a stab in her stomach, something clutched her heart. "The King's bride?"

"Aye…. Poor man." Colyne was now escorting her toward the pink tent.

Wanting to turn and run the other direction Sarah found her steps faltering. He was married, it should make her feel safe… it should make her feel free… it should make her feel out of harm's way. What she felt though was anything but, she felt wounded and unhappy and a bit lost. Reaching the entry of the pavilion, Colyne told the guard to announce the Widow McFadden to her royal highness. Sarah took a deep breath and prayed the obvious doting husband was not present.

The inside of the pavilion was also decorated in shades of pink and white. Everything was pink and white, and Sarah felt like she'd fallen into a Pepto-Bismol bottle. She came before the girl who was dressed in soft shades of pink. The woman looked like everyone's ideal of the perfect Fairy Princess. "Your Majesty," Sarah bowed to the young girl on a pink and gold mini throne.

"Widow McFadden." The girl spoke in a breathy childish voice. "How lovely… oh do sit and tell us a story."

Sarah looked at the Princesses' Fairy Court; there were at least a dozen girls not much younger or older than what the pretty little princess appeared to be. All the young ladies wore the same empty headed dazed looks. They were all dressed in pretty pastels and were gathered about the girl in pink, seated on the cushions of white and pink and gold on the dais and beneath it. The Goblin who had been sent to fetch her brought a chair for the Bard to sit upon. He sniffed at her once more, twitched his long white mustache and frowned as he could not place that scent.

Sarah looked at the faces of the court, it was like looking at a pretty picture, but rather lifeless. "What tale would thee like to hear, Princess?" Sarah asked in a guarded tone, using a bit more accents then she'd been using.

There was a titter of chatter among the girls and the princess smiled as she too joined in the silliness. At last they seemed to come to an agreement. "Do you know the Wild Swans?"

Sarah nodded and began her tale. "Once in the land where the swallows go to winter, there lived a King… he was handsome and kind and his people loved him. His Queen had blessed him with eleven sons… fine, handsome and strong boys… and one daughter. She was as sweet as the boys were strong. But sadness came to the Kingdom, for the good Queen died and the King was left alone to raise his family. In his sadness he was misled and was persuaded to marry a new Queen. She was beautiful but vain and wicked and she plotted to be rid of the King's children by his first Queen.

From the moment she married the King she became wicked toward the children. She sent the girl away from court… to live in the countryside and be a servant in the house of a peasant farmer and his wife. She took from the girl her royal gowns and all her pretty trimmings. She was made to dress in homespun and tie her long tresses up with a leather cord. Her beautiful shoes were taken and she was made to walk barefoot. The king was told lies about the girl and because it was his Queen who spoke the lies, he believed her. He had been told that the princess was away at a school, and that she didn't want to come home.

Rid of the troublesome and far too pretty princess, the wicked Queen now set her sights on being rid of the eleven princes as well. One day she was watching them swim in the pond that stood outside the castle walls. Having known the dark ways of magic she mixed a potion and pouring it into the waters she spoke the words of Incantation. 'With this potion and my will grow feathers and long necks and a bill… fly away, like great birds of the sky with no voice until the day ye die.'" Sarah saw tears in the eyes of the pretty court maidens.

She turned at a sound; the Goblin Guard was sniffing the air harder. Sarah tried to ignore him and went on with her tale. She told of how the princess was cast out form her father's castle when the wicked Queen gave a drought of forgetfulness to the King. He could not remember his own daughter. How she wondered the land being jeered by passers by who heard her claims that she was a princess, until she came to a river where she hid under the bridge to be out of the elements. She told of how one day a great flock of beautiful swans came to rest upon the waters of the river. Swans that wore golden crowns.

Princess Adrianna leaned forward, rapt in her listening to the tale. Her pretty rosebud mouth dropped open in astonishment.

Sarah came to the end of her tale, which she'd drawn out and embellished so to please the pretty court. She rose from her chair and bowed. "I hope my tale was to your liking, Princess."

The girl and her court were all clapping. "Oh yes… you must come back and tell us another."

Sarah had no intentions of returning; she planned on making good her escape but didn't wish the Princess to be alarmed. "I shall try." She bowed again and turned to leave. She had taken a few steps out side the tent, and was looking every direction to spot her boys.

The Goblin had followed her to the entrance, he watched her movements. Then saw her profile as she spotted the boys. His eyes popped open, be began to speak in a sputter. "The girl… the girl who at the peach!" He muttered to himself. "She's here…." He ran from the tent and tried to remember where it was the King was going to be. "The girl who at the peach is here!" He muttered a bit louder.

Sarah turned at the sound, she heard the words of the Goblin rushing off in one direction, and she moved swiftly in the other. She grabbed the boys hands, "Come now…" she said quietly, but urgently. Thom had not seen her grab the hands of the boys, he was looking at a leather rigging that he thought would work for Sarah's wagon. Colyne and some of the other men were speaking to the Goblin craftsmen as well. Going back down the route that had brought them into the town, Sarah headed to the woods and her wagon.

Jareth was seated on a throne-like chair being entertained by some of the Goblin leaders. He noticed his mother seemed to be enjoying the festival far more than his Princess who had refused to leave her pink prison. For months now she had barely even acknowledged the very existence of the Goblins. Now she was insulting them by refusing to take part in their festival and by hiding in the open in that pink tent with her pink unicorns sitting prettily outside the entrance.

The mustached Goblin was rushing past the stalls, headed toward his King muttering about the girl who at the peach. Those he passed by hearing the words girl and peach followed him. Soon there was a long trail of followers behind the muttering and raving Goblin Guard. He looked franticly about then spotted the King sitting comfortably amidst the Goblin Lords.

"Sire!" he cried out rushing forward, remembering at the last moment to bow to the King, and nearly toppled over. "Sire… the girl…." He was breathless.

Jareth turned, looking at the sputtering Goblin Guard with a expressionless gaze. "Girl…what girl?"

"The girl… who ate the peach…" the Guard wheezed as he fought to catch his breath. "And forgot everything….." He was waving his hand in the air to emphasize his point.

Jareth having a sudden sense of déjà vu, became a bit testy. "Yes yes… what of her?"

The Goblin's eyes were popping as he fought to breathe. "She's here!"

Jareth rose swiftly, so much so that he knocked the seat he'd been sitting in over sending it crashing to the ground with a loud thud. "What! Where?" he bellowed.

"I just saw her…" the Goblin wheezed as his knees collapsed and he went down, "In the Princesses Pavilion."

Repeating his words of five years earlier roared. "Call out the guard! She must be stopped." He looked at the astonished faces of the Goblins who were now standing with him. He looked at them waving his arms in frustration. "Now…" The King commanded loudly.

They who were gathered around him looked at the King, then the wheezing guard on the ground then at each other. "Call out the guard?" They asked blinking.

"She must be found!" Jareth ordered, "I want that girl found, now!" He kicked on Goblin, sending it flying and the rest scattered for fear of being the next missile. He then bent on one knee and gripping the scruff of the neck of the wheezing Guard he snarled. "Which way did she go?"

The mustached Goblin twitched, and pointed toward the woods. "Travelers…." Was the last thing he muttered before descending into a faint.

Dropping the dead weight Jareth stood up, faced the direction of the woods and laughed. "I have you now…" He transformed into an owl and swiftly flew toward the woods.

Breanna tapped her chin and muttered to herself. "Oh dear… this is going to be very messy."

The rush of Goblin Guards running past the Laird of the Travelers drew more than just his attention. He grabbed his son's arm. "The boys…" he muttered and they and other Travelers raced behind the Goblin Hordes toward the encampment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah knew the moment she'd stepped into the encampment that something was wrong. A foul odor filled the air, and turned her stomach. Her skin was crawling and she shuddered violently. The encampment was filled with something evil. She grabbed the boys closer to her, not wanting them to wander from her. "Stay close." She ordered.

"What's that smell?" Toby placed his sleeve over his mouth and nose to protect them form the odor that was now surrounding them.

"Lord Goggie!" Sarah bellowed harshly. "Show your self."

The vile Hobgoblin appeared with a malevolent leer on his hideous face. "Ah Brad…you're back early…not having a good time at the Festival?" He jeered.

Sarah held tightly to her boys. "You have no right to come here."

"No right?" He shrieked back at her. "I have every right! I am the Lord of these lands."

Sarah didn't know where the boldness she felt came from but she sailed into him like a icebreaker. "These woods are under the protection of the Goblin King! I repeat you have no right here, be gone you blighter."

Lord Goggie, never fond of mortals, and hating the females especially bared teeth toward the puny creature; "You dare issue orders to me? You have no idea of whom you are dealing with you paltry creature." He rose to his full height trying to make an impact on the girl. "I am Awd Goggie! I am to be feared and respected…"

"You are nothing!" The girl spat at him. "I fear you not." She placed the boys behind her and spread her arms the bardic shawl hanging off her arms and looking like the wingspan of a great bird. "You have done nothing to earn my respect you worm."

Goggie reared his head and howled; saliva flowed like a river from his open gaping mouth as he raged. "I shall rip the very flesh from your bones!" So enraged was the Hobgoblin that he had not heard the commotion of the horde descending into the encampment followed by the Travelers.

Goblins by the hundreds suddenly surrounded the woman and her boys placing themselves between her and the Hobgoblin. The Traveler's Laird joined the Goblins in forming a protective line. Colyne and Thom shielded the woman who was lowering her arms. "What do you mean invading our encampment, Lord Goggie?" Demanded the Laird.

"I go where I want, mortal." The Hobgoblin spat viciously. "I take what I want."

"You have no rights here," Thom bellowed.

"Rights?" Cried the angry creature filling the air with his stench.

Sarah recognized that odor. "The Bog…" she said gagging. "He smells of the bog…"

Goggie took a swipe and sent dozens of Goblin Guards flying. "I have more rights here than you misbegotten mortals… I am a Goblin! I will one day rule all the Goblin Lands… I shall close off our lands from the influences of your kind forever!" He boasted.

"Do tell," a sarcastic voice from behind the Hobgoblin came.

Goggie shuddered as he coward down and turned to look at the cross expression on the face of the Fae King. "Your… majesty…"

"You plot to remove me from the throne?" Jareth asked.

Sarah raised her shawl, covering her head and drew part of the fabric over her face. She hoped the King had not noticed her, and she looked for a means to slip away with the boys.

The Hobgoblin snarled. "You have lost interest in our people… soon you will do what all your Fae Kind do…move on… leaving the remains to be picked over by those who can deal with the mess left behind….Why should I not plan on being the leader?"

Jareth walked forward, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled nonchalantly at the angry creature. "You however are… I am banishing you from the wood and you are here by removed as Orchard Keeper. I've had complaints..."

"You would take the word of Travelers over one of Goblins?" the Goblin Lord sneered. "I who have been insulted and thwarted while performing my duties? Does this mean so little to my own king?" He pointed into the crowd now surrounding a hooded figure. "That one has prevented me from carrying out my sworn duty, Sire…And all these have shielded her… I demand satisfaction… they are but mortals and mean nothing. I demand the blood of the Bard, and her offspring."

"Your demands I fear must go unheeded." Jareth mocked. "You see the Travelers have been kind enough to return to me something very precious. Something I treasure." He moved like a great cat and Goblin Guards parted to allow him to move closer to the Traveler leader.

"You stand there saying these miscreants have been toiling for you? What task have they performed? What is this great treasure they have restored to you?" The teeth gleamed on the Hobgoblin.

Laird Brodie wondered himself what the King was up to, but he saw the King wink. There was a broad smile on the handsome face of the King. He motioned the Laird and his son to be parted. Jareth looked down at the covered figure before him. "This is what they restore to me," He tugged on the shawl and it fell away from the woman's face. "This is my greatest treasure."

Goggie laughed contemptuously. "This insignificant woman, this is your treasure?"

Jareth placed his index finger under Sarah's chin, lifting it ever so slightly. "This is no ordinary girl…or woman…if you prefer… This is the only person to ever reach the center of the Labyrinth. "

"Impossible!" The Goblin roared. "I don't believe it."

Jareth breathed her scent in, it was like nectar. "Champion of the Labyrinth, keeper of the safety of…" Reaching behind her he took hold of a boys arm and drew him forward. "My heir." He gazed with tenderness on the child whose eyes mirrored his own. "Hello, my boy."

Goggie staggered forward. "I don't believe it! This child can not be your heir…prove it!"

Jareth smiled a cocky smile. "Of course," He said calmly, he then winked at Sarah who flushed. "Toby, would you please show the little gift I gave you to Lord Goggie?" The boy looked up at him with a concerned face. "It's alright, you can show it now."

Sarah looked down at her brother, who was reaching into his jacket and withdrew a perfect crystal sphere. It glowed and spun over the finger tips of the boy. She then looked up at the King who again winked at her. Sarah crossed her arms, and pursed her lips.

Thom looked at Sarah who was trying not to make eye contact with the King. The flush of color told him that she was more than mildly acquainted with the King. He looked at his father whose sympathy was very apparent. He quietly backed away.

Jareth again placed his fingers under Sarah's chin. "This one and her boy…"

"Boys." She corrected softly as Georgie peered out from behind her skirts.

Raising an elegant brow the King continues. "Her Boys belong to me and to me alone. The Clan Brodie acted as my agents in the transporting of my …" He paused then smiled broadly. "My subjects back safely to me." He looked at the Laird. "And for that I am most grateful." He shot a look of seething hatred at Goggie. "You have three days to vacate my lands." A flick of his wrist sent the Goblin Lord away. "Nasty bit of work, that one." The King muttered. His finger was now stroking the girl's long neck. "Welcome home, Sarah." He growled in a sensual tenor. Before anyone could object or interfere, he suddenly moved forward and the girl was upon his shoulder kicking and protesting. A firm hand smacked her bottom soundly. "Come boys," He called to Toby and Georgie. "Time to go home."

"Jareth! Stop!" Sarah protested as she struggled. "Put me down you over grown escapee from a rock show!"

Jareth laughed, "My how I've missed your silky tones. Brodie see that her belongs and those of the lads are delivered to my castle." He smacked her bottom again and they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Tangled webs**

Sarah was still struggling upon the King's shoulder when the spinning sensation ended. She looked about when her eye focused and found herself in the center of the circular chamber of the Goblin King's throne room. "No!" she collapsed down over his shoulder, "No, not here."

Jareth snorted, "Of course here, Sarah…where else… you would have preferred the puzzle room?" he mocked. "Or would you like some place dark and clandestine … I've still got the Oubliette open."

"Put me down!" She demanded, yelping loudly as he smacked her bottom yet again. "Stop that you pervert!"

"Oh Sarah, I've yet to be perverse with you…" He warned with a broad smile on his handsome face. He looked down at Toby, "Be a good boy and play quietly while Sarah and I have a chat." Flicking his wrist he provided the child with a wooden box of soldiers. He looked at Georgie and added with a friendly smirk. "You too," He then strolled over to the throne and dumped the girl on his shoulders unceremoniously into the cushioned seat. He placed his hand on the arms of the throne preventing her from escaping, "Now… as for you, my dear."

"I'm not your dear…I'm not your anything." She protested defiantly.

"Of course you are, Sarah, you have always been and you always will be mine." He corrected with a gleam in his eyes.

"I hear congratulations are in order… you've wed since last we met." She shot at him with more anger then she'd meant to convey.

Jareth heard the resentment, but he also heard the jealousy and was suddenly quite pleased. "Yes… well, thank you my dear…your well wishes have always meant so much to me."

Sarah wondered what he'd do if she used her shoe to remove that grin from his face. "You're so very welcome." She snapped.

Jareth leaned closer, his voice dropped and sounded even more suggestive than usual. "Missed me darling?"

"Like a root cannel." She replied, but could not help the color that rose in her cheeks.

He let his eyes wander down her, approving of the changes time had made. "My my," He growled softly, from the back of his throat. "How nicely you've turned out." He studied the line of her figure in the revealing bodice and the feminine skits. "I really do approve of your change in attire. This is far more fetching than your jeans. Far more… womanly."

"You're a married man." She whispered harshly.

"I'm a man, Sarah." He agreed. "And the only one who will ever have the pleasure of your company." He breathed her in. "Sarah." He groaned softly. "No one in the universe is as intoxicating as you."

She trembled, leaning back in the throne. "Jareth…stop!"

The Goblin King smiled, nodded and stepped back. "Yes, for now…" He looked over to the boys playing quietly and happily in the pit in the floor. "I'm glad they seem so at home here in the underground. It will make for an easy transition for them."

"Transition?" She sat upright, her face inches from where the King's had been moments ago. "What transition?"

He looked back at the girl and leaned to one side of the throne on the ivory arm. "I'm a little piqued with you, my dear." He scolded. "Running off as you did." He wagged a finger in her face. "Why didn't you just call out to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She slapped the finger out of her face.

"Of course if you had, and it had been trivial I would never have answered… but Sarah, surely you must realize that I would never allow some mortal thug to terrorize you. While you and I may be at odds, I would never allow anyone… and I mean anyone to damage my most prized subject."

"I am not your subject." She protested loudly; "Prized or other wise, Goblin King."

"Of course you are, darling." He scrunched his nose at her.

Adrianna stood hidden in the hall, she watched with glee as the King and the Bard crossed lances of words.

"Oh really, and when did all this take place?" She challenged.

"Let's see," He pretended to think, and then winked. "From the moment you entered my realm."

"No…" She shook her head. "You invited me here to win back Toby."

Jareth looked over at the boy, smiled and then looked back at the fetching young woman seated uncomfortably on his throne. "Oh come now, sweetling. I'm fond of the boy… but it was never about him…." He then growled softly. "Never," His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

Sarah was as surprised by her sharp intake of breath as the King was. She swallowed and tried to speak but no sound came. She found herself edging back to the curve of the throne, not that it put enough space between her and the man.

"You should have called me," he continued as if she were sitting quietly having a conversation instead of looking for a means of escape. "Instead I have to be told by scorched Goblins the danger you've been in."

"Scorched Goblins?" she frowned. "You were having me followed!" She accused.

"Not followed precisely. Just… observed." He teased.

"Followed, observed… tormented for years… you know they have been tormenting me and you allowed it." She lunged forward from the back of the throne and accused him.

Jareth wasn't phased in the least by her accusation, he nodded proudly. "Of course I allowed it," he boasted. "After all you went running off, and didn't even look back. Now you knew I'd never stand for that….I mean…" he snickered. "I'm not going to be ignored." He leaned closer.

"Drama Queen!" she accused.

"Brat," He growled back, and before she could offer another volley went on. "So I find you, racing your way up to that lovely little cabin on your mountain… and I race to get to you…having a big rescue scene all planed and what do you do? You go and wish yourself underground… but if that's not enough…you also make it impossible for me to find you." He tapped her cheek with the tips of gloved fingers lightly. "Now I ask you, was that nice?" The hand cupped her face. "What were you thinking of?"

"Staying alive and protecting the boys." She said with a shudder at the memory of what had nearly happened to them all. "Worrying over your hurt feelings was the last thing on my mind. You have no idea of what it was like."

The hand that had been soft at her cheek slid to the back of her neck and gripped it violently. "No?" He gritted though clenched teeth. "Think again my girl. I was on the mountain when they showed up, the assassins, sent out to murder you and my boy…. But that's one mistake they won't make again."

"Good." She growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna saw the girl in pink peering into the throne room, her hand at her mouth. She was sure the girl had not seen her or she'd have gone into her perfect princess act. Slipping into the invisibility that was a trait of the children of Oberon, she watched as the bride her son had been forced to accept fluffed her gown and pulled out of the air two hideous fabric swatches. "Jareth!" she called out in a breathy voice, "Oh Jerikins!" Breanna watched with disbelieving eyes as the girl skipped into the throne room. Still cloaked the daughter of the High King followed the Pink Princess into the throne room.

Adrianna pretended to be distracted. "Could you help me? I can't make up my mind…which of these looks better, this one or this one?" She practically flung the fabrics into the King's face. Then she looked over at the girl sitting on the throne. "Oh, Bard…" she practically squeaked. "How nice, are you telling a story to the King?" She looked at her husband and cooed. "I didn't know you knew the Widow McFadden."

"Widow McFadden." He pushed the swatches out of his face. "Yes, I am well acquainted with the Bard."

Ignoring him now she turned on the dark haired woman seated on her husband's throne. "Which do you prefer?"

"Adrianna this is not the time." Jareth began.

"But I don't have any other time." She moaned. "I have to have the seats of the dinning hall changed before dinner!" She shook the fabrics in Sarah's face. "Help me." She was feigning tears.

"What does the rest of the room look like?" Sarah asked in defense.

Jareth looked at her, "It doesn't matter what the room looks like, you and I are not finished with our…business."

"Oh you can talk to the Bard anytime." Adrianna pulled Sarah by the hand and began to drag her behind her.

Jareth latched onto her other hand and pulled Sarah back. "Adrianna, I said no."

"Hey, mortal here, this hurts!" Sarah shouted at the two battling Fae. She tried to pull free of both hands clamped down on her.

Adrianna made a face. "I want her help, now." She looked ready to pitch a fit. She could see the mortal girl pull back in fear and her husband looked furious. At that moment Zoan made the mistake of entering. The Pink Princess pointed to the leader of the Hobgoblin Guards and threatened loudly. "Either I get the Bard, or I put Zoan in a pink chiffon gown that will stay on him the rest of his life."

Sarah looked at the horrified face on the Hobgoblin. "I'll go with her." She said to Jareth quickly. "Just don't let anything happen to my boys."

Jareth, imagining the goblin in the pink fabric nodded. "Yes, perhaps that is best for now, Sarah. I will keep the boys with me." He reluctantly released the girl to his wife. "Adrianna, I want Sarah returned to me."

"Sarah?" Adrianna gave him a blank look, as if she didn't know whom he was talking about. When he snorted, she sighed. "Oh is her name Sarah? Fine when I'm done with her you can have her back." She grabbed the wrist and dragged Sarah out of the room.

Breanna waited until the princess was gone and appeared as if she were just arriving. "Well, what have we here?" she asked looking down at the two boys.

Jareth sank to the floor beside Toby who was still sitting with his mouth wide open from having watched his sister being dragged off. "Now is not a good time, Mother."

Zoan, still shuddering from the recent threat sank to the floor as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna's hand was like a vice, and it tightened to make sure Sarah followed her. They arrived in the state dinning room and Sarah gasped at the grandeur. Having seen so little of the palace, she had not expected anything quite on the parallel of this room. It reminded her of pictures she'd seen of _**Versailles**_. The only hint of this caste of grandeur had been the crystal Ballroom and up until this moment Sarah had always believed that to have been a dream.

"Holy mother of god…" Sarah breathed as she looked around the room. "This is perfect…why do you want to change it?"

"It's not perfect," Argued the princess. "It's bland… boring…ordinary and….white." She kicked one of the expensive and well made chairs and it toppled over.

Sarah wondered to herself when the last time was this brat had a good spanking. "Stop that." She reprimanded the girl.

Adrianna pouted. "But it's boring." She stuck out her lower lip. "These are much prettier."

"And totally wrong for a room like this… in a private tea room or a boudoir, those would be fine… Not in a state dinning room." Sarah suddenly felt like she was dealing with a petulant child. "I'm sure your own Father didn't have anything like that in his state dinning hall, now did he?"

The Pink Princess pouted. "No."

Sarah shook her head, "And I'm sure you know better… how old are you?"

"How old are you?" the princess shot back.

"I'm twenty." Sarah said truthfully.

Laughing the princess sat on the floor, her gown fluffed around her. "Oh I'm ever so much older than that."

"Then act it." Sarah said sharply.

"Don't be cross with me," Pleaded the girl tugging on Sarah's hem. "He never let's me have any fun…"

Sarah doubted that, "Perhaps he does not agree with your idea of fun Princess."

She pouted, "You're still cross." She put her elbows on raised knees and pouted. "You don't like me."

"I don't know you." Sarah said cautiously.

The Pink Princess looked up, astounded. "That's right," she whispered in a breathy voice. "You don't… Oh but you must get to know me…." She stood up and tossed the hideous pink swatches into the air and they vanished. "Alright, I'll let the dinning room stay as it is. But you have to help me with my boudoir, agreed?"

Sarah wondered if Jareth would be grateful or angry, "Agreed."

The princess linked arms with the mortal girl. "Oh we are going to have such fun…you, and I…and Jarikins."

'Jarikins is going to kill me.' Sarah thought as they walked back toward the throne room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. The Pink Princess or You married Barbie!**

Sarah saw relief in the King's eyes, even as he held onto the mask of haughtiness. Silently she allowed the Princess to tell the King that she'd decided against changing the dinning hall after all. She smiled at Sarah, and said. "I want Sarah as one of my ladies in waiting."

Jareth buried his face in his hands. "No." He said darkly.

"But I want her." Adrianna stomped her foot angrily. "I want to play with her."

Breanna was standing off to the side, watching the conflict. Zoan made a hasty exit, fearing a renewed threat of pink garments. Toby and George returned to playing with the toys in the pit.

Jareth looked at his bride. "Sarah is not a toy," he warned.

Suddenly turning coy, the Pink Princess wound her fingers in her husband's cape. "I'm sure that Sarah would like to play with both of us, Jarikins." Swiftly the girl turned and looked at Sarah with an enthusiastic gleam. "Besides, she'll look splendid in pink!"

"No." Sarah spoke up and saw surprise on the faces of both the Fae standing to either side of her. "Mortal in the middle is over, do you both hear me?" She looked at the Princess with a very stern expression. "I'm not wearing pink, do you hear me?"

Pouting the Princess nodded. "I still want you as a lady in waiting." She murmured.

Looking at Sarah, Jareth's eyes lit up. "Sarah cannot be a lady in waiting." He pointed to the shawl that the mortal girl wore. "She's a Bard, Adrianna, and that's a far higher station than Lady in Waiting."

Capturing Sarah's hand, Adrianna pulled the Bard close. "But I don't want her to leave." She protested like a child.

Jareth looked at Sarah, his eyes filled with hunger and longing. "She's not leaving us. She's going to stay here at court and be our Bard."

Breanna watched the scene playing out before her, the mortal girl with her mouth agape, the Pink Princess literally leaping for joy and the Goblin King looking like a cat with a canary. Then there were the boys, playing in the pit and for the most part ignoring the silly adults standing over them.

Jareth felt a tug on his cape, he looked down at Toby. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry." Toby whispered urgently.

"Oh dear, it is time for me to get them some food. They've not eaten since breakfast…we were going to have something at the festival." Sarah turned her attention to the boys. "I'm sorry boys…I see to getting you something."

"Thanks mum." Georgie said still playing with the toys in the pit.

Toby nodded, "Thanks Mum."

"Mum?" Jareth raised a brown, "How is it they call you, mum?"

Sarah blushed, "Laird Brodie thought if I were presented to strangers as Widow McFadden… a widow with two sons…. I'd attract less… unwanted attentions."

The sounds of many feet drew Sarah's attention toward the door where a flash of color scampered by. Adrianna heard the lilt of laughter and pulled Sarah's hand, "Come on, it's time for more games."

Sarah held back. "Princess, I must see to the boys first… before I do anything. I have obligations that come before having fun."

The pretty Princess sighed, "Well, come to me when you're free… you can't miss my pavilion… its pink…" She turned and skipped off.

Sarah observed the exit and silently turned to Jareth. For a moment she said nothing, for she could not find words to express the confusion her mind was in. "Is she on the level?" Sarah finally expelled the words with force as she hitched her thumb in the direction the princess had exited in.

Jareth stared in the direction his Bride had gone. "I wonder that myself sometimes." He looked down at Sarah. Before he could speak there was the peel of girlish laughter and he winced.

Breanna moved forward, "Bard, what say we take these fine lads down to the kitchen and allow cook to spoil them with wonderful foods?"

"Sarah," Jareth motioned toward the older Fae woman. "This is Princess Breanna, the daughter of the High King…and my mother."

Looking at the older woman, Sarah suddenly felt as if there were someone nearly sane in the room. "I'm happy to meet you Princess Breanna. And I think that's a wonderful suggestion. Which way is the Kitchen?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The servants of the King were a mix of races, some Goblin, some Elf, and some Fae. The Kitchen staff was mostly elf, but there were Goblins as well. The cook was only too happy to serve the King and the lads he had in tow. There seemed to be a great deal of activity and Jareth explained that most of it was in preparations for the state dinner being held later that evening.

Jareth sighed heavily. "At least she didn't change the dinning hall." He looked over at Sarah who was nibbling slowly on some crusty bread and cheese. "How did you manage to talk her out of her madness?"

"I told her it was inappropriate." Sarah said calmly. She put the rest of her food down. "So Goblin King, what do you intend to do with us now?"

His mother looked at him as well. "I would like to hear that also. OH and how are you going to explain this to your Grandsire?"

"You," Jareth directed his comment to Sarah. "And the boys will reside here in the palace." He reached for Toby and drew him up to his lap. "I will have rooms prepared for you… a small suite of rooms in my wing. I will allow you to go on protecting the heir and .." he smiled at Georgie kindly, "His companion."

"You told your wife…." Sarah hesitated.

"That I'm making you the court Bard, quite so." Jareth kept his sarcasm to himself, not wanting to upset the child in his lap. "If you've finished eating, I'm sure Brodie has seen to it that your belongings have been delivered. Come with me and we'll get you settled."

Breanna sat with her cup of tea, watching the Bard leave with the King. She tapped her chin with long fingers as she contemplated the situation. A Goblin tugged gently at her skirt and asked if she were going to help the King. "No, little one, this is one mess his mother cannot help him with."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brodie and his son stood in the entry hall of the castle each carried the items belonging to the Bard and her children. Thom's face was long and disappointed; Colyne's was set in resolution. Goblin Guards halted them, and made them wait.

Jareth was leading the woman and her children when he saw the men standing at the entry hall. "Brodie," He called down to him. "Do you have the Bard's belongings?"

"Aye Sire." The Laird called back.

"Bring them," the King ordered.

Jareth held the hand of the blond boy, "Have you had a nice adventure so far, my boy?" He asked.

Thom looked up, hearing the king call Toby his boy.

Toby smiled up at the King with a look of true affection on his features. "Oh yes, a wonderful adventure… we've been chased by villains, and rescued in the woods…and I learned to fish."

"Did you?" The King was doting on the boy.

Thom's face became dark with concern and uneasiness.

The King had led them to the floor his chamber was on, motioning toward a suite of rooms that were being readied. "Here we are. Sarah, I do hope it's to your liking, if there's the least thing you don't like….I'll change it."

Sarah entered the rooms, the appointments were not lavish, but they were comfortable. "This is very nice, Sire." She said quietly. A pair of Elf maids approached the Brodie men, the relived them of the objects belonging to the Bard and the boys. Sarah walked over to the Laird, she laid her hands in his. "Thank you for keeping us safe." She addressed him with warmth and consideration. "In the Bard wagon is a quilt I just finished. It was started by Lorna… and I think I'd like Fiona to have it… she admired it so."

"She will treasure it, Sarah darlin'." Colyne raised her hands and kissed them. "May the roads be kind to thee…"

"And to thee." Sarah replied. She then looked at Thom, but he turned away wordlessly before she could speak. She hung her head for a moment.

Gloved hands slid down over her shoulders, past her forearms and came to rest just below her breasts. Firmly, possessively he pulled her back against him, side of his face resting along side her head. "Let them go." He whispered. "Don't make it harder for him. He knows he can never have you."

Clasping her hands, Sarah nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Colyne felt the anger and betrayal his son was feeling directed at him. "If you have something to say, say it." He halted the lad on the steps leading up to the castle. They were at the bottom of the stairs, and just yards away from the Princess's Pink Pavilion.

"Why didn't you tell me Sarah was the King's mistress?" the words were hateful and spat out with venom. "Why didn't you tell me her son Toby was the King's heir?"

"I warned you not to be free with your affections toward Sarah." Colyne argued hotly. "I told you from the start that her fate lay not with you."

Thom slammed a hand on the stone balustrade, the sound was explosive. "To watch him pack her over his shoulder, and slap her on the bottom like a common tavern wench…."

"Thom… He is the King… and she belongs to him. Did you hear her deny it?" Colyne kept his voice calm and reasonable. "Sarah belongs to the King, she was never free to give herself to you…did she ever once even hint that she was interested in ye?"

The younger Brodie sighed deeply. "No." He moaned. "I thought it was that she was mourning…." He looked at his father. "She's no widow, is she?"

"No." His father sighed. "She was never a widow."

Thom shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away from the castle.

In the Pink Pavilion, a girl in a Pink gown wore a thoughtful expression on her pretty face. She had been standing at the entrance and had heard the entire conversation. She looked over her shoulder at the girls playing and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had not relinquished his hold; his fingers hardened their grasp, clutching her closer. His lips were now at her ear. "You are mine, now and always, Sarah."

"You're married." She reminded him.

The fingers flexed and held her closer. "It matters not."

"It matters to me." She whispered, closing her eyes and bemoaning her fate. "Because of me, a good man goes from here with a broken heart."

"He is not the only one." The King's voice intoned darkly. "You have always been careless with the hearts of men, haven't you, my dear?"

Turning her face to his, she blinked, her green eyes looking like pale jewels. "I didn't mean to be."

Jareth could feel the change in her breathing and had the boys not been there in the room he would not have been able to resisting taking her. "How many men have you broken, I wonder." He whispered his expression filled with dark longing.

The maids quietly stood keeping their eyes obverted, not wishing to witness the King's indiscrestion. Their presence was going ignored; it was the boys who caught his attention and caused him to release his hold of the woman. The maids later told some of the other staff that the hold the King used on the Bard was not one of a sexual nature; it was more of a domineering declaration.

Jareth left the little sitting room and looked at the boys' bedroom. "Is everything to your liking my lads?" He smiled when they pronounced the room perfect. He turned to Sarah. "Perhaps you'd care to see your bedchamber now, Bard." He motioned with his hand for Sarah to open the door.

Sarah's hand trembled, looking at the King she warned sharply. "This had better not be Pink."

Jareth shook his head, "You are not pink, Sarah."

The door opened to a bedchamber in jeweled tones, blues and greens and amber. She gasped looking at the sumptuousness and opulence of it all. "This can't be for me." She moved back. "It's too grand."

Roughly gloved hands closed in on her shoulders. "It's all for you… it's always been for you."

Fearfully she wanted to back away from the room, but was prevented by the hard body that blocked her retreat. "Jareth, please…don't…" she whispered as he propelled her into the room and followed her in. She looked at him; his hand pulled the door closed. They were alone, in a room that was designed for more than just sleeping. "You're married." She whispered.

Jareth removed his cape. "So you keep reminding me." He began to unfasten his Jerkin and soon it too was on the floor with his cape. He stood before her in only the poet shirt and breeches and boots. "Come here, Sarah."

Unwillingly she moved closer, like a moth dancing into a flame. She could feel her lower lip tremble, but forced her expression on her face to remain stony. Defiantly she set her jaw, remembering this was a King with a grudge. She stood looking up at him, forcing herself not to flinch. Jareth extended one hand to her shoulder and pulled off the Bardic shawl, depositing it on the ground with his cape.

"Let us have an understanding." He said placing the hand that hand removed her shawl to her waist. Slowly it moved to the small of her back and he pulled her firmly to him. "You are a subject of the King. And the King expects obedience."

"Does the King expect me to stand still while he ravishes me?" Sarah asked spitefully.

Mismatched eyes flashed with anger. "If and when the King decides to ravish you, yes." Unexpectedly, he abruptly thrust her aside. "You are now the court Bard… I would have you come and entertain us this evening after our dinner. I hope you have a good tale to tell." He snapped fingers and his discarded garments were over his arm. "I shall have garments brought for you. You will dine with the boys, see to their needs. An escort will come for you." He bowed toward her and vanished.

Stooping to retrieve her Bardic shawl she muttered. "I don't know why you're so all fired arrogant," she sat down on the bed, hugging the shawl closer. "You married Barbie!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna paced her bedchamber, her thoughts were flooding her mind with emotions she was not ready to process. Ona watched her mistress pacing. "What evil game are you playing at now?" She shook a warning finger at the Princess. "You're playing with fire my girl…. Asking that the Sarah be a lady in waiting…what were you thinking?"

Adrianna continued to pace. "I wanted to be sure she stayed close."

Ona scoffed. "You really think he'd allow that one to escape his grasp yet again? Have you learned nothing of a man's vanity?"

The Princess in Pink paused. "His vanity?"

The old maid was setting out the gown for the evening, yet another pink confection. "Aye, his vanity…" She looked at the girl she'd helped raise. "You do know who that girl is don't you?"

"She's a Traveler Bard…." The girl stated, "One in whom the King has had an on going interest."

Fingers on the hand of the older woman snapped. "Wake up, Adrianna… that is no Traveler! And no mistress of the King either. That is Sarah Williams! The champion of the Labyrinth… and the boy with her, the wee blond boy is the brother she wished away and fought thought the Labyrinth to win back."

"Sarah Williams… the girl the King loves." Adrianna collapsed to the floor. "This malady must be making me addled brained, Ona." She pointed to a goblet. "My herbs, please."

The older woman poured a mixture into the goblet and handed it to the girl. "Yes, Sarah Williams."

Adrianna laughed softly. "That explains so much. The girl the King loves…." She sipped the mixture in the goblet. "Perhaps I can use his vanity," she said in a voice far more mature than the breathy utterances she used in public. "This Sarah Williams may be more than just the champion of the Labyrinth, Ona…. She may be my savior as well."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Tales told in the Night**

Sarah half expected a maid to show up with the spun sugar gown she'd worn on her last visit to the Kingdom. She was only half relived when that didn't occur, and half disappointed. The Elf maids didn't seem to wish to converse with the girl, they kept their eyes obverted and their opinions to themselves. Having been shunned and isolated for years by Karen and her family, Sarah didn't appear to be affected by the slight. The only thing the Bard seemed to be concerned with was the boys. The fair one they knew to be the Heir to the Throne… the dark one they knew not. The mortal girl addressed one of the startled maids.

"Excuse me," She said as the maids were leaving after having brought the meal to the Bard's chamber. "Could someone bring some milk? The boys have not had any today and they really do need their calcium."

One of the maids gave her a look of seething contempt, the other merely nodded and they were gone.

Toby frowned, "Why are they being so mean to you?"

Sarah suspected her reputation of having rejected the King had preceded her. "OH it's a grown up thing, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over, Toby." She refrained from eating until she was sure the boys had all they needed. When the milk arrived in a clay pitcher, Sarah poured for them herself.

The maid who'd brought the pitcher of milk carried back to the lower levels of the castle the news that the Bard was seeing to the needs of the little Prince first, even before her own needs. The maids told the footmen who told the men serving the dinner in the state dinning hall. Long before the Goblin escort was dispatched to fetch the Bard, she was the talk of the castle staff. Unfortunately for Sarah, not all the talk was positive.

The boys were fed, and all were surprised when a large Goblin guard entered their room. Sarah placed herself between the boys and the Goblin. He smiled, amused by the spiritedness shown. "I am Zoan, Leader of the Hobgoblin Guards, Lady Sarah." He knelt to her for a moment then rose up, towering over the little mortal female. "I have the honor of being the protector of the Heir and his companion." He smiled toward Toby. "Ye need have no fears for their safety as I am here."

Sarah crooked her finger and the tall Hobgoblin leaned toward her. "Kindly don't call him the heir… I don't want him to get a swelled head; I don't want him thinking he's more important than anyone else. And don't let them trick you into doing something." She warned gently.

Zoan looked at the female. "You are all that was said of you." He whispered back in a hushed and compassionate manner. His eyes were taking her in; he could see what it was that had captivated his King.

Sarah blushed, "Not knowing what was said leaves me at a… disadvantage, sir."

"They say, "Zoan rose again to his full height, gripping the hilt of his sword. "That ye are one of the bravest of mortals…That you are a true heroine." Zoan studied the girl, "And bewitchingly beautiful."

Sarah's blush renewed, "Thank you kind sir." She said lightly. "But I'm going to be one embarrassed Bard; if my garment the King ordered does not appear soon I may be late for the performance."

The Hobgoblin raised a brow, suggestively and hinted at something wickedly depraved on his mind. "There is the alternative."

Sarah glanced at her boys, "Family show here." She teased back.

Zoan threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Lady Sarah, thee is a delight!" He strolled to the door, and said something to the guards standing outside the room. He looked back at her, "I've ordered my men to find out what the delay is." He looked at the table; two plates were completely soiled, having had hearty portions placed on them. One plate was meagerly picked at. He looked at the mortal, calculated what she'd eaten and that she'd waited until the boys were cared for. "We have a term in our language that fits you," He said to her with reverence. "It is _**or ghuukhaar**_ in your tongue it translates to Earth Mother. "

Sarah blinked, "Thank you."

Zoan sniffed, "You should eat more." He suggested thinking how much more appealing she'd be if plumped up.

Shaking her head, Sarah held up her hands. "Too many butterflies…. My first command performance here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna sat quietly as Ona dressed her hair with pink ornaments. "I must know everything there is to know about the girl… find all the lore that's been told… seek the scrolls that were written after her visit….I must know what the King saw in her…"

Ona frowned. "You're not strong enough for this tomfoolery."

"The balance of power and the fate of my people rest in my being able to do this, Ona." The girl stated firmly, and then taking a breath painted a dizzy and dazed smile to her face. "Besides," She said in the breathy voice of the Pink Princess. "Everyone knows the Pink Princess is the most loved being in the land… no one, not even the Bard will refuse me." She let the mask drop. "Find the information for me." She ordered softly.

The old maid bowed, "As thee wishes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two Hobgoblin guards entered the room with a cowering maid, whose hands held a green gown or at least Sarah supposed it had been a gown, now it was a rag. The two guards growled something in their native tongue to their leader. They knew the Elf didn't know their language, but she understood she was in trouble. Zoan roared, and Sarah placed a hand on his arm, calming him.

"This one has destroyed the gown you were to wear." He pointed to the Elf who was now on her knees begging for mercy in an Elvin tongue. Her eyes darting between the Hobgoblins and the mortal girl. "A gown sent to you from the King himself."

"Let her go." Sarah said taking on a Royal bearing. "I've lived though worse than some miserable Elf ripping up my dresses."

The Elf looked at her with confusion. Zoan was mystified. "You don't want revenge?"

"Not here, not now." Sarah tossed the rag back at the cowering figure. "Tell who ever have given you orders that Sarah Williams is not so easily defeated. Go." She opened the door and watched the girl flee.

Zoan leaned on the wall, "Why did you let her go?"

Sarah shrugged, "She was only following orders, and she was not the brains behind the order."

The Hobgoblin howled, "You think like on of us!" his men howled as well when he told them what the mortal had said. Zoan looked at her. "The King will be displeased, that you have no fine gown…. It does not do to displease the King."

"I'm aware," Sarah looked at the rich forest green velvet curtains on the tall window, "Can you take that down for me?" When Zoan handed her the long span of fabric Sarah giggled. "Zoan, could I barrow your blade?" When he handed it to her she sat down and began working on the curtain panel removing the bold gold trim. "Zoan, could one of your men see to it this is replaced later?"

Zoan watched her and murmured, "Clever… Yes, Lady Sarah, I'll see to it personally."

"Thank you." She returned to him the blade, gathered up the fabric and went to her rooms. "I have all I need now."

Zoan turned to the Heir and winked, "She's Skillful that one!" Toby nodded to the Hobgoblin leader.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been long since there had been a state dinner celebrated in the palace of the Goblin King. Tonight's dinner rivaled those of days gone by. Jareth greeted his guests, Lords and Ladies of the realm were all in attendance; Fae, Elf, Goblin and others, all come together to celebrate the High Feast and the King's anniversary. The occasion dictated that the King and his Princess greet their guests in a Royal receiving line that included the King's Mother. Jareth felt a bit at odds being sandwiched between the women who were obliviously not on good terms for the moment. Breanna was dressed in the colors of the fall, and in a gown that was more demure than the showy belled out gowns wore by the ladies who graced the Goblin Court. Adrianna was dressed in a spun cotton candy confection gown. Jareth would have preferred to have donned the midnight blue frock coat, but instead wore a belted tunic in burnished gold under which he wore doeskin boots with matching breeches. Under duress and according to the code of dress he wore his coronet.

Gandar announced each guest to the King, who in turn would introduce his mother and wife. When the receiving line was finished, all three Royals were expected to mingle. Jareth offered his arm to his wife, his mother followed behind. The first group they came to included a pair of Jareth's former courtesans, Rosalind and Celeste. They bowed to the King and his bride, but had eyes for the King alone. Both ladies were Fae beauties to be sure, but it was Rosalind who stood out. Her hair was the color of the sunset, and her skin was a fair as cream. Her eyes were like looking into sea-foam; her lips were the color of ripe peaches skin. Her voice was seductive and she knew how to move. Her lavender gown showed off her ample bosom, and creamy skin of her shoulders. Celeste was a quieter beauty, but cold. Rosalind had at one time been rumored to be favored by the King; and it was she who boldly addressed the King as he approached.

"King Jareth, it's been far too long." She looked behind the King and his mother where the Pink Court followed behind dutifully. "I see your entourage is present, Majesty." She addressed the Princess on the King's arm.

"Oh I never go anywhere without them." Adrianna said blithely.

"It's so …kind of you to encourage so many of our young ladies from the better families." Celeste said boldly to the Princess.

Adrianna smiled sweetly, but said nothing.

Celeste tapped the King's shoulder with her fan. "And what amusement have you planned for us this evening?"

Jareth raised a brow, "I was under the impression it was you ladies who were here to amuse me, not I you." Adrianna looked at her husband with a quizzical gaze. Quietly he led her away to another group of guests. "Don't mind them my dear, they are always a bit brazen."

The Princess shrugged it off, "You didn't tell them about our entertainment." She pouted.

"I want it to be a surprise." Jareth whispered at her ear, making her giggle like a schoolgirl. He escorted her to the head table, and they took their places. Servants began to serve the sumptuous meal planned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zoan and the boys were getting acquainted while Sarah readied herself for her performance. The two boys asked question after question about life as a Hobgoblin. He was amused at how their curiosity seemed to out weigh what fears they should have been displaying. He laughed as they boldly spoke to him.

Sarah emerged from the bedroom, draped dramatically in the green fabric. The Bardic shawl was loosely about her shoulders. "Well?"

The Hobgoblin rose, approval in his wide eyes. "You're too good for the likes of most those Fae!" He declared. He turned serious, "Lady, I fear you are headed into a trap…be it by staff or King."

"They all make the mistake of underestimating me." Sarah said as she headed toward the door. "Toby, Georgie, bedtime…Zoan don't take any nonsense from them!" She opened the door.

"Your escort has not yet arrived." Zoan yelped.

Sarah turned and smiled, "The element of surprise is then mine, is it not?"

"Bardic Warrior," Laughing Zoan barked out an order to the extra Guards, wishing he could see the expression on the face of the Goblin King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something was going on, Jareth was sure of it. Servants looked at him, and the Princess with faces full of something akin to guilt. He heard a commotion on the stair, and turned to look in the direction of the noise. Sarah was descending the main staircase, escorted not by the attendant he had yet to send, but rather by an honor guard of four Hobgoblins. Taken aback by her dramatic entrance, Jareth felt his mouth drop open for a second before he was able to restore the haughty mask he usually wore with such a balm.

Descending the stair Sarah was breathtaking, the drape and sweep of the fabric that she was wearing so effortlessly personified the difference between her and the Fae women. There were no flashy adornments, only the forest green fabric that in its plainness suddenly seemed exquisitely regal. Head held high, and chin set there was none who could compare to the Bard.

The Pink Princess saw mouths drop, she saw faces blanch and the two smug Fae women who coveted the King looked as if they'd seen a ghost. She turned, grinning at the King, who had quickly recovered. She whispered to him coyly. "I think your surprise has worked."

"Yes," He leaned back and looked at the woman on whom all eyes in the room had fallen. She waltzed up the main isle of the dinning hall, head high, and chin out. Maddeningly confidant and defiant she walked with her escort until she came to stand before the King. Once there she dropped down into a graceful curtsey and lowered her eyes. "You're early." He said as if he were commenting on the weather. He snapped his fingers and ordered a seat brought to the center of the dinning hall for the Bard.

"Am I?" She asked rising, "So easy to lose track of time here."

The King's face went stony, "Is it?" All eyes were watching the pair bantering; even his bride could not take her eyes off the encounter of clashing wills. Jareth took the upper hand, rising he motioned her to be seated. "For your entertainment we have…secured the service of the renowned Bard of the Brodie Clan. Madame, do you have a tale fitting for such an honorable assembly?"

Sarah smoothed the long fabric draped over her as she was seated, "Indeed."

Jareth settled into his seat and waved her to begin.

Celeste leaned toward Rosalind, "What is she doing back here?"

"More importantly, what is she to the King?" The Fae with sea-foam eyes growled.

Clasping her hands in her lap, the mortal girl began. "This is the tale of the red shoes. Once long ago, in a village much like the one that surrounds this palace there lived a poor but honest field laborer named Hans, and his wife Olga, and his daughter Clara. They lived in a hut at the end of the row of little houses. Because they were poor, Clara had no shoes to wear. In the winter her father would carve her shoes in wood, but they were hard on her little feet. There came a terrible fever, and many of the good people of the little village succumbed to it."

Jareth leaned back in his throne like chair, resting his chin on fingers and his elbow on the arm of the chair. Adrianna listened enthralled by the way Sarah told the tale. Even the two Fae women who were displeased at her presence had to admit she could weave a tale well.

"The curse of the shoes was broken, and they fell away like dry leaves from the little girl's feet. Never again did the girl tell lies or covet what was not hers." Sarah bowed her head, signaling the end of the tale.

Tears in her eyes Adrianna stood up and applauded with enthusiasm. "Brava!" She proclaimed.

Jareth rose and raised his goblet to Sarah, "Indeed, Brava."

The rest of the Fae present clapped but not quite as approvingly as the princess. The Goblin Nobility on the other hand was hammering hands on tables, in a sign of approval. Sarah smiled at them and bowed her head.

Rosalind rose to address the King, "Surely the Bard has more than one… tale to tell us this evening…" She challenged.

Jareth raised a brow to Sarah who looked back at him as if nothing were wrong. "Madam Bard?"

"Aye, I've a word or two left… but perhaps an old poem is best." She cleared her throat.

"_**Puck Lost and Found**_

_**by**_

_**Lewis Carroll**_

_**Puck has fled the haunts of men;**_

_**Ridicule has made him wary:**_

_**In the woods and down the glen,**_

_**No one meets a fairy!**_

_**Cream! the greedy Goblin cries**_

_**Empties that deserted dairy--**_

_**Steals the spoons and of he flies**_

_**Still we seek our Fairy!**_

_**Ah! What form is entering?**_

_**Love lit eyes and laughter airy**_

_**Is not this a better thing,**_

_**Child, whose visit thus I sing.  
Even than of fairy?" **_She stood up and spread her hands gracefully, _**"If**__** we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.**_" Bowing to the King Sarah exited the banquet room. Sarah left the started assembled guests. She had turned and along with her Hobgoblin escort departed.

She moved out to the hall and was surrounded by her escorts who were speaking to her in their tongue. She could tell by the looks in their eyes that they approved of her performance.

The Goblin King and his Princess joined the Bard in the hall. Adrianna was gushing praise, and sounding like a breathless child. Jareth looked at the attire of the Bard. "That is not the dress I sent you." He stated in a harsh tone.

Sarah looked down at the green velvet fabric wrapped in the manner of a Celtic _**Arisaidh**_, with a quirky smile she said. "This? I saw it hanging in a window and could not resist."

Jareth raised his brow but didn't comment farther.

The Pink Princess took hold of Sarah's arm, and hooked it in her own. "You must come sit with me!" she babbled. "I want everyone to see that I am with our Bard." Even the King seemed surprised, but he watched as they re-entered the banquet room.

Sarah kept a keen eye on the assembled guests, recognizing a good many here from the Crystal Ballroom… and coming to the conclusion it was not a dream. She stayed with the Princess until the girl sighed deeply, yawned and announced she was going to her bed. Sarah watched as the Little Ladies in Waiting marched off with her. She mused that I seemed very like a play.

Now free to meander and rove the room, Sarah paused to have conversation with most of the Goblin nobility; the Fae seemed to be giving her an extensive quarter. She was being visibly and soundly snubbed, and she knew it. Even the Elvin folk were snubbing her, to her surprise. She could understand the staff, but not the guests.

Jareth, if he noticed the snub was not making any communion over it. He was also going from group to group speaking as a good host often did with the more important of the guests. He came to the group Sarah was speaking with, and listened to the conversation.

"I assure you Mayor," Sarah was keeping civil but had heightened color in her cheeks. "It was never our intention to inflict damages to your town… Our only goal was to reach the palace, alive." Seeing the King standing at her shoulder she turned her head and looked at him. The King didn't speak, his face mirrored the same haughty expression she had haunting her dreams, quietly he moved on.

The hour was growing late, and Sarah wanted to take her leave of the party much the way Adrianna had. She saw Jareth exit the room, he had gone onto the terrace for a breath of air. She began to wander that direction when voices in the alcove caught her attention.

"Loosen my laces, would you dear?" She recognized the voice as that of Rosalind.

"Whatever for?" asked the second voice.

"His Majesty is alone on the terrace; I will offer him some…company." Rosalind said in a most suggestively lewd tone.

"Under the very nose of his Princess Bride?" Scoffed the second voice; "Rosalind, that's beyond brazen."

The unashamed bold Fae woman murmured, "I agree, but what is one to do… I mean do you expect me to wait forever?"

Sarah hid behind a ficus that had been groomed in the shape of a toy soldier. She watched as the Fae woman sauntered saucily out to the terrace. She then heard the light sound of laughter from a man and the woman. She backed away, eyes darkening with torment. Disappointed, she walked past the rest of the guest who were whispering jeers and passing judgments. Keeping her steps even and her head high she was joined at the entry by her escort. Wordlessly she left the banqueting room. What anguish she felt she planed on keeping to herself. As she was escorted back to the suite of rooms the King had given for her use, she wondered. Was she more disappointed for herself or for the Pink Princess?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Baiting the King**

Sarah awoke to a Goblin standing over her bed staring down at her with drool on the side of its face. By the reaction of the creature, she was not sure which of them was more surprised. Both moved back from the other quickly. Sarah swung her arm and sent the Goblin flying out the door. Zoan looked in, smiled and said. "Ah, you're up."

Sarah sat up and brushed the hair back from her eyes while clutching the blanket to her chest, "Barely." She looked over at the Hobgoblin and asked. "What time is it?"

"As I understand the way you mortals tell time, it's just after eight." Zoan fingered his sword's hilt nervously. "I've a message for you from her royal highness….she's requesting you join her in the Queen's garden for breakfast."

"Requesting?" Sarah noted the tone in which the message was delivered.

"Strongly," He added.

Sarah sighed, "The boys?"

"Are up, dressed and eating an enormous amount of food." The Hobgoblin commented merrily. "Are you sure they don't possess any Goblin Blood?"

Sarah waved the protector out of her rooms, rose and stumbled to the bath room. It always amazed Sarah how different she'd feel after bathing and once she'd had time to clear her thoughts. She found fresh garments to wear in her belonging that had been delivered. Looking at the reflection in the mirror she had to smile. She was a guest of the Goblin King, and dressed as a Traveler's Bard. Zoan had arranged for the same guards that had escorted her down to the dinning hall to be the same to escort her to the Queen's Garden. Covered by her Bardic Shawl, Sarah went along with the escort.

In the Queen's garden the Little Ladies in Waiting were seated on benches and pillows strewn on the ground. The Princess' Pink Court was living up to its title; each of the pretty little maidens was dressed in different shades of pink. They were being served by Elfs who didn't look happy dressed in pin court garments and pale powder pink wings. Sarah worked at keeping a straight face as she jointed the Princess. "You sent for me Your Highness?" Sarah stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in greens and looking like she'd just come from gathering Heather in the Highlands, compared to the pretty Fae creatures in their gauzy gowns.

Princess Adrianna smiled sweetly at the girl. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Bard… won't you be seated here… with me?" She patted the vacant spot beside her.

"Thank you, Your Highness." Sarah took the seat and accepted the cup of pink tea that was pressed into her hands.

"Do you like cake?" The pretty girl asked.

"Not this early in the day." Sarah said smoothly, hoping not to offend. She took a sip of the tea. "This is very nice."

Adrianna placed her hands in her lap. "Bard, I've asked you here to request a favor." When she had Sarah's full attention she continued. "The ladies of my court are going to be going home for a few weeks…. There will be no activities here at court that needs them and they really should spend some time with their families before the season starts again." She placed a gentle hand on the Bard's arm. "I however would like you to be my companion during this time."

Sarah gulped down the tea. "What?"

"I would like you to be my companion." The Princess repeated as if proud of herself. The little ladies of the pink court were all nodding. "We've all agreed you are the perfect choice."

Sarah looked about at the faces of the little ladies in waiting. "Now, just a moment;" She placed her tea cup on the table they were seated near. "I'm not a Lady in Waiting." She stood up and motioned to her garments. "I'm a Bard… a Travelers' Bard!"

"Oh if that's all…" Adrianna stood up and began to raise her arm.

"Hold it!" Sarah barked at the girl who looked at her with wide shocked eyes. "Don't you even think about it!"

The hand fell back into the Princess' lap. "I was only going to give you a court gown… a nice fluffy court gown." She pouted.

"Been there, done that." Sarah snapped. "It didn't fit." The image of a sugary white gown and a crystal ballroom filled Sarah's thoughts. With them came the memory of a man who danced with her in his tender embrace, singing a love song to her and her alone. 'All that was missing was a kiss.' Sarah thought, as she looked at the Princess. "Besides, I don't look good in Pink."

Adrianna cocked her head to one side, smiled wistfully. "No, green is more your color." Her voice for a moment lost the breathy baby quality, "I still feel you would make an excellent companion."

Uncomfortable for an unfathomable reason, Sarah gulped. "Have you discussed this with His Majesty?"

"Discussed what?" A voice alerted them that the man was entering the garden. He looked down at the pink tea in disgust. "Good morning, Princess." He addressed his wife curtly.

Giving him her most winning smile Adrianna turned her face up to her husband. "Good Morning Jerikins…." Her voice was exuberant.

Ignoring her breech of etiquette, the King took a seat and looked at the young woman now standing and looking for an escape. "Good morning, Sarah. Did you sleep well?" His voice held a slight chill.

Sarah instantly felt her chin rise up, the old defiance rearing its head. "Yes, thank you."

"Darling," Adrianna interrupted what had the makings of a conflict. "I was just telling the Bard here that my ladies in waiting are preparing to go home to their families for a few weeks until the season starts again, and I was telling her I'd like her to be my companion until they return. Don't you think she'd make me a fine companion?"

Jareth looked at Sarah, standing with eyes begging him to help her. He looked at Adrianna, sweet, perfectly Fae Adrianna whom everyone loved, looking at him with her pretty baby face. "Yes, I think that would be fine." He saw Sarah's lower lip tremble in disappointment and he felt satisfaction. "You have my permission to serve the Princess for a time."

The words had hit her like a sledgehammer, _**permission to serve**_. Sarah looked at the King for a moment she thought of challenging his authority, but in her peripheral vision she saw the eyes of the Little Pink Court were on her. They looked at Sarah as if she should be happy, no make that thrilled to be chosen to serve. She looked at the King's face, smug and cold. He was waiting for her to decry his statement; he was looking for her to object. Sarah closed her eyes, blocking out the man who haunted her dreams. Blocking out the pretty Pink Princess and her little ladies in waiting, Slowly Sarah dropped into a poised charming curtsey; "As you wish."

Clapping her hands like a delighted child the Princess exclaimed excitedly. "Oh delightful! You may begin at once, you'll spend this day learning my routine and tomorrow you will begin your service."

Jareth's elation at humbling Sarah was short lived; the smugness was wiped from his face. He had not expected her to give in so easily, and he was suspicious of the mortal girl. "I shall leave you ladies to her education in court manners." He rose easily, leaving the mortal girl still on her knees in the genuflection. "My dear I will join you for the mid-day meal today." He strolled away.

Sarah kept her eyes lowered, trying to contain the sob that threatened to escape.

"You may rise now, Bard." Adrianna said gently. "You are most respectful."

Sarah didn't feel respectful, she felt murderous. Rising up she stood silently.

Adrianna patted the seat Sarah had vacated and when the mortal girl had again seated herself the princess passed her tea cup back to her. "I must say I was not expecting such wonderful manners from a mortal… we've all heard such awful stories about them…" She said breathily. "You must correct all those tales for us." She looked around at the little maidens who were now coming closer to look at the mortal girl up close. "We really know so little about your kind…In fact you and your brother may be the only mortals any of my court has ever seen."

Sarah looked at the girls gathering round her. "Really?"

The Princess nodded, "Not all of the Fae have the ability or the right to travel between the realms of Fae and Mortal."

"I see." Sarah said sipping her tea again. "Your Highness, I will be happy to serve you in any way that I can… but I also have two boys to look after."

The Princess giggled. "Don't be silly, Bard. The boys will be with a Hobgoblin protector who will see to their needs and their studies. That is the way of things here… you will of course take your evening meal with your boys… and then return to my side until I retire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had returned to his throne room, lounging in his throne he tapped his boot with the riding crop that always seemed to be present. He was frowning, deeply. Sarah had not reacted as he had expected. There had been no tantrum… no shouts of defiance, no hostilities. He could still see her descend in the graceful genuflection. Even though dressed in Travelers' garb the young woman was enticing… more than any Fae woman had ever been to his liking. He sighed; this was madness, keeping her so close. It was he as well as the girl who would suffer.

"Dreaming of a conquest?" a soft feminine voice interrupted his reverie. "Dare I hope that it's I you are thinking upon?"

Jareth lazily turned his face, the smile already replacing his consternation. "Rosalind." He motioned the red head closer, "How lovely to see you."

Rosalind was wearing a day dress, with daring décolletage, but then she excelled at the daring. When she walked there was a gentle sway to her hips that gave a promise, one she'd often kept. "I wanted to thank you personally for the lovely evening. It's been far too long since you've had a proper celebration in your palace."

The King was admiring her, much as most men did. Her joining him on the terrace last evening had been bold. Her letting her gown slip down to give him a glimpse of her exquisitely pleasing bosom had been more than bold, it was brazen. She was doing everything she could to make it clear she'd have no problem serving as his mistress. "You are most welcome… and you're right, it's far too long since I've opened the palace to celebrations. However all that is about to change."

"Oh?" She laid a hand on the ivory arm of his throne. "And may I ask what has brought about the change?"

"The return of my heir," He said with a smile.

"Ah yes, the mortal boy," Rosalind cooed.

Jareth swung his feet off the arm he'd been resting them on. "Come with me," He strode away with the Fae noble woman in his wake. He led her to a gallery overlooking a court yard where a fair haired boy played swords with a dark haired one. "Look and tell me what you see."

Placing her hands on the balustrade she gazed down, expecting to see two mortal boys at play. She blinked, and turned to face the King. "That is not a mortal child! That is a changeling!"

"Yes, he is." Jareth sighed. "You see now why I will be celebrating."

"How wonderful for you, my King." She placed a hand on his sleeve. "And does your sweet wife also celebrate?"

Looking at the hand Jareth considered his words carefully. "Of course she does."

Rosalind didn't remove her hand but rather slid it suggestively up the arm of the handsome King; "And the mortal girl? Does she also celebrate for you, Sire?"

"Rosalind, do you really think I concern myself in what she does or does not celebrate?" He wound an arm about the slender waist of the Fae woman. "She is but a subject, a servant in the house of the King."

"We all wish to serve the King." Rosalind said boldly.

"Some serve better than others, my dear." He led her away from the arch of the gallery they were standing in and toward the corridor they'd come from. "I think I should like for you to spend some time here at court, Rosie mine."

"As you wish, Sire;" She murmured contently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hour was growing late, and Sarah could not believe how tired she was from doing almost nothing. She was happy to hear the sounds of the boys and Zoan as she approached the door of her suite of rooms. As she entered she saw there were changes in some of the room's setup. "Well, what's happened here?" Georgie and Toby came running to her, throwing little arms about her. She looked at the Hobgoblin who was smiling broadly.

"Lady Bard," He greeted her with true warmth and friendliness. "I took it upon myself to see to the changes needed for the Heir and his companion. This suite of rooms must also act as part of his classroom."

"I see." She looked at the sturdy furnishings and felt resigned. "And who will be teaching the heir and his companion?"

Zoan bowed. "Myself." He was feeling truly honored. "It is an honor to serve the King and his Heir."

"An honor," Sarah murmured feeling not quiet so honored her self.

The Hobgoblin said something in his tongue and the boys moved away from Sarah going back to their studies. "I've stared them on learning a few Goblin dialects." He explained as he extended a hand to the Bard, "Come, our words will be less intrusive to them over here." He led Sarah to an alcove and waited for her to be seated. "You seem a bit at odds, Lady Sarah."

Looking up at Zoan she sighed. "Jareth has ordered me to act as companion to his wife."

Zoan sat down across from the mortal who all his people spoke of, some with devotion, some with contempt. "I do not have the honor of addressing the King by his given name." He cautioned her.

Nodding she corrected herself, "Nor do I really…old habits die hard, Zoan. The King has ordered me to be companion to the Royal Princess while her ladies in waiting are away." She fidgeted with her fingers. "He told me yesterday that I'm nothing more than another subject… mortal, but a subject… The only reason he's allowed me to live here in the palace is he does not wish to upset Toby." She felt the tear she'd fought escape her eyes. "It doesn't matter if I'm upset…"

"You are a bit more than just a subject." Zoan interjected. "You are Sarah Williams, the champion of the Labyrinth. Having you in his palace is more than just a courtesy to his heir…it's a point of pride. A tribute if you will to your having defeated his Labyrinth and a mark of distinction that you are now under his authority." His words were cold and honest. "Having you act as servant to his bride is his way of showing the Fae world at large that you are now…"

"Vanquished," she conceded.

"I'm afraid so, Lady." He leaned forward. "Do you have any understanding of our world?"

"Not as much as I'm going to need." The girl rand fingers to her brow. "After my first encounter with the Goblin Realm, I went back and looked at the original fairy tales and folk lore." She confessed. "They differ greatly from the whitewashed sanitized tales that are told to children today."

"They were meant to be brutal and honest." Zoan said calmly. "In the original tales you get a more honest glimpse at the truth of the Fae realm. Your journey here the first time gave you a taste of the truth. Fae are often jealous and vengeful, Goblins are not always bad, and nothing is as it seems." He stood up. "You now belong to the King, Lady Bard. He can do with you as he pleases and no one can stop him. If he wishes to humiliate you by having you serve as a companion to his bride that is his prerogative. You are a subject, just as I…a Tribal Prince, am a subject."

Sarah looked up at the proud Hobgoblin. "You're a Prince?"

He nodded, "Among my clans, but I have sworn my oath to King Jareth… and I do not regret it. He is a good and powerful King… when he does not allow his heart and his pride to get in his way."

"Does he have a heart?" Sarah muttered.

Zoan softened his voice. "I saw him dancing once, in a crystal and ivory ballroom…yes, he has a heart… I also saw it broken."

Sarah sobbed. "I had to …. I didn't want to…."

Towering over her, the Hobgoblin took a firm stance. "Just as you had to then, you must now accept the reality of the situation. You are no longer free…you are a subject of the Goblin King."

Sarah stood up; swallowed back her tears and fears. "I am a subject to the Goblin King."

A hand extended toward her. "You must be hungry… those silly women eat nothing substantial … come… the meal is being laid out." He led Sarah back toward the area set aside for meals in the suite of rooms. "Take heart, Lady Sarah. Serving the Pink Princess is not too difficult."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The following morning, Sarah arose to a cloudless day. She stretched and left the comfort of her dreams. Once she'd bathed, she slipped into a robe and returned to her bedroom. She opened her armoire expecting to find her travelers' garments where she'd hung them. What she found instead were simple day dresses in linen. They were in shades of green and raw linen, and she knew they would fit perfectly. A note in the armoire from the Princess explained that she'd prefer for Sarah to wear garments more appropriate to one who served a Princess, than one who was on the road.

Sarah took out a sage colored dress, held it to her and had to admit that the Princess had good taste. The dress complemented the delectate coloring and features that was uniquely Sarah. She took time to braid her long tresses, allowing a few tendrils to frame her face. When she entered the main room of the suite, she found the boys eating. "Good morning." She said as she reached for her Bardic shawl. She looked at it and then at Zoan. "Is this allowed?"

"You are a Bard." He nodded. "Your title has not been rescinded."

"Does the Princess have her breakfast in the Queen's garden every morning?" Sarah headed toward the door.

"No, only on occasion," Zoan went to the door with her. "This is your escort," he told her as the four Hobgoblins marched forward. "They will conduct you to Her Highness."

"Thank you, Prince Zoan." She said addressing him formally with respect.

Zoan watched her being escorted away, and drew a troubled breath. This was one mortal he would be only too happy to have closer contact with. He wondered if his King truly appreciated the woman that was now an unwilling but yielding and submissive. He vowed to himself to seek to know just how submissive the King intended this mortal to be. If it were true that the King had lost his taste for the mortal, he would then seek her for himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna was just coming into the breakfast room when Sarah's escort arrived. "Ah good, you're on time… I like promptness… I get crabby if I don't eat on time." She was followed by her hovering maid Ona.

Sarah gave a quick bobbed genuflection to the Princess; she'd spent hours pouring over a few texts that Zoan had pilfered for her. "Good morning, Your Highness."

The Princess in a pink linen day dress looked at Sarah, "Oh my yes, I was quite right Regency is definitely one style you are most lovely in." She looked at her maid in triumph. "I told you the mortal girl would be lovely."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, I think."

Adrianna took a seat at the table, "Don't stand on ceremony, Sarah, be seated." She rang a little pink bell and the servants entered with breakfast. "I think you'll find today's fair more to your liking."

A servant placed a silver covered plate before each of the young women, when Adrianna's lid was lifted off it revealed a plate of lovely fluffy scrambled eggs. Sarah's lid was lifted and the eggs on her plate were decidedly not nearly a fluffy, in fact they were runny and a bit smelly.

Adrianna frowned. "Who did this?" She snapped at the servant. "Who dares insult my companion?"

The Elf servant girl cowered. "But Madam…. Do you know who she is?"

Sarah heard the hate and the anger in the voice of the Elf girl. In the eyes of the Fae races she was a disgrace, and she pushed the plate away. "I'm not very hungry, Your Highness." She had not expected the disdain of the servants to sting so much. And she could not control the quiver in her voice.

Adrianna saw the response to the hateful deed of the staff, and she was moved. "How dare you, how dare any of you insult my companion!" She stomped her foot and slammed a hand down to the table, bringing Ona to her side.

The Elf looked truly confused and upset. "Madam, we were trying to protect you."

The Pink Princess glared at the servant. "Take this away…" She flung the plate to the floor. "I will not have my companion treated in this manner."

Slowly Sarah rose from her seat. "This is not going to work, Your Highness. I'm seen as a … criminal in most Fae eyes… Thank you for the offer, but I must decline." She fled the room before her tears spilled and she made a fool of herself.

Adrianna dismissed the Elf and looked at Ona. "Tell me I was wrong."

The old Fae shook her head. "No, you were right."

The Pink Princess looked sadly in the direction that the mortal had fled. "Poor dear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found the suite of rooms empty, and she ran though as if her soul were being chased by the devil. Flinging herself on her bed she let the tears flow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth with Gandar tagging along, entered the breakfast room, he narrowly missed stepping on the platter of eggs that now were spread on the floor. He grabbed Gandar preventing him from walking into the mess. "What happened here?"

Adrianna looked at her husband with bitter tears. "This is the way your servants treat my companion…" She sobbed.

Jareth crossed the room to console his wife, "What do you mean?" He wiped her tears and patted her.

"I invite her to breakfast with me, and they serve her this abomination… and worse… they thought I would approve of such behavior." She sobbed, "Hateful Elves."

Gandar pressed fingers to his nose, the stench from the eggs was pungent to a Fae, he could imagine how it had been when uncovered to a mortal.

Jareth flicked his wrist and the mess vanished. "Adrianna… you have to… understand…"

"No." She stood up and stomped her foot. "No I don't! I don't have to and I won't." She began to wail. "They chased off my Sarah! Hateful Elves…."

Jareth watched as the little Princess worked herself up into a full blown fit. He pulled her back into his arms and soothed her. "I'll punish the Elves who did this and it will be made clear such actions are not tolerated by you or I."

The Princess wept in her husband's embrace, "And Sarah? Will you please get her to come back?"

"Yes." Jareth sighed. "If you truly wish her company, you shall have it."

Though the tears and face hidden in her husband's chest the little Princess wore a triumphant smile, "Yes, I truly want her company." She looked up at Jareth with pleading eyes that masked her triumph. "Go get her for me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay on the bed, her face buried in the stack of pillows, weeping bitter tears. She could not blame them, not really. Still that didn't make it hurt any less. They were only reacting in defense of their King and his honor, she told herself. Still it didn't take the sting and anguish from her. They had plotted to embarrass her the night before. The cloth that remained from the gown that had been shredded into a rag had been very fine. Finer than anything Sarah had ever owned. She wished she could have seen the dress that the King had wanted her to wear. She wondered what it had been like. It was so far in design from the Sugar Plum Fairy thing he'd given her to wear to the Ball. But she never got a chance; they had stolen that from her, just as she'd stolen victory from Jareth in the puzzle room of stairs.

Tears fell and she could not control them. Daddy was gone, and Tony her employer, and now even Toby was not really hers any more. She'd lost everything, except her life. What Karen had not taken, the killers had. The only thing that had saved her and the boys was the gift long ago given by a smitten Sovereign. '_**What no one knew was this; the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers.**_'

Jareth expected to find Sarah in her rooms pitching one of the fits he'd witnessed when she was younger. He was not expecting to find her crumpled on the bed, nor did he expect to find her weeping. It made him feel strange seeing her like this. He didn't find it exhilarating, nor funny. Instead he felt a need to protect her. He sat down on the bed beside her, she turned and looked at him with her tear stained face. His arms opened and without hesitation she accepted the offered comfort. His hands held her gently as he soothed and comforted her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna held a small crystal orb, watching the image of her husband comforting Sarah. She watched with sad and understanding eyes.

"That's rather like being a peeping Tom." A voice said.

Adrianna, startled, dropped the orb that shattered into a million fragments of dust. "Princess Breanna, I didn't hear you enter."

The King's mother looked at the Princess in Pink. "You were too busy looking at my son and Sarah." Her words were said gently. "Perhaps you would like to tell me why you sent him to comfort her."

"How do you know…. I mean…." The girl stammered.

"I'm not a fool child," Breanna said firmly. "Don't take me for one, simply because I've not called you on your actions."

Adrianna looked about, franticly, and then rushed over to the King's mother. "I need your help…."

"My help?" The High King's daughter smiled, "To do what?"

The Pink Princess dropped the act of being childish. "To get my husband to accept the bait I'm dangling before him!"

Breanna looked at the younger face, smiled and whispered. "Fascinating."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Games of temptation**

The High King's daughter studied the face of the Pink Princess. "Perhaps you best tell me what it is exactly you are attempting to do."

The girl took a deep breath. "I demanded that Jareth make Sarah my companion. He did so, rather quickly…. I think he felt it was good to have her near, but not too near…." The girl paced. "I thought the servants would do something after what they did to her last night."

"What they did to her last night?" Breanna took a seat, content to allow the younger woman to pace.

"They destroyed the gown Jareth sent her to wear for him." Adrianna placed fingernails to her teeth. "Made a rag of it, and she turned it around and comes in here looking more regal than she would have in Jareth's gown."

Breanna smiled, "A gown for him… how typical. Do go on."

"They were ordered to bring breakfast… you should have seen the swill they presented to her…" The younger woman looked disturbed. "I had not considered how viscous it would get…. She left this chamber in tears…. I sent the King after her on the errand of bringing her back to me… I thought he'd see her vulnerable and…."

Holding up a hand, the High King's daughter interjected. "You thought he'd use that moment to take her." When the Princess nodded, Breanna sighed sadly. "Child, Jareth would no more do that than he'd force you to comply with your wifely duties."

Adrianna blinked, "You know?"

"Of course I know." Breanna said deliberately.

"Then tell me why!" the girl demanded. "She's there, and he's there… and he's comforting her… It should be so easy for him… all he has to do is take her…give in to the love everyone tells me has for her."

Breanna snickered. "He not an easy study, child…besides he has locked away that part of his heart…"

"Excuse me?" The Pink Princess took a seat, "Explain."

"When Sarah rejected my son, it was a devastating blow to his male ego." Breanna stated calmly. "To protect himself from further harm, as he saw it, he locked all his feelings of love for the girl in a crystal orb and placed it in safe keeping."

"How inconvenient," Adrianna huffed.

Breanna leaned forward and patted the girl's hands. "Don't fret, the feelings are still there, just blocked a bit…. But notice, he didn't give in to lust… he made to comfort the girl. Would a man do that for a woman he was not in love with?"

"He comforts me." Adrianna said in argument.

"Ah but you are his wife, and Child he is fond of you," Breanna stated without emotions, her hands held lightly in her lap. "Why dangle Sarah before him at all? You are his wife, and he did offer you the Goblin Queen's crown I've been told."

Sadly the little Princess stood up and waved a hand sealing the breakfast room from unwanted observations. "This goes no further?"

"I promise."

Adrianna paced, "You've known me since I was a child, and I've always thought you to be most fair-minded. My only purpose in wedding the Goblin King was to secure the safety of my Principality."

"You could have done that without having wed the King." Breanna suggested.

The girl shook her head. "No, it was imperative that the King be made official Sovereign over my lands. And that could only be achieved by my being his bride."

"But you don't love him, do you?"

"On the contrary," Adrianna groaned softly. "I love King Jareth with all my heart."

"But you've refused his throne and his bed;" Protested the King's mother.

"And will continue to do so." She held up a hand. "I've got reasons; good reasons…sound reasons… please trust me on this fact without my giving you proof for now."

Breanna was intrigued, "Why Sarah? Why dangle her before him?"

The younger Fae woman wore an expression older than time. "She is his one true love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth ached seeing her in such anguish and misery, far more than he wanted to. Far more than he should feel, he wondered what was wrong with him. He had set her up to be an object of ridicule amongst his servants. Yet here he was, acting to sooth the very hurt he'd set upon her.

She looked up at him after the racking sobs ceased, "I knew there'd be animosity… I expected it… I didn't expect hate…" she lowered her eyes, ashamed of her own betrayal to her self.

"Didn't you?" he asked coldly.

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "No." she sniffed. "I thought creatures of such higher evolution would have… at least a touch of mercy."

Tipping her face upward with the tips of his gloved fingers, he looked down at her with something worse than pity. He looked at her with insolence, "What ever gave you a notion like that?"

Icy cold swept though the girl, she backed away from the man who only moments before had been so gentle and consoling. She moved as far away from the King as she could without falling off the bed. "You're right, I shouldn't have assumed." She snapped.

"Did you think your offensive behavior last night would go unnoticed?" He asked guardedly.

She glared at him suddenly, remembering him laughing on the terrace with the woman who was not his wife; "My behavior?"

"I sent you a gown and you callously refused to wear it…" Jareth said coldly.

"If I wore what was delivered to my chamber, you'd have been more offended Sire." Sarah returned his coldness. Sarah left the bed; Zoan had retrieved the gown and was planning on using it as evidence. Sarah picked it up from the chair it had been laid on. She tossed it to the King who stared at it. "That's how it was delivered to me, Sire… Your Elf staff found it unsuitable for one who is not your wife."

Staring at the cloth, he felt his temper rise. "You are telling me that my staff did this?"

"I am." She curtly answered. "However since I'm a mortal and you can't possibly believe me, ask Prince Zoan." Sarah turned away, not able to bear his gaze; "Sire I beg you, let me and Toby and Georgie go back to our life with the Travelers."

"No," He sighed. "That would make my wife very unhappy… I promised her you would go back, and she is waiting for you."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Jareth, you can't ask me to go back there. You can't."

"No," He moved closer, his eyes were icy. "I'm not asking… I'm commanding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Pink Princess knelt before the daughter of the High King. "Help me, help me bring them back together."

Breanna paused, and then nodded. "For my own reasons, yes, I'll help you." She motioned the girl to be seated and to release the room. "You are going about this all wrong… you can not dangle the girl, you have to be far more cunning."

"You've a plan?" She asked the King's mother.

"Give me some time to observe them." Breanna said calmly.

Adrianna whispered. "Time is not on our side, My Lady."

Breanna understood more than she was willing to give away, and said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You're commanding me to serve as companion to your wife?" Sarah repeated not believing what she'd heard.

"Understand this Sarah Williams McFadden; you are here only because I allow it. You choose to step though the portal."

"I fell though the portal!" She corrected him. "The boys and I could have broken our necks in that fall." Her chin lifted, defiantly and quickly, there was the old familiar Sarah toss of her head as well.

Jareth pointed to her, his eyes blazing with heat. "You spoke the words, Sarah. By doing so you choose to enter the world of the Fae. And doing so you put yourself into my hands…you more or less made yourself my… chattel!" His hand gripped the lifted chin; he lowered his face and breathed upon her. "You are mine to do with as I so please. And it pleases me to see you…_**serve my wife**_. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah could not see anything in the mismatched eyes that reminded her of that man in the Crystal ballroom. "Let me go…let me and the boys go…" she begged. "You can't want me here….."

"Want you here?" He mocked as he released her chin. "I'll not tell you again what I want, Sarah."

She winced, feeling his anger. "Jareth, please…let us go…"

"Toby is my heir…" He snapped. "I'll never allow him to leave this Kingdom again. As for the other boy, he and Toby are close, and they will remain so as it pleases me. You however madam may take your vixen eyes back to hell for all I care."

Sarah felt the world fall out from under her, how she remained standing was beyond her.

"Now," he extended a hand. "You can come back and serve my wife or you may leave and never see Toby or Georgie again." His cold eyes told her he was not going to waste much time on squabbling.

"I'll stay." She lifted her arm; her hand went to his sleeve.

Jareth felt the vein in his temple throb, he felt his jaw clench. He had almost wished she'd demand to be set free. The idea of hunting and chasing her down, and doing some violence on her almost appealed to him at the moment. Yet, he had won and felt no elation in seeing her so humbled. He had done the unthinkable; he had used Toby as a threat against her. No, he told himself as he looked at her slender hand on his sleeve, it had not been a threat. It had been a vow; if she walked out on him again he would bar her from the palace and the Kingdom. "There will be no more nonsense or hysterics." He warned as he summoned the power to transport them both to the breakfast room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He comes." Breanna said as she vanished like wood-smoke.

Adrianna admired the skill of the older Fae woman, only those of Oberon's clan had the power to become stealthy. She looked at the spot she knew her husband would reappear. When he finished materializing, he shoved Sarah back at his wife. The Pink Princess enfolded the girl in her arms in a loving embrace. "Oh Darling Sarah, don't ever leave me again." She begged.

Jareth's face went white with anger, and humiliation. "I've work to see to." He announced as he stormed out.

'Interesting,' a woman hidden in shadows thought. 'He behaved like a jilted lover just now.'

Sarah looked with sad eyes at her Princess. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain."

"Oh sweetheart," She kissed the tear tracks on Sarah's face. "I'm sorry for the evil you suffered here today." She pulled Sarah closer. "Come sweet friend, we'll go to the garden and read and drink nectar from flowers."

Sarah moved with the girl holding her close. It was cold comfort, but it was comfort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had stormed out of the palace, out to the garden and beyond. He headed into the Labyrinth. There was only one person who could answer his questions, that is if he was awake. He looked for the most likely place the old one would be, and found him in an arbor seated on a stone bench and sleeping with the sun bathing his face. The King approached carefully, quietly and looked from the old man's face to his hat.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Jareth asked.

The Hat looked at the King, craned his neck to peer at the sleeping man below. "He's been sleeping longer and longer of late."

Jareth nodded, "Wake him."

The Hat looked at the King, scoffing. "You wake him! I don't wish to talk to him."

Not wishing to start a prolonged argument with the hat, Jareth leaned forward and placed a hand easily on the old one's knee. "Tutor…Tutor…" he gently shook the man. "Tutor, I have need of your wisdom."

Brows rose long before lids opened and eyes focused. The old man sniffed and wiggled his nose, "I was but resting my eyes, lad." He addressed the King fondly.

"Of course, Tutor." Jareth sat at the man's feet, keeping his hand on the old one's knee. "Would you mind reviewing a spell with me?"

The old eyes looked at the King with interest. "What kind of spell lad?"

"A spell of encasement," Jareth said quietly.

"Encasement, ah;" The old one twitched slightly. "Tricky spells those."

Jareth nodded, "I remember you saying that when you were teaching them to me."

The old teacher gazed down on his favorite student, the King who'd apprenticed under his care for a time and now in whose care he was left. "You always did very well with your lessons my lad."

The King sighed heavily. "I may have not done so well this time. You know of the mortal girl, the one who beat my Labyrinth?" The old one nodded. "When the girl rejected me… my pride…." He paused ashamed of being so weak. "I found an orb that I'd made for the boy, my heir. In it I placed all my emotions of love and my passions for the girl."

"Encasement in crystal?" The tutor frowned.

"Something I did must have gone wrong…" Jareth complained. "I should have no feelings for the girl, none at all. Yet I find I do…"

Confused the old one tapped fingers on his free knee. "My King, did you say you put all your emotions into the orb?"

"My emotions of love and my passion for the girl;" Jareth said slowly, "why?"

The old one cleared his throat. "What were you thinking?"

The hat craned his neck down and he muttered, "Don't put us in the middle of this mess."

Swatting at the bird with one hand the old one glared. "He has to know, there may be time for him to fix it." He looked at the King. "You've blocked love from your heart, love for this mortal girl. But Sire, it will not block other emotions, emotions that could get out of hand. Anger, lust, hate…Sire, you must release the emotions you've encased to keep things balanced. I told you when you were a boy… One can not keep emotions encased for long… blocking one can set an avalanche in motion."

Jareth shook his head, "I don't want to feel those feelings again…not for her. I refuse to be at her mercy again." He stood up. "I'll just learn to govern my other emotions better. A well placed distraction should do it." The redheaded Fae woman came to mind. "A very well placed distraction. Thank you Tutor!"

The old man and the hat watched the King leave. "Fool." The hat whispered hoarsely.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat with her back braced against one of the trees; the princess' head lay in her lap as Sarah read to the girl. It seemed the princess had a taste for human poets. The girl looked up at the sky dreamily as the mortal girl recited the poems with a depth of emotion few Fae could equal.

"Another one, Sarah;" Begged the Princess.

Sarah leafed though the book, finding one she liked she read it to the other girl. When she finished she noticed that the Princess looked peaceful. A long fair hand reached up and caressed Sarah's face.

"You read so beautifully my Sarah." Adrianna whispered.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The Princess sat up and gazed at her mortal companion. "Have you ever seen so beautiful a garden? The King keeps it secret you know."

"I can understand that, it is a treasure." Sarah nodded. Looking back toward the palace she noticed two figures walking side by side. The one she could not miss, the woman with red hair was unmistakable. It was the same woman who the night before had asked her friend to loosen her gown so she might tempt the King. The King who now strolled on the terrace at her side looking well amused. Sarah found herself frowning. Adrianna saw the frown and turned to see what was distressing her friend. Sarah said, "Who is that woman, the one walking with your husband?"

"That is Lady Rosalind, an old friend of His Majesty." Adrianna said softly. "Why do you ask?"

"I've seen her before." Sarah said trying to keep the emotions from showing in her voice.

"Ah yes, she has been here often I'm told." Adrianna stood up and pulled Sarah to her feet. They walked toward the pond, with Sarah glancing over to the palace terrace every now and then.

"Does it not disturb you?" Sarah asked the Princess.

"What?" The Fae looked confused at her mortal.

Sarah winced when she heard the trill of feminine laughter; she looked over to the terrace. The King had his arm about the buxom beauty and was enjoying a private joke it seemed. "That does not disturb you that your husband is … with that woman?"

Adrianna put on just a bit of her breathy voice and childish act. "Should it?"

Sarah winced again at the sound of the laughter now mixed with the rich sound of the King's. "Yes, yes it should."

Knowing her husband was aware of them, the Princess slid her hand to Sarah's face. "Why?"

"Where I come from," Sarah explained softly. "When a man and a woman wed… they save their… love and loving touches for each other alone."

"Really?" Adrianna breathed softly. "Fidelity is not common here, in the Fae Realms. My husband is a King and he has had lovers long before I came along. I wouldn't think to deprive him of that."

The laughter had ceased, and the King was staring down at the garden. Unseen, but observing was the King's mother. Understanding dawned in her eyes, and she formulated her plot.

Jareth said quietly to Rosalind, "Look, yonder is my wife…"

The Fae woman turned toward the balustrade and looked, "ah yes, and the little mortal Bard is with her…. How…charming."

Jareth extended his hand to the woman. "Let us go greet them."

Rosalind laughed, a light trilling sound, amused that she was a pawn in some game the King was playing. She didn't care who he was playing against, "Always a pleasure to be on your arm, Sire."

Sarah stiffened as they pair approached; she lowered her eyes not wishing to allow the King to see how disturbed she was at what she took to be a breech of conduct toward the Pink Princess.

Adrianna, who still had a hand on Sarah's face, smiled sweetly as the pair approached. "Jarikins!" She greeted him warmly. "Thank you so much for bringing Sarah back to me."

"You are most welcome," He said in a cordial tone. "Are you having a lovely time?" He stood beside the woman hanging on his arm.

"Oh yes," Adrianna sighed. "Sarah has been reading poems for me. Her voice is wonderful and very soothing." She looked at the Fae woman on her husband's arm and smiled blankly. "Hello Rosalind, how are you?"

"Well Your Highness… thank you for asking." Rosalind then looked at the mortal girl refusing to meet their glances; "Ah Bard, how lovely to see you again so soon."

Sarah looked at the woman, fire behind the pale jeweled eyes. "Lady Rosalind." She acknowledged her coldly.

Jareth took a seat on a bench and pulled Rosalind down to his lap. "Let us hear one of these wonderful poems."

Adrianna handed the book to Sarah and took a seat beside her husband, ignoring the fact that the red haired woman was doing her best to be enticing. "Yes Sarah, read."

Opening the book, Sarah found a poem and began to read it out loud.

"_**To the Virgins, to Make Much of Time **_

_**Gather ye rosebuds while ye may, **_

_**Old time is still a-flying  
And this same flower that smiles today **_

_**Tomorrow will be dying. **_

_**The glorious lamp of heaven, the sun, **_

_**The higher he's a-getting,  
The sooner will his race be run, **_

_**And nearer he's to setting. **_

_**That age is best which is the first, **_

_**When youth and blood are warmer;  
But being spent, the worse, and worst **_

_**Times still succeed the former. **_

_**Then be not coy, but use your time, **_

_**And, while ye may, go marry;  
For, having lost but once your prime, **_

_**You may forever tarry."**_

Jareth narrowed his gaze until it became a fierce stare. Swatting the woman on his lap he pushed her off and swiftly rose from the bench. He was beside Sarah taking the book of poems for her roughly. He opened the book and read a few lines of another poem, then shoved the book back into Sarah's hands and stormed off wordlessly with Rosalind trailing close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna came to the Pink Princess' chamber after all had gone to their beds. She sat with her daughter in law and laid out her plot. "It will mean a bit of skullduggery… and a bit of trickery."

"I've been playing an adolescent for several years now, trickery is not an issue." Adrianna leaned back in her chase lounge.

The High King's daughter counseled the younger Fae woman to be careful. "This could back fire… and we could make the King most angry. Still he was enjoying making the mortal girl suffer… in some part of his being he is aware of her, and of her feelings toward him."

"You mean he was trying to make her jealous with that Rosalind to day?" The Princess snickered. "No wonder she choose that poem to read for them."

"My son is a proud man, Adrianna, and you must never forget it," Warned the High King's daughter. "But he does have his shortcomings and his weaknesses, the most outstanding is his deep and abiding desire for the Mortal girl, Sarah Williams."

"What is your plan?" The Fae Princess asked.

"Just as he used Rosalind to make the girl feel the pains of jealousy, you are going to do the same to him with Sarah." When she saw a blank stare on the girls face, the older Fae smiled coldly. "You are going to begin to seduce the girl right before his eyes."

Adrianna gasped, "You want me to romance the mortal before him?"

Breanna nodded, "Fawn over her, praise her, touch her…. Let him see you having an interest in her you've never shown him."

The Princess looked worried. "How am I to do that without arising suspicions from the girl?"

"Stick to what you've done this childish act… but start to treat Sarah like an adored pet." Breanna suggested. "If I know my son, and I do, it won't take long to get his attention and make him want what he believes he's given up."

The Pink Princess sighed, "We don't have long…. The ladies in waiting will return at the end of three weeks. I want the king to make Sarah his mistress long before that."

"You do as I tell you, use the charms I'll instruct you on and your husband will be bonded to the mortal girl in a fortnight!" The King's mother boasted. "Remember little Princess, I was taught by the best…I am my Father's daughter after all!"

Adrianna poured a goblet of spring wine for both of them and raised her cup, "To games of temptation." She said with a touch of suggestiveness.

"To games of temptation." Her mother in law touched her cup's rim to that of the Princesses and took a long and lingering sip.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Teeth of the Hydra **

Sarah looked at Toby and Georgie; she stood in the Gallery watching as Zoan tutored the boys in the art of using a sword. Sarah could see improvement in just a few moments. Zoan waved her to come down as the boys finished up the lesson, and she moved into the area praising how well the students had done. "My goodness Toby, I've not seen moves like that since we watched Robin Hood!" She looked at Georgie, "And you! I had no idea you were so graceful."

Zoan looked at the pair, "Put your blades away, and make sure the equipment is put away properly this time. Don't be in a rush; Lady Sarah will be here when you return." He motioned the girl to join him on a bench as the pair rushed off. "They are doing well, better than I had expected in fact."

"They have a good teacher." Sarah exalted feeling completely at ease with the Hobgoblin.

"Indeed?" He looked at the mortal girl with interested eyes. "You think I'm a good teacher?"

"I do." She readily admitted. "In fact I was wondering if you could do me the favor of refreshing my skills."

"Your skills?" He smirked at her.

Sarah blushed, a soft glow of pink flooding her cheeks. "I use to be pretty fair with a rapier."

Zoan raised a brow. "Ah, were you now?" He stood up and motioned her to follow him to a wall of weapons displayed. "Do you see anything here remotely similar to what you were taught with?" Sarah touched a blade and he took it down to inspect, "Yes, alright." He handed it to her and motioned her to the center of the practice area. "Clear!" He shouted to the boys who moved to the benches. He pulled a blade from the wall like the one Sarah had in hand. "Show me the first position." He commanded roughly. When the girl took her stance, he raised his blade and saluted her, and then advanced toward her with blade outstretched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosalind was not surprised when the King informed her he wished to see how the boys fencing lessons were coming along. His interest in the changeling was to be expected. It mattered not to her where she was with the King as long as she was with the King. He had been warming toward her advances more and more since the moment the Bard had read that strange poem. She knew soon she would be in his bed, she could feel it in her bones. His asking her to join him as he watched the changeling was progress to be sure, and any who happened by would see she was favored in his eyes.

The King moved to the balustrade of the Gallery, and peered down expecting to see his heir practice. He stiffened at the sight of the mortal girl and Prince Zoan entangled in a mock battle with foils. He could hear Toby and Georgie cheering Sarah on. His face hardened as he watched the grace with which Sarah moved to avoid the movements of the Hobgoblin prince. There was no getting round it, Sarah was good.

"How athletic;" Mocked Rosalind in a bored to tears jaded tone hoping it would spurn the man to move on. She could see he wanted to watch and sighed as she leaned on the rail. Watching the little mortal dance about a fencing floor was not her idea of entertainment.

Zoan moved, Sarah countered and they were nearly jaw to jaw. He looked down into her eyes; the fire of passion was beginning to shine in his glorious eyes. "You move like a goblin." He praised, in a dark growl.

Sarah unaware of the passions growing in the opponent, taunted. "I've learned from them in a short time."

Zoan moved again and again she countered. "What have you learned, little human?" There was amusement in his words, and he was clearly enjoying this mock battle.

"Much," She revealed. "I've learned to look beyond what is visible."

The Hobgoblin nodded, "A good thing to learn in Fae Realms, my Lady."

"A good thing to learn in any realm," Sarah corrected.

Zoan spun, thinking he'd take advantage, but was the one surprised when she countered the move with a reversal spin of her own. "Very good, _**zeggaac**_!" He praised as he had to spin quickly to avoid the tip of her foil. "I've known warriors who are not so agile."

Jareth felt a hot flame growing in his being. He had heard the word come from Prince Zoan's lips so easily. _**Zeggaac**_, he had called Sarah _**zeggaac**_, _**Vixen**_. Watching her duel with the Prince he could not say the Prince was wrong. But to hear the word come so easily to the Hobgoblin drew a reaction Jareth was not prepared for. It was not unlike the way he felt watching Adrianna embrace and cuddle against Sarah when he had returned her to the breakfast room. His jaw began to ache from the pressure of clenching. And his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the rail before him.

Zoan took a deep breath, "Don't think, and just react." He ordered as he advanced in an attack that was respond to swiftly and dealt with in a counterattack. They danced across the practice area in a violent but beautiful dance of blades flashing and clashing. Zoan was becoming increasingly beguiled. When the session ended, he was visibly aroused. He saluted her in a swift, violent and respectful motion. "_**Zeggaac**_ _**Dager**_," he praised in an invigorated growl.

Sarah, a bit out of breath, smiled. "What does that mean?" her voice was giddy.

"Vixen warrior," the answer came as the King and Rosalind entered the practice area. Jareth looked at the Hobgoblin prince, a silent challenge in his mismatched eyes. "I was under the impression that the boys were having a lesson today."

"Lady Sarah asked me to evaluate her skills, Sire. The boys had finished their lesson and I saw no harm." Zoan answered the challenge with one of his own.

Rosalind looked at the disheveled girl, finding her less attractive than ever. "I can think of better ways to work up a sweat," she commented quietly for just the girl to hear.

"I'm sure." Sarah retorted without batting an eyelash.

Rosalind became rigid; unused to repartee from the insufferable mortal who'd rejected the King before his own court.

Jareth had heard the comments from each young woman, but ignored them. "And your evaluation was _**Zeggaac**_ _**Dager**_?"

Zoan could have backed down; he could have done so and saved face. Why he didn't he was never sure of after. "Indeed. She is _**Zeggaac**_ _**Dager**_ and more." There was a sexually aroused growl in the back of the Hobgoblin's throat. He bowed to the girl, raising the hand holding the foil still. "_**Muukuukec Duugec**_."He growled placing his lips to the back of Sarah's hand as he went to his knee.

Jareth looked at him in displeasure and roared in Goblin, "_**Huukhaagec or daan Huukec Mec**_!"

Zoan rose to his feet, in his eyes was still a silent challenge, but the king had made it clear. He had claimed the girl as _**property of the Goblin King**_, in a roar that could not be ignored. The Hobgoblin Prince could not blame the King for wanting to keep the human girl to himself. He bowed to the King with a raised brow.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "The Princess is looking for you." He grabbed Rosalind roughly as he turned and walked away.

Zoan leaned down to Sarah, "Best go to Princess Adrianna." He advised, feeling a bit sorry for the Fae woman being dragged away. He drew in one last breath of the mortal girls scent, and longed for a chance to have a taste of her. He called to the boys. "Come, I'll show you some of the wonders of the Goblin Realm."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna had witnessed the display, had seen her son react with anger and with jealousy to the attentions given the mortal by the Goblin Prince. She had heard her son lay claim to Sarah, and smiled. He was already on the brink; it would not take more than a gentle nudge to send him over the brink and into oblivion. She had watched his beautiful eyes, so much like hers, become white hot coals as he watched the mortal dance with the sword. His reaction had been the same as the one he'd had when Adrianna had embraced the girl, aroused jealousy. His sexual tensions could have been cut with a knife. From the reaction of Lady Rosalind, Breanna was sure they were not lovers, not yet.

Only one person in the Kingdom could have the answers to the questions she had on the crystal holding her son's passion and heart. Quietly she transported herself to the garden and sought out the old Tutor who had schooled her son. She found him sleeping in an arbor, one that brought back fond memories for her. The hat took notice of her first and shot up to attention.

"Go away, you evil witch!" He hissed at her.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Breanna asked saucily.

"Friend, you are no friend to me, or to this sleeping fool." The Hat declared. "You nearly destroyed him; will you not be happy until you finish the task?"

The High King's daughter ignored the pleas of the hat and moved closer, gripping the beak of the bird she whispered in the old man's ear. "Wake up, I have need of you."

Whether it was the suggestiveness of the words, or the scent that was Breanna's alone, the old tutor awoke with a start, and his face showed displeasure. "You!" he spat out, pulling back into the chair. "Be gone vixen."

Breanna smiled, mockingly. "I see you remember me, how nice." She released the beak of the bird from his hat. "Now, old friend, we're going to have a little chat."

"Not in this lifetime or the next." The old tutor huddled in his chair. "I've nothing to say to you, Daughter of the High King."

"Go away and leave us alone." The bird begged.

"Not until I get the answers to my questions." She warned, she turned her attentions on the old man. "And you know how persuasive I can get."

A lump gathered in the old man's throat, he nodded, remembering the last time the High King's daughter had wanted something. "What do you want?"

Breanna smiled, serpentine she moved closer to the old one, almost undulating. "Tell me about the encasement spell Jareth used."

The lump forgotten, the eyes of the old man widened to horror. "No. I will not betray my King."

"Of course you will," Breanna simpered. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll take off all my garments and dance naked all over you…and announce to the High King that it was your idea, old friend."

"Have mercy," Begged the tutor, wringing his hands. His eyes already focused on her body and the delights he'd known of her.

"Give me what I want, and I'll give you what you desire." She promised.

"My life won't be worth the spit in this hat if I do." He moaned.

"Your life won't be worth spit if the High King finds out you and I had been mad lovers during the time you tutored my son." She reminded him.

He moaned recalling hours of pleasure in the bed of the High King's daughter. "Mercy, Princess, have mercy…don't ask me to betray the King."

"Don't think of it as betrayal," Breanna whispered as she slid like a serpent into the lap of the old man who moaned as she let her body find his arousal. "Tell me what I need to know."

He shuddered, twitched and lost the battle as her body began to rub slowly over his. "I'll tell you what ever you want to know." He moaned at last. He began to tell her of the encasement spell and its draw backs. He told her he had warned the king of the dangers of keeping the spell active. He told her of the King's concerns.

"So already the spell is weakening?" She asked.

"Yes." The old one nodded, feeling pained at his betrayal.

Breanna kissed his brow, "Old friend, thank you." She slid from his lap and watched him pull into himself. "What I do, I do for the good of the King." She said.

"Witch!" the hat cried after her as she turned to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrianna was in the great hall when Sarah joined her. "Come quickly, Sarah." The Princess hastened. When the girl was within arms length the Pink Princess reached for her and pulled her along the floor to the center, "Look up!" she ordered the human, she then watched the expression on Sarah's face change to wonderment. "Isn't it spectacular?" Adrianna crooned in the girl's ear, "Too special not to share with someone." The Pink Princess closed her eyes and rubbed her temple against Sarah's. "Someone special…like you, my Sarah."

Sarah felt arms go about her, the embrace was personal, intimate, but not quiet sexual. She told herself the Fae were more demonstrative, more free in expressing their likes and dislikes. Looking sideways she saw a look of tranquility on Adrianna's lovely face. How like the pictures of the perfect Fairy Princess Adrianna was, Sarah could not help but be fascinated by and fond of her.

Beautiful eyes opened toward Sarah, and the Fae Princess breathed her in. "I feel like dancing," She intoned.

"There's no music." Sarah said as the girl began to sway and pulled Sarah into her bizarre eccentric undulations.

"We will make our own music." The Princess crooned in a breathy voice much deeper than the one she commonly used. She began to hum sensually as she mesmerized the mortal girl. Her hands slid over Sarah's shoulders and arms. She smiled as the afternoon light poured into the space from the wide windows. "We'll dance in a shower of sunlight!" boasted the Princess. "Bath in the rays of light, my sweet mortal, alone with me," The provocative Fae girl begged with longing in her eyes, her voice and her movements.

Sarah felt a dizziness that she'd never felt before, and a pull that filled her with longing almost as powerful as the Princess. She raised hands into the sunlight, mimicking the movements of her Fae counterpart.

Jareth, a level above them, stood like a statue, his blood pounding in his veins as he watched his perfect Fae Princess and his mortal vixen dance in the rays of light. He found it hard to breath. He wanted to turn, look away, but could not. He was glued to that spot, eyes watching, body wanting. They were fully dressed, but he could see their bodies as clear as if they were naked before him. The dance between the two young women was filling him with unbridled lust and desire. He closed his eyes, backed away from the rail and kept moving back until the cold stone wall welcomed him. He pressed his back to the wall until the cold quenched the fever of his skin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna from her vantage point saw the King, she saw the girls dancing and she smiled. The plan was working. "Before a fortnight has passed you my son will be love's willing slave once more." She blew a kiss on the wind the direction of her child.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner was a tense affair, Jareth was somber and silent. Rosalind having been asked to dinner watched her host for a hint of what he was thinking. Adrianna sat blissfully watching the King.

"Jarikins…" She got his attention with her breathiness. "Could I have some minstrels?"

"Minstrels?" He repeated blinking as if coming out of a daze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Minstrels," She teased, "You know musicians…"

Rosalind looked at the Princess suspiciously, wondering what the younger Fae of Royal blood was up to; "Musicians?"

Giving a sideways glance to the older woman, Adrianna looked back to her husband. "May I?"

"What do you need minstrels for, my dear?" He questioned as he raised his goblet of wine to his lips.

"To dance with Sarah," She said and watched him spit his wine out. "Is there a problem Jarikins?"

Jareth rose to his feet, "Excuse me." He bowed to the ladies and exited the dinning room.

Rosalind folded her napkin, placed it on the table and frowned. "What game are you playing at here little girl?" Her voice was cold and harsh to the Royal.

Adrianna looked at her with mild interest. "Game, Lady Rosalind?"

The redhead pursed her lips. "Game, Princess." She didn't hide her sarcasm or her feelings of dislike for the girl. "Whatever it is, you're not going to like the end results."

Intrigued Adrianna leaned back, "Really? How fascinating, that you, a mere woman of the gentry would caution me, a Royal." She still held some of her childish voice. "One might ask you what you're playing at, Rosalind."

Rosalind sipped the wine before her, then looked at the Princess with what she felt was an authoritative expression. "It's no secret you know, that you and the King are not abed."

"I was not aware that is had to be." Adrianna replied blithely. "I was also under the impression that what happens betwixt King Jareth and I is our business."

"He's a very powerful man, Princess. With powerful appetites, for which I can personally vouch," Rosalind boasted.

Adrianna smiled coolly. "Yes, I was told your husband advanced his career by placing you in the King's bed at one time. Is he looking for further advancement?"

Cold eyes of sea foam looked at the Princess. "My husband and I do not dwell together any longer."

"Pity," Adrianna sighed. "So you are planning on advancing your own status by whoring with the King?"

The Fae woman curtly cut her off. "Being the King's mistress is not whoring it up, little girl."

"It is if the King's wife does not approve, and believe me…I don't approve of you." Adrianna stood up, "I think you should cut short your stay with us this time."

"Perhaps I should ask the King what he thinks." Rosalind shot at her as she neared the exit.

The perfect Fae Princess turned her face a mask of pity. "Rosalind, have you not noticed that the King has eyes for no one save the pretty little mortal?"

Rosalind stood up and slammed her fist to the table. "And you approve?"

"Most assuredly, in fact… I'm hoping he'll share." The younger girl licked her lips suggestively and departed, leaving the redhead fuming.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. The King's dark desire**

Breanna had watched for days as Adrianna dallied with Sarah in full view of the King. The older Fae woman would go secretly to her son's wife to coach her, and tell her what things were driving her son toward the brink. He had taken to going for long dragon rides and sulking to be away from the women. He had even pushed Rosalind aside when she offered her tempting pleasures. The redheaded Fae had refused to take the Princess' suggestion and remaindered at court. Breanna worried that the woman would interfere before their trap was fully baited and taken.

The King's mother was pacing the palace garden when she happened on a dwarf arguing with a little Knight.

"Sarah is too good for the lot of them, you should see what the Princess makes her do… like a performing poodle!" The gnomish dwarf grumbled hotly.

The little Knight was trying to reason with the dwarf. "Lady Sarah does what she needs to, Sir Hoggle!"

"She should spit in their eyes! All of them, that pink nightmare included." Hoggle fumed. "And him, he stands about watching, with his tongue hanging out. I tell you Didymus, he wants her still. I don't care if they have rumored he's locked up his heart… he hasn't locked up his…"

The Foxish Knight cleared his throat and called out. "My lady…" he bowed hoping Hoggle would do the same.

Hoggle narrowed his eyes on the High King's daughter. "I know you… you're the daughter of the High King and mother to the Goblin King."

Breanna smiled, "I know you as well, Hoggle." She draped herself over a stump and addressed the man. "I would have a private word with you, Hoggle."

The cowardice of old reared its head. "I'm busy."

"Make time for me." She suggested coolly, dismissing the Knight with a wave. "Come here Hoggle; let me see your eyes."

"Why?" He kept his distance.

"I will know if you are telling me the truth. If you do, I shall reward you, if you don't…" She shrugged.

"You think you can punish me? Hell, your son's threats of the Bog don't scare me." He boasted, but the tremor in his legs told another story

"Don't confuse me with my son." Breanna warned the little man. "I'm much more vicious than he could ever be."

Hoggle believed her, he was not sure why, but he believed her. "What do you want?"

"Tell me about Jareth and Sarah." She watched as the expression on the dwarf's face went from defiance to fear of someone and for someone.

"There isn't anything to tell." He growled. "There is no Jareth and Sarah, and there never will be."

"Yet you fear it so." Breanna sighed coolly. "Come Hoggle. Tell me the depths of a man's desires. You've know my son longer than most. You've watched him when even he is not aware… when he's preoccupied… as he is now."

Hoggle could feel the Fae seeping into his mind. "Get out of my head you witch!" He cried going to his knees and holding his head as she invaded his mind going deeper into his secret places.

"I don't want to hurt you," she crooned. "But I will if you resist. Now give me the information I seek, little man."

Hoggle ceased his struggles, surrendering his deepest thoughts and secrets up to the daughter of the High King. He breathed easier as she sorted the thought images until she found the ones she needed. He was left panting when she eased out of his mind as quickly as she'd entered. "Did you find what you need?" He snapped at her.

"Yes," She said gently. "I had no idea my son held such perversions so dear."

Hoggle grimaces as he rose from his knees. "He'll not be thanking you." He turned to leave.

"Hoggle," She said in a hauntingly familiar voice, it was the same manner in which Jareth sometimes addressed him. "If you try to warn him, I'll show him your own deep dark thoughts and desires for Sarah. I doubt he'd appreciate them."

"How can you live with yourself?" Hoggle spat at the Fae woman.

"By never owning guilt," She said patting his head. "I must say though, you've quite the imagination my little pervert…." She bent closer and whispered in his ear. "If you ever care to explore those desires with a woman who enjoys those same perversions, let me know."

Hoggle shivered as the King's mother vanished. "Witch." He mumbled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna sought out her daughter in law; she whispered to her the added information. She noticed the girl seemed surprised but pleased. Breanna smiled at her, the time was drawing close to let the trap snap upon the King. Everything was set; they would just have to be sure to keep Rosalind and all others from interfering.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was watching the Princess and the mortal; they were lying on the grass reading aloud to each other. He watched as his perfect princess as her hands touched the human girl. He was not sure which one he wanted more, the one who refused his proposal, or the one who refused his crown. It was muddied now, murky beyond clearing. He wanted them both. Sitting in the shade he could still feel heat, a heat from within. His mind played tricks on him now, he was not sure of what he saw. Sometimes he thought he saw his perfect Princess stroking Sarah, or Sarah stroking her. He found his throat dry with desires for both lovelies. Watching them was torture, and yet he could not bring himself to look away or leave the little garden.

Sarah excused herself to go see to the boys mid day meal. She acknowledged the presence of the King as she passed him. His hand caught her wrist, and he forced her to look into his eyes, then he released her and she passed by. Adrianna had seen the ambush on the mortal but didn't speak of it. She came to sit beside her husband and snuggled into him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him darkly.

"For what?" he asked as he found his fingers entwining in her long curls.

"For Sarah…" She looked at him, knowing her eyes were bright with a dark secret desire. She hoped he would jump to conclusions as most men would.

Jareth swallowed, 'Are you planning on… taking her?' he thought finding himself at odds. He had never been a prude; he had never shunned anyone for seeking pleasure. He could not deny it even to these women who denied him. He bent closer, wanting to test waters. His mind was racing with images he could no longer control. "I like to watch you together." He confessed. "It gives pleasure to me." He hoped his words were understood.

Adrianna closed her eyes, wishing for a moment she could give in to the desires for this man. "You get pleasure from watching us together?" Her voice was breathy, but deep, and husky with dark desires of her own. She knew he could feel her excitement and was feeding off the changes in her scent. He nodded his head close to hers. "Come to my bathing chamber this afternoon, and plan on staying." She suggested in a sultry whisper. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the show."

Jareth leaned back, looked into her face, reading passion and lust there. "I will be most happy to accept your invitation, Adrianna." He raised her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Thank you."

"Good, come just before three. Sarah will be joining me fifteen minutes before that hour." She teased. "I'd like some time to prime her…" She rose to her feet. "I think we should go into lunch now, don't you?"

"If you wish," He too rose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle fretted, he knew the High King's daughter was going to use his secrets. He worried about the King, how would he react? He worried for Sarah, and knew there was no way he could warn her of the impending doom that was about to befall her. He sat at the edge of the Bog of Stench and wept.

Sir Didymus and Ludo sat with him, not knowing his troubles but feeling for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zoan was taking his mid day meal with the boys and was surprised and pleased that Sarah was also joining them. "You should come for another lesson," he suggested as the boys ate.

Sarah blushed, "Prince Zoan, we both know I barely held my own the last time we crossed lances."

"You can more than hold your own, Lady Sarah." He growled back.

The Elves in the room threw glances from one to the other. The mortal girl was fodder for gossip most days. Flirting with and accepting the advances of the Hobgoblin made her an even larger target. It did not matter to them that they were on Goblin soil, in their eyes they were the privileged, the select few, the superiors. They saw this friendliness the human girl showed the Goblin Prince as an infraction. Or to be more precise just one more to a growing list.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ona came into the bathing chamber with an armful of candles of varying sizes and scents. All were made of the finest beeswax and would burn true. She placed them around the chamber at her mistresses bidding. "How many candles do you intend to use?"

"As many as I can find to fill this room with erotic light." Adrianna stated changing the placement of candles until she was satisfied with the effect. "I want this room to be bathed in sensuality."

Ona brought over a basket of bath oils. "What scent do you want in the waters?"

"Sandalwood and spice," She picked up the vial and placed it on the edge of the large bathing tub sunken into the floor of the chamber. "Where is the best view of the tub?"

Ona blushed then pointed to a place, "There, ma'am."

Adrianna nodded, "Place a throne-like seat there, Ona. I want the King very comfortable as I make him uncomfortable."

Ona blushed as she created a seat for the King. She stood back as the Pink Princess placed well placed enchantments into the throne like seat. She watched her Princess use what meager strength she had left. Her magic was faltering as her strength failed. She looked to the old maid who added her own strength to complete the Princess' spell.

The Pink Princess whispered desperately. "Have I forgotten anything?"

Ona looked at the tub, "No. Everything is as you've ordered my Princess."

The girl slumped against her maid. "If all goes well, the King will be bond to his mortal… and not even someone like Rosalind can sever the bond… I will have succeeded."

"He's been without a woman a long time," Cautioned the maid. "Using the enchantments and ensnarement could have effects you're not prepared for. He may wish to deflower ye both."

"That is what I want, I want him to desire us both, and to hunger for us both, but I will make my escapes once I've made sure he is satisfying himself with Sarah." Adrianna promised as the maid led her to a couch to rest. "This has to work; my time…grows so short. I must see this though."

Ona knelt before her mistress. "You should have warned him."

The Princess shook her head, "Ona…my herbs… and make sure you've placed the potion the wine I intend to give Sarah. I hate doing this to her, but it's for the best in the long run. I must see that my people are taken care of."

"You could back out, send word to them both that you've fallen ill and wish to see no one." Ona offered as she brought the herbed drink for the girl to consume.

"No." She sipped, and felt the strength return to her. "I must do this, I must finish it. We've come too far to loose our confidence… The spells on the King and Sarah are both too far along. And Ona I would much rather see my beloved King with Sarah the Mortal than with Rosalind the convenient."

The old maid bowed, "Yes, my Princess."

"Bring me parchment, I want to give Jareth instructions to follow, it will be seen as something to heighten his experience."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth looked at the parchment note. It told him to enter the chamber quietly and to take a seat and watch. He pressed the note to his lips. He felt fires building in his being. His mind filled with images of the two woman he now desired beyond what he'd ever thought was possible. Perhaps it was the fact they had denied him so long that had brought him to this growing need. He promised himself, this day would not end without his desires being satisfied and the two women bent to his will. He breathed in the scent that his wife used on the parchment, it was heady and he could not place it. He left his study, walking instead of transporting magically to his own bedchamber. He wanted to change his garments and prepare for what promised to be a most entertaining afternoon.

"Sire." A voice called out to him on the stair

Jareth turned and looked at Rosalind with mild interest. "Yes, Rosalind?" He could not help but notice that she was constantly wearing gowns that were slightly more than suggestive.

The stair well was dimly lit and she stood in the light, smiling. "I was hoping we'd spend this afternoon together. You promised to show me the new maze you've worked on. It should truly add a touch of complexity for any mortal who enters your Labyrinth, Sire."

Jareth had long enjoyed the empty complements of women like Rosalind, but he knew they were empty and seeking only one thing. "Rosalind, while I would very much enjoy showing the maze to you, I find my afternoon already spoken for. Perhaps another day?"

Pouting she put a hand to his arm. "Sire, I can tell you are… tense… would you not allow me to help ease that tension?"

Amusing as the thought was, and he well remembered how amusing and talented the woman was, he was not interested. "Much as that offer pleases me, my dear, I must decline."

"The hour is early," She was not giving up. "I know many diversions."

"I am aware." He teased in a husky voice. "However I am also expected elsewhere."

"Someone important?" Rosalind pouted as she asked. Jareth nodded. The woman shrugged. "Well, I suppose we can put off our little outing. I'll just have to go amuse myself."

Jareth watched her retreat down the stair well, looking upward, he smiled. This afternoon was about him, his pleasure, he told himself. Rosalind was a good diversion but she was about her own agenda always. He moved forward, unfasten the jerkin he was wearing. He called for his personal valet to meet him in his chambers. He ordered the garments he felt would give him the least encumbers. The garments he'd worn that day were cast aside and he wore the romantic black poet shirt and black breeches. Scrutiny in the long looking glass satisfied his doubts. The attire was perfect, and soon…soon he'd have the pleasure of having both his wife and his mortal. The dark desires were all he could think upon, filling him with excitement and antisapation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Breanna could sense the presence of the unwanted dwarf in the castle, she knew the little man was going to try and warn Sarah or Jareth and she could not have that. Not wishing real harm to him she appeared to him in the corridor and took him captive. "I warned you, little man." She crooned as she placed him in chains on the wall of an oubliette. "Because I don't trust you, I think I shall stay here and keep you…company."

"Let me go you witch!" Bellowed the man; "I have to warn Sarah and Jareth."

"Too late," crooned the High King's daughter. "They are on their way to their fate even now."

"He's your own son." Hoggle kicked at the air.

Breanna nodded, "Yes." She smiled as she laid a hand softly to the side of the dwarf's face. "How shall we occupy our time? Shall we play a game?"

Hoggle moaned and struggled to be free. "Keep your Fae hands to yourself!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah came to the Princess' chamber and found her awaiting her in a long flowing silk kimono. The first thing that struck Sarah was the fact it was not pink. It was dark blue silk, with golden images threaded in. Sarah looked at the Princess and bowed, uncertain. The Fae girl gave her a gentle encouraging smile. Sarah had long accepted that Adrianna was lovely, even in the middle of all that pink that she kept about her. But now, in this dark silk warp she was breathtaking. She encompassed all the qualities that one was told was part of the Fae. Sarah looked down at her own green linen day gown; it seemed so inferior compared to the garments of the Fae woman. Sarah felt out of place, and embarrassed. She looked upward finding the eyes of the Fae Princess resting on her with warmth and longing.

Reaching out a hand the Fae spoke in a voice that was designed to lure. "Come with me, Sarah, my dearest darling."

Following, almost without thinking, Sarah entered the bathing chamber of the Princess. It was shades of amber and peach. The faucets were of burnished brass, and looked like swans heads. Sarah gasped as she looked about, everywhere there were candles burning and the room danced with the shadows they cast. The air was filled with the heady scents from the candles but also the sandalwood and spice that were mixed into the water that were emitting a constant plum of steam into the air. All the scents worked together and filled the mortal girl with a strange feeling of wanting to abandon all inhibitions. Sarah found herself breathing the fumes in deeply and allowing them to cloud her mind and her reasoning.

Adrianna poured wine into two goblets, or so it appeared. She handed one to Sarah, and before the girl could protest she said. "We will toast our friendship and our deep affection for one another." She raised her goblet. Her lovely eyes dared Sarah to follow her motions.

Knowing she could not refuse, Sarah also lifted her goblet, and placed it to her lips. She had planned on only taking a sip, but Adrianna's fingers pressed the goblet higher and Sarah had no choice but to drink deeply. Adrianna sipped her wine also deeply, or so it seemed. She poured more and kissed Sarah on the cheek, "Drink with me, sweet Sarah." She coaxed. Sarah raised the goblet again and drank deeply, feeling sweet warmth spread in her veins.

The Princess placed both goblets on the tray with the bottle of spiked wine. She pulled Sarah into her arms and began to kiss her cheek, nuzzling her unabashed. "Undress, bath with me, my sweet," She droned, her voice dark with desire and excitingly depraved.

Sarah heard part of her brain tell her to run, to get out of there as fast as she could. Unfortunately another part of her brain was in control. What harm could there be, it said to her. She looked at the beautiful Fae Princess, whose eager hands were already unfastening her gown. She was enraptured by the tainted wine, by the heady scents in the room and by the dark energies that filled the room. She didn't seek the shadow of the figure that entered the chamber and took a seat, watching as the girls disrobed before one another.

Adrianna gazed upon Sarah and growled softly in the back of her throat. "You are beautiful." Her hands moved over the mortal with the expertise of a well experienced lover.

"Not compared to you." Sarah sighed. "You are beautiful beyond words."

The eyes of the Fae woman sparkled in the light of the candles. Adrianna took her by the hand, led her to the down ward steps into the warm scented waters. At first she was content to just feel the water lap against them. Slowly her hand went up Sarah's arm, then over her collar, and down her back. Slowly she moved forward, took Sarah's face into her hands and placed her lips gently to the mortals'. At first the kiss was gentle, but it was becoming hungry and deepening. Adrianna felt the resistance but ignored it, knowing they were being watched, and it was the man's pleasure that was important now. She deepened the kiss against the protests that were weakly offered.

Jareth gasped at the intimate act, a pleasure he'd not yet enjoyed. The thought of a soul kiss with Sarah now filled his imagination and he hungered for the experience. The pleasure of observation would soon not be enough. He found the heat building and he was more than a little aroused. The scent of the room, the candles and the two women were filling him with need, with hunger and with longing.

Sarah gasped at the same moment; in her dazed state she was still startled. "Adrianna…" her voice trembled. "What are you doing?"

"Loving you." She said softly in a voice filled with huskiness. "Worshiping your lips, your eyes, your velvety skin." The long delicately exquisite fingers of the Fae Princess moved over the mortal girl. At this moment she was in control and she was masterful in performance.

Sarah felt the breath catch in her throat, she wanted to protest, but found her will slipping farther and farther away from her. "Adrianna…." The room was spinning, almost as if it were dancing. The scent of the candles and the scents of the waters that now lapped her body filled her being with anticipation and exhilaration. Her body reacted to the sexual stimulation and Sarah was losing the battle to stay in control. She found she could not think straight thoughts; her mind was only reacting to the stimulations and not to her control any longer. Breathing was becoming a laborious effort and she found herself panting.

"You are so beautiful little human." She said darkly, and smiled wickedly. "Don't you agree, husband?"

Jareth watching from his vantage point nodded, and whispered. "Oh yes, beautiful." He looked at both women one fair and Fae, one dark and mortal and he wanted them both, "Very beautiful."

The room was spinning, a feeling Sarah was familiar with. "Everything…." She began but before she could say another word the Princess silenced her with a long deep moist kiss.

"Join us husband." Adrianna said as she ran her hands over Sarah, knowing he was watching her touch his mortal with intimacy he'd been denied.

Jareth smiled, he was only too pleased to accept the offered invitation. One quick wave of his hand and all his garments vanished like mist. Even the leather gloves he wore were now discarded in favor of the freedom of being naked. He strolled slowly allowing his stride to give the women a full view of his strapping powerful physic. Jareth was a proud man, proud of his kingdom, his possessions and most of all his wonderful body. He was confident and his body was well trained and disciplined. No novice, he was confident he was more than capable of pleasuring these two women and perhaps later he would use Rosalind as well. As he entered the warm scented waters he allowed himself the pleasure of drinking in the beauty before him, one fair, and one dark, both excited and desirable. He lounged lazily on the wide stair at the bottom of the steps, "Lovely, ladies, just lovely. You please your King very much." They were both standing in the deep tub, both looking at him. In the dim candle light he could not see that one was under the enchantment of a potion. But then he was not looking for such a thing. All he saw was two women who were sexually excited and exciting. He breathed deeply the warm sweet scents of the oils in the bath waters.

Sarah was facing Adrianna, her hands lightly on the Fair Fae's arms. Jareth could only see them in profile, the soft full swells of their breasts, the length of their torsos, and their faces. The candle light played tricks with shadows on their faces. 'It's just sex.' He told himself. 'It means nothing, nothing but a moment's pleasure.' Watching Sarah gasp as his wife ran long fingers over her, he told himself darkly. 'She owes me this.'

"Her skin," Adrianna moaned softly. "Is like the petals of a rose. Like velvet." The wine was now fully in Sarah's system and she was helpless against the onslaught that took place. The Pink Princess moved her hands down to cup the other's breasts, raking her nails over the mounds and then gripping hardening nipples between merciless fingers. Slowly she rolled her fingers over the hardened buds. "Like velvet." Her voice trembled with excitement, slowly the Fair one moved behind the Dark one. She peered at her husband over the shoulder of the girl who was in the thralls of a sexual assault giving every appearance of being a willing victim.

'It's just sex.' He said to him self looking now at the womanly body being turned toward him for his viewing pleasure. 'It means only pleasure. I deserve this, I deserve this.' His mind was lost in the swirl of sexual enchantments, and his own long closeted desires and needs.

Adrianna licked the length of Sarah's throat from her shoulder to her ear. She licked her own lips and smacked them. "She's divinely delicious, and succulent." With that said she placed her hands about Sarah's breast and fondled them in Jareth's full view, she heard him groan softly as he became more aroused. "I've never felt anything so delightfully lovely." She peered at him with eager eyes. "Come husband, come experience this." She moved Sarah forward, forcing the girl to lean toward the King. "Come know the pleasure that is uniquely this mortal's alone. Come, know Sarah."

Jareth now with no leather glove forgot himself, so enthralled in the moment. He reached for Sarah, his crooked fingers gently moving along her skin of her soft cheeks, and then down her neck to her shoulders. The girl trembled under his touch and moaned softly. Still seated on the stair, he didn't hesitate as his bride moved to press the hardened tip of Sarah's exposed breast to him. He teased it for a moment with his lips, then his nose, and lastly flicking it with his tongue. 'It means only pleasure.' He reminded himself as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes as he drew the hardened bud deeply into his mouth. He now reached for and was given the girl who moaned pleasantly as he suckled like a newborn babe. He opened his eyes, and looked at the Fair Fae watching. He continued to suckle the breast of the mortal, but reached past her and began to stroke the breast of his bride. Feeling her nipple a hardened excited bud that he pulled upon with gentle pressure, he released Sarah's nipple for an instant and huskily said, "I want yours as well."

Adrianna hid playfully behind Sarah. "In time, let us use our mortal first." The excitement in her tone was not put on, she was reacting to his touch as much as the mortal was. But she had to be on her guard, the enchantments could overpower her and then all would be lost. She had to stay strong and keep things on course. She sensed Jareth was nearing full arousal.

Jareth looked up at Sarah, her eyes half shut, looking radiant. Her lips trembled as she moaned softly at his touch. He wanted her, wanted her more than he thought he could ever want her after her rejection. She moaned again softly, as Adrianna squeezed the tender area of Sarah's inner thigh. Jareth moved his mouth to her other breast, enjoying her and thinking he was pleasuring her.

Sarah's mind was screaming from its poisoned potion soaked barrier. Sandwiched between the Fae couple, being touched, kissed, licked sucked. Her body responded, as any body tempted beyond endurance would. Something inside cried for Jareth, her Jareth who'd waltzed her in a crystal room. She looked at him his face was not haughty, but it was not the face of a man falling in love. Behind her Adrianna whom she'd thought of as a wicked child, was caressing and forcing her body forward. They were playing a wicked game of 'Mortal in the Middle' and Sarah was helpless. "Adrianna, no…please," She turned her face to the other girl and begged; as Adrianna turned Sarah's supple body positioned her precariously above the man. Sarah pivoted to look with disbelieve she could feel the hardness of the King's arousal pressing against her demanding entry.

Jareth was kissing her abdomen, tenderly as he took hold of her hips. He moved one hand, to guide himself in. 'It's just sex, just pleasure for the sake of pleasure,' he reaffirmed, as he felt her tremble as he entered her slowly. He looked up expecting to see awe or ecstasy, her eyes met his and he saw shock and surprise. He stopped, sensing something was amiss, and he then felt the barrier between his manhood and her womb. His eyes also registered shock and dismay, "Sarah." He gasped, as he began to pull back, trying to shrink from her. A movement behind the Dark mortal caught his attentions. "Adrianna!" he barked. "No!"

She had seen him hesitate, sensed he was abandoning the assault. She could not allow it, she'd come too far in the plan. Sarah was open to him, and he was already within her entry, only inches from being fully lodged. Mere inches from completing what was within his grasp and Adrianna would not allow it to slip from him, not this time. With an aggression and brutality she had not known herself capable of; the Fae Princess took firm hold of her mortal companion. She shoved down on Sarah's hips violently and impaled her upon the shaft of the King's erect manhood.

Sarah cried out, reached forward and held tight to the King involuntarily. "Jareth," She trembled as the name escaped her lips. Her whole being quaked as he filled her most private cavity.

Instinctually he possessively enfolded her in powerful arms, he glared at his wife over the shoulder of the mortal who he was buried within deeply.

Adrianna shoved one more time, as her eyes and those of the King's met and both King and mortal moaned. She removed her hands, the room was spinning and she had done all she could, it was now up to the enchantments to finish the job. She could feel her guards slipping and knew she'd have to make a quick get away or suffer the consequences. "Stay with the King, Sarah." She said as she moved to the other end of the steps and out of the tub. "I'm going to leave you two alone." She moved quickly to the exit collapsing on the other side of the door into the waiting arms of her maid. "My bed, Ona," she whimpered. "Help me…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was gasping; she'd forgotten how to breathe. Her eyes were full of fear and shock. "Be still." His voice said at her ear, he too was shaken. "Just give me a moment." She nodded jerkily.

Jareth thought if he could, he would simply end this, but the least movement, even her breathing was feeding the fires. "Sarah, listen to me." He said in her ear, his mouth had gone dry as cotton and he could not control himself much longer. "I didn't know…but it's too late now. I've taken your maiden's head. It's too late to stop. Do you understand? I cannot stop. I must finish this."

"Don't." She begged. "Don't stop."

He held his breath for an instant; leaning back he searched her face, her eyes. "Sarah?"

Green eyes, pale jewels that had something of the sky in them, gazed back. Still under the effects of the wine the Princess had given her, she begged him. "Jareth don't stop." Her voice was filled with passions and longing and need. The potion had stripped away her reason, and she was now venting desires she'd hidden deep in a secret place in her heart of hearts. "Don't stop." She begged desperately.

Cupping her face with both his hands, still not quiet aware he pressed his lips to the ones she now offered. "Sarah, my dearest," He moaned into her mouth. She returned his moan, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue moved into the warm sweet recesses of her mouth, exploring that which had been denied him. She tasted so familiar and yet so exotic, and he could not quench his thirst for her as deeply as he was drinking her in he could not seem to satisfy that thirst. Her arms drew him closer, as he now embraced her tightly. Every hot fiber in his being cried out to be satiated. Every nerve ending was sending his need soaring. "I'm going to hurt you." He warned as he moved deeper into her with a thrust of his hips. "I need you; I need to be deeper in you."

"I don't care." She moaned in return. "Just don't stop." The alarms that had been going off in her mind were gone. The only thing she was aware of was Jareth, his entire being. He was with her, in her and come hell or high water she was not turning back. This time she would give in to the dark needs that she had held back on for the sake of a child… this time she surrendered.

Jareth dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips, pulled her down as he thrust upward. He knew he couldn't stop now, even if he'd wanted to. He would not stop until he was satiated. He heard a strange sound, and then realized it was Sarah she was purring like a great cat. Her head was thrown back and her back arched as she gave in to the passions with in her. "Mine…" He said aloud. "You are mine…at last.." Her abandon filled him with excitement beyond what he had ever experienced with any woman. No Fae had ever caused him such delightful torment.

Sarah moved with him, his body teaching hers what to do, how to move. "God yes!" she cried out as he moved deeper still. "Oh God yes, take all of me Jareth."

She had been with no other; he was the first, the only one. He pulled her roughly to his pounding throbbing arousal. "I offered you your dreams…" He growled wanting to hurt her even as he needed to pleasure her. "You rejected me…" The anguish was washing over him like the waves of the waters he was seated in. His voice was harsh even as he tried to bite back the words.

Sarah feared he would now reject her; she desperately twined herself about him grinding her hips to his. "And I was wrong!" She moaned, "Is that what you want to hear, alright! I'll say it… I was wrong… I tried to do the right thing, and it was wrong."

The words didn't matter, the anger suddenly didn't matter. What mattered was she was in his arms, grinding onto him in desperation. Fog lifted, something in the room had bewitched him. He looked in horror at his hands, then at the woman begging him not to stop. "Sarah." He thought quickly, and cursed his wicked Fae wife. He had touched her without the leather that protected humans from the binding touch of the Fae. He had touched her and kissed her and was... He looked down, buried within her. He was mating with her, and knew he would spill seed into her womb, a human womb that was alive and fertile. "Have my child." He said quickly in her ear. "Will you have my child? Will you take what I offer this time without question?"

"Yes." She breathed as if it were her first true breath.

Jareth found his rhythm, and she moved with him. "This will bind us for all time Sarah." He quickened his pace, no longer feeling anger, or lust or the darkness. He looked at her, his Sarah, the mortal he'd loved for so long. "I open my heart to you." He whispered, "Will you do the same." In mismatched eyes were unspoken fear, fear of being rejected yet again.

Her eyes were already giving him the answer but she knew he needed to hear the words, words she'd held back before. "I never wanted to hide my heart from you…but fear…"

He pressed his lips to hers, "It's enough." He deepened the kiss as he quickened his thrusts. "It is enough, my dearest."

A strange sound and light filled the room; energy vibrated the water, the walls and the two people in the tub. From somewhere a crystal orb appeared, it had come though the walls as if they were air. It had come summoned by something deep within the King and it would now release the encased part of the King that it held like a hidden treasure. Around and around the couple kissing it spun and then it shattered into the back of the King. He raised his head, and whispered as he spilled his living seed within the walls of his love. "I am your slave."

Sarah trembled, shuddering with each wave of seed being spilled into her. Her arms clung to his body as her own body released the explosion of her climax. She looked at the King, fearing that she'd see him return to the cold impersonal persona he had been using. Tender mismatched eyes looked back at her. His hand raised her left hand, he brought the wrist to his lips, tenderly, and almost reverently he kissed the pulse, working his way up her arm until he reached her shoulder. He smiled at her for the first time in a long time. The smile was not forced, it was again the sweet cocky smile he'd graced her with upon their first meeting. "Sarah, mine." He sighed happily.

The fog cleared, and she was again herself. "Jareth?" Her eyes sought his. "What happened just now?"

He leaned back until his back rested against the step behind him. "You've become my lover…my woman… and you will be the mother of my children." He smiled, more at peace than he'd been for a long time. "We've both been victims of enchantment here." He looked at her still seated and still impaled upon his manhood. "Not that I'm complaining. At least I know you'll never be free to leave me again."

Sarah blushed. "This is… embarrassing." She covered her face with her fingers. "Your wife brought me in here…she seduced me and you..."

He lifted his hips slightly, propelling his still hard arousal upward, "Finished the job." His voice teased with ease.

Sarah looked down and closed her eyes, "Oh god."

"Sarah," his voice turned serious. "It is forbidden for a High Royal Fae to touch a mortal without protection. Our touch is…binding." He placed a long index finger under her chin and raised it without resistance. "I have never touched another without the protection of my gloves, until now."

Sarah looked at his hand, and then to his eyes. "I understand."

"Good," He stroked her cheek softly. "From this moment on, you are the King's woman."

Sarah looked down, embarrassed by thoughts she dared not speak.

Jareth was only too adept at reading her. "Sarah, this is not the mortal realm, it's not a taboo here. Yours is a place of honor." He reasoned with her gently.

Sighing she looked into his eyes. "Your Elves didn't like me before," her voice didn't waver. "This is not going to sit well with them."

He looked down again, smirked and teased. "It sits well with me."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. The sacrifice of love for ones people**

Ona sat at the bedside of the Princess, bathing her face with damp clothes that were soaked in herb waters. There was little comfort she could give the girl now. "You succeeded," she told the child restless in the bed. "You've bound them together for all time. You've given your husband his one true love. And she will give him a child… one no Fae could."

"And my people will be safe…. He will guard them now with every fiber of his being." Adrianna whispered. "Our principality is safe, perhaps he will give it to the child my Sarah will bear him." She mused. "I'd be happy with a child of hers leading our people."

Ona nodded letting the single tear fall down her cheek, "Perhaps."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Oubliette Breanna raised her head, cocking it to one side, closing her eyes she smiled peacefully. "It is done, they are one." Looking at Hoggle she waved her hand and the shackles vanished. "I apologize Hoggle, but I could not allow you to interfere."

"Don't give me your phony words of contrition!" He spat at her. "You're nothing more than a lying, thieving, perverse Fae! You'd sell your own son into hell for your own purposes!"

Breanna gave his accusation a moment of thought, smiled and nodded. "All true."

Hoggle glared at her, "What did you do to my Sarah?"

A brow rose, "Still you think of her as yours? She is now the vessel that holds the child of the King."

Hoggle looked horrified. "She would never consent."

"We didn't actually ask." Breanna boasted proudly. "Now, do be a good little…what ever it is you are… and go back to your duties. Go back to your perverse dreams of a girl you could never have."

He moved to the exit that now was clear and open. "Conniving Fae bitch!" he spat at her. "May you rot in a hell of your own making."

Breanna snickered at the creative curse. "As if I believe in hell," She mused. She lingered in the darkness of the oubliette, and drank in the dark powers of the underground. Creating an orb she commanded it, "Adrianna?" She saw the figure lying in the bed. Casting the orb back into the air, she teleported herself to the side of her daughter in law, "You did well, " She praised. "You've earned your rest, sweet child.

Pale and weak, the Princess wanly smiled up. "How long have you known?"

"That you are dying?" the girl nodded and the daughter of the High King took a seat on the bed. "From the moment I danced with your father at your wedding." She raised her hands. "I don't wear gloves, it's one of the reasons my father limits my interaction with anyone. My touch gives me access to ever inner secret. I don't even have to try, it just happens. Oberon is the only Fae whose mind is closed to me. Because he likes his truces, he does not allow me to have contact with others for prolonged times. Only my son has never been limited to me."

"I've always admired the High Royal Fae." Adrianna sighed, peace on her pretty face. "I never considered the price they pay for what they are."

"No one does." Breanna commented gently. "All stations have their prices, child. I have few if any real complaints. I've lived a life of privilege. And few can make the claim that they are the Daughter of the High King."

Ona brought more water and clothes. "Excuse me, my Lady." She said to the High King's daughter.

Breanna vacated her seat and allowed the maid to care for the Princess. "All is now as it should have been. The King has his Goblin Heir, a child who is loved and revered by even the Hobgoblins. His seed is planted, and a child will be born to rule the lands you so loved. Your people are safe, and your husband is once more whole."

Adrianna snuggled into her pillows, "Not bad for a dying girl, eh?"

"Not bad at all." Breanna smiled back.

The Pink Princess smiled, "Don't forget we restored Sarah to her rightful place at the King's side."

"Right now, it's more under the King I should think." Teased the King's mother.

Ona shook her head, "You two are acting like this is a party…"

The Pink Princess giggled. "It is, Ona…it is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hunger was building yet again; Jareth sat upright, gathering her into his arms. When her eyes turned questioningly to his, he whispered teasingly. "My bed is more comfortable, and nothing is worse than a pruned Fae." Without effort he moved them from the warm scented waters to the center of his massive bed, dry as if they had never been in water.

Sarah lay beneath him now; his shaft within her was now throbbing again. She gasped as he pressed his weight against her. "So soon?"

"I'm a Fae, Sarah. Unlike mortal men I don't need a great deal of recharge time." He warned. "I can and will go all night long." His lips touched her forehead. "However since you are mortal, I'll try and give you time to rest between sessions."

His mention of the word time drew her attention. "Time, good lord, what time is it? I was supposed to spend time with Toby and Georgie…"

Powerful hands pushed her back into the pillows she was trying to rise from. "The boys will be taken care of. They are in a castle, with a full staff that adores them. Right now," He growled in her ear as he took her lob in his teeth. "Your duty is to please your king." He drew back slowly, and then slid forward listening to the exquisite sounds of his beloved mortal. "You feel so delightfully pleasing when you're complacent." He pulled back again, and moved deeper into her tender cavity. "So tight, so delightfully tight," He murmured darkly. The tender walls tightened about his thickening shaft. "How long I dreamed of this, Sarah." He growled warningly. "I will never be denied again." He began to pump into her with more force, watching her face as he made love to her. "I should have brought you here, instead of that ballroom. I should have seduced you in your dreamlike state." He lamented. "You would never have left me."

Sarah felt her body answer the needs and demands of his. "In some ways I never did."

Jareth chuckled softly. "Did no one warn you, dearest? Did no one along your journey warn you that there is no escaping the Labyrinth? It and I are joined…. And if you are part of it, you are part of me…" He marveled how a girl so new to the ways of lovemaking could be so damned pleasing. "But you don't want to leave me, do you?"

"I didn't want to the first time," She protested. "I had no choice."

"You did…" He argued. "You choose the boy." His voice betrayed the hurt that was still attached to the statement. In truth he was not sure he'd ever not feel the hurt.

"The man was not an option!" she gasped as he dove deeper, with his thrusts.

He smiled wickedly. "Perhaps I should reorder time, go back and correct my mistake…" He teased. "Go back and rip that gown off your shoulders as we dance. Have my wicked way with you before the witnesses of my court? Plunder the treasure of you for all to see?"

"Jareth!" She gasped worried that he could and would.

"Or should I go back to the moment I entered that room from the storm? Should I forgo words? Pull you into my arms and undress you and have you on your parent's bed? I rather like that idea, pounding you senseless in the bed they made Toby in….yes, that's one that I may have to give serious considerations to…" He was now thinking of all the possibilities he'd overlooked. With each threat, he thrust harder, deeper and faster into his beloved. He was energized by the wickedness of his thoughts, and eager to peruse more as they were feeding fires long untended. "I could manhandle you in the tunnel, like I thought of doing…. Sliding my hands up under your shirt… taking advantage of such a beautiful innocent girl…teaching the wicked pleasures of things she already was secretly thinking about…."

"Jareth, that's enough." She pleaded.

He ignored her plea. "So many places in the Labyrinth I watched over you, and allowed opportunities to slip past me." He growled forcefully, as his body ruled over hers. "I won't make that mistake again, Sarah. This time," He moved deeper as he felt the explosions of seed building in his groin, "This time you will not deny me!" Wildly she moved with him, at first dragged along within the wake of his passions. But gradually it was more willing, her needs demanding to be met. When he collapsed upon her, both were covered in sweat. He kissed her gently and murmured, "Mine." Sarah nodded, the side of her face moving slowly against his. He smiled, collected her into his arms, and growled softly, content to lie within her embrace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zoan and the Goblins noted the change in the castle itself. Few outsiders knew the truth of the castle; few outsides could fathom the truth, even the Elvin staff were ignorant of the truth. The castle was a living part of the Labyrinth; the castle was bonded to the King. What affected the King affected the Kingdom in the truest sense of the word. The Castle was the heart of the Kingdom, what happened with the King was most clearly reflected in how the Castel would behave and be seen. Zoan understood that the boys in his care were far too young to understand the shift. As they seemed unaware he did not bring it to their attention. Zoan understood however, the King had bonded with a woman. Heavily he sighed, knowing that Sarah was now forever beyond his reach. Should the King tire of her and put her aside, she would forever be bound to him.

Zoan smiled to himself, knowing his regrets were of little consequence in the larger scheme of things. For he had long ago accepted that what was good for the Goblin King, was good for the Kingdome. He turned his attentions to the boys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah's head rested above the King's heart, she listened to the even sound rhythm. His fingers were toying with strands of her long hair. How long she'd been in his bed she could only wonder. The shadows were now gone and the long Goblin night was beginning to blanket the Kingdom. The King didn't appear to be in any kind of rush to leave his chamber, and she was not even sure her legs could hold her for any length of time. She looked up knowing he was watching her. He looked smugly content, all too pleased with himself and ravenous. Sarah shook her head, "You've got to be kidding!" She groaned as she lay her head back down on his chest.

"Hardly, Sarah." His voice was like honey, and quicksilver.

"Don't you have a Kingdom to rule?" she asked sarcastically.

Jareth growled softly in the back of his throat, knowing the sound would keep her attention. He lowered his hand, his fingers working though her hair, and knotting. His hand tightened and he pulled her head back slowly, once her eyes were focused on his, he spoke. "I will not tolerate complaints, madam." His lips twitched. "This is after all mostly your fault."

Shock registered on her face, green eyes fired with defiance; "Oh really? And just how is this my fault?"

His vigor restored, he rolled, pinning her beneath his powerful body. He looked down at her lovely face with feral eyes. "If you had at anytime accepted my offer…"

"Oh please." She augured. "You sound like a broken record."

"It's true." He growled melodiously. "And because you didn't we have years of catching up to do."

"You plan on doing all that in one night do you?" She felt his hands on her and she gasped.

"Hardly," He repeated in the quicksilver manner again. "I'm just getting warmed up, my precious thing. I've years of payment to catch up on and of course the interest charged."

Sarah closed her eyes tightly, "Unbelievable!"

His lips were at her ear, and the sound from his throat was dark and lingering. "Believe it, baby." Once more he sheathed himself within her welcoming womb. "It will take you only forever to repay your debt. Forever and a castle full of screaming changeling brats."

"Changelings?" she looked at him eyes full of questions.

"You didn't think I'd be satisfied with but one child out of you did you? I intend to fill this castle with our offspring, Sarah!" He looked too pleased. He smiled like a wolf that had cornered its prey. "You're world has a phrase, one I was never too fond of until this moment. I shall keep you barefooted and pregnant. You'll be too busy giving me children to think about anything else."

Sarah struggled, "Now just a minute Goblin King! I'm not a baby making machine!"

Strong hands griped and pinned down the feminine hands. He growled softly, knowing the vibrations of his growl struck cords within her, and she instinctually reacted to him. "You are my mate." He growled darkly in her ear. "My woman, my lover…"

"Jareth…" She closed her eyes, submitting willingly to his needs. "My…King."

Raising his head, he looked down at her, "I need to have children, Sarah. I need to have them with you." He was all seriousness now, as he began the rhythm that would end with both spent. She nodded, understanding some things were going to be very serious between them. "I need you, Sarah. You, you are my heart."

Soon he lay spent again, holding the mortal close, fearfully. "Don't ever leave me again." He warned. "I will not be so generous if you do."

Sarah clung to him. "Where would I go?" She sighed letting the weight of the world fall away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ona and Breanna stood back from the bed; the King's mother looked at the maid. "She's very weak, I don't know how she managed to stay so strong for so long."

The old Fae maid nodded, "Her healer, he gave her herbs and potions and she's used them… he warned her not to use too much magic… it would hasten the end…"

"Magic," Breanna lamented. "It is our life, and yet it takes hers." She touched the maids' arm, reassuring and encouraging her. "Keep her comfortable, and I will seek my father's healer… perhaps there is something that can be done to give her peace and make it less painful."

Ona shrugged. "I will of course, my Lady… I've been with her since she was a babe in arms… love her as I'd love one of my own." She wiped tears that were constantly threatening to fall. "Our healer told her he had sought the elder healers, but no one seemed able to help… the herbs of course… but…. Not even they can…stave off death."

Gently, the High King's daughter placed her arm over the shoulders of the maid. "You must be strong now Ona… Strong for our dear Adrianna… she has shown great strength, and it would be an insult to her for us to falter." She looked over toward the bed where the Pink Princess slept, "She has given herself in sacrifice for her people…. We will honor that sacrifice!"

Ona bucked up, "Yes, Princess Breanna…"

Breanna inclined her head until it touched that of the maid, together they stood watching.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had fallen into a deep sleep, content. Sarah watched him sleep, with a peaceful childlike smile playing on his lips. She knew the hour was late, the sun had gone long ago, and stars were in the night sky. The moon had risen and lit up the King's bedchamber brightly. She moved slowly from the King's side, and off the bed. Finding a discarded silk robe on the foot of the bed, she donned it. It flowed to the ground, but at least she was covered. She looked again at the sleeping man and smiled to herself. Her hand clutched the oversized robe close to her as she padded on bare feet to the door and into the hall. It was dimly lit, shadows playing strange games. She closed the King's door carefully, her hand almost caressing it. She turned and went down the hall to the rooms the King had given for her and the boys use. She was sure the boys would be asleep, but knew Zoan or one of his handpicked Hobgoblins would be on watch.

Zoan looked up as she came quietly into the main room of the suite. He wore a cryptic smile. "Good evening, Lady Sarah." He said ignoring her state of undress pointedly.

"Prince Zoan." She returned his greeting as she walked toward her bedchamber.

Zoan watched her, silently, and grinned. As she closed the door of her chamber behind her, he growled softly. "Lucky man, Jareth… very lucky." He envied the King's good fortune.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosalind remained in the shadows that had hidden her from the mortal clad in a silk dressing gown. She had watched the girl exit the King's chamber, a chamber she herself had once been very familiar with. Her sea foam eyes took on a stormy color as she watched the mortal move toward her own rooms. The scent of the King was all over her, so strong that Rosalind could taste it. "No." She vowed aloud. "No, foolish mortal, you will not be with this King long…" She pulled the darkness about her like a cloak, as quietly as she'd entered she left the corridor of the King's private rooms. There would be time enough to reclaim her place in his bed. First she would have to rid the castle of the little mortal slut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something was calling to Sarah, something deep within her, and she had to answer the call. She dressed in a gown that had been left for her on her bed. It was unlike the usual garments she'd been use to in these past days. It was not linen, it was rather made of something softer, something more diaphanous and gauzy. The fabric hugged her form and floated away from her as if on a secret breeze. It was the color of forest moss, and felt as if it had been waiting for her forever.

The sitting room was empty when she passed though it, she didn't even wonder where Zoan was. The call in her brain was getting louder, it was now fever pitched, becoming more than urgent it was desperate.

Sarah followed her instincts and the call seemed to be coming from the chamber used by the Pink Princess. She didn't knock; she opened the door and entered as if the room was always open to her. Ona and Breanna turned to look at her as she came in. Her eyes held questions, but they had no answers. Breanna pointed to the bed and motioned Sarah to go closer.

Sarah looked down at the pale features, even paler than before. "Princess?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb the frail figure in the bed.

Little by little at a snail's pace, the lashes of the lids that were closed fluttered. Lips formed one word. "Sarah."

The mortal knelt down beside the bed and reached for the Fae hand. "No." She moaned. "No!" She held tight.

"Don't cry for me, sweet Sarah," Adrianna whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah moaned. "Why, Adrianna?"

"My first obligations, sweet mortal, are to my people….." She sighed peacefully. "I have given them you…."

Sarah turned to the King's mother. "Why is there no healer?"

Breanna looked into the sad green eyes, "You know why. Look in your heart, child."

Sarah laid her head upon the bed and let out a mournful wail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth awoke from his sleep with a start, something was dreadfully wrong. He reached out a hand, found his bed empty and closed his eyes to locate the missing girl. The vision in his dark reassesses of his mind cleared, Sarah was with Adrianna and she was weeping.

Tossing the blanket from him, he left his bed, his royal garments covering his nakedness in the blink of an eye. He pulled open the door, filled with annoyance and rage at having been deceived by wife and mother. The enchantments that had been used this night were now spent and he was again only too aware of what was going on in his Palace. He entered the rooms of his wife and ignored his mother's presences.

Adrianna smiled up at him, "Hello, my husband."

"Wife," He snapped and overlooked the sharp glance he was being given by his lover who was weeping on the side of the bed. "You've much to explain, and you'd better get started."

Peacefully she chuckled. "So impatient… so petulant…" She waved Ona out of the room. "You needed a mistress…. One who would understand the conventions of the Fae set of laws and structure of life; I had to be sure you had the right one…" She reached for Sarah's hand, "The one true love of your life."

Irritated and irate Jareth took a seat on the side of the bed. "Could you not have trusted me to reach that same goal?"

"No." She said gently. "You were too busy trying to punish her for rejecting you. Too busy punishing yourself for having been fool enough to fall prey to the mortal in the first place."

"Adrianna…" he fumed.

"Listen to me, Jareth…" she begged. "Life, even a Fae life is too short for that…. Resentments make men and women do foolish things. Like dallying with someone who is not worthy." Her head turned and she looked at Sarah weeping for her. "I didn't want to like this one…." She mused. "I'd heard all the gossip of her, you know… the tales told by palace staff… but meeting her… being with her…." She looked back at her husband. "I can understand why you loved her…for I love her too."

Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's head, stroking her hair. "I noticed."

"Were I well enough… I'd have given you a challenge for her," Promised the ailing Fae.

The Healer entered the room, as if he'd been summoned. "Sire?" He approached the King.

"Explain to me why my bride is dying." Jareth said coldly.

The Healer looked at the Princess, "Perhaps it would be better coming from her, Sire.

All eyes went to the Princess, "I have a mutated form of the virus that took my Mother's and my Father's life…it was being controlled by herbs and potions… I was dying long before we wed, King Jareth… my healer strongly suggested I refrain from sexual contact as that was the means that spread the virus from my Mother to my Father… I was born infected. .. it was dormant until I matured sexually…."

"You married me knowing you were dying?" Jareth shook his head.

"I had to secure my people." She stated firmly. "The only way to make sure they would be a real part of the Goblin Kingdom was to make you their ruler… you are now bound to them… as you are bound to the Goblins…"

Jareth met Sarah's eyes and nodded.

"But to insure that you'd never suffer the same fate, I remained Celibate." Adrianna sighed.

"You nearly didn't tonight," Jareth said with a wicked gleam.

Adrianna nodded, "Nearly not, and it was worth it…." She reached again for Sarah this time her hands met his over the girl's hair. "I could not have picked better myself, my King… I ask only that the child she bears, the child created this night be made regent for my lands."

"Done." He wound his fingers into hers. He looked to the healer. "How long?"

"Not long… weeks, perhaps… days…" He shrugged, his long wise face deeply furrowed. "She must be watched and closely attended to ."

"I will watch her." Breanna said softly.

"And I," added Ona.

Sarah looked over at the Princess, "and I."

Jareth sighed. "Bless you Adrianna, my wife."

The girl closed her eyes, too tired to speak again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. We find you, unworthy.**

Rumors flew within the walls of the castle, carried by gossiping Elves. Within hours of the King entering his wife's bathing chamber, the tale of the erotic bath had been spread to one and all that cared to give ear. The facts were of course obscured by the embellishments that were added. By the time Lady Rosalind's maid repeated it as she'd heard; it was Sarah who had seduced both King and Princess alike in a brazen manner.

Rosalind knew court gossip could not be trusted, but she had seen Sarah leave the King's chamber dressed only in a barrowed dressing gown. She wondered how much of the tale was true.

Zoan and the Goblins were never deemed important enough by the Elves to speak to let alone pass gossip to. The Goblin Races, though the natives of the Land were never given respect by the haughty Elves who thought themselves better. The rudeness of the Elves was overlooked by the Goblins as they themselves thought of the other race as prissy. He was walking past a pair of the worst of the gossip mongers when he heard the use of Sarah's name. He paused unobserved and listened. He smirked when he heard the tale being passed. He envied the King, being entertained by the vixen and the Fae Princess. He smiled coolly and moved on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortly after midnight, the word passed though the halls that the Princess had fallen ill. By the time the story reached the lower reaches of the palace, Sarah was being accused of having poisoned the Fae in an act of desperation and jealousy to eliminate her and have the King to herself. This was the tale that was reported to Rosalind by her maid.

"Rubbish." Rosalind exhorted. "The little mortal is not that cunning!"

Her maid shrugged. "That's what's being said, mistress."

Rosalind looked at her maid with earnest eyes. "Bring to me one of the Elves you converse with regularly. I want one who is in your mind, fairly reliable."

Within the hour, the maid delivered one of the Elf maids to the King's guest. "Madam, this is Tonya, she is with the King's personal staff." Rosalind's maid made the introduction and bowed out.

Rosalind, scrutinized the Elf, and gauged her to be young among her people. She wore a mask of kindness and camaraderie. "Come here, my child." Her voice dripped like sweet nectar. "Speak with me." She patted the couch offering a seat to the servant as if they were equals. "I've such deep concerns for your King." She behaved like a long time caring friend.

"As do we, My Lady." The girl sobbed. "He's being led astray!" The little Elf girl fell upon the Fae woman's knee and wept. "Oh my lady…." Soon the girl was pouring out every bit of gossip that had been passed about Sarah.

Rosalind listened with eager ears, taking in all the feelings of hate toward Sarah the Elf Staff felt. She petted the girl and sympathized with her over the foolishness of men and their being led by their urges. All the while she was formulating a plan to be rid of the mortal once and for all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first day Ona sat with Adrianna, the second day belonged to Breanna, and the third day to Sarah. Sarah had returned to her rooms as the sun rose in the sky. Zoan seeing her distraught state asked if he could help. She shook her head, and informed him of the grave illness of the Princess.

"She has always seemed so frail to us…" He said after listening. "She has masked her illness well from the eyes of those not looking for something to be amiss."

Sarah nodded. "It must have cost her a great deal of energy to put on this act."

Zoan consoled the King's woman. "She is a woman that honors her oaths."

Sarah nodded swiftly. "And I will honor mine." She assured him. "I've given my word to take time with her…I'm so glad you're here for my boys."

Zoan bowed and left her to her thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Elf girl frowned, not enjoying being forced to serve the mortal. She was only glad that she could report the goings on in this chamber to the Fae woman who was vowing to champion the Princess.

Tonya had told others how good and kind the Fae woman had been and how concerned about the King and Princess Lady Rosalind was… after all they were her kind…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he thought. How could he have been so blind? He looked up as Sarah entered the Chamber, he watched as she approached and then knelt before him. One hand raised her face upward, the leather of his glove slid smoothly over her skin. "Thank you for coming to me, Sarah."

She took hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. "Is there nothing we can do?"

He shook his head. "If there were… I'd have done it."

"Could we not reorder time?" she pleaded. "Just buy her more time…." Jareth left the edge of the bed and joined Sarah where she knelt, his arms taking her in as she collapsed into tears. "I can't even be angry with her…" Sarah sobbed. "Oh Jareth, I love her so much… I don't want to loose her…"

He held her against his heart. "She loved you enough to give you to me, Sarah. She knew what she was doing, and what time it could cost her."

Clinging to him she moaned. "Adrianna is the bravest person I've ever met."

"Agreed," he sighed. He turned her face to his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rosalind observed the King, unseen in shadows that no one was watching. The palace being in a state of turmoil worked well for her. She knew the King was having an affair with the little mortal, she could smell Jareth dripping off the girl. A scent she herself had worn in better days she thought. She didn't blame the mortal for wishing to better her status in the palace. Jareth was a feather in any cap. His skills as a lover were legendary, and no woman ever left his bed unsatisfied. However Rosalind didn't have time or patients to spend on the likes of the girl who had once rejected the King. She had plans that had to be seen to, and the illness of the Fae Princess gave her an avenue that had not previously existed.

By the sixth day of the vigil over the girl, her dire condition was most evident. And the hatred for Sarah was building to a crescendo. She had watched for days as the staff shunned the mortal. She had seen the sadness they all felt for the ailing princess, and she began to use it to her advantage. She asked gently after information on the Princess. It was seen as the gesture of one of Rank who was worthy.

Rosalind worked in silence in her bedroom. The vial contained _**Valerian**_ in a highly concentrated form. But a few drops to the lips would induce a peaceful sleep, more could bring eternal sleep. The woman had long known and used the herb before this and knew just how many drops would be safe to give to the ailing Princess. She had been told by Tonya how the Princess, unaware of the objective ambition of the Mortal was asking for her to be at her side. She would have to silence the dying princess to be rid of the Mortal and win the King's affections for herself. She was sure the staff would only be too happy to see the king again with a Fae rather than a mortal.

On the morning of the second day Sarah was to be at the Princess' side, Jareth was called away from the palace. Tonya, pleased at being the one to carry the news to Rosalind, gloated that they would have no trouble secreting the girl past the stupid Goblins as the intelligent ones would be with the King.

Rosalind dressed in a long somber gown; she intended to play her part to the hilt. She watched with the members of her mob as Ona left the Princess' bedchamber after Sarah arrived. When they were sure the maid was gone they advanced on the room and entered in mass.

Sarah stood up, making to shield the Princess from harm with her own body. "What do you want?" She demanded. "What right do you have here?"

Rosalind, amused brushed her aside like she was paper. She smiled as Sarah was ceased and bound. "By the rights of a true blooded Fae." She looked down her nose at the mortal. "You are the one who has no right to be here…and from here we will expel you! We find you not worthy!" She raised a hand as Sarah's mouth opened to protest. "_**silentio**_!" The Fae ordered and was pleased to see the voice frozen in the throat of the mortal. "Take this trash out of here," she ordered the Elvin mob. "Take her away from the palace…out to the forest where she will meet her fate. If she dies her blood will not be on our hands." She pulled one of the Elvin men aside. "I hear there are some very nasty beasts in parts of the woods…." She suggested.

The mob pulled Sarah into the secret passages used by Staff and soon they were carrying her away.

Rosalind saw movement; the Princess was trying to cry out. Sitting on the bed, the woman opened the vial and placed but a few drops into the opening mouth. "I warned you, little girl….I know how to play all the games." She watched as the ailing girl fell back into the pillows. "I won't have you interring in my plans." She snapped with a hostile voice. Standing she began to cast a spell. "From here to there, and everywhere, I call upon the powers. Harkin to me and do my bidding. Keep the mortal from the eyes of King and clan…" she lowered her hands to her hips and looked at the Princess. "If I'm lucky you'll be dead before the week is out." She tossed back her head and allowed herself to laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah struggled, but the ties binding her held and would not budge. She watched as the palace faded in the mist, the Elves used magic to transport her into the center of the dark woods away from the palace and away from the Labyrinth. She could not even muster the sound of a sob.

The Elvin men placed her down beside a fallen tree. One looked down at her and spit, the others laughed. She struggled and glared at them but no matter how hard she tired no sound would come from her mouth.

"What should we do with her?" One elf asked.

"Do, what do you mean do?" another replied.

"Should we untie her?" the first one asked.

"What for?" The third man asked.

"She's not hard on the eyes," one said.

"She's mortal." The third spat.

"Still the King seems to enjoy using her." The second offered.

The third man, the most vicious of the three, and the one who'd spat at her growled at the other two, "would you soil your pureness with a dalliance with a dirty mortal?" Shamed they shook their heads. "I thought not." He looked down at Sarah. "We'll leave her here, bound and unable to make a sound. The beasts of the forest can feast on her." He led the men away.

Sarah closed her eyes, thankful that the one hated her enough to prevent the other two from raping her. She listened the sounds of their voices vanished into the air. She knew they had used magic to leave her. She was alone, bound and unable to speak. The woods were clearly not part of the Goblin Kingdom, and she didn't have a clue as to where she was. But by the sounds she could hear, she wasn't alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**** Dangers untold**

Rosalind sat quietly, watching the sleeping Princess, and plotting her next move. She heard the door of the chamber open and she moved her hand to the Princess', knowing it would give the impression of giving comfort. She looked over her should as the old Fae maid came closer.

"What are you doing here?" She challenged.

Rosalind put on her best innocent face. "I came to sit with the wife of my dearest friend."

Ona looked about, "Where is Lady Sarah?"

"Lady Sarah?" Rosalind scoffed, "When was she granted a title?" she turned back and looked at the sleeping girl in the bed. "I have no idea of where Sarah Williams is. She left her over an hour ago, when I arrived."

One thing Ona was sure of, that the red haired Fae was lying. Sarah would never have just walked away. She would never have just left the Princess. The maid was about to confront the Fae woman when she heard the girl in the bed moan softly. Rosalind looked down at the ailing wife of the King with consternation on her lovely features. She quickly recovered and turned her consternation into worry.

"Oh dear, do you think she's in pain again?" Rosalind clasped the hand of the Princess with what she hoped looked like tenderness. "It's alright, Adrianna, dear… we're here…" She crooned.

Ona moved closer, wanting to grab the hand out of the one clutching it, but knowing she had to maintain her place and rank. "I will take over watching her, Lady Rosalind." She addressed the redhead with as much respect as she could muster.

Rosalind remained in her seat. "It's no trouble for me to sit with her." She waved the maid off. When Ona was out of earshot the woman leaned toward the bed. "Nice try, little girl, but you're playing with the big girls now… and I've been playing the game far longer than you have." She leaned back looking serene.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah leaned back against the fallen tree, looking for a spot rough enough to rub the ropes that bound her hands. She hoped to be able to rub them to either a breaking point or at least loosen them so she could free herself. Keeping her breathing shallow and calmed was the difficult part. Somewhere she'd read that fear could be smelled by the beasts of the forest. Two things kept her working, a need to get back to the princess, and a desire to get revenge on Rosalind. Several times she tried to make a sound, but nothing would come. She wondered if the spell had a time limit or was she forever doomed to being mute.

The sounds in the woods kept her alert, that and the feeling of being watched. She wondered to herself where they had taken her, her Elvin captors. This was not part of the Labyrinth, of that she was sure. But how far from the Goblin Kingdom would they dare travel? Could she find her way back?

Working slowly, methodically, she began to feel the fibers of the rope shred and snap. Over and over she rubbed against the rough bark of the tree. She knew she was also now rubbing raw spots on the sides of her hands but kept going. How long she'd been working at the ropes she didn't know, but she knew they were giving way. As the last few strands snapped she wiggled her shoulders to move her hands in a jerky motion. The rope began to unwind and fall way. When at last her hands were free, she shook out her arms to get the feeling back. She had gone numb in places and was sure she'd sprained something. Looking at her feet she hoped the bindings could be undone with more ease.

Once on her freed feet, Sarah looked about for something she could use as a weapon. Set against the fallen tree was a long branch that was light enough to carry, but hard enough to act as protection. She took a long breath and began to try to get her bearings.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth, didn't like being away from the palace. He didn't like leaving Adrianna or Sarah alone. He kept feeling something was amiss. If the meetings here with the miner's guild were not as important as they were he'd have sent some Goblin General to see to it. But the negotiations with the guild were delicate, and the King had to tend to it himself. It grew more difficult to keep his mind on the miners and the issues of the negotiations. He excused himself and left the chamber in which they were meeting. He stood outside, and nearly collapsed. One of the Hobgoblins reached out his hands and gripped the shoulders of the King.

"Sire!" His growl was loud and angry.

"Interference…." The King moaned as he slumped into the Guard's protection.

"Call our leader," The personal guard said harshly to a fellow guard. "We must protect the King!"

Zoan came roaring into the chamber, having left the Goblin Heir and his companion in the care of his most fierce warriors. The King's personal guards had been trained by Zoan and he was looked upon as the natural leader of the guards, even the house goblins answered to him without restraint. He growled the guttural words of accusations, and demanded answers.

The Guard holding the King grunted the guttural answers, not fearful as they had done their duty.

Zoan knelt beside the suffering King, "Sire. Can we move you?"

Jareth shook his head, "Negotiations not finished." He drew a breath and gripped Zoan's hand, "Must finish." Locking hands with his long time aid, he drew from his strength. "Stay with me Zoan."

The Hobgoblin Prince nodded and gave a hand to the King so he could stand on his own again. "I am with you, my brother."

Jareth clenched his jaw, "Let us finish this swiftly…and find the source of my ailment." He turned and stormed back into the chamber, the delectate measures gone. He barked at the miners and was given their attention. Moments later the accord was signed. When the miners fled swiftly, Jareth slumped against Zoan. "Take me home." He commanded the Prince.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The forest was shadowy; the canopy of leaves above didn't allow much light to fall upon the forest floor. The ground was deeply furrowed by something that had burrowed underneath it. It was rutted and hard to walk on but walk on it she did. It was slow going, and she was not getting very far. However she was getting, and she wanted to continue. More than anything she knew she needed to get back to the castle, if for no other reason than to protect her Princess.

The sounds that had been around her went quiet and Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. If sounds ceased, something was up she was sure. She took on a battle stance she'd seen Zoan demonstrate to the boys the day before. Eyes darting from side to side she looked for any sign of movement as she her self remained motionless.

A face, with wild orange hair, and wide eyes and pointed chin that resembled a birds beak peered out of the foliage at her. Sarah recognized it at once, a Firey. It looked at her with a wide toothy grin and threw back its head releasing a laugh that was more of a cackle.

"Hey lady! You came back to play." It shouted as it jumped into the little clearing Sarah was standing in. He clapped his hands starting a rhythm and others hooted in the foliage. He began to do a wild dance expecting Sarah to jump in, when she didn't he stopped and stared at her. "You is the same lady, isn't you?"

Sarah nodded, but kept still other than that.

The others whom she'd seen on her last visit joined them in the clearing. One looked at her and then at the one who'd called them to the clearing. "Cat got her tongue?"

The first one shrugged but moved closer. "She looks different." As a group they moved closer and she eyed them with trepidation fearful of what they could do to her. One reached out a boney finger and touched her lightly. One sniffed at her, and kept sniffing. Steadily they gathered round her until she was surrounded by them. The leader and the first to find her pulled on her chin, peered in her mouth and said loudly. "Her tongue's right here!"

Sarah suddenly pulled free, shoving them away and took a wide swing with the branch she was holding to.

"I don't think she wants to play." One said sadly.

They crouched on the ground still surrounding the girl. "Maybe she's got a different game in mind." He looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Do you?"

Sarah thought for a moment and wondered if anyone in the underground had ever played Charades.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zoan and his men transported the King to his private chamber, where the King was placed on his own bed. Zoan called for the healer to come to the Master's chamber immediately. He then paced as he awaited the healer.

The healer entered and frowned. "What has happened?" He demanded.

Zoan growled back, "You tell me… he collapsed, and I was called away from the Heir." He looked at Jareth, "I'll go check on the boys and then return… do you want me to get Sarah?"

Jareth sighed, "She's worried enough about Adrianna; let's not give her more to worry over." He looked at the Healer.

Zoan nodded in agreement and left.

The Healer began to examine the King and ask questions.

Looking in on the boys Zoan could see they were with the Tutor learning the Goblin dialect. He smiled as he heard them repeat simple phrases. It was good for the Heir to know how to speak the tongue. He exited without allowing the boys to know he'd even been there. He looked down the hall and thought he'd take a look in on the Princess just to be assuring himself that all was quiet. He opened the door, just a tiny bit. Sitting smugly looking at the princess was not Sarah. He entered and glared at the Fae who jumped at the sight of him. "What are you doing here, and where is Lady Sarah?" He demanded baring teeth like an enraged creature of the forest.

Rosalind backed up until she was against the wall. "How dare you come in here and be accusing of me!"

Zoan took a deep sniff of the air. "Guards, " he shouted, from out of nowhere it seemed a small army of Goblin Guards entered the Princess' suite. "Hold this…Lady." He pointed to her. "If you try anything, they will tear you limb from limb." He warned.

Zoan rushed down the hall and heard Jareth arguing with the Healer. "I've found a problem, Sire! Lady Rosalind is sitting with your wife where your mistress should be."

Jareth pushed the healer out of his way roughly. "Where's Sarah?"

Zoan thumbed back toward the door. "I thought perhaps you'd like to ask the Fae woman that."

Turning to the healer, Jareth growled. "You'd better come."

The three moved swiftly down the hall. Rosalind was cowering against the wall she'd backed herself into. Adrianna lay in the bed looking deathly pale and still, and Ona was screaming obscenities at the redhead. Jareth shoved everyone side, gripped the woman's arms as he shook her violently. "What have you done?"

"Nothing…" She whimpered. "I just wanted to help…" she lied.

Jareth's eyes blazed. "Healer, see to my wife."

"She's been drugged." The healer leaned close to the Princess's lips and sniffed. "Sleeping Potion." He looked up at the woman, "Are you trying to rush her death?"

Rosalind shook her head, her eyes begging Jareth for understanding.

"She's my wife Rosalind!" He shoved her away not carrying if she were harmed when she hit the wall. "My wife! The Royal Princess! How dare you interfere?"

"Jareth she's dying anyway!" Rosalind defended her self. "Soon, my darling, soon you'll be free to wed again… once not so long ago… you were fond of me…."

Jareth raised his hand, silencing her. "I wouldn't take you to my bed, let alone wed you, you viper." He glared at her, "Sarah would never have allowed you to pour that filth into Adrianna…what have you done with Sarah?" Folding her arms and becoming obstinate, the woman refused to answer him.

Tonya was entering the chamber; she carried a tea tray for Lady Rosalind. Seeing all the Goblins in the chamber she frowned. She saw Lady Rosalind surrounded by guards, and the healer standing over the Princess. She moved forward, fearful that the evil human had done something. "Is my Lady Princess alright?" she asked.

Ona pointed to Tonya. "That one, Sire…ask that one what has happened. She was here in the chamber with Lady Sarah when I left to do the errands the Princess gave me."

Tonya blinked, "Lady Sarah? You call that mortal Lady?"

A loud sharp growl came from Zoan, "She's far better than any number of you Elvin!"

Tonya looked down her nose at the Hobgoblin Prince. "You dare speak to your better?"

Rosalind smiled, knowing the Elves would be blamed for the missing Sarah.

Jareth watched as Goblin and Elf went at each other with heated words, and dark hate. He saw the look on Rosalind's face, and turned to the healer. "Will this hasten that which is already in progress?"

"It didn't help her, but it didn't hurt her either, Sire." The Heal sat beside the Princess.

Jareth roughly took hold of the Elf maid and forced her to face him. "You will never speak to Prince Zoan like that again! I will not tolerate disrespect to him; he is a Royal, are you?"

"No, Sire," she shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"You where here when Sarah was?" she nodded and his fingers tightened their grip. "Where is she?"

"Gone Sire." She moaned as the fingers dug into her arms. "Taken away…" She screamed as his hands tightened. "We were trying to help… she distracts you from your Fae wife… she is not worthy!"

Jareth had murder in his eyes as he growled. "Where was she taken, and by whom….and on whose orders." He looked past the Elf to the now worried Rosalind.

"Servants of my Lord took the human to the forests just beyond our boarders…. Lady Rosalind suggested it, Sire…" She whimpered.

Jareth handed her off to two Goblin Guards who snarled in her face. "Hold her," He ordered, they backed their faces away from hers. Jareth looked at Rosalind. "You suggested?"

She smiled sweetly. "Jareth, she's only a mortal… so you've bedded her…."

"I bonded to her, Rosalind." He corrected, and then watched her face fall. "That's right; I took off my gloves and touched her. Not only that but she carries my seed."

Rosalind shook her head, deep in denial. "No, you wouldn't do that… She rejected you… toying with her is one thing… but to gift her with your seed…." She shook her head vigorously. "No." She pointed to the princess in the bed. "And does your wife know of this…infidelity?"

"She arranged it." Jareth smiled wickedly. "I've a most understanding wife." He wagged a finger in her face. "You will be held for trial, your crimes will be exposed before all the Fae." He looked at the cowering Elf maid. "As for you, I want the names of the ones who took Sarah." He drew a crystal dramatically from the air. "Show me Sarah." He commanded, but the orb remained foggy. He lowered the orb and looked back at Rosalind who was wearing a satisfied gloating expression on her face. "A cloaking spell? You dare use a cloaking spell against the King? What other crimes have you been committing?"

Zoan placed a hand to the King's arm. "Sire, find the Elvin who removed her, get the location and I shall hunt her down for you. I know her scent nearly as well as you."

Jareth nodded. "True." He looked at the healer. "Will Adrianna awaken again?"

"It is doubtful…" His words were guarded. "She is very weak, Sire."

Breanna entered the chamber. "What is all this commotion?"

"Rosalind and the Elves have taken it upon themselves to remove Sarah." Jareth said coldly. "Rosalind gave a sleeping potion to Adrianna… and placed a cloaking spell on Sarah so I can't locate her." He again took hold of the Elf maid. "You will tell me the names of your co-conspirators now!"

The maid named off the three who had carried Sarah away. Zoan sent word to the servants' quarters that the three were to come to the King in the Princess's chamber at once. It was a few moments later when the Steward for the house entered. The old Elf looked displeased at the sight of the maid in the grip of the Goblin Guards. He went on bent knee before the King.

"Sire," He bent his head.

Jareth looked down at the old Elf who had always served him well. "Glimmer, we have traitors in our mist. Where are the three I just sent for?"

"Gone Sire," Glimmer looked up, his old Elf eyes hot with anger and disgust. "They have disappeared from our quarters." He stood when the King motioned for him to. "I've only now learned of the degrading way they have behaved." He looked at the maid in arms and shook his head, "My own granddaughter," he shook with fury. "That she too takes part in this…"

Jareth placed a hand on the old mans shoulder. "I don't blame you. You can't make up the minds of others…no more than I can."

Glimmer was grateful for the understanding but no less pained. "That they would see themselves as better than those who are native to the land…" He sighed, "I have failed you, my King."

"No, they failed, not you." Jareth said firmly. He looked at Tonya, Glimmer's granddaughter. "Do you have any idea of where they could have taken Sarah?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't party to the directions." She pointed to Rosalind. "She was, and then she cast the cloaking spell."

Rosalind smiled, "The location I'll take to my grave."

Breanna looked at the orb in the hands of the King. "You tired to find Sarah, with that?"

"Yes, it's no good." He watched as Breanna also drew a blank as she called for an orb. "She's too clever, mother. She's cast it against me and Clan. She's made it impossible for me to find Sarah."

"What of the seed?" Zoan asked deep in concentration. "She didn't know of the seed."

Jareth blinked, raised the orb, "Locate my seed." He commanded. The orb didn't clear but it did show a foggy dim location. "Zoan, go swiftly! Sarah could be in grave danger."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat all five of the Firey's down and began to make broad gestures. The first one looked at her with wide eyes. "What is she doing?"

"It's a guessing game." The second one shouted joyously. "I love guessing games."

On the ground she drew a castle, and then looked at the five who shrugged. She sighed and pointed to the drawing.

"Castle?" the third asked, scratching his head. "She wants to know something about the castle."

"The forth one giggled. "Which castle?"

Sarah wrote the word goblin and then wondered if any of them could read. Seeing them stare she reckoned none of them could. She wiped it out and drew a goblin.

"The Goblin Castle?" the first firey asked. And when she nodded he smiled. "She wants the Goblin Castle."

"Ok, you go down this path… When you get to a big tree that use to be there, you stop…" the forth one began his directions.

"No, that will take you to the bog…" the first one argued.

Sarah sat down and listened to the banter on which was the way to get to the Castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Zoan and his guards appeared in the clearing, he looked down at the fallen tree. He sniffed and smiled. "She's been here, and not long ago. Look the ropes that bound her… she must have worked the binding free on the bark of this tree." He knelt down and sniffed. "That way," he pointed and the guards began to follow the human girl's scent.

He moved through the brush as if it were not there, his armor protecting him from the limbs in his path. He sniffed and motioned them to move forward. Then he paused, he heard something.

"No, no, no!" Cried a firey. "It's not though that wood, it's over the lake…"

"No, it's best to go over the trees…" another argued.

Zoan saw Sarah sitting in the middle of five Firey's arguing over paths. Her head was in her hands and her shoulders were slumped over. He cleared his throat, "Lady Sarah, would you like to go home now?" Sarah looked up at the Hobgoblin and tears came to her eyes as she rose and walked swiftly to him. She threw her arms around him and cried her silent tears. Zoan pulled her face up and looked down at her. "That Fae witch silenced your tongue?" When Sarah nodded he growled. "Jareth will not like this." He looked at the five Firey's who were watching. "Thank you for looking after the King's lady… you will be rewarded."

Sarah looked with relief at her escort; she smiled at them as Zoan placed a protective arm about her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. Zoan snickered, he said something to his companions in Goblin and they gave hearty laughs. "I told them that you are the only human who would ever take such comfort in the company of Goblins."

Sarah nodded and laughed a silent laugh as they vanished from the clearing.

The first Firey looked at the second. "Do you think the game is over?"

The second shrugged.

The third pulled off an ear and tossed it to the forth, "I didn't hear what he said, did you?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Last wishes**

Jareth sat beside his princess, so frail, so pale so quiet. He held her hand, wondering if she was even aware that he was there. "How much potion did you give her?" He asked the Fae woman who was still standing in the room under guard.

"Only two drops…" Rosalind sighed. "I wanted her quiet, not dead." She groused.

Breanna scowled at her. "I can not fathom what you were thinking!"

"Can't you?" Rosalind shot back with venom. "I've heard all about you Princess Breanna….you're not above using trickery to get what you want!"

"I never gave sleeping potion to a dying girl." Breanna replied with just as much venom. "All of my victims, as they have been called were only too willing." He eyes danced with wickedness; "Including your own father."

Rosalind moved forward before the stronger hands of her guards pulled her back. She rested again on the wall and glared.

The healer looked down at the princess, her lips were moving and she was trying to speak. Jareth looked down as well; he leaned forward and heard the request. "We're sending for her now, dearest." He assured the girl who seemed against all odds to be awakening. "Try to rest." He looked at the Healer then at Rosalind.

"She'll be too late," Rosalind smirked; "Pity." She now leaned on the wall more relaxed as she watched the King try to comfort the dying girl. "Soon you'll have no Royal Princess and no lover… poor Jareth."

Breanna glared at the unfeeling other, "I'd be more worried about my own fate was I you…. My father doesn't take it well when others interfere with our family."

Rosalind smiled as if she were hardly worried about anything. "Yes, but he's so busy… and I'm sure he could care less what happens to a mortal…"

"Then perhaps you don't know me at all." A voice, deathly quiet and more powerful than any Rosalind had ever heard filled the room. Everyone in the room became aware they were no longer alone in the chamber. Light was the first physical sign of the manifestation of the High King. He appeared in all his Royal splendor, his face grim as he looked at the Fae woman with red hair. "You were saying?" Jareth bowed to his Grandsire, welcoming him.

Breanna moved to her father's side. "Hello Daddy." She said warmly.

Oberon gently touched her face. "Child," He moved past her to look down at the stricken girl in the bed. "Jareth, I swear to you I had no idea that she was also infected."

Jareth nodded, "I know, she and her father hid the secret well." His voice was compassionate and tender. "Adrianna would and did sacrifice everything to be sure her lands were safely in the hands of the Goblin King."

There was commotion in the hall, Elvin voices crying out jeers and complaints, Goblins and Hobgoblins uttering obscenities in their own tongue, and scuffling. Oberon and Breanna entered the main hall to witness a group of Hobgoblins protecting a mortal girl from the Elvin mob who'd gathered to prevent her from getting to the Princess's chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?" the High King roared. Seeing His Imperial Majesty standing before them, the Elves dropped their arms and fell to their knees. The Hobgoblins stood circled about the mortal, not trusting the Elves. The Mortal girl silently peered at the High King with enormous green eyes that were absent of fear. "You are Sarah?" He asked, when she nodded he motioned her forward. "So you are the cause of all this commotion?"

Sarah shrugged, her face calm facing the High King.

Oberon snickered to himself, she reminded him of other human's he'd had the pleasure of encountering. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Pointing to her mouth, Sarah shook her head.

Oberon took her by the arm, "Prince Zoan would you and your guards come with us, please." He pointedly ignored the Elves. "Princess Adrianna will be comforted that you are again near her, my dear child."

Sarah entered the room walking past one and all and taking her place on the edge of the bed. She raised the hand of her dying friend and held it to her lips, to let the other know she was there.

Oberon turned to the Fae woman who was glaring at Sarah. "You have one chance to undo all your mischief. Take the spell off Sarah's voice."

Rosalind leaned on the wall again. "Not in this lifetime."

The High King sighed, "Is that your final word?" He asked.

"It is." She crossed her arms again, thinking she'd outwitted them all.

Oberon nodded, and raised his hand. "Inverto." He said quietly, but his word vibrated though the space. A light shown on both Sarah and Rosalind when it vanished the High King spoke to Sarah. "Say something."

Placing a hand to her throat she timidly tried. "What should I say?" She looked surprised but pleased. "Thank you." She said to the High King.

Rosalind opened her mouth to protest, and no sound would come. She grabbed her throat in frustration. Oberon smiled, ferally. "I gave you an opportunity and you choose not to take it." He watched her carefully. "Your crimes are many, and I am most displeased by you. I here by bind your powers for a period of two hundred years. During that time you will serve as a servant in my court. If you repent during that time I shall restore your powers, if not… then you will be forever a Fae without powers." He waved his wrist and she was gone.

Adrianna opened her eyes slightly. "Sarah." She whispered.

"I'm here, dear heart." Sarah replied softly. "Rest."

"No…must say…." The girl fought to keep her voice. "Take care of Jareth…." She pleaded with her friend. "He thinks he's strong…but he…is not always…"

"I know." Sarah looked over at the man who was coming to sit with them both. "I'll take care of him."

"My people will love you, my Sarah." Adrianna sighed in peacefulness. "I've placed my mark on you… and I'm giving you more than just my husband…."

Sarah blinked away the tears that were coming to her eyes. "I don't understand."

"You are mortal… no…longer…. I have made you…changeling." Adrianna smiled. "All those hours… we spent… I was able to… alter you… in time… you will be Fae."

Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Woman did you not trust me to do that?"

The Pink Princess gave him a soft gaze, "No, husband I didn't." She turned back to Sarah. "Promise to look after Ona… she's been so good to me…"

"I promise…" Sarah kissed the hand again. "Ona will be treated like family."

The maid was now sitting on the other side of the bed, she wept.

Adrianna looked past Sarah, into the eyes of her husband. "I did love you, you know. I do love you… enough to be sure you're with the one true love of your life."

He nodded, "I love you too, my princess." His voice trembled with raw emotions.

"Don't hate me Sarah, but I envy you being able to…couple with this man…. I so would have loved to have warmed his bed." The girl growled softly and then moaned. "I'm not afraid…"

Sarah held the hand tighter. "I know you're not. You're the bravest woman I've ever known."

The dying princess looked up to the High King and hid Daughter. "Princess Breanna, you should make the Labyrinth your home now…" she was encouraging. "Jareth and Sarah's court will need your gifts, and you need to stop wandering about…" She looked to the High King. "I thank you for all you've done for my people, Sire."

Oberon placed his hands on Breanna's shoulders. "I'll see to it that Breanna stays here, Adrianna. You are right; she should not wander any longer. Your lands will never again be challenged, they are once more a part of the Goblin Kingdom evermore."

Looking up at Sarah and Jareth the princess smiled, closed her eyes and passed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Farewell Princess**

The Kingdom went into mourning, hanging flags at half mast and draping in black and purple. The King ordered a glass coffin for his Princess to be placed in. Her body lay in state in the great hall. The nobility came to pay their respects. The gentry came; some were actually saddened by the passing of the gentle princess. The common folk, gnome, dwarf, goblin and the rest filed past to say one last good bye. Sarah stood with Ona and Breanna, a female honor guard on constant vigil. All three dressed in mourning gowns, all three stayed in the chamber.

Toby and Georgie entered the chamber accompanied by Zoan. They paid their respects as Sarah had instructed them to, moving to stand beside the King. Jareth looked moved by the small gesture of the two children. He was comforted by their being at his side during the long hours he kept.

Sarah was alone in the chamber, the sun had long ago set and everyone in the kingdom was home with their families. The long lines of mourners had dwindled and now just the Mortal girl stood in the chamber. Zoan had taken the boys back to the suite of rooms and was staying with them. Ona had been sent to her bed, Breanna had taken her personally to be sure the old maid was resting. Jareth had gone accompanied by Gandar to the throne room to see to Kingdom business, leaving Sarah alone in the great hall with the glass coffin.

Sarah ran a hand on the cold smooth surface. "It's not fair." She said in a voice that sounded much younger. "I had just gotten to know you." She leaned her head on the lid as she spoke. "Adrianna… I'm going to miss you so much." Sarah closed her eyes, pained.

"I've rarely seen such devotion." A voice in the darkness said quietly. Sarah turned at the sound, and looked into the darkness. Coming toward her, with an expression of tranquility and composure was the High King. He too was dressed in the dark garb of mourning. He looked past the mortal to the girl encased in glass. "She was lovely." He commented sympathetically. "She had a good soul."

Sarah nodded; "She had a good heart."

Reaching out, the High King tilted the mortal girl's face up so he could look into it. He read her eyes and her trembling lips. "She selected her friends well," he concluded. "I envy her that ability." He pulled his hand back, and looked again at the coffin.

"What will happen now, Sire?" Sarah asked. "Jareth has not told us."

Oberon nodded. "After the three days of mourning, the coffin will be taken to the King's mausoleum. It sits in a grove of oaks just at the edge of the Labyrinth. There sweet Adrianna will rest for all time."

"She deserves the best." Sarah sighed, "She set her people above her own needs and wants you know."

"I was aware." Oberon softly replied, touched by the mortal girl's homage to her friend. "You yourself, Sarah are part of the legacy she leaves behind."

"Me?"

"You and the child you will bear." Oberon stated placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah gazed at the King, "Everyone seems so sure that I conceived." Her voice betrayed a smidgen of doubt.

Turning to assess the girl, Oberon smiled softly. "We, the Fae, are very sensitive to the changes around us… we sense life in its earliest stages. Our women don't conceive nearly as easily as mortals… There have been other pairings of Fae male to mortal female. In some cases the human woman gifts the child to the Fae… and forgets it was ever there…. In your case, you will be expected to stay at the King's side, and help him rear this and other children. You are bonded to the King, and the Underground is now your home."

"Adrianna said she was gifting me, that she'd made me a changeling…." Sarah questioned the High King. "Will I really be Fae in time?"

"After a fashion," he admitted. "You will never be as one born to the Fae, but you will in time develop powers beyond the ones my Grandson gifted you with. If there had not been fertile ground, neither he nor Adrianna would have been able to sow the seeds of magic." The High King led her toward a long bench where he took a seat and bid her to sit beside him. "You have more questions; ask them now so they will not remain hanging."

"The child…will it be… Fae… or mortal?" She didn't dare look into the eyes of the Old King.

"Fae," he said unaffected. "Of course."

"Of course?"

He smiled a sad, slow but warm smile. "Sarah, you are living in the Underground…the child is nourished by the magic that is environmentally part and parcel of the nature of our world. If you were impregnated above, and remained there, the child would exhibit certain Fae talents, but little else. Here, the child will live, eat, breath and learn magic from the very start. In every respect this child shall be a Fae… much as all the children you bear the King."

"You make it sound like you and he expect that I'll have a number of children." Sarah looked alarmed.

"It is expected that you and my Grandson will have a large family." Oberon stated. "You are only newly Fae, and your mortal beginnings give you the ability to give him children to rule his lands."

"Lands?" Sarah gulped. "You mean there's more than just the Goblin Kingdom?"

"There are many parts of the Goblin Kingdom." The High King said calmly.

Sarah looked at the casket. "If she'd not been infected, would she have been able to bear him a child?"

"One perhaps, with luck two." Oberon said. "But it would have taken time and luck." He placed his arm about her shoulder once more. "Sarah, Adrianna picked you to take her place, she understood the importance of the King having heirs… not just appointed heirs, but one born of his blood. Just as she was born of Prince Stephan and his wife, so she understood that Jareth must have children to solidify his reign."

Looking down she lamented. "It should be her having his child… she was his wife, I'm only his…" She sought for the right word, and came up vacant.

"You are his bonded consort." Oberon said without emotion. "A woman who is not quite a wife, but not a mistress… All children born of a bonded consort are considered legitimate in the Fae Kingdoms." He tightened his grip of her shoulder. "You may never rule yourself, dear Sarah, but your children will…just as Adrianna wanted."

"She was his wife, and he'll take no other is what you're telling me." Sarah said softly.

Oberon gazed from her to the casket of glass, "Precisely."

She took a deep breath, "And yet you and he will both expect me to pick up the wifely duties she's vacated."

"You are his bonded mated consort," Oberon said firmly. "What would you expect?"

"I don't know." She sighed heavily. "I haven't really had time to digest any of this." She stood up and walked back toward the casket. "I understand what she did to me, and why… and I've made peace with that… But the rest is…" she shrugged. "I'm going to be a wife, without the title wife…"

"But with all the benefits." Oberon interjected quickly. "Your children will be legal heirs. You yourself will be looked after and taken care of beautifully."

"And loved?" She asked, "Will I be loved?"

The High King gave her a quizzical look, "I would think that goes without saying."

"None of it can go without saying, Sire…" She lamented. "Because of how she tricked us into… mating…."

"Surely you don't doubt that my Grandson loves you." Oberon stood up, moved across the floor in a swift few steps. "Sarah, never doubt his love for you. He married Adrianna at my request, no… at my command…. He was so deep in his lament of having lost you he imprisoned his heart in glass."

"He's said nothing to me since she…died." Sarah whispered.

"He's in mourning," Oberon acknowledged.

"So am I." She pouted, and cried into her hands. "So am I."

Taking her into his arms, like a father or grandfather, Oberon comforted the girl. "You and my Grandson have forever… given him this time to grieve over and weep for the loss of the Princess."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three days of the Princess lying in State were over. The funeral procession was long. Goblins carried the glass casket to the forest followed by Jareth and his mother. Sarah and the boys along with Ona were behind the King. Everyone who could in the Kingdom attended and followed the procession into the wood.

She looked like she was but asleep, and Jareth wished it was so. But the truth was there, and it would not go away. Adrianna was dead. He watched as the casket was placed on a pedestal. He placed a hand on the smooth surface and then turned to walk out of the little building that looked more like a temple than a crypt. It was light inside, and looked peaceful. Jareth walked to where his mother stood with the boys, and watched as the door of the burial chamber was shut. The gathered throng turned to leave.

Sarah stood staring at the door, silent tears being shed.

Breanna placed a hand on her son's arm and motioned him to go to the mortal. She took up the hands of the boys and led them away.

Jareth walked slowly until he came up behind Sarah. He placed a hand to each of her shoulders. "Sarah." His voice was raw with emotions.

"Yes, Sire?" She answered formally.

"Come home, beloved." He beseeched, "come home my love." Sarah turned to look at him. "I need you, Sarah… She knew it perhaps better than I my self."

She looked back at the burial chamber one last time. "Yes, Jareth, I'll come home."

Raising one of her hands to his lips the King kissed it tenderly. "Thank you… my dear."

She moved closer to him, placing her arms about his slender waist and held to him tightly. "Let's go home." She said in a long drawn breath that was barely a whisper.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. The King's Lady**

Sarah watched as Toby rode off with Georgie on dragons, leaving Jeremiah and little Robin in their wake. She gathered the two younger boys and told them the older boys would return soon.

"Mama," Robin whined. "Tell us a story!"

A little girl sat in the sunlight, a little girl with long hair that was the color of the sunset. Her eyes looked up at her mother with amusement. "Yes, Mama, tell us a story." She joined her brothers in their begging as she worked on an embroidery frame.

Sarah took a seat on the bench, her own needle work long since abandoned as it was every time they were in the garden, "A story?"

The little boys, with hair the same color as their father and eyes like pale jewels clapped their hands and stomped their feet, "Story!"

Prince Zoan, now protector of the younger Royal children took a seat and smiled. Jeremiah climbed up into the lap of the Hobgoblin and settled in.

Ona, seated beside Princess Adrianna smiled at the antics of the little boy still stomping. "Robin, settle down." She called lightly.

"Oh give them a story already." Jareth called as he entered the garden to join his family; "If you don't that one will never settle down." He pointed to Robin who was hopping up and down. He took a seat beside Sarah, placing a hand to her swollen belly, and smiled.

Sarah placed a hand over that of the King's. "Alright, what kind of story do you want today?"

Robin, the youngest son of the King took a seat on the ground and wrapped his hands about the King's boot. "Adrianna's story." He said hugging his father's boot.

Sarah looked over head to see her brother and his companion on their dragons, "Yes, alright." She sighed. "Once upon a time, not so long ago, there lived a beautiful Princess…." Sarah felt the child in her belly move, and she smiled. "She was beautiful, and wise, and caring. She was the perfect Fairy Princess in every way….."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Author's note…**

**I'm ending this tale here. The voices have been silenced and the tale is told. Thank you for reading it. Thank you for all the support you've given me in this and other tales. **


End file.
